Two Can Play A Love Game
by missybree
Summary: Ana and her friends contemplate a plan to make player Christian Grey fall for her. What they don't know is that Christian and his friend's are doing the same thing. Join this group of friends for a few good laughs and see who falls for who and where their lies and deceit put them.
1. Chapter 1: Parties and Ideas

CH1

Flashing lights bounce off the walls, the music so loud I feel the vibration radiating in my core down to the area between my thighs. There are tiny beads of sweat gliding down the sides of my face and the bangs of my long brown wavy hair clasping to my forehead. The party is bumping and there are so many people on the "dance floor", which is actually just the living room.

"You are so freaking hot". I feel a pair of strong muscular hands on my waist, easing their way down to cup my slender but firm ass. I turn around and lay my eyes upon a tall guy with crystal clear eyes and dark hair. He is fairly good-looking from what I could see but I don't care, with no warning I punch the stranger in his nose. As he stumbles to the ground, I shake out my hand I punched him with and say, "Next time it'll be your throat".

I start walking toward the mini bar in the corner of the large living room. "What a bitch." I hear the guy say as I step out of the dance floor, a victorious slow evil smile displaying on my face. I slide up on the bar stool.

"Hey Ben, can you make me Rum and coke?" He smiles at me and gives me a thumb up. "You got it". I turn my stool to look at the center of the house. It is a huge house. My friend actually called it a mansion. Damon, who is a senior at our school, has the riches parents in the state, well one of the richest. The living room is the size of our school gym; I mean seriously who needs a living room that big? It so alive, even though it's dark with nothing but the lights hanging from the ceilings, and even then all you can really see is the silhouettes of gyrating bodies.

"Hey, Ana!" I turned to see Kate rushing towards me. Oh god, what could she possibly want. Kate is my absolute best friend and my worst nightmare, she's always so crazy and tries to get me to be the same way. I have known since in seventh grade. She has strawberry blonde hair and is tall and thin. "Oh hey Kate, what's up?" I reply to her in my quirky voice.

"Let's go dance!" She grabs my wrist and leads me back into the madness. Damn. We get in the middle and Kate starts to do her lesbian dance on me. She loves to get the guys attention, even though she is a lesbian, so I join her in the hip grinding to help her out. She places her hands on my waist and I place mine on her shoulders while we lower our bodies up and down in a sexual way. I look around the room and see my other friend Bliss running up behind Kate. Bliss is Damon's girlfriend so she is always here. I've known Bliss since kindergarten, she was my childhood friend and we have been friends ever since. She starts to grind against Kate from the back.

"Hey guys, why are we dancing dirty?" She asks with a laugh.

"Well Kate here is a horny bitch." We all laugh together and continue to dance and get the attention of a few boys and a few dirty looks from the girls.

"This party is crazy! I hope the cops don't ruin it this time!" Kate says. The last time Damon threw a party, it got raided by some college kids and then a few cops. And boy were we in trouble. You know with the underage drinking high school kids. The party was mostly juniors and seniors but the under classmen sometimes snuck their way in.

"Hey don't jinx us you idiot." Bliss was getting a little nervous about it. She was one of the kids who got arrested last time and her parents grounded her for a month. They took away her phone, TV, and laptop. She was pissed, but that didn't stop her from sneaking out at night. "Ana. Look who's staring at you." She gave me a naughty smile and I turned to look at who was staring. Sitting on a lounging chair next to Damon, Rick, and with a few girls hanging over him was none other than Christian Grey. He was a senior and Damon's best friend. His family was the other richest family in the state. Their parents grew up together and even had them around the same time. He was staring at me so intently. I stared back for a minute and then rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to my girls.

"He is such a man whore, I sware." I pointed out.

"But you have to admit he is pretty hot." I guess Bliss had a point. Christian is the type of guy I have always hated. He was pretty hot but he was arrogant and a total ass when it came to women. He always had this smug smile on his face when girls undressed him with their eyes. And those girls always gave him the time of day or night. Ugh. He has never had a girlfriend that lasted longer than a day. It's sad really.

"Yeah. He is. But, he is a low dirty dog. He plays girls like there's no tomorrow!" I reply.

"Yeah someone needs to give that boy a taste of his own medicine. He needs to be humped and dumped for a change." Bliss said in disgusted tone. Kate gave me a look. A look that says she has an idea. And not just any idea, that brain is constructing a plan. Her eyes widen with excitement. She stops dancing and grabs both Bliss and I by the wrist and heads towards the bathroom. Once we enter she closes the door and locks it.

"Oh my god! I have the best plan." Kate practically screams to the world.

"Oh this should be good." Bliss says with sarcasm as she crosses her legs and sits on the porcelain toilet. I don't know what Kate has planned but I am getting really really nervous.

"Well spill!" I yell.

"Okay so I have a brilliant plan…"

"Yeah you already said that." Bliss explained.

"Shut up and let me finish!" Kate stared at Bliss who raised her hands in defense. Thump…thump…thump. Kate unlocks the door and opens it a tad.

"Guys!" Elliot screeches. "I have been looking for you everywhere!" Bliss grabs Elliot buy the collar of his polo shirt and drags him in the bathroom, Kate locking it behind him.

"Jesus Elliot, could you be any louder?" I exclaimed. Elliot was a member of our group, but he was also Christians little brother. He was a sophomore at our school and we took him in the moment we saw him. He was the cutest thing. He looked like a younger version of Chase Crawford; he had the hair and everything.

"We are going to make a plan to get Christian to fall in love with Ana! And once he does, leave him!" Kate spilled. I was shocked out of my goddamn mind. I even choked. This was a horrible plan!

"That is a…" I started to say but got cut off by Bliss.

"Fucking amazing idea!" You have got to be kidding?

"Oh no! No, no, no! Absolutely not!" This was an outrage!

"Oh come on Ana, its brilliant." Kate said.

"If it's so brilliant then why don't one of you do it? Elliot help me out here!" I added to my question.

"Wait a minute you guys. Do you mean Christian as in my brother Christian?" Elliot asked, his lips opening in a smile of amusement. Oh Jesus, not him too.

"Yes we are talking about your brother! And we are going to make him fall in love with Ana! And before you ask, yes, you are the one who has to do it. Bliss can't cause she has a boyfriend, which by the way is Christians best friend. I can't do it because I like playing for the other team. Elliot can't do it cause he is a guy and that is his brother. Although Elliot, you are a great advantaged since you know how he operates. And Bliss, you can get some info from your boy toy! This is fucking perfect." Kate has the biggest smile on his face.

"Do I not have a choice?" I asked with a pleading look in my big blue eyes.

"No!" They all said in unison. Well this is just fucking perfect. Ugh.


	2. Chapter 2: His next Victim

Chapter 2

"Dude your brother just went into the bathroom with three girls." Rick through in my face. "Including your girl Damon." I looked up at Damon and laughed. Elliot was harmless and everyone knew that Ana, Bliss, and Kate were his best friends. I wonder how that even happened. I never even paid much attention to my little brother, but I guess I should start if he has three girls in a bathroom with him.

"Dude, Elliot is harmless and those are his best friends." I said to Rick. My attention turns to the two blonde chicks who are all over me. What are their names again? Ugh. One is starting to grope on me. Usually I'm into it but right now it's a turn off. I look around the room and see Ana come out the bathroom, followed by Bliss, Kate, and Elliot.

"Man, she's hot." I hear Rick say. "I would totally do her."

"Wait who Ana?" I asked.

"Yeah, dude look at her." Oh I'm looking alright. She is definitely a sexy girl. She has that chestnut brown wavy hair the ends at her mid back, and a small petite body that I could hold easily. And best of all she has those big clear baby blue eyes that are translucent against her pale skin. She's beautiful.

"Yeah, she is." I said.

"Who's Ana?" the no name blonde asked. We ignore her.

"You know she won't give you the time of day, Christian. She knows how you are." Damon says in a matter of fact tone. I could have her, I know I could.

"Dude Ana will never let you even touch her, let alone have sex with her. She isn't like the other fast chicks your used to." Rick does have a point.

"I bet you I could!" I give him a mischievous smile. "It will take a while though."

"A week?" Rick asked.

"Nah man, three," Damon says. "A month tops."

"Alright then. Get her to fall for you, if anyone can do it, I think it's you!" Damon said.

"Bro are you sure? That's your girlfriends best friend, what if Bliss find out? Than you and me are both screwed."

"Dude it will stay between us three. No one else will know." Tomorrow is the day I start to make a pretty girl fall for the charms of yours truly, Christian Grey. I look back over to Ana and watch her as she takes a few shots, occasionally looking over at me with a devilish smile. I look over at Ana and contemplate how I'm going to get her to hand me her heart.

"Um, I think you should stop the party before the cops show up." I pointed in the middle of the dance to where a couple of guys started throwing stuff around the place.

"Aye, get the fuck out of my house! That's my mama's favorite urn!" Damon stalked towards the middle of the action and snatched the urn and grabbed the dude by the back of the neck, forcing him to the huge double oak doors. He shut the door behind him and whistled to get the crowd's attention. I walked over to the DJ stand and told him to cut the music. Everyone said a bunch of awe's. I went across the floor and stepped next to Damon. While we waited for silence to fill the room, Bliss, Elliot, Ana, and Kate made their way to the front.

"Hey baby, what's going on?" Bliss reached Damon and he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. I looked over at Ana and she was standing there with Elliot's arm over her shoulder. She gave me a small smile, one I kindly returned.

"Nothing baby, I'm just going rid my house of these animals." Damon assured her. He turned his attention to the crowd. "Alright everybody, it was fun, but now you gotta get the hell out!"

###

Ana, Elliot, Kate and I were the last ones to leave. We stayed and helped Damon clean, and once we were done Bliss stayed to "help" some more. That fool is getting laid tonight, the lucky bastard. Ana and Kate walked past me down the stairs and I grabbed Elliot's arm as he did the same.

"Baby bro, I need a favor."

"What's up man?"

"I need you to ride with Kate so that I can take Ana home." His eyes got wide with amusement.

"Why do you wanna give Ana a ride? You've never really acknowledged her before." He did have a point. I never paid much attention, but it's not because I didn't like her. She was just not usually what I went for, she wasn't very easy. I always found her attractive; it just never would have went anywhere, that is until now. I can't tell Elliot what my plan is though; he would kill me, than bring me back to kill me again. He was really protective over her. When it comes to guys Ana is very innocent and maybe fragile, at least that what Elliot once told me.

"Come on, please! I will give ten bucks."

"Give me twenty and it's a deal." He wasn't going to budge on that.

"Fine." He walks over to Kate and Ana, whispers a few things. They have a small conversation and Ana's eyes are wide in alarm. They finish, leaving Ana in the middle of the gravel drive way. I rub my hands together. " Let's do this." I whispered to myself.


	3. Chapter 3:Dissed and Dismissed

Chapter 3

I climb into the 2013 black Camaro and get a good feel of the leather seats. This car is so nice, compared to my white 2003 Honda Accord. I mean my car is nice but his is nicer. Christian closes my door and makes his way around to the driver's side. I can't freaking believe Elliot and Kate would do this to me. We aren't even supposed to start this plan until tomorrow. We haven't written down the rules on how we are going to even start. Ugh. Kate told tonight to just play hard to get. That should be fairly easy. As Christian starts the car, I take the moment to look over his profile. He is mighty fine. His hair is the dark color of copper and his eyes are a musky gray. He has brad shoulder and is lean as can be. I can see his abs through the plain black v neck and the dark jeans complete his sex appeal. Mmm...mmmm…mmm…what am I getting myself into? As if he senses me staring, he turns and looks at me. Shit. I look away and I can feel his smile.

"So did you enjoy the party?" He asks, breaking the silence.

"Uh yeah, it was cool." I play it cool, like I'm not nervous.

Remember Ana, hard to get. He drive out of the gate and the rest of the way is silent. A very awkward silence. I pull out my phone and start texting Elliot, to make it seem like I'm not interested in talking to him.

Im nervous Elliot o_O I tapped my phone against my leg. Bling.

Chill baby girl. He is just a guy like me. Don't be. He aint nothing special. I smile a little.

I know but I have never been in this situation, I have never played a guy before.

I look up at Christian and notice he is gripping the steering wheel. Is he upset because I'm not paying him any attention? Ha. Wow. That's good. I look back down at my phone when I hear the message tone.

No worries baby girl. Text me later and tell me how it goes. Kate is dragging me to McDonalds.

I let out a smile and to piss Christian off I let out a chuckle. Christian pulls into my drive way and puts the car in park. He looks over at me with those beautiful eyes.

"So do you wanna go out with me tomorrow night?" What the? Is he really asking me out? Okay this where my hard to get comes into play. I unbuckle my seat belt and turn towards Christian and give a mocking smile.

"No, but thanks for the ride." I swing the car door open and hop out making my way up the front steps. I give a quick sway of my hips and don't look back. I don't think Christian Grey has ever been turned down a day in his life and I am make a plan with myself to rock his damn world. I can't wait to make him fall for me and pull the rug out from under him. I close the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Threats

Chapter 4

"Oh dayuum! Are you serious?" Rick has his mouth wide open in a surprising smile. Damon starts to laugh uncontrollably.

"Don't be assholes!" I yelled. What the hell happened last night? Ana completely wrote me off. That doesnt happen naturally. At least not to me. "She was even on her phone textin the whole damn way to her house!".

"So not only did she tell you no, but she ignored you all the way to her house? Damn bro, what happened to your touch?" Damon hit the side of my shoulder. Good fuckin question I thought to myself.

"Babe!" Damon yelled. Is Bliss still here?

"So Bliss stayed the night?" I gave him a smile.

"Yeah dude, she didnt feel like going home. Shes have some problems with her mom."

"Yes baby, I'm com..." she stepped into the kitchen and froze in place. She was only wearing a tshirt. She reached for the hem of the shirt and tugged it down. "You could of told me they were here."

"Really Rick. Stop looking at my girl." Damon looked towards Bliss and told her to go upstairs and get dressed.

"I'm sorry dude she's cute," Rick said once she left. He's always checking chicks out. I'm sured he'd have sex with a trash can if it ad boobs. He's worse than me, and im pretty bad. Well sometimes.

"Yeah. I know and she's mine so back off." Damon was serious. When Bliss came a long she completely caught Damon by the throat and made him fall and hard. I was completely takin back and in awe. Bliss is good for him. Damon walks into the pantry and grabs pancake mix and bread. Oh yum he's going to make breakfast. Ten minutes later he has the batter mix together and the bacon cooking.

"So Christian.." I hear Bliss before she enters the kitchen. "I heard through the great divine that you" she put the emphasis on you, "got dissed by Ana. That must have done some damage to your ego." she might be good for Damon but she can sometims annoy the hell out of me. I didnt get dissed? She just said no. that isn't the same thing, right?

"Now babe, be nice." Damon said. "What? I'm just saying. You know Christian, you aren't very smart." The fuck? Is she seriously insulting me right now? She leans across the opposite side of the island and looks me in the face. "You have never asked Ana out before. Your up to something and if you do anything to hurt her, I will cut your dick off in your sleep and feed it to the dogs. Watch yourself." And with that, she walked out of the kitchen. She said she was going to chop off my manlyhood. Ouch.

"Dude your girl is smart. She better not find out about this or I won't have any testicles.".

"Don't worry she wont ." Damon replied. I looked over at Rick. His eyes were wide in astonishment. He grabbed a bottle of water and stalked to the bathroom with no word.

"This is going to be a long few weeks" I said to Damon. I rubbed my hands through my hair and then massaged out my face. This is going to be hell. How am I supposed to get this girl to fall for me if she won't go out on a date with me. Ugh. This is why I don't date. Its too complicated. Well women are complicated.


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

Chapeter 5

It's Saturday night and I have absolutely no plans. Here I am staring up at the ceiling thinking about how Christian asked me out. And I said no. Maybe getting him to fall for me will be easier than I thought. A man always wants what he can't have, right?

"Ahhhh!" I hear a loud scream that causes me to flip over my bed and land face first on the floor.

I groaned, "Ugh, what the fuck was that." I got the answer to my question when Bliss, Kate, and Elliot barged into my room.

"Bitch, what the hell are you doing on the floor?" Kate asked, while laughing.

"One of you idiots screamed and scared the shit out of me." I replied.

"Get up baby girl, we got plans to make and a diagram to construct." I looked at Elliot, wondering what the hell he's talking about.

"Did you already forget about the plan to make Christian fall for you?" Bliss asked placing a hand on her hip.

"No I didn't forget." How could I? Honestly.

Kate moves to the middle of my room and placed a huge poster board on the floor. "Gather around my fellow students." She said. We all made a circle around her, sitting cross legged. She wrote 'Play the Player' in huge letters at the top. "Now, first things first. The number one step is to play hard to get. Christian is used to getting everything and whoever he wants. Well we aren't going to make it easy for him. Ana, you have to play hard to get until you have no choice but to say yes to him when he asks you out." I nod my head and wait for to continue, while she writes down some notes. "Step two; once he has you, you need to be the one in control. You control the situations and you have to make him work for your affections. Be a bitch to him, Ana. You need to get rid of the nice you for now, okay?" She doesn't wait for my answer. "Now let's see, step three, is when you slowly make him think you're falling for him as well. Go to dinner, fool around, you know. And step four is when you have sex with him and then dump his sorry ass!"

Wait what? Sex? Oh god. I look at Bliss and she has the hugest grin on her face. I look at Elliot and I'm guessing I have a horror look in my eyes, because he has sympathy in his.

"Kate, you know I'm a virgin. There is no way I'm losing it to Christian Grey." I told Kate.

"Oh. Shit. I totally forgot, well don't worry about step four then, we will act on it once the time comes."

"Oh thank god, I thought I was gonna have to kill you for a minute." I said letting out a sigh of relief.

"So what should me and Bliss do, Kate?" Elliot asked.

"Well you live with the enemy, so you can do some eavesdropping while his buddies are there. And Bliss try to sex your boyfriend up and get some information."

"Sounds fairly simple." Elliot looked at me and squeezed my arm.

Something tells me this isn't going to be easy. I have to act like a totally different person. If he does fall for me, it won't be the real me.

"Well now that we have the plan settled, we have all been invited to go bowling with the guys." Bliss cited.

I snapped my head up. "What guys?" I asked.

"Oh, you know. Damon, Rick, and Christian. Of course then there's going to be me you Kate and Elliot." She looked around for confirmation. There is no way in hell I wanted to go bowling with the guys. I didn't really feel like going anywhere right now.

"Oh come on Ana. Don't be a punk. It's just bowling and it would be a great opportunity to play hard to get." Kate gave a cocky smile and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Wait guys, I just want to say something before we get too caught up. I think Christian might be up to something, like he has his own agenda with you Ana. If we are going to do this we have to play smart and be cautious. He might be trying to you into your panties, so don't fall for his tricks." Bliss gives me a worried look.

Ah hell no. Christian thinks he can play me? Well he's got another thing coming. If he wants to play dirty then so be it. I'm not going to be one of his blonde bimbo's that he can just toss aside. Nope, it's not going to happen. Let's see who comes out on top, and I already know it's going to be me.

"Let's go to the fucking bowling alley." Everyone's eyes widened into surprise. Yeah, I don't usually curse unless I'm highly ticked off. The f bomb isn't really part of wide vocabulary. "He's got another thing coming if he thinks he can play me." I head for the door.

"Wait baby girl, you can't go like that." Elliot elevated me with his eyes and the girls shook their heads in agreement. I was wearing a flower patterned tank, and black sweats. I looked down and then back up at them. Bliss eyes were searing into my soul. She wanted to fix me up and she wanted to do it bad. Look at her, she's just shaking in excitement, just waiting for me to give her permission.

"What the hell. Go ahead and beautify me." I rolled my eyes and gave them a smile.

Bliss let out a squeal and rummaged in my closet. Kate grabbed my arm and sat me down on the bed. They made me all pretty while I had a casual conversation with Elliot.

Tonight is going to be the night, I knock Christian on his ass.

***Let me know if you like it, and please give me some of your ideas, I will play them into my story***


	6. Chapter 6: Bowling Anyone?

Chapter 6

"Hey guys, we're gonna scooore tonight, we're gonna scoo-oo-oore toni-ight." I spin with the bowling ball in my hand. "We're gonna rock we're gonna rooollee…." The last word dies, when I look at the guys faces with complete shock and horror. "What? You've never seen Grease Two?" I ask.

"Christian, you're an idiot, get off the damn table." Damon grabbed me by the belt loop of my pants and pulled me off the table while laughing hysterically.

"Hey I was just having some fun." I laugh. "When are the girls coming? Oh and Elliot." I sat on the bench and took a swig of my Dr. Pepper. I have been waiting like an impatient moron waiting for this woman. I was surprised when the guys said Ana was coming.

"Bliss just texted and said they'd be here in about ten." That's too damn long.

"Alright. Well let's start adding their names to the list, I'm gonna go order all the food."

"Please do! I'm starved." Rick said. I walk to the small food court they have and see a sexy blonde with huge tits gawking at me. I notice her from school. Maybe if I flirt with her we will get some free food.

"Hey handsome, what can I get for you?" She bats her eyes and sticks out her chest.

"Let me get five cheeseburgers fully loaded, three large fries, two chicken salads, two hotdogs, and four pickles." Her eyes went wide. "It's not all for me." I laughed. "It's also for the boys and a few of our lady friends." Her smile dropped and the last few words. She punched in my orders and I paid. Damn.

"I will have your order out in a few." She said. I walked over to where a few guy I recognized from school were waiting for their food.

"Ayden, what's up?" I gave the man shake and took a seat next to him.

"Nothing much man just waiting for Tiffany here," He yelled her name so she could hear, "to give us our damn food."

I laughed at his dramatic outburst. We talked and had a casual conversation as we waited for our food. I looked at the clock and it has been at least twenty minutes. I looked over to my boys and noticed the girls weren't there yet. What the hell? I redirected my attention back to Ayden and his eyes were wide and his mouth was opened. I think he was drooling.

"Dude what are you…" The question died on my lips when I followed his gaze. Ana and Bliss walked in with Elliot and Kate behind them. Bliss was wearing black skinny jeans and a red tank that fluttered out of the bottom. And Ana, well she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, black combat boots, a red halter top, with a thin black leather jacket. She was a walking fantasy, her slender curves were perfect. I had an instant hard on.

"God damn." Ayden said. "When did Ana start dressing like that? She's fuckin hot." I gave him a glare and felt a sudden possession over her. What was that about? I never cared about shit like that before. I stared at her. I stared at her long and hard. I stared so long for a second my eyes froze in place. Her gaze finally met mine. She stared for a second, than gave me a smirk and a roll of her eyes. Oh, that's how she wants to play? Alright. I get up and walk back over to our bowling lane. I take my time, so that I can study Ana. She looks a little nervous but at the same time she looks well collected. Her chestnut hair is curled and hangs over her shoulders, past her breasts. I love it, it will give me something to grab, when I'm banging her at the end of this game plan. Ha. And I can't wait. I lick my lips and blow out a breath, I forgot to let go of. I step down the two steps that connect to the floor.

"Hey Ana." I say in a husky, sex voice.

"Oh," she looked me up and down, with a face that said 'eh', "Hey." She turned back towards Elliot and started to talk with him.

Now I have had my fair share of girls, they were all different, and needed to be handled in different ways, but the husky sexy voice worked on every single damn one of them. And Ana, well it didn't seem to faze her in anyway way, shape or form. How is that possible? I studied her with extensive eyes and came to the conclusion that Ana is fucked up in the head. I mean logically that could only be the reason, my charms have always worked, why would they suddenly stop? They wouldn't. Ms. Ana Steele is just mentally incompetent, but that's okay, I will fix her, nice and slowly with my hands and sweet nothings.

I was snapped out of my reverie when Damon hit me in the back of the head. "Dude, hello?"

"Oh sorry bro. Is it my turn? Nah man its Ana's, but the chick at the counter keeps calling you over, I think the food is ready."

"Rick, go get it." I really didn't feel like grabbing the food. He put his hands in the air. "Just go." I said before he could get a word in. He groaned and went to get the food. I walked to the seat and sat next to Kate. Elliot was on the other side of her and Bliss was sitting on Damon's lap on the opposite seating area. I watched Ana as she grabbed the eight pound ball in her small delicate hands.

"Do you need help sweetheart?" I asked, laughing. Kate elbowed me in the ribs.

"Fuck off." She said, causing everyone to upsurge with laughter. She just said the 'f' word. I have never heard a curse word come out of that girl's mouth since I have met her. Feisty, isn't she? I need to fix that.

"Oh god, that was fucking great Ana." Damon laughed. It really wasn't that funny. I'd say it was rude, but it's whatever, I'll bounce back.

"Yeah, it kinda was, but she doesn't need your help, Ana's is actually really good at bowling." Elliot informed me. I shut my mouth and watched her bowl. She was really cute. She swung her small arm back, threw the ball and her leg even did the cross thing when she let go. It's going and going and…

She got a strike. Huh.

"What did I tell ya." Elliot said. Yeah, yeah. Well it's mine turn. Rick came back with all our food and I got up and grabbed a ball. She passed me with not even a sideways glance. Well then. I took a deep breath and went to bowl, throwing my arm back, than forward and released the ball. Three pins. I only hit three.

"Oh sweetheart, it looks you're the one who needs a little help." I turned a glanced at Ana. What a little smart ass. Damon held back a laugh and Bliss' mouth grew in a wide grin. So Ana's got jokes.

"Why don't you come help me with the next one? I'll let you caress my ball." I gave her a wink. I saw a hint of embarrassment flash her eyes, and a hint of a blush. But it was gone as quickly as it came.

"There's probably nothing to caress." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. She did not just say that and I know she wasn't talking about the bowling ball.

"Holy shit, Ana is on a roll with the come backs. Ahhhhh!" Damon was laughing so hard along with Bliss; I thought he was going to die. Elliot was already rolling on the ground along with Kate. And Rick was busy cleaning the drink he spit out of his mouth, once Ana shared her comment. I'll admit, it was pretty funny but she wounded me a bit with that insult. I looked at Ana who was looking straight back at me, her face emotionless. She was beautiful and I can't believe I'm complimenting her after she just dissed my manly hood. I shake my head, grab my ball, and toss it, not even caring if I hit anything.

I took a seat and crossed my arms over my chest. "Awe, Mr. Grumpy Gills." Bliss says in a baby voice and pinches my cheek. I swat her hand away. Rick tosses me my burger and I start to munch on it. In all my life a girl has never talked to me like that. This is going to be one tough chick to crack, but I won't give up, I never give up. I finish my burger and pop some peppermint gum in my mouth.

We've each bowled five times and Ana is winning. She got a turkey and two spares. I'm second to last place, Elliot is in second, Bliss is in third, Kate's in fourth, and Damon's in fifth, and Rick is in last. We are on our sixth round when Ana gets up to use the restroom. This game plan my boys and I have isn't going to get us anywhere where if I don't speed thing up. And this is my queue. I follow Ana to the restrooms, making sure that she doesn't see me. The women's and men's bathrooms are at the end of the hallway and on each side is a single storage room. The door is opened and so I wait in there until she gets out.

Five minutes goes by and she finally exits. Before she walks too far, I grab her by the wrist and pull her to me, covering her mouth with my free hand so she doesn't scream. She lets out a squeal that is muffled by my hand. I press her against the wall with our bodies facing each other. Once she sees it's me she begins to relax and she throws my hand from her mouth.

"What the hell, Christian?" She spat at me.

"Chill out girl, I just wanted to get you alone." I reply, while sliding my hand across her jaw.

"Well I would rather much not be alone with you now let me go." She was struggling to get out of my grip. I held on tighter.

"I want you." She looked at me puzzled. "I want a date." I leaned down and kissed the area where her jaw and neck met. She tensed at the touch and slightly moved her head back, giving me access. I knew I affected her. She wasn't fooling anybody. As I started kissing up her neck she flinched and pushed me away.

"No Christian, you want in my pants." Touche. "And I don't want you."

I look into her eyes and search her pale face. Her cold stare loosens a bit and her eyes drop to my lips and thin back up. When a girl looks at your lips, that when she wants you to kiss her. I read it in a magazine once and have always followed through with that information, it works every time. I looked down at her lips and with no warning I grab the sides of her face and crush my lips to hers. It's aggressive and possessive. At first she tenses and doesn't kiss me back, but slowly her body eases and she lets my tongue slide in and explore her mouth. She tastes sweet, like honey. I place my hand on the back of her head, tangling my fingers into her thick locks, and tug gently. She moans into my mouth, and I trace down her body with my left hand. She is responsive to my touch; it makes want her all the more. She rubs her hands across and down my back then massages the nape of my neck. That is a sensitive spot; I've come to learn in that moment and a major turn on. I let out a groan and she lifts her thigh up my side and I instinctively grab it with my hand and yank her closer. She started to rub against me in that natural way and I did the same. Her body fit perfectly against mine and it felt amazing. She broke the kiss first and stared intently into my eyes, she was breathing heavily, as was I, and her eyes turned into something dark. In an instant her hand swiped across my face, and left a stinging sensation. She slapped me, and it hurt.

"What the hell was that?" I asked taken back.

"Kiss me like that again, and I will ram my knee in your crotch." This chick was bipolar. I swear.

"Hey, I didn't see you trying to stop me." I shot back.

"Oh, shut up." She walked out the room and I was left standing there with my hand over my cheek, my offended pride, and a tent in my jeans.

I needed a long cold shower to get my libido in check.

*****Im going to add a Chapter everyday. Please let me know if you have any idea's and I will incorporate them*****


	7. Chapter 7: Painful Memories

***I wanted to add a bit of a background story to Ana***I hope you like it***

Kissing is to embrace ones lips, to touch and to passionately massage, and oh my god did Christian do just that. When I broke the kiss, I felt a weird feeling of disappointment. I didn't want him to stop. I wanted those sweet lips to feel up and down my body like there was no tomorrow, to feel is tongue flick out down my neck and over my shoulders. All the way down south to my sweet spot. Oh the joy. How can I possibly win this game if I'm having dirty thoughts about the enemy? Christian may have affected me last night, but that will be the last time. I have too much to gain at the end of this. My friends don't know about my ulterior motive in this game and it may not be right, but I'm angry.

I had a twin sister named Mia; she died when we were freshman in high school. She decided to date the bad boy at our school named Ethan and he took her life. Mia was so sweet and so kind. When she started to date Ethan she became mean, ruthless, a total bitch, but she was my sister and I loved her. I over looked what she did and how she acted, because she was never liked that with me. When we would come home from school she would be fine like nothing ever changed. I remember the time we decided to have our own rooms and once we got them we regretted it. We were inseparable and it was a dramatic change for us. Our bathroom connected to our rooms, so what we did was open our bathroom doors, lay at the foot of the bed so that we could see each other, and we would talk on our cell phones until we fell asleep. She was my best friend and she was a part of me. Ethan and Mia became the "power couple" in school and looked really good together, but their faces deceived, what they really were. They were bullies and the day she tried to bully me was the day I had enough. She was going with him to some party and I didn't want to go. She tried to force me to go with foul words. Words like, I was pathetic, a loser who didn't know how to have fun. That was when I was fed up with all her shit. I can still remember the look on her face when I told her off.

"_Mia I am so fed up with your stupid attitude, and the way you fucking treat me. I am your sister! Not one of your followers at school. You may be able to bully them and boss them around but I will be damned if I sit her and just take the shit you give out." She opened her mouth to interject, "NO, Mia, just shut the fuck up, keep your mouth shut and let me talk for once! You have completely changed since you got with Ethan and its sad how you let some boy dictate the way you behave, a boy who's probably screwing around half the girls in the damn school! Now who's pathetic! You've become a real fucking bitch the past few months and I'm sick of it. Get the hell out of my room!"_

Those were the last words I said to her. I recall waking up with this huge pain in my side and laying there until it went away, but it didn't. The next thing I knew, dad was storming in my room at two in the morning saying Mia was in a car accident. Ethan was behind the wheel and he was high as a kite. I remember lying at her bedside, holding her in my arms, at the hospital, and I was telling her how she could be so stupid to get in the car with that idiot, and just as I was about say that I forgave her and that I loved her, the machine went "beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep" and the line went straight on the machine.

I screamed so loud, I felt like I got stabbed in the heart. The pain wouldn't go away. My scream alerted the doctor's and they rushed in along with my parents. I didn't see their reaction, I was too busy clutching my chest to ease the pain and crying uncontrollably. The doctor set me aside and started using those electric things to bring her back.

Zap Zap Zap.

It didn't work. She was gone. The other half to my soul was gone and I felt it. With every fiber in my body I felt it. I will never forget the feeling.

After that day I became a new person. I don't curse anymore, I'm shy, I keep to myself at times, and I have so much anger inside me. I have rage, because Ethan didn't die. My beautiful, caring sister died but the boy who ruined her got live! Why? Till this day I always ask that question. When I used to see him at school, all I could think about is that fact that my sister is gone, my best friend, my second soul, my twin. She was taken from me and she is never coming back. I have to live with every day of my life. I never got to say goodbye, or see her smile one last time, to hear her laugh; she would snort sometimes, it was funny. There are many regrets that I have about that day, one being that the last thing I said to her wasn't remotely nice, and the second was that I never got to tell her that I forgave her for how she treated me, and I didn't get the chance to ask her to forgive me. She left this world in my arms and took part of me with her, the part that was fun, carefree, outgoing, and feisty and sometimes mean. I was left with a quiet and angry shell of girl. Lucky for Ethan, he transferred because I was going to make his life a living hell for what he did. He killed my sister and he killed me, the real me, and my state of being. The real me would come out with my groups of friends whenever we would party, go to the movies or have movie nights at my house, and I hate to admit it, but Christian brought a lot of the old me out last night. When I was teasing him and being mean, I was having fun, I laughed and I smiled, it reminded me of whom I used to be. Who I still could be.

But this is Christian Grey. He is in many ways like Ethan when it comes to females and I will destroy him before I let him destroy me. I already feel like half of who I am is missing. Half of my heart feels like it's missing, and I won't be handing what's left over to him. Christian has met his match.

I pull myself out of my reverie, wipe my stream of tears, and turn my head to where I can see across to Mia's room. It's the same thing for me every night. I lie at the foot of my bed and talk to my dead sister as if she was there until I fell asleep. I would tell her how my day has gone and I even told her about the game we are playing against Christian. She would laugh and go along with Bliss and Kate if she were here. Mia was always one for some drama and fun. I laugh a little thinking about it. _Oh Mia, how I miss you,_ I thought. _If only you could be here to get me through this challenge and just life. I miss you so much, more then you could possibly know._

I close my eyes and drift off to a dreamless sleep, while trying to ignore the pain in my heart.

###

I wake up the next morning to a banging on my door. I groaned and said in an annoyed voice, "What?!"

"Get up! You're going to be late for school." My mom yelled.

"No, I don't want to go! I wanna stay in bed forever!" I yelled back, placing my pillow over my head.

"Anastasia Steele! Get your ass out of bed, now!" I didn't answer her. I just laid there and drifted back to sleep.

###

I shot straight up and gasped for air. I was drenched in water. "Mom, what is wrong with you?!"

"I told you to get up. You forgot to lock Mia's door as well so I came in through there." She placed her hands on her hip. "You have already missed your first class. Now get up before I beat you senseless."

"Alright, alright." My mom is a real softy, her threats are good as empty, but she likes to think she's tough so I let her be that way.

She unlocked my door and walks and telling me to hurry up. I grabbed a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I sat at my dresser and applied a little bit of mascara, some blush, and lip gloss and then went through my closet and grabbed my best pair of dark blue skinny jeans that complimented my butt and I put a white v neck on with a cute colorful scarf. And to finish up the look, I put on an orange colored jacket and my white converse. I looked cute if I say so myself. While putting on my jewelry, I grabbed my black backpack, ran downstairs and went out the door. I hopped into my Honda, started the engine, and cranked up the song Bittersweet by Ellie Goulding. I backed out the driveway and headed for the prison, they called a school.

I parked in the lot next to Elliot's Nissan 350z and booked it to the front office. The attendance lady made me sign in and she handed me a pink slip sending me on my way. I started to walk down the hallway, dreading about going to class. Maybe I should skip and just go to my third. I already missed fifteen minutes anyways.

"Oh hey Ana." I got stopped in my tracks and thoughts by a high pitched, infuriating voice. I knew who it was the moment she opened her damn mouth.

"What do you want Elena?" I gritted through my teeth, not even turning around. Elena was, oh how do you say this, a slut. She opened her legs to anyone. I heard she even tried to seduce a teacher. Sick, is what she is.

"I heard Christian asked you out." She said. Elena has always tried to get into Christians pants. He's turned her down though. He's even smart enough to not touch her, and that says a lot. Smart and Christian just don't really go together.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." I retorted. "Now if you will excuse me, I have art class to get to."

As I stormed off she responded, "He only want you for sex. I would know." I could feel her malicious smile, burning into my back. What a dirty whore.

I get to my art class and take a long deep breath before I enter. I have Damon in this class and what's worse Christian is in there too. And what's even worse, I sit next to them. This is going to be a long ass thirty minutes that I will never get back. I can't go in there, I just can't. I don't know why but Christian has got some weird effect on me and I don't like it. I jump up and down like I'm about to fight someone. A few girls walk by and look at me like I had a huge zit in the middle of my forehead. How embarrassing. Before I make a complete idiot out of myself I let out my breath and walk in the class room, only to hold it again when I see Christian beaming at me with a hundred watt smile. I melt a little, but only a little.

***Tell me what you think***And feel free to give me ideas***


	8. Chapter 8: An Emotional Lunch

I couldn't stop myself from smiling. It's been two long fucking days since my last encounter with Ana. That kiss knocked me out of this world and the slap she gave afterword's only made me want her even more. I don't understand how I'm feeling it's like I'm drawn to her. And that really can't be a good thing. Ever since I've started this game and shared an intimate moment with her, all I have thought about was her. My interest for other girls is slowly starting to drift to the back of my mind. I really need to hurry the process of getting her on date, because I get her on a date I can charm, and once I charm her she will fall for me, and when she falls, I will have my sheets cleaned and a stack of condoms, ready to be used, on my night stand.

I watched Ana as she handed the teacher the pink slip. She seems kind of off today. Hmm. Maybe it's just me. She walks over and I glance at her eyes, they're a tad bit red. Oh my god, is she high? I didn't know Ana gets high! She has been holding out on me. She takes her seat in between Damon and me. She's really quiet, of course she never acknowledged me before, but she always said hello to Damon.

"What's wrong with her?" I mouthed to Damon. He gave me a shrug of his shoulders and then looked at her.

We continued to work on our landscaping portraits, while Ana just sat there, staring straight ahead at nothing. Ten minutes passed before Damon said something.

"Ana, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just don't feel like being here today." She replied.

"You don't look so well, your eyes are a little red." I pointed out, wondering what her response would be.

Her eyes grew with a bit of horror in them and her face flushed. She didn't say anything at all. She avoided answering me.

"Um, how was your Sunday?" She directed the question to both Damon and I.

"Mine was good; I took my little sister to the movies." Damon said.

"Oh, how fun. And you Christian?" She asked me.

"Elliot and I just stayed home and played a bunch of video games."

"Of course you guys did." She gave out a chuckle.

"And you, what did you do?" I asked her.

She stared at me for a good minute. I looked into her eyes, and I swear I saw this girl's soul. She looked so sad.

"I basked in painful memories." Wow. What does a guy say to that? I stared at her. Something happened in her past that's haunting her. At least that's how it seems. I don't know, it's probably nothing. I looked over at Damon and he's giving her a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry Ana, I can't even imagine how you feel." Well clearly Damon knows what's up. Why don't I know? She takes a deep breath.

"Well enough of that. Let me see your paintings! Yours looks so good Christian; you have a talent for art. And Damon…" She paused and looked at his, "well just stick throwing parties, you are much better at that." She laughed and so did Damon. Am I the only one noticed her mood swing? Either she's on her period, or she's bipolar.

The last twenty minutes went by fast and we walked out the classroom laughing together. Ana could be really funny when she wanted to. She is so easy going and just a fun person to be around.

"I will see you guys at lunch." She gave us hugs and went to her next class.

Damon and I had our next class together too, it's not as fun as art but we make it tolerable. We walked into the class and I was quickly bombarded by Elena, the school slut.

"Hey Christian, how are you today?"

"I am just fine." I reply, walking past her and over to my desk. I sit down and Damon takes a seat next to me.

"How much you wanna bet she's gonna come over here and flirt with you?" He says.

"I'm not betting you shit! I know for a fact that she is going to come…." I didn't even finish my sentence before the tramp was sitting in my lap.

"You know Christian; I'm free this Friday, why don't we go do something fun." Ugh. This chick is bat shit crazy. At least Damon's amused. He has his hand over his mouth holding back a smile.

"Sorry Elena, but I've got better things to do." And I meant that in a sexual way and in just a hanging out way. She scoffed at me, and went to sit in the front of the class room. Thank god.

"Dude, it's not funny. I probably caught something, from her just sitting on me!" I exclaimed. He rocks back and forth, laughing. He's laughing so hard, it's silent. It made me laugh with him.

"You're such a dick, bro." He said. It probably was mean of me to say, but it was so true. She tries way too hard.

The teacher started his lesson and my mind lingered to Ana. I couldn't help but to think that she makes me feel something. And knowing there is something that happened in her past makes me want to get to know her more. Whatever is bothered her earlier ran deep. I want to know about this girl and to be honest I wanted to care.

"Hey bro, what was wrong with Ana."

"That's not my information to tell. It happened the year before you transferred here. No one talks about it. The last time someone did, it got around to Ana." Damon said.

"What did she do?"

"Let's just say she got suspended, a two hundred dollar fine, and put some chick in the hospital." Holy shit. Now I definitely need to know what happened, but I won't ask around. I will ask her personally. That's respect.

###

Cheeseburgers and Enchiladas are on the menu for today. Its sounds good, but it really isn't. The food taste like shit and it looks so fake. The students here are eating fake food. Yuk. I grab a burger and fries that don't even look cooked all the way. I set them on my tray and slide forward so I could pay. Damon is right behind me and we head to our usual table in the far right corner at the end. Elliot and Kate are already there.

"Hey, where's Ana and Bliss? Oh Rick too." I asked.

"They went to use the restroom. And Rick decided not come to school today. He's being a total bum." Kate said.

Damon and I take a seat next to Elliot and I start to eat the toxic food.

"So Kate how's your day going so far?" She looked at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"It's going just fine Christian." She answered skeptically.

"Well I'm glad to hear it."

"Uh huh. What do you want?"

Why is it that every time I ask something like that, people just have to question me? My mama does the same damn shit. "Mom, I love you." She replies, "What do you want Christian?" Man.

"I don't want anything, I'm just being polite, you know."

"Riiiiggghhhttt." She drags out the word. Ugh, whatever.

I continue to eat.

"Well aren't you gonna ask me how my day was? I'm hurt, bro." Elliot said.

"Baby bro, I live with you. I'll ask you when we get home." Damon and Kate let out a chuckle.

We didn't have turn to see Ana and Bliss. They made themselves know. Laughter erupted from the girls mouths. Clearly something was funny. Turning red in the face, they both got the attention of some people around. By the time they reached the table they had their laughing fit under control. "Hey guys, what did we miss?" Bliss came up, kissed Damon on the cheek, and walked around so she was sitting in front of him. Ana followed and sat right in front of me and next to Kate.

"Nothing really, but clearly we missed something." Kate said.

"We will let you know at our next, uh, meeting." Ana replied, with a laugh.

What meeting? I wasn't aware of any meetings?

Kate's clearly acknowledged what she said. Her eyes grew with amusement. "Oh, okay. This should be good!"

"Oh it is. It's juicy, with a capitol J," Elliot chimed in. Oh so he knows too. I glance over a Damon. His eyes are wide with confusion. He looks back and me and shrugs his shoulders', wondering what the hell is going on.

"Don't worry about it Christian, we don't want you hurting yourself, you too Damon." A smile plastered on Ana's face.

Ana stared at me and I her. Everyone broke up in chatter around us, but I couldn't hear much, all I could see was her. Cheesy, I know but it's the truth.

"How are you Ana?" I asked her.

"I'm okay Christian, how are you?"

"Same." We stayed quiet for about a minute.

"You look beautiful." And that was the truth, she did. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She had this innocence about her, and then again she didn't seem innocent at all. If that even makes sense. I couldn't put my finger on it but there was something I found intriguing.

"Thank you, Christian." She had a look in her eyes that seemed to express way more than a thank you.

"Come take a walk with me?" She nodded her head and I stood up to walk around the table. I helped her up and we started to walk off.

"Where you guys going?" Bliss said.

"For a walk!" I yelled back.

We stepped outside and strolled down the sidewalk heading towards the bus loop area. I didn't know what to say to the girl. I was scared to say something wrong and have her slap me again.

"Can I ask you something?" She broke the silence.

"Sure. Anything you want."

"Did you mean what you said? That I looked beautiful?" Why was she asking me this?

"You are beautiful Ana. I wouldn't lie to you like that."

"It's just been a while since I've heard anyone say that to me." How can someone not tell her that? Im sure her parents tell her every day.

"Surely your parents tell you." I voiced my thoughts.

"No, not since…" She stopped.

"Not since what?" I prompted her.

"Nothing Christian." We reached the railing separating the side walk from the street. I turned to face her and her head was slightly tilted down, her wavy hair hanging. Placing my finger under her chin, I lifted it up and stared directly into her huge blue orbs.

"You are beautiful in and out." I meant every word.

A single tear slowly fell down her cheek.

"Oh baby…No." It felt so natural for me to show her affection. I don't know where it came from but it felt so undeniably right. From what I could see, it surprised her but she didn't push me away. I wiped her tear away with the pad of my thumb and tucked a strand of hair that was stuck to her face, behind her ear.

"I'm sorry. I'm just being a silly emotional girl."

"You're not silly. Don't be afraid to say what you feel or talk about your feelings. It will eat you up inside and only make you feel worse." I'm taking a psychology class this semester. Don't judge me.

She cocked and eyebrow. "How very charismatic of you." We laughed. "Let's say we save my story for another day. I want to know about you. It's my turn to ask you a question."

"Okay, shoot."

"Why do you always flirt with girls and sleep with them?" Holy hell. That was not a question I was ready for. She caught me off guard with that one. "I just, I knew someone like you, and he took everything from me." Again. Holy fucking hell.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that at all."

"I could tell." She gave me a small smile.

"I never really thought about it. Elliot once told me it had to do with our father. He cheated on my mom several times when we were young. I saw all the women he was with and I saw them do things. Sexual things. He didn't seem to care that his own children were sitting there, being able to see what he was doing. When I was six or seven I remember my dad beating my mother while Elliot and I watched. He was so angry with her and I could never figure out why. Elliot was only four, so he didn't understand, but he could sense something was wrong. I would hold him while he cried; telling him everything would be alright. Then, I thought it wouldn't. I thought everything would go to hell. But we got older and mom got braver. It turned out alright in the end." I looked at Ana and her eyes were wide, face drained of all color. "When I was ten, my mother decided she had enough. She divorced him, kept his last name, and stole his company right out from under his nose."

"I had no idea, Christian. I am so terribly sorry. I want to cry for you."

"Please don't. I couldn't bare to see you cry, and besides it was a long time ago."

"That doesn't mean that it doesn't still hurt. Pain like that can never truly go away. The pain will subside, it can be put in the back of your mind, but it will never go away. Why? Because you will always have those memories, always. Just learn to control the memories. Don't let them control you." Damn. She is way better than any of my shrinks were.

"Now looks who's charismatic." She laughed, but her eyes didn't.

"And I didn't know Grey Enterprises was run by your mother. I thought your dad still controlled it."

"No. A lot of people don't realize it because her last name is still Grey. But yeah, my mom's a sneaky one, my dad didn't even know what hit him. Serves him right though. I don't think I could ever forgive him for what he did to her." I loved my mom with all my heart, next to Elliot she was my rock and I would do anything for her. All she did was love my dad the best way she could and he stomped all over her heart and took her dignity. And even after all that, she was the one who came out on top. My mama is banking and my dad; well I don't even know where he is. Good riddance.

"You have to forgive him Christian. If you don't, you'll regret it. I would know." She let out a heavy sigh. "You're a good person Christian underneath everything, I could feel it, see it, and your father traumatized you and because of him, now, you are too a womanizer. The world is already and awful place, full of awful people. We don't need any more of that. Forgive him, before it's too late."

"I will take that into consideration Ana, I promise, I just need some time to think about that." She gave me a beautiful smile and leaned her head on my shoulder.

This girl truly was amazing. She was the first to ever ask me about my past. She didn't focus on herself and act self-centered. She actually asked about me and gave me some real inspiring advice. It was a nice change. I haven't talked to anyone about my past except Damon of course, and a few therapists, but I found it so easy to just talk to this gorgeous girl. I don't know how I can do this, I'm developing feelings and it's only been three days. Ugh.

"Ana?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you go out with me Friday night?" I asked her hesitantly.

It felt like hours before she gave me an answer and I was holding my breath.

"Yes, Christian. I will go out with you." YES! FINALLY!

"Oh thank god, I don't think I could take anymore rejection from you." She let out a good long hard laugh. It was a beautiful sound. It made me happy to hear her let go, to not have a care in the world, to just be herself.

What in the hell is happening to me?

***Tell me what you think about Christians story***To much or is it good?***


	9. Chapter 9: Let's Fight

_"You are beautiful in and out."_

I replay the words in my head over and over again. Christian said I was beautiful and I knew he meant it. I saw it in his face. Maybe I was wrong about him. Well not all wrong, he is still a womanizer, or was, wait no is. Ugh. I don't know anymore. I saw a whole new side to Christian. He was sweet and seemed to be very considerate. I think I like him. Well not like like, just like. Well shoot, I don't know. Here I will say this, if I were to see him flirting with someone or vice versa, I would be jealous.

"_Oh baby…No."_

He shocked me into oblivion with that pet name. I would never have expected it coming from Christian. The name itself didn't faze me, but the way he said it was what made me go wide eye. He said it with concern, and so much sincerity. In that moment I knew, I felt something for him. I honestly can't believe I acted like such an emotional punk. Christian must think I'm a whack job.

Yesterday during art, which was the day after our 'emotional lunch', was so much better than the day before. Christian and I had a few laughs and I discovered that he loved Chinese food just as much as I did. He was telling me all about how he beat the next level in Black Ops, and of course I didn't know what the hell he was talking about. He made me promise to go over so he could teach me.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Oh my god just come in!" I yelled.

"Baby girl!" Elliot charged in with Bliss and Kate.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, but the sky!" Kate is such a smart ass.

"We are here to discuss where we are in the plan, silly." Bliss exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, that." I said in a mellow voice.

"Something wrong, Ana?"

"No, Elliot, I'm good." I really wasn't I don't think I want to continue this stupid love game. "Let's get down to business." I reached for a marker on my night stand and tossed it to Kate.

"Well I know for certain we have to cross off playing hard to get, seeing as Ana already said yes when he asked her Monday." She draws the black marker over Step One. "Now you just gotta date him and make him fall for you. We are doing great timing. Keep up what you're doing and we might be able to finish in three weeks."

"So I heard from Christian that he is hyped to be going out with you." Elliot told me.

I couldn't help but smile a big smile. "Really?"

"Well yeah, I live with the guy so I would definitely know." He replied.

"You know who else heard?" Bliss asked.

"Who?" Kate answered.

"Elena." Bliss retorted.

_Oh mother fu….Oh for the mother of god!_ I thought.

"Yeah. I was walking to lunch yesterday and I passed by her and a group of friends. She said some things…" Bliss paused.

"Well spill it women!" Elliot screamed. Kate and I are staring at her with wide eyes, just waiting for her to say what she knows.

"Well, she said that he only wants her for sex." Oh that's it?

"I already knew that. She stopped me in the hall on Monday and told me that." I said.

"Well," she dragged out the word, "there's more. She also said that, that is what Christian told her personally." You have got to be kidding. And here I thought, there was something in him worth redeeming. I guess I was wrong.

"No fucking way!?" Katie shouted.

"Wait, I don't think that's true! Christian talks about Ana unlike any other girl I have ever heard him talk about. She was lying!" Elliot said.

"Hey, I'm only telling you what I heard, but I definitely agree with you."

"Ana, are you okay?" Kate questioned.

"Oh yeah I am so good." I don't know what's true, but I am back in this game. I'm not going to let one sweet moment cloud my better judgment. I will get to the bottom of what is true and what isn't. And if it's true….well he will get what's coming to him.

"We shouldn't believe her anyways. That girl be triflin'!" Elliot retorted.

"That girl be triflin'?" Kate falls over with laughter.

"Where did you learn that?" I asked, while uncontrollably laughing.

We laughed. We laughed for a good five minutes.

"Oh man, that was funny." I said. I wiped the tears from under my eyes.

"Yeah, I heard some girl in class say it, I thought it was funny."

"Oh it is, especially coming out of your mouth." Bliss replied.

"But triflin' is definitely what she is." Kate said.

"Yeah, she's pretty disgusting and used." Elliot said.

"Oh my god, that reminds me of what my friend said. He told me that her vagina looked like a piece of meat!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" I shrieked in a screaming-laughing kind of way and Bliss joined me. "That's freaking sick!"

"That is funny, we should spread that around school!" Elliot suggested.

"We should, serves that bitch right for talking mess about Ana." Kate answered.

"Don't worry about me Kate. She will get what's coming to her." I said. _I'll make sure of it_. I thought.

###

I waited like a predator. I stood across the hallway and I waited. I watched and I kept a look out for my victim, my prey. I left class five minutes early, it was right before lunch.

It wasn't long before I caught her in my site, wearing skinny jeans and a low cut white shirt that left nothing to the imagination. Ugh. I stalked over and as she opened her locker, I shut it.

"You bitch, what the hell is your problem?" She screeched.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were speaking ill of me." I retorted.

"What do you want? I have somewhere to be and you aren't worth my time."

"If that's true than why are you saying that Christian only wants to have sex with me and nothing more?"

She smirked at me. "Please Ana, don't get mad at me for something Christian said."

"Something tells me your lying."

"Believe what you want, but that's the truth. You're nothing but his next whore, you know, like your sister was with Ethan."

Why do people insist on pissing me off? I know I shouldn't let my anger get the best of me, because when it comes down to a physical or even a verbal fight, I can never control myself, I just keep going until I feel better. I can be pretty damn mean, and Elena has the audacity to bring up my sister and call her a whore. Hell to the mother-fucking NO!

I slapped her across the face.

"Ugh." She grabbed her cheek. "Really, Ana?"

"Yeah really, hit me back, I dare you!" I challenged her. I knew she was going to hit me back. I'm waiting for it. I can feel my adrenaline start to pump.

She stared at me for a good minute, until she finally slapped me.

I reeled my hand back and punched her in the jaw. She hit the lockers with her body and caught her balance before she punched me in the stomach. I felt a little bit winded. She was stronger than I thought. She quickly went around me and put her arm around my throat, while I tried to regain my equilibrium. She was trying to put me in a lock and hold position. Ha. What an idiot. I've watched a lot of show to know she isn't doing it right. I jab my elbow in her side and she staggers back. I noticed a crowd started to grow around us, I guess the bell rang already. I ran to her and jumped on her, making her fall to the ground. We rolled around pulling each other's hair, until I used the minimum strength I had to plant myself on top of her, stopping us from rolling anymore. I started to repeatedly punch her in the face, she squirmed to get out of my grip which made it a little harder, but it didn't stop me. I kept hitting her and hitting her until her body went limp. She knocked out cold. I felt a pair of hands grab my waist and pulled me away, just as I was about to give her one last hit.

"Fuck you, Elena!" I yelled, before I took my dramatic exit and was dragged away from the crowd.

"Ana, what the hell was that?" Elliot asked with concern.

I did the only thing I could do.

I cried. Hard.

Elliot took me in his arms. "Shhh. It's okay baby girl. Just breathe." I started to hyperventilate.

"Elliot I can't breathe!" I clutched my chest and started to gasp. I honestly really couldn't breathe. I had a sharp pain somewhere in my chest. The kind I got when Mia died. It physically hurt.

"Ana!" Elliot screamed.

"Ana, I need you to come with me." I heard the vice principals voice. It sounded so far away.

"She can't breathe! Something's wrong with her!" Elliot said in a whisper. I think it was a whisper. That's how it sounded. "Ana!" I felt several pairs of arms grab me.

Darkness...peace…peace…and Mia.

###

_I was lying in a meadow, wearing a pretty white sundress, and looking up at the sky. _

"_Hello, Ana." I sat up when I heard that beautiful familiar voice. I could never forget that voice. That sweet voice. It reminded me of a lullaby._

"_Mia?" _

"_Yeah, I'm here."_

"_I miss you." I let out a few tears._

"_I miss you too baby sister."_

"_You're only older by two minutes." Mia would always throw in my face that she was older than me by two minutes. It was so annoying._

"_I know, but still." She laughed._

"_What am I doing here?" _

"_You're dreaming, silly."_

"_Why does my chest hurt? It physically hurts."_

"_You're broken Ana. We are twins. When one goes the other can sense it, both emotionally and physically. You spend so much time missing me that you relive the pain and the memories. It feels like your losing me all over again." That makes sense._

"_I love you Mia. And I'm so sorry."_

"_I love you too, and I'm sorry, remember, I will always be with you." She smiled at me. "Oh and one more thing, be careful when you're playing that love game."_

_###_

"Ana? Ana, wake up!" I could hear Elliot's voice.

"Elliot?" I asked, slowly coming out of my sleep. I sit up slowly and open my eyes. I looked around the room and saw Elliot at my bed side, along with Bliss, Christian, Damon, and Kate. I glanced to my right and saw Elena laying in the bed unconscious with a bloody nose and a bruised jaw. "What the hell happened?" Everyone had a concern look in their eyes. I just looked at them like they were just a little too close. Uh, personal space please.

"You passed out." Damon said.

"For how long?" I questioned.

"It's only been five minutes." Oh, well that isn't too bad.

I looked down and noticed Christian was holding my hand. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I actually feel fine, refreshed, like nothing ever even happened." I said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Well that's great, because you're probably going to get suspended." Bliss responded.

Oh, right. Elena. I looked over at her. "She deserves to be in that bed." I said in a matter of fact tone. "Enlighten me on what happened. It's a little fuzzy."

"Well, I didn't see anything but everyone at lunch is talking about how you beat the hell out of Elena." Kate said.

"Yeah, when I got there, you were on top of her and punching her in the face." Elliot said.

"Damon and I couldn't get through." The crowd was growing by the minute. I had no idea It was even you fighting until I saw Elliot drag you out and the vice principal come up to you." Christian chimed in.

"And then I passed out?" I asked.

"Yeah. Well sort of, and then you couldn't breathe and you said your chest was hurting. And then you passed out."

"Oh okay, got ya." I through the covers off of me and everyone moved except Christian. He helped me out of the bed and gave me a smile. I smiled back and blushed a little.

The door opened and walked in was vice principal, Mr. Cruz, and the nurse.

"How are you feeling, child?" Nurse, Tessa, asked.

"I'm fine, thanks; I can't say the same for blondie over there." Kate through her hand over her mouth before she let out a laugh and Bliss ran out the door so that she could laugh. Elliot and Damon faced the opposite direction so no one could see their face and Christian simply held my hand and let out a small chuckle.

"Ana, I'm going to need you to come with me." Mr. Cruz said.

"Yes sir." I returned, while saluting him. Bliss walked back in, shaking her head with a 'that was too funny' look. I gave all my friends hugs, saving Christian for last. He hugged me tight and kissed my cheek. What a gentle men. I followed Mr. Cruz to his office. We entered the room. There was a huge brown desk with the lasted apple technology. He had pictures of his family everywhere and stacks of files all over his desk.

"Please take a seat, Ana." I took a seat and let out a long sigh. "Now, do you want to tell me what that fight was all about? This is your second one, and both times you seriously injured your oppone…fellow classmates." He was going to say opponents, that's too funny. He saw the smile on my face and it caused a ghost of a smile on his. "Luckily Elliot stopped you when he did. You could have seriously hurt Elena."

"That was the point. I wanted to hurt her. And she hit me too. It went both ways." I spat out.

"Well why did you hit her?"

"She called my sister a whore." The seriousness in his face softened, and his eyes held sympathy. "Please don't look at me like that. I don't want sympathy or pity from you or anyone."

"I apologize Ana. Elena shouldn't have said that. Don't worry about her; she will get a fair share of punishment." Hell, she better, or I would have to beat her again.

"So, what's my punishment?" I asked. "Just give it to me straight?"

"Well I'm not going to suspend you or Elena." Dammit! "You're going to stay three hours after school, or however long it takes you, for one week and clean the campus." My mouth fell open.

"You have got to be kidding? I'd rather you just kill me, please." I begged.

"No can do, Ana. And you'll have help…from Elena."

"Hell no! No way! Are you insane! What if I kill her?" I screeched.

"You won't. Now get over it or I will make it two weeks!" I answered back.

"Damn."

"Language, please. I already called your mother and Elena's as well to let them know about the situation the two of you were in and the consequences. Your cleaning duty starts next Monday. Don't be late and play nice. Elena should be awake by now, poor girl, you really did her in. Luckily she isn't injured badly, just a bruised jaw. Now off you go."

I stomped out of his office. I'm not upset.

I'm not mad.

I'm not even angry, oh god no.

I am fucking livid!

###

"Anastasia! What the hell happened at school?" My dad yelled. Huh. I'm surprised he's even talking to me. After my sister died, he could barely stand to look at me. Mia was 'daddy little girl', so when she left it tore him apart. He sits in her room once a week and cries. He acknowledges me, but he never really looks at me, he looks through me like I'm not even there. It used to hurt, but after two years, I have learned to live with it. I still have my mom. I know she loves me.

"What do you care?" I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"What dad, what do you want?" I exclaimed in an exasperated voice. I threw my back pack on the bench that sat in the foyer, right when you walked in.

"Don't take that tone with me. What happened at school?" His face was hard and he was mad.

"Why do you even care?" I looked around and noticed my mom sitting at the kitchen table, watching her husband and daughter interact. This was the most we've said to each other since the eventful night.

"I care because you're my daughter and you shouldn't be fighting at school. This was what? The second time you beat someone and injured them. Keep it up Ana and there will be other more serious consequences, worse than cleaning a school. Now tell me what happened."

"This stupid, mean, evil, conniving little bitch, implied that I was a whore just because Christian, a boy at school asked me out, and she has been trying to get into his pants since the first day she saw him. Of course he always turned her down, because she's just a used piece of meat. So she decided why not say something about Ana." I paused, seeing if they are caught up. I was talking extremely fast; I had to take a breath. " So I confronted her and asked her, why she was talking about me and then she decided to get verbally ugly. She called me a whore and then she said…" I stopped. I didn't want to say it. For one it was hard to talk about Mia with my dad and two, I didn't want to relive that moment.

"Go on." My mom prompted.

"She said like Mia was to Ethan." I held my breath and their eyes got wide. My dad's lip trembled and his face softened. His eyes watered a little and he walked out of the room. My mom walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug.

Two emotional days in a row.

Yay, for me.

***Tell me what you think***


	10. Chapter 10: The Date

Today and yesterday went by extremely fast; I spent countless hours thinking about Ana. She was flirting with me nonstop and I loved it, I reminisced in it throughout my next class up until lunch, when I saw her again. In my history class I was overwhelmed with thoughts of Ana, especially when Elena walked through the door. She was wearing ten pounds of makeup but that didn't help to cover up the massive bruise on the left side of her jaw. Damn. It was blue, no wait purple. I don't know but I was staring in awe. Ana had a damn good right hook. I had no Idea she could handle herself so well. Too bad for Elena though.

All around school people have been wondering why they had fought. I didn't know, and for some weird reason neither did Elliot, Bliss, or even Kate. At least we don't know the real reason. Elena was telling everybody that it was because of me, but I know Ana wouldn't fight over something as little as that. No, it was something else. Hopefully, Ana could trust me enough to tell.

It was Friday night. And not just any Friday night, but the Friday I would be taking Ana out. I knew I had to do something really special for her and not just cause of this whole game, but because she's the type of girl who deserves something special. Yesterday at lunch, we were having a casual conversation.

"_If you could go anywhere in world, where would it be?" I asked._

"_Hmm. That's a really tough one. There are so many places I would love to visit. I've never been outside of Washington, let alone Seattle."_

"_Well pick your top favorite." I smiled at her._

"_I guess I would have to say, New Orleans." _

"_Really? Why?" I was surprised._

"_I've always wanted to visit the French Quarter and I heard their food was to die for." _

She wants to go the French Quarter and I was going to take her. This girl could ask me to do anything and I would jump. These feelings are growing every day and I don't think I can stop it.

I told my mom about my plan for our date and she was so excited for Ana. She let me borrow her company's Harrier Jet and gave me a large amount of money so I could shower her with whatever she wants. I knew my mom wished my dad would have done that for her, but being the prick that he was, he didn't do anything for her. But if she ever found out that I was playing Ana, she would murder me, and then bring me back to murder me again.

_Hey, beautiful. You ready for our date?_ I texted her.

_Yeah. I just have to get ready_

_Okay cool__ I will be there in 30 minutes!_

_Wait!:o I will need more time than that! _What how long does she need?

_O_o _

_Don't give me that!_

_Alright Alright, just hurry! _I threw my phone on the bed and took a quick shower.

Once I got out, I put on a pair of dark straight legged jeans and black button up shirt. I put a little bit of mousse in my dark copper hair to tame it. I unbutton the top part of my shirt and reach under my arm to put on some deodorant. I added some cologne and my watch and I was ready to go.

I went into the living room and saw Elliot playing Black Ops.

"Bro let me get turn, real quick!"

"Don't you have a date?" he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, but she said she needs more time. Come on don't be an ass, let me play!"

"Okay dude chill. Only one game though."

"That fine!" I said nearly pushing him off the couch to grab the controller. This was one of my favorite games and I played it constantly. Mom and Elliot would have to literally drag me away from the game. So I played my game, I played to actually and Elliot finally had enough and kicked me out of the house, locking the door as soon as he closed it.

"That was rude." I said. I walked to my car and hopped in. Turning on the engine, I played some music. I circled around my drive and exited through the gate.

I pulled up to Ana's house and walked to the door. I took a deep breath and knocked.

I'll admit, I was scared shitless. The door opened and revealed a man who looked mad. I didn't know what to do. I'm guessing this is Ana's dad, and boy oh boy, I wanted to run in the other direction.

"Hi, Mr. Steele. I'm Christian Grey. It's nice to meet you." I offered him my hand. He looked at it like in was infected, but he still shook it.

"Hi, Christian. Come in." I hesitantly followed him inside.

Their house was an average size, but it felt like a home. When you walked in there was a small bench and the main floor was open concept. The kitchen was in the back and the living room was what came first besides the foyer. To the right were stairs that led up stairs and on the left was I'm guessing the master bedroom and the laundry area. I also saw a beautiful older women sitting at the table in the kitchen. She got up and walked toward me. I reached out my hand and gave her a smile.

"Hi mam. I'm Christian Grey." She looked at my hand and gave a small smile. Ignoring my hand she gave me a motherly hug. Well, at least one parent like me.

"Hi Christian, it's nice to meet you, Ana has told me so much." Oh has she now? I'm going to have to have a talk with that woman. "Ana is just about ready. I'm going to go check on her."

No! Don't leave me with her dad! I screamed it my mind, I know she couldn't here, because she went up those damn stairs. I turned and looked at her dad. It was so awkward. I had no idea what say. But thank god for me he broke the silence first.

"Do you do drugs?" Hold up. What?

"No sir, I do not." I answered.

"Good, good. Are you an ass?" What the fuck?

"No sir, I am not an ass."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir, I'm sure." I'm pretty sure I shit my pants.

"Well that's good to know." He was thinking about something. He looked back up at me. I saw sadness in his eyes. I know that look. I saw it my mothers, and I recently saw it in Ana's.

"Just take care of her." He shook my hand and walked into his room, well I think it was his room.

I waited for about ten more minutes until Ana and her mother came down. What a sight it was. Ana looked stunning. Her hair was curled and rested on her chest, with a good few inched hanging. She was wearing a brown top that hung off one shoulder; shower her beautiful pale skin, dark jeans and brown boots that ended just below her knee. To finish off her look she wore a gold bracelet and necklace with matching earrings. She looked drop dead gorgeous.

"Do I see a little bit of drool?" She teased me. She knows as well as I that she looks good. Her mom started to laugh.

"You look absolutely striking." I said.

"Thank you." She said as she laughed. "You clean up nicely too." I gave her a cocky grin.

"Alright Casanova, let's go." She turned to her mom. "Bye mommy. I will see you later. Please don't wait up for me." Awe, she called her mommy, how sweet. I get the feeling that she is way closer to her mom than her dad, seeing as she calls her mommy and her dad hasn't even come to send her off. Weird. "Where's dad?" She asked.

"Don't worry about him sweetheart. He's having a hard time letting you go out on a date, you know considering what happened with your..."

"Alright mom, thank you!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door, throwing an 'I love you' to her mom before she shut the door. We hopped into my car and I started the engine.

"Well that was weird." I said to her.

"Yeah, sorry about that." She returned. I backed out of her drive way and we headed for my mother's company.

We were silent for half of the drive until she finally said something.

"So where are we going?" she asked in a cute happy voice.

"I can't tell you, but you will find out soon enough." I gave her a mischievous smile.

"It better be good Christian." She warned.

"Oh, it is, I promise."

"I will be the judge of that." I gave her a small chuckle.

We pulled up to the private gates in the back of the company. I looked over at Ana and she looked extremely confused.

"What are we doing here?" I bounded out of the car and went around to open the door for the lovely lady.

"You'll see." She took my hand and I led her to the instance, while locking my car. I took out my mom's ID card to access the security lock. I opened the door and took Ana's hand in mine. I kissed it softly and tugged her along.

"Christian are you sure we're allowed to be here? Or did you steal your mom's ID? Cause if you are, we are breaking a law! I can't break a law." She was getting nervous. It was cute.

"Oh but you can break someone's jaw." She stopped.

"I did not break her jaw and that was a totally different situation. You can't even compare the two." She exclaimed.

I grabbed her arm and progressed towards the elevator. "Chill woman, I have permission to be in here. Now come on, Mr. Taylor is waiting." I pressed the button and the doors sprang open. We stepped inside and I pressed the button that would take us to the roof.

Ana let out a long sigh and I looked over at her. She had arms on both sides of the railing and was leaning back. She caught me looking at her and I looked way. I felt a blush coming on, and I do not blush. This girl did some strange things to my insides. I could feel her staring at me. It felt like there was an electrical current in the air, and she felt it to, because I saw her come toward me in the corner of my eye. I looked up when she stood right in front of me and held my breath. She was staring into my eyes and I could see sadness, happiness, longing, and excitement all at once. I lifted my hand and rubbed the back of my two fingers down her cheek.

Ana continues to surprise me every moment I'm with her.

She grabs the back of my neck with her hand and crushes her lips to mine. I stood completely still for a good five seconds before I knew what was happening. I put my left hand on her waist pulling her closer and I placed my right hand in her hair, positioning her head so that I could let my tongue in. She welcomed me, and she made the kiss more aggressive. Ms. Ana here has definitely got a wild side going on. Her left hand runs up and down my torso and when I think things can't get any better; she rubs her hand over the tent in my jeans. Oh, it felt so damn good. I don't think I can control myself for much longer. She continues to tease me and I kiss her with everything I've got. I almost forgot we were in the elevator until I hear the _ding._

Damn.

We pull apart and Ana has a wild look in her eyes. I'm pretty sure I have the same look. I grab her hand and walk out the elevator, letting out a frustrated curse. We round the corner and Ana stops dead in her tracks. I look at her and smile. There's a black jet on top of a roof. I'd probably look exactly like her if roles were reversed. I see Mr. Taylor standing next to the entrance.

"Oh my god Christian, this is a jet."

"Why yes, yes it is. Thank you for pointing out the obvious." I laugh and take her hand, guiding her to the jets opening.

"Good evening Christian." Mr. Taylor gave me a warm smile that I returned.

"Hey, Mr. Taylor, this is Ana, my date."

"Good evening Ana." He held out his hand to her.

"Hello Mr. Taylor it's nice to me you." She replied.

"Like wise. Now please enter the jet and take your seats." He retorted.

I held out my hand for Ana and she took it. We walked up the steps and entered the jet. It was nice and cozy with six black leather seats, a flat screen TV, and a bathroom in the back. Taylor went in and slid behind the curtain that separated the pilot area from the passenger area. Ana and I took out seats.

"Christian, where in the world, are we going?" She had this huge smile on her face. Her mouth was opened and I could see her beautiful white teeth, thats how big her smile was.

"Can't tell you baby." There goes the slip up. When I'm around her, terms of endearment escape my mouth with no cautionary. She's sits back and pouts. I reach over and kiss her cheek.

"Please be seated and buckle up; we will be lifting off shortly. Our destination will be reached within the hour and a half. Thank you." Mr. Taylors voice came in on the intercom.

He left out the part 'sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride'. I will have to let him know when we've landed. I hold Ana's hand and we talk about nothing and everything

###

We stepped off the jet and I led her to the car that waited for us.

"Have a good night, Christian." He turned to Ana. "Ana". We hopped in the car and we drove to the french Quarter.

"I'm afraid we aren't in Kansas anymore. So where are we? I didn't recognize the plain area we landed on."

"Good! That's the point you aren't suppose to know. It defeats the purpose for being a surprise" I replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever" she retorted. Some one was getting a little impatient.

We took the rest of the ride in silence and once we got close to areas I knew she would recognize, I placed a blind fold over and around her eyes. I was so excited to see her reaction. She had no idea that this was going to be the best date of her life!

"Christian, I let you drag me on a jet and into a car, no questions asked, but this blind fold i s where I'm going to have to draw the line." Ugh.

"Ana, do you trust me?" It was a serious question.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"If you are going to secretly murder me."

I chuckled. "C'mon Ana, if I wanted to kill you I would have."

"Well than, yes, I trust you." She said in a whisper.

I leaned towards her, aware that she couldn't see me, and grazed her jaw with my lips and teeth, tracing my way up to her ear. "Good." I said in a seductive tone. I saw the goosebumps form on her arm.

The drive continued for another fifteen minutes when we finally pulled up to main area in the French Qaurter. I stepped out and told Ana to reach for my so I could guide her out. It was loud and busy. I could here people laughing and playing music. 'Witches' were outside their shops reading fortunes. It was an amazing site, even for a second time. I came here a year ago with Damon, cause we were bored during the summer. Let's just say it was a wild experience.

I looked at Ana, still blind folded and smiled. Since she couldn't see, so she was using her other senses. I could see her nose sniffing the air.

"Oh it smells good." She says.

"Are you ready to see your surprise?"

"Oh my fucking god yes!" She practically screamed.

"Alright alright don't get your panties in a bunch." I said with a laugh.

"That's impossible." I paused wonder what she was going on about. I guessed she sensed my confusion, because she continued. "I'm wearing a thong."

I am going to be a walking erection all damn night.

"Hurry up and take it off!"

"The blindfold or your thong?" I asked with a naughty tone.

"Christian!"

"Okay, chill" I was started to laugh hard. I went behind her and started to untie the back. She started to shift on her feet, getting anxious.

The blindfold fell off her face and landed at the botton of her feet.

She gasped and raised her hand to her mouth. She stood there and stared. For a long time. I waited for her to say something. Anything.

"I wanted this to be the perfect date." I broke the silence. I didn't know what else to say. And I wanted her reaction to be a positive one.

"Christian..." her voice trailed off and her eyes began to water.

"Oh no you don't." I grabbed her face and wiped away tears before they could fall. "There will be no crying baby, this is suppose to be a fun, happy time."

"I am happy, I'm just overwhelmed. This is amazing. No one has have ever done anything like this for me. Its perfect!" She laughed out a sob. Her happiness gave me a warm feeling inside.

"Shall we?" I gave her a wide grin, and offered her my arm.

She laughed. "We shall." She took my arm and we strolled down the French Quarter. We walked down the streets and went to boutique stores. She tried on different types of outfits for me and even did her own model runways. She made me smile and laugh and I was having the best time of my life. I took her to a few stores that had to do with magic and voodoo. She hesitated at first and was giving me a bunch a crap.

"Um Christian, I don't think I wanna go in there." I looked at her.

"Well why not? Its cool stuff."

"Yeah, well that witchy stuff is some real deep shit. I don't wanna mess that. The last thing I need is to release demons in the world..." she mumbled something else I didn't catch.

"C'mon woman. Its fun! We will only look not touch. I promise."

"Well alright, I trust you Christian." She punched me in the arm. Owe, she hits like a dude. "Don't screw it up!"

I rolled out my shoulder and gave her a chuckle. We walked in the store and looked around. I imediately started to mess with her.I popped out of corners and scared her, earning a slap in the back of the head. Ana is so much to be around. In this moment I'm not even thinking about the game. This is real. I can feel it in my heart.

After the shops I took her to this resturaunt at the corner of the main street and had a really romantic dinner. We ordered a shit load of food and pigged out. Their fried foods were unbelievably deliscious and so were the desserts. It was the best meal I've had in a long time. I think Ana felt the same, cause she licked her plate clean. Later we took a walk to the end of the Quarter and I led her into the building. We took the stairs all the way to the top of the roof. There were dim lights attatched the corners of the roof that gave it a romantic feeling. She followed behind me to the railing and I stood behind her, holding her in my arms and looking at the view. I don't know how this date could get any better.

I kissed her on the cheek. "I hope you had a good time and I hope the food appeased you."

She turned in my arms and kissed me passionatly. "It was the absolute best. Thank you." She turned back around and continued to look at the view. It was a spectacular biew. You could see everything that was going on. Colorful lights hung from the building, and people danced and enjoyed their surroundings. We were silent for what seemed like hours before she spoke. But I don't think she meant to say it out loud. She said it as if she was daydreaming and it slipped out.

"Mia would have loved this."

"Who's Mia?" I asked. I couldn't see her face but she tensed in my arms, confirming my accusation, she didn't mean to say what she did.

She didn't speak for a moment. And once she did it surprised me.

"She's my sister."


	11. Chapter 11: In Too Deep

Shit. I hadn't realized I said Mia's name out loud. I tensed under his touch and came to the conclusion that this was the moment to tell him. I had to sooner or later anyways. I'm surprised Damon hasn't mentioned it to him. I was dreading this day would come. I don't really want to get emotionally attached to Christian. It's hard to open yourself up to someone like that. But I would have had to tell him sooner or later, might as well be sooner to get it over with.

"She's my sister." I said in a whisper.

"I didn't know you had a sister." His eyes were wide and I could tell he was confused. "How come I didn't see her?" Oh, Christian. I could feel a lump of nerves in my throat. I have never talked to anyone about Mia. Everyone close to home knew about it, so I didn't have to share it with anyone. But Christian, he came to school a year after and by that time, no one thought about my sister. She was forgotten by everyone, except for me and my family. She was only a memory emotionally and mentally. I made sure she lived on. I would never forget. I could never even if I tried. She was a part of me.

"Of course you didn't see her, and even if you did, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between us anyways." I looked into his eyes, my eyes watering. "She was my twin."

"Was?" He looked confused.

"Yeah, she's dead" I said in an even tone. He places his hand on my cheek and wiped away my tears. I wasn't aware I was even crying.

"What happened?" I knew he was going to ask, but a part of me was hoping, praying that he would just leave it at that. But a part of me also wanted to confide in him. Share my feelings and just let go of the anger and the hurt.

I looked away from him and stared out at the magnificent view in front of me. He stayed behind me, not touching me in any way. I started from the beginning.

"Mia and I were twins. We looked identical, so identical that you couldn't tell us apart until you figured out the difference in our personalities. We would always mess with our teachers, switch classes, and they would know the difference. It was a lot of fun. She was born two minutes before me." I gave out a little laugh. "She always would throw it in my face, it made me so mad. We did everything together, might as well have been conjoined at the hip. I knew when she was hurt and she knew when I was hurt. It was strange. We could feel each other's pain and happiness. It was nice at times. We had the perfect family. Our parents adored us. Mia was the 'daddy's girl' and I was more of a 'mama's girl' but they loved us the same. We were spoiled; we had home cooked meals every night, on the weekends we always did some fun filled event. It was just perfect. My sister and I got our own rooms once we got in middle school, and at first we were excited, but when it came time to go to sleep, it was horrible. We ended up sleeping at the foot of our beds so we could see each other across from the conjoined bathroom and we talked on the phone until we feel asleep." I turned to look at Christian and he had a smile of pure awe. It made crack a smile too. I continued, "Then we got to high school and everything changed. She started to date this boy named Ethan. He was a bad boy; he fucked anything with a pulse. She slowly became this mean person, she became a bully. She quit hanging out with me and she spent most of her spare time texting Ethan. I put up with her for months and months before I said anything to her. She started to bully me and that was where I drew the line. She invited me to a party with her and Ethan and some other people I didn't care for. I told her no and she started to act like a bitch towards me. I was fed up. I cussed her out and said a bunch of other mean things and she left. That was the time we had a conversation." The tears started to flow down my face and I was choking up the last words. " My dad came into my room that night and I knew something was wrong." I looked at Christian. "I had this sharp pain in my side. I didn't know what it was until my dad told me Mia was in a car accident. Ethan was high on Xanax and Codeine." Christian's eyes got wide with disbelief. "Yeah. He was an idiot." I let out a long deep breath and started to cry, really hard. I was about to drop to the floor when Christian caught me. We sank to the ground together, and I cried.

"You don't have to finish." He said.

"No, I want to. I have to. I need to." I took a deep breath and sighed. " I was at her bedside, in the hospital. I was holding her in my arms, and I remember rocking back and forth, crying into her hair and telling her that she has to live for me. And right when I was going to tell her I love her and apologize for what I said, she stopped breathing and I heard the machine beeping, telling me she was dead. I screamed, I remember screaming so loud," by this time my voice was trembling, I was crying all over again and choking on air. I was a complete mess. "I screamed so loud the doctors came. And I screamed because I felt like someone had literally stabbed me in the heart with a knife." I looked at Christian. "The pain was so real. I knew it wasn't in my head, it was real somatic pain and it hurt."

I looked at Christian waiting for him to say something. His eyes grew like he was comprehending something. "Wait, when you fought Elena you said your chest hurt, can you explain that to me?"

"Yes. I fought Elena because she called Mia a whore. I was thinking about her and I was fighting for her. I know this may sound weird, but when I passed out I had a dream of her. I was actually talking to her in a meadow and she said my chest hurts whenever I miss her, or think about her a lot. She said it was like I was losing her all over again and it causes my chest to hurt. I guess it's some type of twin bond."

"That's not weird, Ana. I know this probably means nothing, and it won't change anything, but I am truly sorry, with all that I have and all that I am, I am so sorry. I wish I could have transferred here a year earlier, so I could have known, so I could have been with you, to help with your pain and heartache. I am so sorry." Christian's voiced choked with emotion and his eyes watered a tiny bit. He showed so much emotion for my situation, it was so sweet and so sincere. I believed him and I knew within the depths of my soul that he meant every part of it. I reached for his face and kissed him gently. It was obsessive, but it was sweet caress. And with that he knew I believed him.

"After that night everything changed. My family was broken; my dad grew distant from me. We don't have family meals together anymore. I became distant, and I was angry inside. I was a completely different person. And Ethan made me that way. And every day I wondered why he got to live. My sister is dead, and that, boy, is still alive! He killed her and took everything from me! My best friend is gone!" I was shouting the last part. Christian was holding me tight as I shook in his arms. I tried to push him off me. I didn't want to be held. I've never been held like this before. No one cared to comfort me in the past, why now?

"No Ana, I am going to hold you. You need to be held, I am not leaving you and I will not go anywhere!" I knew he wouldn't let me go, but I wanted to see if it was real. I have never known Christian to be so compassionate. The more time I spend with him the deeper my feelings become.

This is starting to get dangerous.

I trembled in his arms for a little while longer before we got up and decided it was time to head back home. The car ride was silent, but he held me and he kissed me. The jet ride was silent, He held me, he kissed me. The car ride to my house was silent. He held my hand and kissed it every so often. When we pulled up to my house, he walked me to the door.

"Goodnight Christian, this was the best night of my life and I want to thank you for that." I said in all honesty.

"Goodnight Ana. You're very welcome. I'm always here for you if you need anything, please, don't forget that. I don't know what you feel, but what I feel is real."

My eyes expanded and I drew him in for a passionate kiss that weekend me to the bone. He held me tightly, like I would dissolve if he ever were to let go. I placed my hand at the nape of his neck and kissed him long and hard. He backed me up into the door and pinned my arms to the sides as he pressed his hard lean body against mine. I let out a moan and bit his bottom lip with my teeth. He groaned and moved his head down to lick and suck on my neck_. Oh my god, this is good, so good,_ I thought. The harder he bit me the hornier I got. I wanted to fuck him right here the front yard, I didn't care. I wanted him, and I wanted him now. He brought his lips back to mine and devoured me with his tongue. He lowered one of his hands and rubbed right under my pelvic bone. I gasped at the touch. I have never been touched there by a man before. It was an invigorating feeling. I wanted more of his touch. I got a weird feeling in my stomach and he responded to my gasp with a hard groan in my mouth and a rub of his fortified dick against my privates. He moved up and down rubbing against me. His knee came up in between my legs and motioned for me to ride on it. I did and it was great. I was about ready to combust right there on my damn front door. A few more rubs and I came hard. My walls exploded and I trembled. Christian put his hands over my mouth to muffle my cries. When I finished, he removed his hand and kissed my lips gently. We were breathing rapidly and I looked into his eyes and saw longing. I knew the feeling. I want more of him. I wanted the real thing. I want him deep inside me.

He gave me a smile and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Ana." He looked at me in awe, traced is back two fingers down my jaw, and said, "My sweet Ana." He backed away and got into his car. He waited until I entered the house before he backed out of my drive. I closed the door and leaned back on it, blowing out a huge breath.

_What in the hell was that?_ I thought.

###

I am in some deep shit, things are moving way too fast. It's only been a week and I have some deep feelings for him. And I already got a damn orgasm while riding his knee! Am I insane or is that normal? Ugh. I am so confused, I don't know what's real or fake anymore. Surly I thought everything was fake, but the way he touches me tells me different. The way he is so gentle with me, and the things he says make me feel otherwise. Christian is definitely not the guy I thought he was, I mean yeah he was a man whore, but once he told me about his past, I knew it wasn't all his fault, I feel like such a bitch for judging him the way I did, no one deserves that.

What I'm feeling right, is not fake I genuinely like him and I know for a fact that he's got a piece of my heart. I told myself I wouldn't let him destroy me, I put up walls for a reason and he slowly tearing them down. This was not supposed to be a part of the plan. I need to quit now before I get way in over my head.

The goal was for him to fall for me, not the other way around; I guess I should have thought the plan through a little more. I honestly thought this would be the easiest thing, especially since I didn't like the person he was, but now that I know him and see how affectionate he could be physically, emotionally, and mentally, I was dead wrong.

"Mia, what do I do?" I lay in my bed and stared at the ceiling. "I think I love him and I can't. I won't let myself."

I don't know why I still think she could answer me or give me some sort of sign, but it doesn't hurt to hope. I let out I deep sigh and turned over onto my side, looking at the clock I realized it was two in the morning. I was out pretty late. This date was the best date I could have ever even imagined. He took me to the place I only dreamed of visiting. Nothing could ever compare and if I were to date anyone else and they tried to do something as extravagant as that, I would only be able to think of Christian. He blew everything out of the water and I will compare every other experience to the one Christian gave me. Although, I wasn't planning on telling him about Mia, I was having a day dream about her standing with me. Mia and I always talked about traveling the world and not to places like Rome, Verona, Paris and places like that. Those are nice to but we wanted to visit the little towns and the big towns, we wanted to see New Orleans, Aspen, New York city, Salem and so much more. Now all that is nothing, but a memory. I can't travel now, not without Mia.

_But I did with Christian. _I thought.

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes all thoughts on Christian. _Oh Christian, what are you doing to me?_

How am I going to beat him? I'm already losing. I just have to figure out how to get back on top.

_Think Ana Think!_ I screamed in my head, but I can't think of anything. My heart knows what it wants, my body definitely knows what it wants, and my head is torn. One side is saying to just forget him and play the game, teach him a lesson, and then the other part is saying to not listen to the other, its saying to go with how I feel. Ugh. This is just so ugh.

I'm already in way too deep anyways.

The only question is whether or not I will let Christian drown me.

****Thoughts***Suggestions?***


	12. Chapter 12: Christians Side

********This is for everyone who wanted Christians side of the story. Hope you enjoy.********

My eyes grew when she mention she had a sister. I had no idea. "I didn't know you had a sister." I was a little confused, because no one has ever mentioned her even having a sister, and I know I've never seen her before. Maybe she was older and in college or young and in middle school. Whatever the case may be I hadn't the slightest idea. "How come I didn't see her?" Her eyes went soft due my ignorance, but her eyes swelled with sentiment.

"Of course you didn't see her, and even if you did, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between us anyways." I looked into his eyes, my eyes watering. "She was my twin." Huh? A twin? Well maybe I have been seeing her at school, I just assumed it was Ana. But then again that wouldn't have made since, I would have eventually see them together in the years I have been at the school.

Wait a minute. She said was. That's past tense. I was suddenly terrified to perceive what she had to say about her sister.

"Was?" I asked anyways. I was stilled confused with this whole situation. I had a feeling I knew what she was going to say but I didn't want to be right. I looked straight into her eyes, her face bare, she had tears spilling over down her cheeks.

"Yeah, she's dead" She said it with a flat tone and I took that one step to get close. I caressed her cheeks in both hands and used my thumbs to wipe under her eyes, to wipe away the pain.

"What happened?" I encouraged her to explain. I wanted to get to the bottom of her hurt and her sorrow. I wanted to be her rock. I want to be her hero.

She turned her face and leaned over the railing, staring out into the view. I stood behind her. I didn't touch her, or hold her. She needed to get through telling this painful memory on her own. She needed to know that she was strong and that she could survive it. I knew she could and now it's time for her to know and understand as well. I waited and I watched her closely.

She began her story from the beginning.

"Mia and I were twins. We looked identical, so identical that you couldn't tell us apart until you figured out the difference in our personalities. We would always mess with our teachers, switch classes, and they would know the difference. It was a lot of fun. She was born two minutes before me." She gave a chuckle, I smiled at the sound. "She always would throw it in my face, it made me so mad. We did everything together, might as well have been conjoined at the hip. I knew when she was hurt and she knew when I was hurt. It was strange. We could feel each other's pain and happiness. It was nice at times. We had the perfect family. Our parents adored us. Mia was the 'daddy's girl' and I was more of a 'mama's girl' but they loved us the same. We were spoiled; we had home cooked meals every night, on the weekends we always did some fun filled event. It was just perfect. My sister and I got our own rooms once we got in middle school, and at first we were excited, but when it came time to go to sleep, it was horrible. We ended up sleeping at the foot of our beds so we could see each other across from the conjoined bathroom and we talked on the phone until we feel asleep." I grinned at the memory. I wanted to reach out and hold her, but I knew this was only the beginning. She continued, "Then we got to high school and everything changed. She started to date this boy named Ethan. He was a bad boy; he fucked anything with a pulse. She slowly became this mean person, she became a bully. She quit hanging out with me and she spent most of her spare time texting Ethan. I put up with her for months and months before I said anything to her. She started to bully me and that was where I drew the line. She invited me to a party with her and Ethan and some other people I didn't care for. I told her no and she started to act like a bitch towards me. I was fed up. I cussed her out and said a bunch of other mean things and she left. That was the time we had a conversation." Her tears were flowing like crazy; she was choking on the words coming out of her mouth. It hurt my heart to see this brave girl hurt so much. "My dad came into my room that night and I knew something was wrong." She looked up at me. "I had this sharp pain in my side. I didn't know what it was until my dad told me Mia was in a car accident. Ethan was high on Xanax and Codeine." Christian's eyes got wide with disbelief. "Yeah. He was an idiot." She let out a long deep breath and started to cry uncontrollably. I watched as her legs were beginning to shake. I reached for her and held her tight while I brought her the rest of the way down to the ground. I let her cry and I held onto her. I rocked her back and forth and I kissed her on the top of her head.

"You don't have to finish." I said. This was hard for her and I didn't want to be the one who caused her heartache.

"No, I want to. I have to. I need to." She regained her composure and let out a sigh. "I was at her bedside, in the hospital. I was holding her in my arms, and I remember rocking back and forth, crying into her hair and telling her that she has to live for me. And right when I was going to tell her I love her and apologize for what I said, she stopped breathing and I heard the machine beeping, telling me she was dead. I screamed, I remember screaming so loud," the tone in her voice started to change as her emotions ran deeper. She started to choke on air and was crying all over again. "I screamed so loud the doctors came. And I screamed because I felt like someone had literally stabbed me in the heart with a knife." She looked at me with so much hurt in those big blue orbs. "The pain was so real. I knew it wasn't in my head, it was real somatic pain and it hurt."

I stared at her for a long moment. I don't understand why she felt pain like that. It didn't make sense to me. I was contemplating on how that could happened and I remembered her fight with Elena. Is that why her chest was hurting? But why would it hurt? She felt that pain when Mia died. How could she feel it again if Mia is already gone? "Wait, when you fought Elena you said your chest hurt, can you explain that to me?"

"Yes. I fought Elena because she called Mia a whore. I was thinking about her and I was fighting for her. I know this may sound weird, but when I passed out I dreamed of her. I was actually talking to her in a meadow and she said my chest hurts whenever I miss her, or think about her a lot. She said it was like I was losing her all over again and it causes my chest to hurt. I guess it's some type of twin bond." I didn't think that was weird at all and it makes a lot of sense.

"That's not weird, Ana. I know this probably means nothing, and it won't change anything, but am truly sorry, with all that I have and all that I am, I am so sorry. I wish I could have transferred here a year earlier, so I could have known, so I could have been with you, to help with your pain and heartache. I am so sorry." I was choking on the words. My throat filled with so much emotion. I felt a lot of pain for Ana. She was an amazing girl and it hurt me inside to know how much she was hurting. My eyes began to feel with tears. I wanted to make everything in life better for her. I want to kiss away her tears; I want to be the strength that she needs to live on, to survive her agony. I want to be that guy, the guy, her guy.

"After that night everything changed. My family was broken; my dad grew distant from me. We don't have family meals together anymore. I became distant, and I was angry inside. I was a completely different person. And Ethan made me that way. And every day I wondered why he got to live. My sister is dead, and that, boy, is still alive! He killed her and took everything from me! My best friend is gone!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs and I held on to her for dear life. She shook in my arms and began to push me away. I wouldn't let her. She could hit me, kick me, yell at me, she could do whatever and I would take it. If me being her punching bag would make her feel better and let me help her, than I would do it. I cared for her so much, I was going to do whatever it took.

"No Ana, I am going to hold you. You need to be held, I am not leaving you and I will not go anywhere!" She stared into my eyes and she soon began to relax in my arms. This was so real to me. I think this game is over. I want this to be so real.

She quivered in my arms for a little while longer before we got up and decided it was time to head back home. The car ride was silent, but I held her and I kissed her. The jet ride was silent, I continued to hold her and kiss her. The car ride to Ana's house was silent. She held my hand and I kissed hers every so often. When we pulled up to her house, I walked her to the door. I didn't want to leave her. I wanted to stay the night and hold her in my arms, but I also didn't want to push my limits. I didn't know what was going on in her head at this moment.

"Goodnight Christian, this was the best night of my life and I want to thank you for that." She had sincerity in her tone and in her eyes, and I knew she meant it.

"Goodnight Ana. You're very welcome. I'm always here for you if you need anything, please, don't forget that. I don't know what you feel, but what I feel is real." And I meant it.

Her blue orbs lengthened and she grabbed my face and kissed me hard. I responded by holding her tightly around her waist. I never wanted to let her go; she grabbed the back of my neck and rubbed the sensitive area. She kissed me hard and fervently. I backed her up to the door so that I could have help supporting her so I could please her body more easily. I restricted her arms at her sides and began to press my body into hers. She felt amazing and fit my body perfectly. She moaned in my mouth witch turned me on even more to no end. She bit my lip with her teeth and pulled gently. I groaned and grabbed her hair with my right hand positioning her neck so I could trail my lips and tongue along her neck. I bit her hard and rough. I couldn't get enough of her. Wanting more, I guided my hand down the side of her body, across her thigh, and I brushed my finger lightly on her, sadly covered, vagina and the a little harder. She let out a gasp at my touch and naturally began to move her body with the motion of my hand. I removed my hand and replaced it with my covered dick. I groaned into her neck and continued to caress it with my tongue and teeth, while motioning my body up and down against hers. I wanted to hear he come, even if I didn't get to, I wanted to hear her. I place my knee between her legs and she rode it. I knew she was going to combust soon because she went harder and faster. When she came, I put my hand over her mouth to drown out the sound of her orgasm. I kissed her lips sweetly when she finished. We were breathing viciously. I can't wait for the moment to bury myself deep inside of her.

"Goodnight Ana." I said. "My sweet Ana." I traced the back of my fingers over the side of her face and down her jaw. I got into my car and waited for her to go inside before I left.

###

I drove home and let my thoughts of Ana consume me.

Her sweet lips, her beautiful pale skin, her touch, her smell. She is everything I want.

Her bravery, her courage, her intelligence. I rub a hand down my face as I keep the other on the steering wheel. How could this game turn around me? It was supposed to be simple and easy. I flirt with her, get her to fall for me, and then I move on, but there is a problem with that. I don't want to move on; I want to be with her. I want her to let me love her. I can feel the sensation of these feelings growing by the minute and I won't be able to keep up this charade. I know I can't because during our amazing date, I didn't have on a façade. I was showing her the real me. I know this isn't a game anymore, but how do I tell the guys that the game played me.

I pulled into the gate and circled my drive and parked. I turned off the engine and dragged myself to the door. I unlocked it and stepped inside. I leaned against the door and let out a long sigh, but it was a happy sigh, because that's what Ana makes me, happy.

"So, how'd it go?" Elliot came out of the kitchen with a huge smile on his face.

"It was amazing!" I answered. "Dude it's like two in the morning, why are you up?" I asked.

"Well, mom told me to wait up for you, you know, to make sure her jet made it back in one piece. Oh and you too," He continued, "so yeah, you know how mom loves that jet. It cost her a fortune. And I got hungry so I came down to some Ravioli."

"Right. Oh and Ana told me about Mia." Elliot's face got serious and he walked back into the kitchen. I followed him.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" I asked.

"Ana never liked to talk about it. She didn't tell me until after a year of knowing each other." He said. "I didn't tell you because she didn't want you to know. It was one less person she had to worry about. I don't know man, but people at school aren't so nice and they say mean things about her sister. Well they used to, luckily for her people don't talk about it anymore."

"Man, I like her a lot. I think I might actually love her, but I don't know what that feels like so I can't tell what It is I'm feeling." I can't believe I was looking to my little brother for advice, but he knows her better than I do.

"Wow, I actually believe you. Just keep doing what you're doing. You have to woo her man, she isn't like those other girls you used to sleep with, and you better not be treating her that way." He points a finger in my face and gives me a dead stare.

"I know, and I would never treat her like that."

"Good, now since your home, imma take this Ravioli up to my room. Goodnight and I will see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight bro."

I watched Elliot go up the stairs and thought about what he said. Am I playing her? By playing this game, am I hurting her? I guess I am, but you know what I don't think I'm playing this game anymore. I stopped playing that day she got into that fight. When I saw her pass out, I had this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew then in that moment that I cared for her. I cared a lot.

I'm done with this silly game.

From here on out everything will be real.


	13. Chapter 13: Road Trip!

"Ana, I think you really should think about what it is you really want." Elliot stood at the end of my bed and paced.

"What are you talking about?" I groaned and threw the blanket over my head. It was too early for him to be here and too early for me to be awake. "And it's so freakin early. Come back in two answers. I just wanna sleep."

"Ana, its 12 o'clock in the afternoon, and I need to talk to you about Christian." He exclaimed. Ugh. I knew he wasn't going to go away. I sat up in bed with my hair going in every direction.

"Okay Elliot what do you want to talk about? What did Christian have to say about last night? It must be highly important if you couldn't wait or just give me a damn call." I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Okay well just so you know, Christian is a pretty damn good liar," he stopped pacing and looked at me, "I would know. I know when he's telling the truth and I know when he's lying. And yesterday he said something and I was sitting in my room debating whether or not to tell you, and well, it was driving me fucking insane." He started to pace again. He was talking fast and I was getting a headache. It was too early in the morning for this shit. "So I sat there and I came to the conclusion to tell you even though I should because it wouldn't be as good if he were to…"

"Elliot!" I yelled. "Enough! Just tell me!"

He took a deep breath and let it out.

"Christian said and I quote 'I think I might actually love her', and yeah."

Now I am awake.

"What do you mean?" I am in shock. He fell for me that quick?

"Exactly what I said, girl! And he was telling the truth! I could see it in his face!" Elliot bellowed.

"Oh shit. What do I do?" I asked. I wasn't expecting him to fall so quick. I mean this is Christian Grey! He doesn't fall for anyone. He just has casual meaningless sex with girls who have no respect or dignity for themselves.

"I'm going to ask you something, Ana, and you have to be completely honest with me, okay?" It must be serious, which Elliot never is.

"Um, okay? Shoot."

"Do you like him, I mean honestly like him? He's my brother and seeing this is new for me. I like him this way. Please tell me the feeling is mutual!" he cried. Ah shit. The things I get myself into. I like him I really do, but I don't him to break my heart. I don't know if I trust him enough not to do that yet. I know he is being genuine when he shows me affection and when he talks to me, but I need to know more, feel more. I can't admit that I love him yet, because then it becomes all too real and I won't be able to take it back.

"I do like him Elliot but remember this is Christian I need to be careful and take precautions. I really don't want get hurt."

"Ana, are you even playing this game anymore? I've been watching you and I don't know. You like him, you're my best friend and I could see it in your eyes. I know you feel something."

"You're right. I feel something, more than I would like to. I just, I really don't want to get hurt." I looked into his eyes and he came and sat on the bed next to me.

"I completely understand. Just please give it a chance. I think you and him could really work together." He kissed me on the cheek and stood up striding for the door. Before he walked out, he turned and looked back at me, "I'll be waiting for you downstairs. We are going out with everyone. Now get your lazy ass up." He left and closed the door behind him.

"Argh!" I let out a scream and threw myself on the bed. Why did I play this stupid game? Im a freaking idiot and now, well now I just got suckered.

###

"So where are we going?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, I was thinking we could all go somewhere we've never been." Damon suggested. We were all cramped in his F150. I was in the back sitting on top of Elliot along with Kate in the middle and Bliss on the other side of her. Damon was driving, Rick was sitting in the middle, and Christian was in the passenger side.

"Road Trip!" Rick yelled.

"Oh Yeah!" Elliot screamed, hurting my eardrum in the process.

"Well where is it we are actually gonna go?" I asked.

"Hmm, how about Forks?" Bliss asked.

"Oh yeah! We so should. That's where twilight takes place, I want to go see!" Kate screeched with much enthusiasm. I was kind of excited too. I love Twilight, Edward and Jacob are yummy.

"Nah. I've already been there!" Christian said.

"Oh boo you!" I yelled. I actually didn't mean to speak. Whoops. I haven't really said a word to Christian, just a hug and quick kiss. Ever since Elliot told me that he loves me, I've been a little bit nervous.

Christian looked back and smiled at me, giving a wink. I blushed. Only Christian could make me blush.

"Oh, I got it, how about La Push beach? It's still related to Twilight." I was ecstatic, I really did like twilight, so many hot guys.

"I've never been to La Push." Rick said.

"Huh. Me either." Bliss and Kate said in unison.

Silence.

"Well, Christian, Damon, Elliot?" I asked them. I knew they haven't been. They just didn't want to say. Damon let out a curse.

"No, I haven't." I laughed at the way he answered.

"So that leaves Christian and Elliot." Bliss said. I looked at her and she gave me a mischievous look. I cocked an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was thinking.

She reached for Christian and pulled his ear. "Ahhhhh!" He yelled.

"Tell us Christian!" We were all laughing.

"Okay, okay, okay! No, I haven't and neither has Elliot!" She let go of his ear and he rubbed in tenderly.

"Great, so La Push it is!" Kate and I screamed together, reminiscing in our excitement.

"Jacob, Sam, and Seth here we come!" Bliss yelled.

Kate and I stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"Seth is like twelve." I said.

"No he's older that! Right?" She asked, looking confused.

"I don't know but he's young," Kate assured her.

"Well whatever, he's cute." She countered.

"No, you know who's cute? Paul and Embry." I said.

"Oh my god, yes! Paul is delicious, I just wanna eat him." Bliss said.

"Um, excuse me?" Damon interjected.

"Oh, sorry babe, but come on you know they're pretty hot."

"Ugh." We all laughed.

"Anyways…" Kate retorted.

"You guys know they won't really be there. Right?" Rick asked.

"Thanks for ruining our dreams Rick. You're an ass." I said with playful disgust.

"Hey, I'm just saying." He returned.

"Alright enough Twilight talk." Christian spoke up.

"Alright, alright. You guys are no fun." I said.

We stopped at a gas station to grab some snacks for the ride. It will take three and a half to four and a half hours to get there. That's a long time, so I am going to need food and drinks. I hopped out of the truck and made my way inside after everyone else. Christian held the door open for me and I gave him a smile.

"After you m'lady." He said.

I laughed and gave him a curtsy. "Thank you m'lord." Silly, I know, but around Christian the playful, cheesy girl came out. He laughed and kissed my cheek. Guiding me in with his hand at the small of my back, he led me to the snack area.

"So what would you like? I'm buying."

"No, Christian it's okay, I will buy. I'm kinda hungry and I love candy." I put emphasis on the love.

"I got it really, I insist, get whatever you want." He will change his mind.

"Alright…"

He said to get whatever I wanted so I did. I grabbed a Hershey bar with almonds, a bag of chocolate chip cookies, hot chitos, some funions, beef jerky, takis, and a large fountain drink of Dr. Pepper.

"Wow." He said.

"I told you, but hey, you insisted." I pointed out.

"Your right. Are you going to eat all that?" He asked.

"Of course, I have never been one to waist food." I hated wasting food.

"Alrigjt than. You go to the car and I will pay." I kissed his cheek and slapped his tush. I ran to the truck and hopped in. Everyone was in there except for Bliss.

"Where's Bliss?" I asked.

"She's in the restroom." Kate said. "What about Christian?"

"He's getting the food." I answered.

Christian walked out at that exact moment opened the side of the door. "Elliot, sit in the front."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I would like to sit with my lady." That made me smile so much my cheeks started to hurt.

"Oh. Okay!" Elliot hopped out and Christian got in followed by Bliss.

"What, did you fall in the toilet?" Rick joked.

"Fuck you, dude." Bliss laughed, giving him the finger. Bliss opened her side and I just realized that now I have to sit on Christians lap. Crap. I'm a little bit nervous. Bliss hopped in and Kate scoot over, causing me to scoot onto Christian. Hmm. This is really nice and this boy smell so damn good. He grabbed the bag and started to go through it.

"Damn man, that's a shit ton of food." Rick said wide eyed.

"It's all Ana's." He said. I laughed and so did Kate.

"You gonna share baby cakes?" She said.

"Maybe." I smiled.

"Don't be a fatty!" Rick laughed. I knew he was choking and I even laughed with him. Rick was just an ass sometimes and he lightened up the mood, but Christian did not like what he said one bit. I was take a back a bit.

"Shut it Rick, don't fucking say that about her or I will drop kick you."

The car was silent.

"Christian, its fine, he was just joking around, right Rick?" He nodded. "It didn't bother me at all." I caressed his cheek in my hand. He looked at me with raging eyes and then softened when I smiled.

"Sorry dude. And I'm sorry Ana."

"Don't worry about it, I thought it was funny, don't apologize." I reassured him.

"Awkward…" Kate said. We all laughed and the happy vibe was back. Kate could do that.

*****Sorry this isn't a long chapter. I am going out of town this weekend and I'm not sure if I will have wifi for my laptop**** This is a small chapter for you until I can post a new one*** If I do not have wifi, I will post 3 new chapters for you on Monday morning*** Thank you*****


	14. Chapter 14: S'mores

"Well I don't see Jacob, Sam, or Seth." Bliss said a tone full of disappointment. We hopped out of the truck, and made our way down to the beach.

"Not to mention Paul or Embry." I added in disgust.

"This really sucks." Kate pouted.

"I told you guys. Remember Twilight is just a movie." Rick said.

"Well yeah, but it's based on a real tribe. You'd think there would be some sexy Indian boys." I countered.

"Maybe they're hunting vampires in their wolf form." Christian gave me a wink and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Okay, now you're just making fun of us." I said. Christian wrapped his arms around my waste and planted a hard kiss on my cheek, making me giggle.

"C'mon baby, let's get closer to the water!" Bliss grabbed Damon's hand and pulled him along.

"Hell no, it's fucking cold!" He yelled. Bliss gave him a hard look and kept pulling him.

"Oh stop being a pussy!" She retorted.

"Yeah, Damon." Kate said grabbing Ricks arm. "Let's go."

"Oh no!" He said.

"C'mon girls, I'll go!" Elliot yelled.

Elliot, Bliss, and Kate ran down to the water, chasing one another. Damon and Rick cursed running after them and left me and Christian alone.

"So, you wanna go join them?" I asked, looking up at him. He gave me a smile and slapped my ass, taking off towards the water.

"Did he just slap my ass?" I said to myself. I ran after him, chasing him down. Everyone was in the water not caring if we got our clothes wet. I stepped into the small waves, trying to catch Christian. We were all laughing and screaming. These moments were the ones to remember and I am so happy to be here around the people I love.

I waited for Christian to wander near the sand, and when he did I tackled him to the ground. I was on top of him and he propped himself onto his elbows and we started to laugh. The laughter died down and her stared into my blue orbs, which caused me to stare into his gray ones. He grabbed one side of my face with his hand and leaned towards me. I leaned in ten percent of the way and let him kiss me. It was a sweet kiss, sensitive, tender, not like the other ones. No, this one was different, a hidden meaning that wasn't so hidden. I was lost, this kiss was something, and it felt like there was nothing in the world but me and Christian.

"Um, hello? Get a room!" Kate screeched from the water.

Christian and I broke away and stared for a little while longer at one another. I gave him a small smile and stood up, holding out my hand for him. He took it and pulled himself up, with the small amount of strength I had.

"So I'm cold now. What are we going to do?" Bliss asked, shivering in Damon's arms.

"Why don't we run to the store and grab some would come back here?" Elliot suggested.

"Oh, and we could make s'mores!" I added.

"Hmm, I don't know." Damon said. Ugh what a partier pooper. First he didn't want to go in the water and now he doesn't want s'mores. I mean really, who says no to s'mores, that's a first for me. Well, I am going to get my s'mores, whether he likes it or not.

"Christian, baby, I want some s'mores." I pouted my lips and gave him the sweetest voice I could possible make. I wanted this to work. I wanted those s'mores dammit! He looked at me sweetly and smiled. Bliss and Kate were trying not to giggle. My pouting was working. Christian couldn't possibly say no to me, but I could tell he was debating. I needed to give him another little push. "Pretty please, baby?" I rubbed his arm lightly with my fingers to give a better effect.

"Alright, baby." Yes!

"Whipped!" Rick yelled, causing everyone to laugh. We all chuckled together until we could have died. I knew then that Elliot was right about Christian telling the truth about him loving me. Christian didn't deny that he was whipped and he laughed it off with everyone, not making any smart remarks.

Christian squeezed me tight in his arms and lifted me for a mouthwatering kiss. I kissed him back and decided right then and there that I am done with this game. I am going to pursue this with an honest heart and mind. I am going to let him love me and I will let myself love him in return.

"Well us girls and Elliot will go get the stuff and you guys just stay here and keep our spot warm or something." Kate said.

We didn't wait for their answer and just started to walk back towards the truck. "Bliss? Can you even drive a truck?" Elliot asked.

"Elliot, I am offended. Yes I can drive a truck." She said appalled.

"Well that's good to know. I'm surprised Damon didn't object." He said.

"It's not like we even gave him any time to think about it or to even respond for that matter. I bet he forgot we even took his own truck down here." I said.

"You're probably right." Bliss said. "Oh well. If he hasn't said anything by now, than he won't." We hopped in the car, and Bliss started the engine, and pulled out of the lot.

"Holly hell Bliss, slow the fuck down!" Elliot yelled, holding on to dear life. Bliss likes to speed, a lot.

She was veering in and out of traffic, not even using a blinker, I might add, but it didn't bother me. Bliss was one of those crazy fast drivers, but she knew what she was doing. Almost like Dom in The Fast and the Furious movies, but not nearly as good, or sexy. I was in the front seat singing to Face Down by The Red JumpSuit Apparatus a long with Bliss and Kate. The music was blasting and we were head bopping. Elliot was holding on to the security handles in the truck. What a bore.

"I'm going to die, listening to this crazy ass song, with three crazy ass women." We screamed, laughed and jammed out, while Elliot held on for dear life.

Ten minutes later we saw red and blue lights on our ass. "Shit." Kate said. "Bliss look what you did, now we are going to get a ticket and go to jail, I don't want to go to jail!"

"Oh Kate, shut up. I got this. Should we pull over or have a speed chase?" Bliss seemed totally fine, like this happens all the time.

"You can't really be serious? Pull the hell over!" Elliot yelled. I started to laugh.

Bliss pulled the car over. "Why are you laughing Ana?" Kate asked.

"I'm sorry, this is just funny to me." I wasn't panicking; I mean the only one who'd get in trouble was Damon. What a sucker. I laughed hard in my head, but let out another chuckle. I turned and saw the cop walk over to the car.

"Okay guys, be cool, don't say anything and just follow my lead." Bliss rolled down the window as the cop appeared.

Oh My God.

"Excuse me mam, I need to see your license and registration, please." He was the sexiest cop I have ever seen in my life. He had dark hair, blue eyes and high cheek bone, and that body looked damn good in that suit. _Please arrest me_, I thought. Apparently I wasn't the only one. Kate scooted up to the front seat and Bliss took a second too long to respond. Elliot just sat in the back and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry officer, my friends and I went to some fast food place, and Ana here, ate a chili dog." She reached into the glove compartment, pulled out the registration, and handed it to him along with her license. "She got sick and has the runs; I'm taking her to the hospital. I want to make sure she doesn't have any food poisoning." Wow, even I was convinced; Bliss was a little too good at lying. I did my part and played sick, the best that I could. He looked over at me and I was holding on to my stomach, making grunting noises.

"Okay mam, let me just put this into the computer, I will be back." He said.

"Do you think he'll by it?" I asked.

"God, I hope so." Bliss said as she laughed.

"You guys are horrible." Elliot said.

"What? You aren't having any fun?" Kate asked.

"No, I am, I just don't want you guys to get caught in this lie."

"It's a pretty damn good lie." I threw out.

"He's coming back." Bliss said.

I went back to my ill façade. I leaned against the window, closing my eyes, and holding my stomach.

"Well the owner of the cars record is clean," the cop said.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend." Bliss returned.

"Yes, well your free to go. Just slow it down a bit." He paused. "I hope you feel better, miss."

I looked at him and said "Thank you."

The cop left and Bliss pulled back onto the road.

"Wow, I can't believe we got away with that lie." A shocked Kate said.

"Um, no. You guys got away with it cause you guys are hot." Elliot countered.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"You didn't see the way he was looking at you three? He knew you guys were lying." Elliot answered.

"That's funny. He was pretty sexy!" Bliss and I laughed together at my comment.

"Yeah, I like girls and all but that guy was pretty damn good looking." Kate said.

"Bliss you have Damon and Ana you have Christian." He looked at Kate. "And Kate, well you can look, but you two can't you guys are taken."

"Well Ana isn't really taken." Kate said. Elliot looked at me and Bliss just got quiet.

"Actually Kate, I am, I don't want to play this game anymore, I actually like him and I know he feels the same." I said. Kate's eyes grew and I saw Bliss was smiling.

"Wow. Okay than." Kate said.

"You're not going to ask why?" Elliot asked, his mouth opened.

"No, Ana's my best friend and I trust her judgment, but if he hurts you I will kill him." She said in her normal tone.

Bliss parked the truck, turned off the engine, and looked at me. "I'm happy for you Ana, at first I was skeptical about what Christian was doing with you in the first place, but I can see now that he really does like you and I think you guys would work, really work actually."

"Thanks Bliss, you're the best."

"Enough of this mushy stuff, let's go get some s'mores!" Elliot chimed in. We laughed and then got out of the truck.

These guys were my best friends, and they meant the world to me. I could never get through the day without them. We walked down the street, arms linked together, and headed for the local town store to grab some lip-smacking s'mores.

*****I have wifi***Yay***Chapters still won't be that long, cause I'm a little busy***Thank you*****


	15. Chapter 15: Water, Smores & Being Sneeky

I sat my ass on the sandy ground in the middle of Damon and Rick. The view is beautiful but I wish it could have been a little more sunny instead of cloudy and windy, but it's an overall nice view. I looked over at Damon who was looking at Rick who was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What's up with you and Ana?" Rick responded.

"I don't know what you mean." I looked away and Damon gave a little chuckle.

"Dude c'mon, we know you like her. Rick and I have been watching you and Ana. And we have come to the conclusion, and this is just a theory bro, that you actually like her, wait no I take that back, you love her." Damon retorted.

Shit. I guess I wasn't that good at playing the game or hiding my true feelings. I tried to avoid eye contact with them, but I knew I couldn't for long. I've been hiding how I truly feel from them and even myself, but you know what? I am tired of hiding. In the past week I have really grown. I am no longer interested in every piece of ass I come across. No, I have real feelings for Ana and only Ana. She has made a real difference in the past week, by just being herself and not throwing herself at me like every other girl.

"Yeah, I really do like her, maybe even more than like." I said.

Ricks eyes had a huge smile, but his mouth was opened in astonishment. "That is fucking insane and definitely a Kodak moment for a scrapbook!"

"Dude, I agree. Christian this is epic. I am happy for you, I mean really, Ana is beautiful, and she has that innocence about her that is so attractive. And she definitely doesn't take any of your shit; she'll give it right back to you. Not to mention she could fight. That's always a good quality to have." Damon said.

"Oh yeah, I saw Elena's face the day after the fight. And holy shit was that a sight. She has a great right hook." Rick retorted.

"Yeah, she does." I smiled and remembered Elena's face.

"You better watch out for her though, Elena I mean, she has a huge thing for you and she will do whatever to get you. Even if that means hurting Ana and after that fight she's gonna want to hurt her twice as bad." Damon responded.

"I think Ana can take care of her." Rick said. "We will just have to see."

"So Ana and you are dating for real. No more games?" Damon questioned.

"No, no more games. This is going to be for real." I answered. And it's the honest truth. I don't want to play games with Ana anymore. The game suckered me in and I'd say it's the best damn thing that ever could have happened.

"What the hell is taking the girls and Elliot so long?" Rick yelled.

"I don't know dude. Maybe they're buying a lot of stuff? It could be a numerous amount of reasons why they aren't here." Damon said throwing his hands in the air.

"What if Bliss crashed your truck?" I started laughing at the comment, I knew Bliss was a good driver, but it's still fun to see Damon's expression.

"Don't say that, I fucking love that truck." He said in a flat serious tone.

"I'm sure that isn't the case, but I wouldn't doubt if she got stopped and got a ticket. That would suck, one is because she was probably speeding, two it isn't her truck, and three she isn't on the insurance." Rick went on. "You're truck will probably get towed and they would be brought down to the station…"

"Okay Rick, we get it." Damon interrupted. "I'm sure they are just buying a lot of stuff."

"I don't know, but let's get into the water." I said.

"Are you crazy? The water is freezing cold! It's fall, not summer you idiot." Rick yelled.

"I'm going to have to agree with Rick this time. It's pretty damn cold." Damon agreed.

"Don't be wussy's. I dare you guys to get in the water with me. One hundred bucks each, if you do it!" I dared.

"Done!" Rick yelled. Damon looked at him liked he was out of his mind. I just gave a big grin. "What? You guys are rich, so a hundred bucks is nothing to you. For me on the other hand, that's a lot of money and I could do lots with it." Rick said while taking off his shirt. I reached for the hem of my shirt and lifted it up and over my head.

Rick took off into the water, wearing only his boxers, yelling out something, I couldn't hear over my laughter as I took off my pants and ran into the water. I stopped when the water was knee level. It was so cold I could feel my balls shrivel up. Great analogy, I know. I stood there shivering as I watched Rick dive in the water head first. This dude was freaking insane. I looked back at Damon who folded up the last of our clothes and watched us, shaking his head.

All of a sudden I went crashing into the water. The cold body of liquid felt like knives as I went under. I was going to kill Rick. I sprang up from the water, and sucked in a large breath. I turned to see Rick laughing and I tackled him, making us crash into an oncoming wave. We wrestled in the water for a while, and I noticed that my body was getting used to the cold. Next time we have to be sure to wear some body suits. Rick was holding me underwater and I struggled to drag his head under with me. I felt his grip break and I used my strength to fly up and out of the water. I turned to look around and saw that Damon had decided to join us. He was wrestling with Rick and I made my over and joined in. We continued to wrestle for the next ten minutes until we heard the honking of a horn. I stood up and so did Damon and Rick. We walked side by side back up to shore, hugging ourselves.

"Damn, it's cold; let's get back in the water." Damon said.

"Yeah, lets." Rick agreed with chattering teeth.

"Let's just get our clothes back on and make a nice fire so we could get warm." I said.

We walked the rest of the way and grabbed our clothes heading towards the truck. The girls all hopped out and went to the back seat and grabbed a bunch of bags, Elliot grabbed the wood and walked over to us.

"You guys are pure idiots," he said. We laughed as he walked past us to our area, as we continued to stride to the truck.

"Damon, is there a reason why you decided to make a irrational decision today?" She asked. Kate and Ana snickered behind her. Damon had a dumb found look on her face. I ignored the altercation and stepped toward Ana.

"Christian, I should ask you the same. It's freezing." I grabbed her in hug. She was so warm and soft, fragile even.

"Take off your clothes so we could share our body heat." I said in a seductive tone. She pulled back and I could see her cheeks begin to flush with a hint of pink.

"You'd like that wouldn't you." She cocked an eyebrow and her eyes trailed over my half naked body. She was checking me out so openly, like she didn't care if I saw.

"And Rick you went into the water because?" Kate asked.

"Christian dared me and said he'd give me a hundred bucks." He answered.

"Well that's a legit reason; I would have done the same." She retorted.

The girls laughed and started to make their way down to the area where Elliot was setting up the fire. Damon, Rick, and I dried off with some towels that were in the seat. We shook out the sand that was in our clothes and then changed into them.

"Hey, there are some blankets in the bin that's in the trunk. Get them out." Damon said. I reached for the bin and pulled out fours huge blankets. Rick grabbed two of them and made his way back to the beach. I looked up at the sky and noticed it was starting to get dark. Damon grabbed his wireless iPod speaker and we headed down to the beach. Elliot got the fire going and everyone was sitting around it. I tossed Damon a blanket as he made his way to Bliss and I headed to Ana. She stood up and I laid the blanket down on the sand. I took a seat and leaned back on my hands and spread my legs open so she could sit in between them and lay her body back against mine. She grabbed the box of graham crackers and a huge Hershey bar and the sat in between my legs. While she opened the box I looked around at my group of friends. Bliss and Damon sat across from us and Kate and Elliot sat on the right of us across from Rick who was on our left. The fire was in the middle, obviously. Damon was trying to put his music on and Rick started our conversation.

"So what took you guys so long?" Rick asked.

"Well Bliss, over here, was speeding like her life depended on it." Kate said.

"Okay, I wasn't going that fast. You're being a little over dramatic."

"Bliss, you were going fast." Elliot agreed.

"C'mon guys, it was fun." Ana joined in, while putting a piece of chocolate on her cracker.

"Yeah, until she got pulled over." Elliot said under his breath, but we all heard. My eyes got big and Damon stopped what he was doing and stared at Bliss like she was a disease.

"What do you mean, you guys got pulled over?" Damon said with a tight smile.

"Well Bliss was going pretty fast and her and Ana and Kate were jamming out to some song and obviously weren't paying attention and then we got pulled over." Elliot threw all three of them under the bus.

"It really wasn't as bad as it sounds." Bliss said.

"Not as bad as it sounds? Really Bliss?" Damon said in sarcastic amazement. I decided not to get into this mess, but it was amusing to watch. Damon is hardly ever mad at Bliss and when he is, it's just a good show.

"We didn't get a ticket Damon, so no worries." Ana jumped in and saved Bliss.

"How did you not get a ticket?" Rick continued, "You know, for future reference."

"Bliss came up with this awesome lie on the spot and Ana was an amazing actress. It's was great." Kate said.

"Ana, you helped Bliss lie to the cops?" I asked, looking down at her. She grabbed a nearby stick and placed the marshmallow on top and leaned it into the fire.

"I wouldn't say I lied, I merely just helped a friend in need. Besides, it was fun." Huh. Ana is just dishing out surprises, here and there.

"Tell them the truth guys." Elliot said.

"What truth?" Bliss asked.

"Yeah they told that lie, but that's not why they got away with speeding." Elliot accused.

"Why did they then?" Damon asked.

"The cop thought the girls were hot. You should have seen the way he was looking at them. He might as well have been drooling. He said to Ana 'I hope you get better', but he said it with some flirt behind it." Elliot explained.

My hands gripped the blanket a little. I was jealous that a cop was trying to possibly flirt with my lady. It's a new reaction for me, and it's not a really good feeling. As if Ana could sense how I'm feeling, she caressed my thigh with a tight squeeze and leaned back against my chest while munching on her s'mores.

"Well as long as you didn't get a ticket, I don't really care." Damon said letting out a breath of relief. "Why don't you pass the s'more stuff over here and not be a hog, Ana." She let out a laugh and threw him the s'more ingredients. She turned and looked at me, I let out a chuckle and her face went serious.

"Why are you laughing at me?" She asked.

"Baby, you have marshmallows and chocolate all over your lips." I placed a thick strand of hair behind her ear so it wouldn't get stuck to her face.

"Oh." She reached for a napkin to wipe her mouth but I stopped her. I put my hands on both sides of her face and placed my lips over hers. I licked and sucked one corner of her mouth clean, and then did the other. I kissed her top lip and sucked off the marshmallow, then moved to her bottom lip and sucked on it. I bit and tugged on it with my teeth with the last of the chocolate. Mmmm. It tasted so delicious on her. I pulled back and saw her eyes still closed, and I went in and forced my tongue down her throat. I kissed her passionately and she groaned in my mouth, making the kiss more aggressive. She pulled away this time, and smiled at me. She kissed my cheek and turned back around. I held her in my arms while we listened to music and talked with our friends.

###

The night went by like the breeze.

I stood in front of Ana's front door. "I had a great time, baby."

"I did to, it was a night to remember." She responded. I leaned in and gave her a simple peck on the lips and wrapped her in a warm hug. I kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Goodnight Ana."

"Goodnight Christian."

I walked back to Damon's truck and jumped in. We dropped off everyone else already so it was just me him and Elliot. We drove the rest of the way home in silence. When we reached the house and Elliot exited the truck.

"Thanks man, I had a blast, see you Monday at school." I told Damon.

"See you later, bro." he replied.

I walked up to the front door and walked in after Elliot.

"I am so beat." I said, shutting the door behind me.

"Me too, I am going to bed." Elliot ran up the stairs, and I followed.

I walked into my room and undressed myself. I threw on a pair of basketball shorts and jumped into bed. I lay there, tossing and turning thinking about Ana. I missed her already. I let my thoughts take me back to the events of today. I remembered holding her in my arms and kissing her sweetly. Tonight was a really great one. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun, and it's only gotten better ever since I started being with Ana. Everything about her has me wanting more, her touch, her smell, the way she says my name. She's a breath of fresh air to me. Another hour goes by with thoughts of Ana and decide that I can't take this anymore. I have to go see her.

I got out of bed, threw on a t-shirt, and some shoes. I grabbed my keys and dashed down the stairs and went out the door. I jogged to my car and stepped. I didn't give my car time to warm up. I wanted to see her, badly. I raced out the gate and over to Ana's house.

When I got there, I parked a few houses down, and jogged to the back of the house. I'm guessing her room is the one with the light on. I know her parents' bed is downstairs so this has to be her room. The only question is, how in the hell am I going to get up there? I saw there was a tree that I could climb, that would give me access to the lower roof of the house and from there I could easily get into her room.

But I don't know how to climb a tree.

This is great. I gripped the tree, trying to decide how I was going to climb up. I tried five different positions and eventually got up the damn tree. I reached up to her bedroom window and looked in. She was lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She was wearing some of the shortest shorts I have ever seen in my life. They were black, and she was wearing a red tank top. She looked so good.

I knocked on the window and she shot straight up. Her eyes expanded and she ran to the window. She unlocked it and pushed them open.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to see you." I said. I jumped into her room and planted a big kiss on her lips. I led her to the bed and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She started to kiss me and I gladly returned the affection. I laid her on the bed with me on top. My legs were on both sides of hers and we made out overpoweringly. After a minute of making out I grazed her skin just above her shorts and started lift the hem of her shirt. I felt her soft skin all the way up to her breasts. I embraced one of them and it fit perfectly in my hand, she moaned in my mouth and it sent me over the edge. I began to lift her shirt so that I could take it off, but then something stopped me.

I stopped me.

This isn't some chick. This is Ana. The girl I was falling for. She wasn't some quick lay and I'll be damned if I ever were to treat her that way.

I stopped kissing her and I removed my hands from under her shirt. I sat up and gave her one kiss, before walking to the window.

"Goodnight Ana. I just wanted to do that, because I missed you. I don't want it to go any further. I really care about you and you deserve better than that." She stared at me with a stunned look on her face, still sitting on the bed. I turned, about to go out the window when she touched forearm. I looked at her and she had the sweetest smile on her face.

"Don't go." She said. "Stay the night with me. Please?"

How could I possibly say no to that? "Are sure it's okay?" I asked.

She walked to her door and locked it and then quickly walked into her bathroom and out the other side. I'm guessing that was her sister's room. She went out of my sight for a few seconds and then came back.

"Yes, it's okay." She answered. She unmade her bed and then got in it, throwing the covers over herself. She turned over and removed the covers on the other side, gesturing for me to get in.

I took off my shirt, my shorts, and my shoes, until I was only in my boxer shorts. I looked over at Ana who had a look that said 'please fuck me now'. I smiled to myself and got into the bed. Lying down, I grabbed her and pulled her towards me, cradling her in my arms. I kissed the top of her head and whispered a goodnight.

"Goodnight Christian." She replied as I closed my eyes and drifted off to a deep, peaceful sleep.


	16. Chapter 16: Sunday Best

I woke up the next morning and yawned. I was lying on my stomach with a leg and arm hanging off. There was a heavy weight on me and I swung my elbow to push whatever it was off. It was a warm body.

"Gee thanks." Christian said. I rolled over and saw Christian holding his cheek. I raised my arms and yawned, while also letting out a laugh.

"I'm so sorry." I said. He rolled over so that he was on top of me. I stared at him and he stared back.

"You're beautiful in the morning." I let out a laugh.

"You're so full of shit." I pushed him of me and rolled so that I was now on top of him. His eyes grew and I smiled a big smile.

"Now, you Christian, are beautiful in the morning."

I bent my head down and kissed him. He cupped my butt in his firm hands and slid me up his body a little more. I placed my hands on the bed on both sides of his face. He groaned in my mouth and I rubbed my privates against his privates. Christian made me feel so good. Last night I was ready to jump his bones and then he completely stopped all together and was about to leave, but it was a sweet thing to do.

He wanted to protect my virtue, although I wish he hadn't. I wanted to lose my virginity to Christian. I wanted him to take it from and I was willing to give him all of me. What could be more perfect than losing my v card to the guy I loved, in my own personal space. This is perfect because it's intimate, a place I spend most of my time, a place I cherish and feel comfortable in. I wanted to be with Christian in every way possible. I have already kissed him fervently more than once, I shared my past with him and he has shared his, we went out of the state together, all that's left was to have the ultimate exchange of our love. Well my love. I'm not sure if he loves me, but I know I love him. I think I love him anyways. When I'm with him, I forget about my past, my family drama, everything, and that has to mean something, right?

I am going to have sex with Christian and I'm going to do it right now.

I stopped kissing him and trailed my lips down his neck kissing and sucking. He move his head to the side giving better and I bit him, making him let out a small moan. I kissed down his chest and circled my tongue around his nipple. He gasped and gripped my butt a little harder a tugged. His erection was growing by the minute and it turned me on like crazy. I wanted this so bad, so freaking bad. I trailed down to his hard abs and kissed every muscle. I licked my way back up until I met his lips. I motioned my body back and forth on his hard construction. He pulled away and I saw I wild crazed look in his eyes.

He flipped me so that he was on top of me and he smiled a naughty smile. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him down with my hands, pressing his lips to mine. I couldn't get enough of him. He tasted so good against my lips. I bit his bottom lip and pulled. He slammed me back on the bed and sucked my neck all the way down to my collarbone. My breathing became heavy and I started to moan. I have never been so close to guy like this. It felt amazing and I wanted to feel more. I grabbed his butt with my hands and pulled him into my pelvic area. I gasped at the pressure and he silenced me with a hungry kiss.

Then I heard a knock on the door. We froze in place and I stared at the door.

"Ana, honey, are you awake?" My mom said.

Shit! "Yeah, mom." I pushed Christian off of me and walked over to my door. I unlocked it a cracked it open a bit. "What's up?"

"I just came to let you know, your father and I are going to the late service in church." My eyes widened.

"Since when did you start going back?" I asked.

"Just this morning, I pushed your father into it. I think it would be good for him." She replied.

"I agree. Well, have a good time, I'm going back to bed." I said.

"I will sweetie; looks like you had a rough night."

I started to blush. "Yeah, you could say that. By mom, have fun." I closed the door. A rested my forehead on it and let a sigh of relief. I felt Christian's strong arms circle around my waist and he kissed my neck. It sent chills down my spine.

"That was close," he said in deep sexy voice.

"Mmm." I responded.

He turned my body around and pinned my against the door, locking my hands to the wall with his. He bit my neck and pushed his body against mine. He picked me up and carried me to the bed. I lay on my back as he went down with me, kissing me hungrily.

Christian kissed me down my neck and over my chest. He moved down my body, kissing me over my shirt and on the part of my stomach just above my pants. Placing his fingers between my shorts and my bare skin, he started to take my shorts off. He slowly pulled them down my legs and did the same with my black laced underwear. He started from the inside of my foot and kissed up my calf and up my mid-thigh. He did the same with my other leg, but didn't stop at the mid of my thigh, he continued up and kissed up the length on my vagina. I let out a gasp at the sensation. I have never in my life felt anything like this. He flicked his tongue out and licked my sex nice and slowly.

"You taste so sweet." He looked up at me and then continued to give me pleasure. Taking his fingers, he opened my folds and began to lick and suck on my clit. I let out an intense moan. I opened my legs wider so he could have better access. Keeping my folds open with one hand, he started to finger me with his other, while continuing to lick my clit. I could feel the tensing of my muscles and the climax start to build within me. I was going to come and I was going to come hard. I gripped my sheets and started to tremble. My body was shaking as my limit of pleasure was beginning to reach its peak.

His fingers repeatedly went deep in my canal and his tongue circled my sensitive bulb. It was my undoing. I let out a moan that was almost a scream at the wonderful sensation. Thank god me parents weren't here.

I placed my hands in his hair and pulled as he kept licking me. He pulled himself up and kissed me deeply, urgently.

I pushed him off and began to remove his boxer's.

"No, Ana." He grabbed my wrists. I stared at him with questioning eyes.

"Why?" I asked, searching his face for answers.

"I want to wait." He responded.

"But I don't. I want you. And I want you now." I said through clenched teeth.

He laughed at me and grabbed both sides of my face. "Ana, I want to, believe me, I do. I just want thing to be different with us."

I hate him for being considerate. Ugh. I actually wouldn't mind having the old Christian's who screwed around with a lot of girls, than maybe he would do me without a second though. He is complicated.

"I guess." I rolled my eyes. He got off the bed and started to get dressed.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I am getting dressed. What are you doing?" He questioned with a smug smile. What a smart ass!

"I let you have some breakfast and you want to just get up and leave now?" I yelled my eyes wide with rage.

"Baby chill, I'm not leaving, I am just getting dressed. And thank you very much for 'breakfast', it was the sweetest." He winked at me and I forgot why I got upset. I reached over and pulled my underwear and shorts on. I got under the cover and grabbed the remote to my TV and turned it on. Christian jumped on the bed a snuggled up to me. He kissed me all over my face and then turned to watch the TV.

"Let's see. We are going to watch.." I paused flipping through the channels until I came across one I couldn't possibly pass up. "Twilight!"

"Oh c'mon, seriously?" Christian said in a frustrated tone.

"Hey, now. You didn't wanna give me any of your goods so you're going to watch Twilight." I said. He chuckled and pulled me closer.

"Fine." He said with a humorous sigh.

We lay in bed together talked and I recited all the lines in the movie and he looked at me like I had absolutely gone mad. I laughed and he laughed. My parents came home around two in the afternoon and I told them Christian had just gotten there and we were watching movies. We spent the whole day lying in bed and my mom ordered in Chinese food for us. We ate and continued to watch movies. I let him pick a few of them which were a terrible idea. I had to sit through The God Father and the American Pie movies. The God Father was kind of a bore and the others were just stupid and I knew why he liked them. I have never seen so many boobs in my life. It was crazy, but I got my revenge. I made him watch Sixteen Candles, New Moon, and Breakfast at Tiffany's. It was great and I saw him smile a couple of times during the movies. I knew he liked them at least a little bit.

We had fallen asleep and I woke up to him lying on my chest. I smiled and rubbed my hand in his hair. He was breathing evenly so I knew he was still asleep. I looked over at the clock on my night stand and it said ten o'clock. My phone started to vibrate and I slowly reached for it, not wanting to wake up Christian.

I had a text from Elliot.

_Hey you okay?_

I texted back. _Yea, whts up?_

_G idk. U aren't answerin ur fone. Nd where is Christian?_

_Oh. Srry. I fell asleep nd he's with me. We spent all day 2gether._

_Oh I see ;)_

_Haha stop. Talk 2 u l8er._

_Alright bby gurl. Bye._

I set my phone back down and let out a deep breath. I put my hand on Christians back and made little circles with my fingers. He let out a sigh and muzzled against my chest. I froze making sure I don't wake him. I shut the TV off and closed my eyes.

A light shined in my room and I turned to see my mom standing in the door way. "Sweetheart, it's getting late." She whispered. I knew that meant it was time for Christian to leave, but I didn't want him too.

"Alright mom, he's sleeping, I'll wake him in a few okay?"

"Alright baby. I'm going to bed, goodnight." She walked into the room and kissed me on the forehead and then smiled at a sleeping Christian. She rubbed his cheek and then looked at me. "I like him, he's good for you." She turned and walked out the room.

"Goodnight mommy." I whispered while smiling.

So a few, turned into another hour. I didn't want to wake him. He looked so peaceful and innocent, he was so handsome. I gently shook his shoulders. He hugged my body tight and a let out a deep breath.

"Baby, wake up."

"Hmmm." He said in a sleep voice.

"It's eleven o'clock baby." He picked his head up and looked around.

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours. C'mon you need to get home, we have school tomorrow." I threw the covers off and slid out of bed. He followed me and pulled me into a hug. I accepted his embrace and kissed his chest.

"Alright baby, I will see you tomorrow." He kissed me on the lips and grabbed his keys. He then unlocked the window and stepped out.

"You know you could use the front door." I pointed down stairs.

"I could, but this is more fun, don't you think?" I laughed at him and then planted a kiss on his cheek. He turned and then jumped out.

_He is seriously whack!_ I thought. I walked into my bathroom and shut the door. I turned on the shower and waited for it to get hot. I stripped myself of my clothes and then jumped in when the temperature was to my liking. The water hit my back and it felt good. I stood there for a while and let my body get warm. I reminisced in memories of Christian and I never thought I would say this but I kind of can't wait for school to start tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17: Another Party?

I'm sitting in art class, waiting for Ana to walk through those damn doors. I have been dying to see her all morning, though we are in in second period. When I get anxious I can't seem to sit still, I start to fidget in my chair and tap my fingers on the desk.

"Dude calm down, you know Ana's always late to this class." Damon explained.

I nodded my head. Yeah I knew but I was still anxious, I mean I buried my face in between her legs yesterday. I don't know how to fucking act, because I don't how she's going to act, but of course, Damon doesn't need to know that.

She walked in five minutes after the bell rang.

"Ms. Steele, you are late." Our teacher said.

"Oh, am I? Whoops." She let out a giggle and walked over to take a seat next to me and Damon.

"Don't let it happen again."

"Yeah like that will ever happen." She mumbled under her breath.

She let out a deep breath and leaned in to kiss me on my cheek. "Why are you always late?" I asked her with a chuckle.

"I don't like waking up in the morning." She simply said. She gave me a smile and we began working on our self-portraits.

The period went by quickly and I only got the outline of my portrait done. Ana didn't even start hers; she kept flirting and touching me. She was very distracting which is why I only got the outline finished.

Damon and I walked into third period History class.

We walked in and sat in our usual seats. Elena decided to sit right behind me. This is just great. I rolled my eyes and took a seat. Damon was looking at me with a worried expression.

"Hey Christian." She leaned over her desk and whispered in my ear. I gripped the sides of by desk and breathed out. "

"Hi Elena." I said through gritted teeth. She placed her finger at the base of my neck and traced upward. I grabbed her hand and turned around. "Enough." I stared at her and she just had deviant smile on her face. God she pisses me off. "I see that bruise is gone." Her face turned into a scowl.

"I am going to get that bitch back." She spat out.

"Don't call my girlfriend that." Her eyes got wide and her mouth opened.

"So your together now?"

"Yes we are. So I'm off limits."

"Oh honey, we're in high school. There is no ring on your finger. You're fair game." She winked at me. I turned back around and threw my head on the table_. Kill me now!_

The lesson dragged for forever! I was getting impatient. Elena kept rubbing my lower back with her foot under the desk. I pushed her away but she just repeated the process. Next time I am going to be sure that we sit in the back, so that no one is sitting behind me.

The bell finally rang and I dashed out of the classroom not even waiting for Damon. It was lunch time and I went to go find Ana.

I walked down the hall and around the corner when I saw her talking to some guy. I've never seen him before. He was average size and lean, and a pretty good looking guy. He had brown and hair a stupid grin on his face. He was flirting with her. That was about to change. I walked towards her at a fast pace. I slid my arm around her waist. "Hey baby." I kissed her cheek.

"Oh hey Christian, this is Jack. He's new here." She said.

"Hey man what's up." I gave him a nod with my head. "You ready to go meet up with everyone?"

"Yeah. Jack would you like to join us?"

She had to ask? Please say no, please say no. I don't know if I like this guy. He rubs me the wrong way.

"No, but thanks, I got stuff to do." Thank heavens.

We make our way to the table and sit alongside our friends. Rick was stuffing his face with spaghetti and I let out a chuckle.

"We should do something tonight. My mom is pissing me off. I really don't want to be home." Bliss said.

"That sounds great! I'm in. What should we do?" Elliot asked.

"How about we throw another party?" Bliss screeched.

"Oh yeah, we should. I'm in the parting mood." Ana piped up.

"How are we going to plan a party in less than eight hour?" Damon said. "And where are we going to throw it. My parents came back from their trip."

"We could throw it at my house. Mom left this morning for some business, she won't be back until tomorrow night." I suggested. Rick was still stuffing his face and just shook his head in agreement.

"That's perfect, I will text everyone!" Bliss squealed and began texting three words per second.

"Leave all the boos and music to me." Kate got up and went to make a few calls.

"Well this should be fun!" Elliot laughed.

Tonight was going to be the party of the week. And it was the first party I was taken. No more single Christian. This night was sure to be interesting. Let's just hope it's in a good way.

*****Sorry for the short chapters. Its been a busy week for me***Check out my new story: Gambling for Love*** Please and thank you!*****


	18. Chapter 18: What a Party!

"Wow guys, you went all out." My eyes were wide as I stepped into Christian's house. There were streamers, balloons, disco lights, and lanterns everywhere. The house was dark so lights were able to really take effect. There was a DJ in the corner with his turn tables and bigger than necessary speakers. Alcohol covered every inch of the kitchen counters. The couches were pushed up against the wall for make out sessions, making the living room into a dance floor. It was like a club in here. I was pretty damn amazed.

"How did you even pull this off?" I looked at Kate and Bliss.

"Please Ana, I know people. The decorations were delivered like three hours ago and Kate's older brother picked up the beer and other alcoholic beverages."

"And the DJ, where did you get one of those on short notice?"

"Damon offered to pay extra to get him here." Kate explained. "He made him an offer he couldn't refuse." We all laughed and I notice multiple numbers of people coming in.

"How many people did you invite Bliss?" I asked.

"Pretty much the whole damn school…"

"Is that all?" if I knew Bliss, she didn't just invite the school.

"I also might have posted the memo on Facebook." She said.

Great. The cops definitely are going to show up tonight. Oh well, one things for sure, I sure as hell am not going to get caught.

I just rolled my eyes and laughed. "So where are the boys?" the music was getting louder so I had to raise my voice.

Kate pointed to the kitchen while dancing to the music.

I looked in the direction she pointed and saw Rick, Christian, Damon, and Elliot tossing back shots. I shook my head and walked over to join them.

I stopped dead in my track.

Elena just walked through the door.

You have got to be fucking kidding me?

I made my way over to Christian.

"Baby!" he yelled.

"What the hell is that slut doing here?" I pointed at the little dog and Christians eyes narrowed.

"I swear, I didn't invite her." He put his hands up in defense. I looked at Rick, Damon, and Elliot. They all shrugged their shoulders and raised their hands as well.

"Baby girl, you know I would never invite her." Elliot swore.

"Ana, Ana, I didn't invite her I swear! I made sure she was off the list." Bliss came running up and grabbed my wrist.

So the little witch invited herself.

"It's fine. I will play nice. No worries guys. Let's go dance." I dragged Bliss onto the dance floor and we started gyrate.

If Elena crosses me tonight, she'll regret it.

Kate joined us soon after we danced and so did Elliot. I looked at my best friends as we laughed and had a good time. They made life fun, living fun. I've never had friends like them, well besides Mia, but she's gone now. She's never coming back.

_Snap out of it Ana, before you make a mess of yourself!_

"I'm going to go get a drink. You guys want anything?" I asked.

"I'm already buzzed, I'll wait." Kate responded. Bliss and Elliot were lost in dancing. I didn't wait for an answer and I didn't bother to ask the question again, I just left. I made it to the kitchen and grabbed a plastic red cup. I went to the corner of the kitchen so I could be away from the crowd. The kitchen was packed and all the bodies were generating heat and it was uncomfortable.

I started to make myself a Bloody Mary when I heard a male's voice behind me.

"Hey." I turned and saw Jack.

"Oh, hey, Jack. I didn't know you would come here."

He tilted his head to one side. "Why do you say that?"

"Oh, well cause your new. I didn't think you would know anybody."

He chuckled. "Well I know you."

"You do." I said as I laughed.

"What's that you're makin'?" He pointed to my cup.

"It's a Bloody Mary. You want me to make you one?" He wrinkled his nose.

"Nah, I don't drink. It's hard to make the right decisions when you do." He took a step closer to me. I could feel his warm breath on my face. He smelt like candy. Huh. That's weird. Okay, he's a little too close.

I step to the side and try to dodge his closeness. "Would you like some water, then? Or juice?"

He let out a deep chuckle. "I'll have juice." I turned to open the fridge. Great, the juice was in the back. I bent to reach towards the end of the fridge. I moved the milk and lemonade aside and grabbed the juice. Once I straightened up I took a step back and closed the fridge. When I turned Jack was all up in my personal space.

"Jack what are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just standing here." He said, his eyes descending to my lips. This guy is flirting with me.

"You're a little too close, and it's making me uncomfortable."

"No this is too close." He was centimeters away from my face. The back of his hand traced my down my cheek. "Good decisions." He whispered. He leaned in closer about to plant one on me and I took a step back and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell is your problem?" I yelled.

He held on to his cheek and his lips turned upward into a deviant smile. I grabbed my drink and then pushed him with my shoulder as I walked by.

Ugh. I seriously thought he was a nice kid. He looked decent and he seemed so sweet when I first met him. What a fucking prick.

I walked past the dance floor and went to sit on one of the couches. I was in a fucking pissy ass mood. Listen to me; these curse words are coming out of nowhere. I drink my Bloody Mary angrily and watch the people around me. Elliot and Bliss are still dancing, and Kate well I have no clue where she went. Rick and Damon are playing Darts and Christian is cheering. All the other people I don't give a shit about are doing what everyone else is doing.

I get lost in thought about how I want beat Jack, when a couple sits next to me a starts to have dry sex. Really? Do they have no respect for this poor couch? Not to mention themselves. It's fucking disgusting.

"Hey, how about you two go rent a hotel? No one wants to see you going at it." I yelled.

The girl smirked at me. "Why don't you just look away, or better yet leave?"

Take deep breaths Ana. A really deep breath. "I am going to give you two seconds to get your scrawny ass off this couch or I'll hit you into next week." I gave her a look that could kill.

She rolled her eyes and got off the couch, tugging her little boy toy along.

Everyone is just pissing me off tonight. I don't understand it.

Christian looks my way and then walks over.

"Hey, why are you sitting here by yourself? I was looking for you earlier." He said.

"I went to go make a drink. Do you want to dance?" I didn't want to bring up what happened with Jack. I didn't know how he would react and I don't want to ruin this party for anyone.

"Yeah." He smiled and held out his hand for me. I threw back the rest of my drink than let him lead me onto the dance floor.

He stood behind me and I lifted my hand up to grab the back of neck. He rested his chin on my shoulder and gripped my thigh with his hand. I start to rub against him with the rhythm of the music. I had no idea what song was playing and I didn't care. I was lost in it anyways along with the way Christian was holding me. It was sexual, yet also sensual. Everything about him just felt so right. Undeniably and irrevocably right.

###

I take a break from the dancing to make myself another drink. This time I'm thinking a wine cooler, something simple, but still delicious. I reach into the cooler and grab a strawberry flavored beer.

As I am about to get up, I feel liquid hit my body and seep through my clothes. "Are you fucking shitting me!" I screamed.

"That for the bruise on fucking face." I turned around to see Elena's eyes narrowing in on me.

"So you throw I drink on me? You wouldn't have had a bruise if you would've watched your mouth." I yelled. Speaking of which, shit! I totally forgot about cleaning the school! Fuck, fuck, fuck. The principal is going to call my parent and they are going to call me. I am totally fucking screwed!

"Why aren't you at the school? You are supposed to be cleaning."

"I could say the same about you, but I heard about the party and decided to ditch." She smirked.

"Yeah, you heard. You weren't invited. Get the fuck out!" I bellowed.

"And miss this? I don't think so, besides, Christian looks mighty fine tonight. I think I'll grab him for a dance." She threw her cup at me and then turned to walk away.

I'd say she crossed me.

I ran for her and grabbed a hold of her hair. She yelped and I swung her to the other side of the kitchen. We got a small audience and a few chants.

"If you want Christian, you'll have to get through me. And Elliot isn't here this time to pull me off."

She looked around the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of salsa. She threw it at me before I could reach her. The salsa covered my entire shirt and I was going to have a bump on my head tomorrow. It took me a while to come back to the now. Elena sprang on me, when I was coming out of my daze. We fell to the floor and put her hands around my neck. I started choke and she lifted her body to get a better grip. I took that moment to slam my knee up her ass. She winced at the pain and her hold of me loosened. I reached for the salsa bowl and hit her upside the head, making her fall over. I got on top of her and started to punch her in the face. She wiggling underneath me and started pulling on my hair. We were both covered in salsa as was the floor. We kept wrestling back and forth, when we finally separated from each other, we took the opportunity to stand up. Her hair was in a knotted mess and had piece of tomato in it. I'm sure I looked exactly the same.

"He doesn't fucking want you! When are you going to put that in your head!?" I shrieked. "Am I going to have to beat you until you get that because I will?"

"Ana. He wants me." Is she delusional or what?

"I'm getting tired of playing these games with you. Stay away from Christian."

"Nah. I don't want to. In fact, I'm going to practically be on his dick." I clenched my teeth together and balled my fists.

She started to walk and then dashed past me. "You're going to lose Ana." She yelled behind her. That's it. I have had enough. I ran for her and jumped on her back. We were now in the middle of the kitchen and the living room. We got everyone's attention. I started to punch her on the side of the face and fell backwards making me land on my back. _Shit that hurt. _She rolled over and tried to get away.

"Oh no you don't." I grabbed her ankle and pulled making her fall over. I used her body as a weight to keep me grounded. She flipped over and start to kick her legs. If she doesn't quit she's going to kick me in the face.

_I could lose a tooth!_

I anticipated her next kick and grabbed her ankle. I twisted it to one side which gave her no choice but to flip over. I had my strength back from the fall, so I jumped up and the kicked her in the side.

"Babe stop!" I could hear Christian, but I don't care I have too much anger and adrenaline pumping through me right now.

Elena kicks my knee and I fall backwards. She hops up and tries to run and I grab the nearest object, which is someone's phone, and throw it at her. It hits her in the back of the head. I get up and tackle her to the ground.

Why isn't anyone stopping us?

I hit her the face the best I could but she keeps covering her face. I finally feel hand grab me and it both Christian and Damon. They pull me off and Elena stand up.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Damon asked. I could only imagine the image he saw in front of him. Elena and me, hair all over the place, and covered with salsa. The crowd went back to dancing and drinking while I had to repress the urge to kill this whore.

"She started it." Elena spat out.

"Fuck off Elena." I replied.

"Baby you alright?" Christian moved my hair the best he could.

"I'm great, actually." I said sarcastically.

He chuckled then kissed my lips. "Mm, Salsa. Someone get me some chips." He licked the corners of my mouth and I couldn't help but to laugh. Elena rolled her eyes and it made me feel even better. Kate actually brought him a chip and he scooped the rest of the salsa that was on my lips onto it. He put it in his mouth, chewed, than swallowed. "That was good." He licked his fingers.

"Why don't you two go get cleaned." Damon suggested.

"Yeah, I'll be right back, imma refill my cup." I nodded my head. He kissed my cheek and then walked to the kitchen. I turned back to Elena.

"You better count your blessings, because God just saved your life." I stormed off and went to use the upstairs bathroom. I need to be away from this madness.

###

I stared at myself in the mirror.

Why do I let her get to me so easily? I'm not usually one to fight, but ever since she brought up that comment about my sister, I've been having compulsions to beat her.

I wiped the rest of the Salsa off my black long sleeve knit shirt. My jeaned got pretty messed up too, but it's not all that bad because they're dark. And my poor black boots. Ugh, I swear I'm going to hit her again. These boots deserve some justice.

I sigh and ring out the rest of my hair with the towel. There were chunks of vegetables everywhere. It was gross and my hair was starting to feel all sticking, so I washed it out with some shampoo. My hair smelt like Axe now, but it was better than before. I'm not complaining.

I check myself over in the mirror one more time. "Ehh. I can't get any better than this." I whispered to myself.

I exit the restroom and run down the stairs and scan the area for Christian. I see Elliot instead and motion him to come here.

"Hey, where's your brother?" I asked.

"I saw him going into the bathroom, baby girl." He replied.

"Oh okay."

He walked backed on the dance floor and started to randomly make out with some chick. I chuckled and then made my way to the bathroom.

My stomach clenched and my heart dropped.

What a sight indeed.

There Christian was lip locked with Elena.

Yeah, my drinks are about to come up. I don't know if I'm pissed or disgusted.

He pushes away and his eyes meet mine.

"Ana, it isn't what it looked like." He said instantly.

Elena had a smug smile on her face.

I slowly backed up. My breath was coming fast and I felt light headed. I did the only thing I felt like doing. I ran. I took off so fast, I nearly knocked over Damon. He caught me in his arms. I looked up at him.

"Ana, what's wrong?" his eyes looked panicked; I guess that meant mine looked just as crazed. I pushed away from him and darted for the door. I swung it opened and ran.

"Ana!" I heard Christian yell.

I didn't look back. I didn't stop. I ran. I ran all the way down to the gate, and I didn't even stop then. I ran past it. I past house after house after house. I made it all the way out of this rich subdivision and still I continued to run. I felt like Forest Gump.

I ran for a good eight miles.

It's been a long time since I've ran. Mia and I used to be on the track team. I was good at long distance and she was more of a sprinter. When she died, I quit. It only reminded me of her.

I stopped running. I didn't know where I was. I think I took a wrong turn somewhere. It didn't bother me though. I had my phone and if I wanted help all I had to do was call. But I didn't call. I began to run again.

Running brought back so many memories. Mia and I would go on morning runs together, and we would sometimes go at night. Our track meets at school were always a blast and we would continuously challenge each other because we knew that we could have achieved anything.

But that was the past. And so was Christian. He betrayed me. How could he kiss her like that? Anger tears escaped my eyes.

Hopefully this run will make me feel better.

And that's exactly what I did.

I ran.

And I never looked back.

*****Thoughts*****


	19. Chapter 19: Searching and Snooping

Christian's POV

I walked over to the restroom to see how Ana's doing. I can't believe she got into another fight. Thank god it wasn't at school. She would have to do extra cleaning. I wonder when she has to start doing that anyways. It was cut though, seeing her all cover in Salsa, she even tasted good.

I knock on the door. "Baby, it's me. You doing okay?"

The door swings open and it isn't Ana. It's that slut Elena.

"What the hell? Where's Ana." He lips curled into a malicious smile.

"I don't know, I think she went upstairs." She started to walk closer to me and I put my hands up.

"Elena you need to leave now." I said through gritted teeth.

She walked even closer. I moved in front of the sink to dodge her touch.

"Surely you don't want that." She turned her body and was now in my face.

"Elena, get the fuck out now!" I yelled as I place my arms on her shoulders and gave her a push. She is getting on my last damn nerve, I swear to god.

She looked me deadpan in the eyes and then lunged at me like a predator lunges for its prey. I was the prey.

The next thing I knew her lips were planted on mine. I push her away the same instant, but it wasn't fast enough. My head snapped to a figure in the doorway and I felt my heart break.

Ana was staring with wide eyes and a disbelieving look. "Ana, it isn't what it looked like." I said it as quickly as I saw it was her. She started to back away slowly and her breathing became uneven.

No, no, no!

She took off within the next second.

I turned towards Elena. "You fucking bitch, if you ruined any real chance I had with her, you will regret it. I swear you will regret it." Her eyes grew with a hint of horror and I dashed out of the bathroom to find Ana.

I ran into the living room and saw the door wide open. Ana was running down the drive.

"Ana!" I screamed. This can't be happening, everything was perfect. We were perfect; this can't be how it ends. I take off after her. She runs so fast. She's out the gate before I was half way there. Once I reach the gate I stop to look around. I have no idea which way she went. There are two different ways to get out of this subdivision.

I put my hands in my hair and grip it tight while I let out a frustrated scream.

A force pushes me and I fall forward but keep my balance so I stay up right. "What the hell did you do, Christian?"

"I didn't do anything Elliot! I went to the bathroom to look for Ana and it was Elena in there instead! I was telling her to leave…" I started to choke on my words. "And she forced herself on me, I swear, I would never do that to her. You have to believe me." I begged him; I needed him to believe me. He was my brother. I looked straight into his eyes and he did the same.

I couldn't control my breathing, all I wanted to do was find Ana, and make this right.

"I believe you." He said. "But you need to convince Ana."

"I would if I knew where she went." I said. "Let's take the car and drive around to look for her."

Elliot shook his head in agreement.

The sound of the gravel under my feet was the only noise I could here. Oh, and also the sound of my heart breaking. I never realized how much I really loved Ana until this moment. I know now that I never want to lose her. This feeling is all so new to me and even only just experiencing it, I know I never want to be put through anything like this again. I could only manage how Ana is feeling and it's tearing me up inside.

We reach the house and I quickly grab my keys. I look around for Damon and he is walking towards me along with Bliss and Kate. I also see Elena sitting on the couch flirting with that stupid Jack guy.

"What is going on?" Bliss asked.

"Yeah, what did you do to Ana?" Kate joined.

I knew they hated Elena just as much as Ana. "Long story short, Elena is a whore. She forcefully kissed me and Ana saw, she took off and I am going to go find her. I need you to kick Elena out of here. Do whatever you have to do, if you have to fight her than go for it. Just get her out of my fucking house."

Kate's lips curled into the devils smile and Bliss cracked her knuckles. "We would be honored." Bliss said in a sweet voice. Her and Kate turned around and headed for Ana. I looked at Damon.

"I'll stay here in case things get out of hand." Damon said.

"Don't stop them unless you absolutely have to." I said. Damon chuckled and then his faced turned serious.

"Go get her man."

And I did exactly that.

###

Elliot and I drove for miles and we couldn't find her anywhere, I called her about a hundred times and I left her only one voicemail.

Only one.

Hopefully she will listen to it.

"Dude we have been driving for hours." Elliot said.

"We have to find her bro." I replied. "I'm not giving up."

"She's probably at home." What the hell? Why didn't I think of that?

"Why didn't you say that an hour ago?" he just shrugged his shoulders.

I make a turnaround and then head for her house. I can't believe I didn't think to go there. Then again would she even run that far? That's a pretty far distance.

"Elliot how far can Ana run, before she gets tired that is?"

"From what I've heard from Bliss and Kate, a long long time." I turned to look at him. "She used to be in track, before her sister died. Bliss said they were stars on the team, but Ana quit when she didn't have Mia there to share it with."

How sad.

My poor Ana.

I couldn't even begin to understand what it's like to lose everything that's so close to you. Well Ana will not lose me. I am going to be a constant in her life, because I want her to be one in mine.

We pull up to the house and I quickly put the car in park and sprint to the door. I rang the doorbell, a million times. The door opened slowly.

"Christian? What are you doing here?" Ana's mom said in a groggy voice.

"Hi, Mrs. Steele, I was wondering if Ana is home." I asked.

She tilted her head to the side. "No, she was at the party. She hasn't come home yet." Dammit! Her eyes grew in alarm. "Why? Is everything okay? She isn't hurt is she?"

_Not physically, no._

I had to come up with something fast. "Oh, no she's fine. Her and Bliss left early and I was going to meet up with her here, but I guess she's still at the diner."

She immediately relaxed and I tried my best to keep up the act. "Okay dear, well you're welcomed to wait here."

"No it's alright. Me and Elliot will just go meet up with her at the diner."

"No, it's getting really late. You and Elliot come inside and I will make you both some hot chocolate. Ana should be here shortly. Come in here and get out of this chilly weather."

She had me at hot chocolate. I whistled at Elliot to turn off the engine and to come inside. I waited for him and we walked in together, following Mrs. Steele.

She scurried off into the kitchen and quickly began to make the hot chocolate. I continued to get lost in my thoughts. If Ana isn't here than where could she possibly be. She won't answer my phone or any of my texts messages. I am starting to feel sick to my stomach. This wouldn't have happened if Elena wasn't at that party and now because of her, I could lose everything. I just got her and it feels like she's slipping through my fingers. I just need to find her so I can explain everything. If anyone will understand it definitely will be her. She has to understand, my state of being depends on it. I never on this earth would have imagined me being the boyfriend type and especially not to a sweet girl like Ana.

She has managed to lose her other half, she is broken, and yet there is still love and kindness in her. I know there is because when she's with me that all I see. But people like Elena, bring out the worst in her. I want Ana to be whole again. I don't want her to have to worry about a damn thing. I want to take care of her and treasure her.

Mrs. Steele places the hot chocolate on the table in front of me. Elliot takes a sip of his loudly. "Really, Elliot."

"What? I was getting all the whip cream." I rolled my eyes and took a sip. It was hot and it warmed my insides. It made me relax and feel a tiny bit better.

"Thank you." I say to Ana's mom. Elliot says a thank you as well.

"You're welcome." She smiles at us kindly. "I'm off to bed, make yourselves at home." She retreated to her bedroom and closed the door.

Elliot and I sat there, thinking, at least I was thinking, while we finished our cocoa.

We place our cups in the sink and decide to make ourselves at home. We walk upstairs quietly to Ana's bedroom and pace.

"Any ideas where Ana is?" I asked.

"I really don't know. This isn't like her. She must have been really upset." Elliot suggested.

"Of course she's upset." I rub my face in frustration. I spin and throw myself on her bed. I lie on her bed and look up at the ceiling. There are only so many places she could be. I feel the bed sag and prop myself on my elbows. Elliot is looking at me.

"What? Have you thought of something?" I asked.

"What if she got lost or something while running?" he responded. I thought about it. Maybe he was on to something. I looked around the room. I was just about to answer when the door on the other side of her bathroom began to move. What the?

I slowly get off the bed and wander over and into Mia's room. I open the door the rest of the way. Her room is dark; I could tell they have changed it since she died. Her bed wasn't made, I guess from the last time she laid in it. There were clothes still on the floor as if she never even left. It was weird, but I felt a sense of peace. I felt Elliot's presence behind me and he starts to walk around the room. I touch her bed and trail my fingers to her nightstand. There was a picture of her and Ana. They looked so a like, it was weird. I mean even identical twins have something different about them, something you could easily tell apart, but Mia and Ana? There was no difference. Their hair was the same length, same body structure, same big blue piercing eyes. She wasn't exaggerating when she said I couldn't tell them apart, because in this picture I have no idea which one is Ana.

I looked away from the pictures and opened the drawers. I feel so guilty going through her stuff, but something won't let me quit. There were so many letters from Ana. They were to Mia. But these letters were written after Mia's death, written only a year ago. I unfolded the letter:

_Mia,_

_I know you've been gone for over a year, but I know your still here. I could feel you. I feel so silly writing this stupid letter, but my therapist said it would be good for me. I say screw him, he doesn't know me or what would be good for me. The only that would good, is if you came back. I am so sorry for the last words I said to you. I wish every day that I could take it back. The day you left, was the worst day of my life. I couldn't breathe and I felt like my heart left with you. It was hard to live after that. You died in my arms and I couldn't grasp it. I didn't want. There will never be a day when I don't think of you. How could I not when you are the other half to my soul? I will see you whenever I am in need of your presence, I will never forget that you will always be there. That's what you said, remember? You told me in life and in death that we are connected, we are halves of the same whole and together we become one. I will always remember that. You are my sister. You are my soul. You are everything. Together we are Anamia. _

I looked out the window and thought about the letter.

Who's Anamia?

Ana was so lost after losing her sister. And I know that she is still lost. Well she won't be lost for long. I am going to be her new light. I want to be.

The sound of Elliot tripping and falling on the floor pulls me out of my wandering thoughts.

"Elliot shush!" I yelled in a whisper.

"Sorry bro, I fell." I rolled my eyes. "Hey don't roll those eyes. I could have died."

"You're so dramatic!" He got off the floor and I decided to head back to Ana's room. We layed down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

I thought and thought.

Where is Ana?

I am losing my damn mind.

My mind wandered to the letter. The letter.

I thought. I thought.

The letter.

Wait.

I shot up off the bed.

"I know where she is!"

*****Thoughts*****


	20. Chapter 20: Everyone is to Blame

_Mia Steele_

_A Beloved Sister and Daughter_

_A Track Star and Older Than Her Twin_

_December 23, 1995-December 1, 2010_

I read the gray head stone and laughed as a tear escaped my eye. "Even in death you never wanted me to forget that you were older than me."

I eventually found my way into familiar surroundings when I was running, and once I found my way, my legs carried me. I had no control, at least I felt like I had none. I eventually found myself here, at Mia's burial site.

I gently touched the stone and said, "I can't believe you aren't here." The pain is real when I'm here, because when I talk to her, I stare at the ground or the sky. I can't look at her.

I shut my eyes tight to stifle back tears and I could feel my throat burning from holding everything in. I let out a deep breath and slowly open them. I don't know why I came here. I never even thought about coming here until I was already here. What am I supposed to do or say?

I guess I should start with Christian. I have to talk to someone and if it's my dead sister then so be it, at least I know she won't judge me.

"Oh, Mia, where do I even begin?" I sighed. "Wait I know, this stupid love game! That's what it was. I let Bliss and Kate sucker me in. You remember them right? Of course you do, how could you not? It's Kate and Bliss. Anyways, that's where it started, I knew I shouldn't have done it and I did anyways. And now I have fallen for that prick. Ugh. We were having a party and I walked in on him kissing that slut Elena. I know you remember her. Remember that one time you poured milk all over her? That was great." I laughed at the memory. "Oh and then that time you knocked her out cold in dodge ball. Those were some of the best times. But the best memory out of them all was when she tried to bully some girl and you stepped up and put Elena in her place. How I wish you could be here to do that, because no matter how many times I hit her it seems to not register in that head. The bitch is seriously whack." I wiped the tears streaming down my face. "I wish you were here to do a lot of things. Like play with my hair, help me with my science homework because I sucked at it, listen to music and just dance in my room. I miss how you leave the top off the toothpaste. Ugh. It would drive me mad. I miss everything Mia. And I wish that you were still here with me. You could give me advice about this whole Christian situation. I think I did something wrong. I silently accused him. Something told me he didn't willingly kiss her and that I missed something, but my head was telling other things. Christian was a man whore and when I saw him with her, something in me wasn't surprised. I don't know, I guess I should give him a chance to explain. I would love to have the aspiration that you would come and help me fix this mess but that's obviously not going to happen." I wiped my face with my sleeve. My legs are numb and I sink to the ground on my knees. My chest feels so heavy and I feel this thick dark cloud suffocating me.

"What did I do wrong?" I never much believed in God. I stopped when he took my sister. I was angry and hurt. "What did I do that was so bad?" my lips quivered and new tears began to poor. "Tell me!" I screamed at the sky. "She was my second life line and you took it!" I hated him; with everything in me I hated him. What the hell am I supposed to do without her? I'm already a mess. "You took her! Not only that but you killed my father's love for me! She was his little girl and now he can't even look me in the eye!" What kind of God does that?

"He hates me, I know he does! Whenever he looks at me all he sees is pain and everything that's wrong in his life. He doesn't see me! He sees her! I am no one to him. You stole my sister and my father. And my mother, she's just an empty shell that feels pity for me and my father. I hate you!" I screamed it. I wanted the whole damn world to feel my pain, to take notice of how I feel. Everything in this world, in my life is just fucked up.

I was choking on my spit, my tears, and my words. It was hard to speak, but I wasn't finished I had a hell of a lot to say. There were so many people I blamed for how I felt, my dad ignoring me, my mother taking her pity. I knew she loved me, far more than my dad it seemed, but still. It wasn't the love I deserved. I have done nothing wrong! I deserve love from the two of them. I blame God, I blame Ethan, I blame Mia.

I picked at the old flowers that were left a few months ago. I sat there and I cried my heart out. "Ugh, Mia, look what you've done. My eyes are all puffy, and blood shot because of you." I stared at her stone. I traced my fingers in the cracks, on the letters.

"Why did you leave me?" I whispered. My lips started to tremble. "Why did you leave me here all alone?" I squeezed my eyes shut and then opened them. "Why Mia?" I screamed. "Why did you get into the fucking car and how could you be so senseless!" I started throwing the flowers at her tomb stone. I hit it with my palms and my fists over and over. I screamed "Why?" I cried hard. "You were supposed to be smarter than him." The tears wouldn't stop and neither did my rant. "You were everything! Why didn't you take me with you?"

"Ahhhhhh!" I screeched. "Mia! Why didn't you take me with you? I would have never looked back as long as I knew I was with you!" I screamed until my throat started to burn. "It wasn't your time!" I put my forehead against the cold stone. "It was not supposed to be like this." I whispered.

I looked at the tomb as if it was my sister. "I thought we would be facing the world together, I thought we would be world record breaking track stars, I thought we would go to college and be roomies. We were supposed to make it all the way to the last season of the Vampire Diaries and see if that one chick really did get pregnant in Degrassi."

I looked away.

"And now we can't do any of that." I sobbed. "Because you're gone."

"You decided to be selfish and leave me."

I stood up and turned to leave.

I stopped when I saw Christian, leaning against a big oak tree.

I don't know what's right in my life any more but my gut is telling me that Christian isn't wrong. I walk toward him and then break into a full sprint, straight into his arms.

He gripped me tightly and I never wanted him to let me go. I buried my face in his chest and sobbed. I cried for another ten minutes until I pulled away from embarrassment.

"How did you find me?" I asked, gazing into his eyes.

"It was a lucky guess." He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my lips and then tucked my hair behind my ear. "Ana, you have to know, that I didn't kiss Elena. I thought you were in the downstairs bathroom and she forced herself on me. That's why I was even there…" I placed my fingers over his lips and searched his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, Christian. I am sorry for running. I just didn't know what to do or what to think, so I ran." I explained. His eyes smiled and he kissed me passionately with those soft, yet hard lips. I gladly returned the favor.

I broke the kissed with a thought that had to be answered. "How much did you see?" I didn't elaborate but he knew what I was talking about.

"I saw most of it, when you were yelling at the high and mighty." He raised his hands to enhance his dramatic stance. It made me laugh, and it felt good.

I stopped laughing when I saw his eyes display some seriousness. "Ana, don't blame yourself, or anyone else. It won't make you feel better. You know your sister loved you very much and she knows that you love her just as much as well. Don't beat yourself up. She wouldn't want you to live this way. It hurt me to see you so full of pain." He rubs the sides of my face and kisses my nose. "You are sweet and you are beautiful, don't let the anger that you have inside you take that away. You are strong, I know you are. I have seen it. When my family tore apart I had this emptiness inside me, my father did a whole lot of wrong and I hated him every day for it. I became a different person once my mom broke free and I didn't like it. I decided not be that person. I forgave him." I tear slid down his cheek and my heart broke a little more. "Anger is an easy emotion, anything could feed it; jealousy, dislike, any negative emotions. But you know what, I was tired of being Angry, it takes a lot of energy. It's just so exhausting. So I forgave him. And you, my sweet Ana, you need to forgive yourself, forgive your father, forgive Ethan, and forgive Mia." What a speech. I was moved and hearing Christian made me want to try. With all the love I had, I wanted to try.

"I want to be here for you. I want to be your knight and shining armor, I want to be the king's knight so I can put your humpty dumpty ass together." I was crying again and I laughed through my tears at his last words. "I know Mia was part of your soul, the other half to who you are, your heart, but if you'd let me, I want to be your other half, I want to share your soul and your heart. You already have mine, and I wouldn't take it back if you asked me. I might not have long brown hair or blue eyes, but I am here. I am breathing. I am alive." He placed my hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat. "This beats for you. Let me be the light at the end of your tunnel. I will never steer you wrong Ana. Anastasia."

The way he said my name, made my heart skip a beat. I was melting even more with every word he was saying. Maybe he's right. I need to learn to let Mia go. She wouldn't want me living like this, and I wouldn't want her to live like this if roles were reversed. I'm scared that if I move on from this than I will forget her and I don't want to. I feel so guilty for moving forward and being happy when she's stuck under the ground. I know Christian is right. Of course he's right. But it's easier said than done, but I will try, for Mia and for Christian.

I look into Christian's eyes and I see kindness, passion, worry, happiness. He leans in and kisses me hard, but there is something more I can't quite grasp. Our breathing becomes heavy, fast and when we break the kiss he puts his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Anastasia."

I gasp and my heart sores to an endless bliss.

*****Thoughts Please*** I got so emotional when writing this*****


	21. Chapter 21: Crazy Filled Night

**I want to thank you all for your comments. It was definitely an emotional piece and I am very glad that each of you enjoyed it.**

Christians POV

There.

I said it.

I said I loved her. And I did. I have never felt this way about anyone and I'm soaring. I hope I got through to her with everything I said. I poured my heart out and it took everything in me not to cry. One tear escaped though and it changed the structure of her expression. But when I said I loved her, those eyes weald up more than I wanted them too.

I stared into her blue orbs. It wouldn't bother me if she didn't say it back, I know how I feel and I'm not afraid of it. Not anymore. She could even say she hated me and it would make me happy, because at least she is feeling something for me. And it takes a lot out of a person to hate, which means she's devoting all her energy to me. There definitely are positive feelings that are attached to hate.

"I love you." I repeated. There goes her tear. It fell slowly down her pale face. Her eyes smiled so bright, there was a lot of power behind them.

"I-I..." she stammered. She laughed through her tears. "I love you, too, Christian."

"Say it again." I grabbed her face in my hands and wiped the tears under her eyes.

"I love you Christian Grey." I kissed her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, and then her lips. It felt so good to hear those words come from her soft pink lips. I pulled away and stared at her beautiful face.

This girl is amazing and I want nothing more than to hold her here forever.

I looked around. Well maybe not here.

I was getting nervous standing in the middle of a grave yard.

I heard noises and decided it was time to go.

"Let's get out of here. It feels kinda creepy." I started to get chills. "I really don't want be around when the vampires come out." She hit my arm playfully and snickered.

I took her hand and she drew in a sharp hiss.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"My hand," was all she said. I looked and her hand for the first time and there were cuts and it began to get swollen.

I moved it to see if anything was broken.

"Ahh." She yelped.

It isn't broken; I could still circle it around. I put some pressure on different areas and each time she hissed out in pain.

"I think it's fractured." I said. "We need to get you to a hospital."

I grabbed her arm and pulled her slowly out of the cemetery.

Elliot was in the car, parked next to a dirt road that led out of the depressing habitation. I told him to stay here so I could talk to her alone. We came out of some trees and I saw that Elliot was on the phone. Hopefully Bliss and Kate haven't been arrested, I'm sure he's talking to Damon.

"Yeah bro, just get some ice on it and she should be fine…" Ana hopped into the car and he got a good look at her hand. "Uh, make two packs of ice." I put Ana in the back seat and buckled her in. I closed the door and went around getting in. "Just do it. Ana will need one."

I could hear Damon on the other side asking so many questions. "I really don't know, they just got in the car. I will tell you once I find out myself. Okay. Alright bye." Elliot hung up the phone and I started the engine.

"What's going on?" Ana asked.

"Well Damon was asking what he should do with Kate's hand." Elliot answered.

"What happened to her hand?" She asked with curiosity in her voice.

I turned the car around and headed to a nearby clinic.

"She hit Elena." Her mouth was opened with astonishment. "Yeah, Christian told them it to hit her."

"Wait a minute. I didn't tell them to, I just said to do whatever is necessary to get her out of the house. I mean, I might have said it was okay to hit her but I didn't say 'Hit her'." I explained. I looked up in the rearview mirror and saw her hand covering her mouth. She was trying not to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Christian." She retorted after her little laughing fit.

I shook my head and continued to drive.

"Dude, the house is the other way." Elliot pointed.

"I know but I think Ana's hand is fractured."

He turned in his seat to face Ana. "You hit him that hard?" his eyes were full of amusement. She laughed again.

"No I hit my sister." He cocked his head. "Don't worry about it, long story."

"Ah okay." He turned back around.

###

"Well, her hand isn't broken, but it extremely fractured, I casted her wrist and hand so it could heal properly. Here is the prescription for some pain medicine." The doctor told me. She then turned to Ana. "Now I want you to rest that hand. I don't want you doing any sort of activities with it."

She processed the information and then a wide smile spread on her face. "That means no cleaning right?" The doctor gave her a confused look and rolled my eyes. I knew what she was trying to do. "Let me elaborate, that means I can't clean a whole school campus for three hours every damn day? Right?"

The doctor didn't know what she was going on about but she answered her anyways. "That wouldn't be wise to do, so I suggest you not clean a whole school. Your hand won't heal if you do." I laughed when I saw the twinkle in her eyes.

"Do you think, oh I don't know, I could get that in writing?" She asked with hope.

The doctor laughed and she turned to fill out a piece of paper on her desk. "Here this is an excuse for school and a detailed explanation of your condition. I even signed it for you. It's legit. Whatever you're trying to get of, this note will do that for you."

I laughed and Ana's smile reached her ears. She was happy, extremely happy.

"If you have any problems, please, come back and see me." She led us back out to the main room and I paid for her services.

So, Ana has a fractured hand, lucky her that she doesn't have to face her punishment. I think I would have fractured or even broken my hand on purpose, if it meant I didn't have to clean that damn school.

I led Ana out to the car. "What time is it?" I asked Elliot.

"Uh, it's almost one."

Damn, the events that took place tonight happened within five hours. What a fucking night.

###

I pull up to my house and I see it's pretty much cleared out. I shut off the engine and then get out, rounding to the other side so I can help Ana get out. I open the door and the grab her upper arm and ease her out, careful not touch her hand. She held on to my waist and we walked inside the house behind Elliot.

"Oh my god! Ana! Did you hit Christian that hard?" Bliss yelled, running over to us. "Let me see your face Christian."

Ana busted out laughing and so did Elliot. I just stared at her in disbelief. Why does everyone think she hit me?

"She didn't hit me." I said through my clenched teeth. Ana touch my face with bruised, but better hand.

"Chill baby." She said. I instantly chilled. She turned back to Bliss. "I was having an emotional moment at my sister's grave side and I hit the stone."

I looked over to the Kitchen and saw Damon walk out a long with Kate. She had a bag of ice over her hand. "So how did it feel?" I asked her.

"Fucking amazing. Now I know why Ana did it." We all laughed. "She was already messed up. Ana hardly left anything for me and Bliss."

"Yeah, I was about to hit her too, but when Kate did it she knocked out like that." Bliss snapped her fingers. "She was sipping down a shit load of alcohol, I thinks that why she past out after that first blow. She cannot hold her liquor, that's for sure." Bliss said.

"What did you do with her after? Please don't tell me she is still here." Ana said.

Bliss and Kate looked at each other with a smile that said 'wouldn't you like to know'. It was a freaky smile.

"Oh, no. What did you guys do?" Ana said, shaking her head.

I looked at Damon. He just gave me one of those apology smiles and said, "I tried to stop them."

"Spill it." Elliot said with a huge grin.

Bliss started to laugh and Kate followed. "Well we sort of dragged her body outside and we grabbed the keys to Rick's car."

They stopped. "And…" Ana prompted.

"We basically threw her in the back of his trunk."

"Let me guess, Rick has no idea?" Elliot said. I was dazed. Did they really just say they put her in Rick's trunk?

"He has no fucking clue! Isn't it great! She's gonna wake up and be like what the fuck?" Kate laughed. "And when Rick opens his trunk he is going to have the surprise of his life."

Ana laughed so hard she was rolling on the floor. The rest of them followed her lead except for me and Damon.

"What's Rick going to do when he finds her in there?" I asked.

"Oh who cares? This will be epic!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Oh, I just thought of something! How about we all go over to his house and park outside to see his reaction when he sees her?" Ana bellowed.

Damon and I looked at each other. I smiled and so did he. "We could record it." I suggested. Damon laughed in agreement and the girls squealed with excitement.

"Awesome! Let's go, we could have an all-night steak out!" Elliot yelled.

We all ran out and I suggested we use my mom's Escalade. Rick wouldn't know it's us if he happens to look around. We all hopped in.

"First well stop at the gas station to get some drinks and snacks. Elliot you got the camera?" I asked.

"Yeah, bro."

I pulled out of the gate and we went to go have our steak out.

Poor Rick, that's all I have to say.

*****Thoughts*****


	22. Chapter 22: The Steak Out

Ana's POV

It was almost three in the morning. I texted my mom telling her I was sleeping over at Kate's. Kate told her mom she was sleeping over at Bliss' and Bliss didn't even bother with her mother. Damon told his that he was sleeping at Christians. It was perfect. We parked the Escalade right across the street; it gave us the perfect view. Christian and I were in the front seat and Damon sat in the middle between Bliss and Kate. Elliot was in the very back but he moved to squeeze in with the other three, once we were all situated. I opened the huge bag in front of me and began to dig through it.

"Who got the Hot Cheetos?" I asked.

"That would be me." Damon grabbed the bag from my hand.

"Elliot, here are you Mini Oreos." I tossed them back.

"And here are Kate's twizzlers." I handed them to her along with Bliss' candy. "Give that to Bliss."

"And the rest is ours Christian." He reached in the bag to grab his Takis and I grabbed my Hershey bar, along with my graham crackers. Yeah, I'm weird, I know, but it's delicious. "Everyone has their drinks right?" I asked. Everyone gave me grunts in answer. I looked back and they were all stuffing their faces. I laughed. "Okay than."

Christian asked Elliot for the camera. He handed it to him, but it wasn't just a camera. "Elliot, you brought a damn cam recorder?"

"Yeah, I wanted the picture, or video to be excellent quality." He explained through a mouth full of Oreos.

"And why do you need it to be perfect quality?" I asked him.

"Because," he swallowed his food, "I'm going to put that juicy shit on YouTube."

"Of course you are." Christian mumbled as he put the recorder against the windshield. Kate and Bliss snickered.

"Wait, how are we sure that he will even go looking in his trunk? I don't think people do that regularly. I don't think you guys planned this properly." I told them.

"Ana, c'mon, you know we think of everything." Bliss said.

"Have you that little faith in us dear Ana?" Kate giggled.

"How are you guys so sure?" Elliot asked. They continued to laugh. It made me want to join in.

"They took his phone and put it in her…" Damon hesitated, making me all the more interested, "cleavage."

My eyes were bugging out of my eyes and Christian head snapped to the girls. "You guys didn't?" I screeched.

"They did. I told them not to, but they didn't listen." Damon had to answer for them because they couldn't get their laughter under control.

"Wow, that is great." Elliot chuckled.

"You two are total bitches!" Christian joined in the laughter. "That is too funny. You know she is going to be so fucking pissed when she finds out it was you guys."

"If she has any memory of what happened, than she'll know it was us, but I doubt it. She was pretty wasted. I could care less if she found it was us. She doesn't scare me." Bliss replied.

"When do you think he'll realize his phone is gone?" I asked.

"It shouldn't be long. Rick's on that thing a lot, he's an all-nighter and his room light is still on, so he can't be asleep." Christian said.

"What if he passed out with it on?" I countered.

I saw Damon shake his from the corner of my eye. "Nah, he hardly drank anything. He only had one beer. He wasn't anywhere close to being buzzed when he left, let alone drunk. If anything he's playin' video games right now."

I looked up at his window and I saw movement. "Well your right, he isn't asleep. I see him moving around."

Elliot leaned forward and had a pair of big black binoculars.

What the hell?

"Elliot, where did you get those binoculars?" I asked him in disbelief. He really did come prepared for this.

"I had them in my room and I wanted to make sure I see everything." He said while looking in the eye enhancing lenses. "And boy do I see everything. He's got a girl in there."

Bliss crawled over Damon and had her face against the glass. Kate was already there staring up intently. Elliot was leaning over me to get a closer look and Christian stared out as well. And me, well I was staring too. I couldn't quite see all that well. I snatched the binoculars away from him and looked in.

I think I just puked in my mouth.

The girl was on her knees, her head bobbing up and down.

What? He didn't think to close the damn blinds?

"What a lucky bastard." Damon muttered.

"Is Bliss not giving you any?" Kate snickered. Bliss giggled as well.

"I guess he didn't think to shut his blinds?" Christian said.

"I was thinking the same thing." I removed the binoculars from my eyes and handed them to Christian. "You wanna see?" I smiled.

He took them from me and looked through them. "Oh, damn. That is quite some action."

"You know I brought those for me." Elliot said his arms over his chest. I laughed at him.

"I guess we are going to be here for a while." I assumed.

"Yeah." Everyone, except me and Christian, said in unison their eyes still glued to the show taking place in Rick's room.

###

Two hours. That's how long it took for that chick to leave. I fell asleep in Christians lap while he played with my hair. I woke up to everyone yelling.

"She's finally leaving!" Everyone screamed and I jolted right up.

"Look guys." Bliss said.

I looked out the window and she was standing on the front porch with Rick. He kissed her and they exchanged a few words. He kissed her again and swatted her on the ass. She started to walk away and he watched her as she left.

Oh shit!

She was walking this way. "Does she see us?" Kate asked. The girl was getting closer and I was panicking. I really didn't want to get caught.

"Guys, duck." Christian yelled in a whisper. We all did what he said and she walked in front of the car and then walked down before she got to the house that we were parked next to.

"So he has a fuck buddy that live across the street from him?" Elliot beamed. "Well that is fucking convenient. I have to say, I'm a little bit jealous."

I giggled at him.

"This should be when he searches for his phone, realizes he can't find it anywhere and then call one of us from his landline." Kate said.

"Yeah, he will probably think he left it at the party." Bliss finished for Kate.

"That or he'll Call his phone, when he can't hear it anywhere in the house he'll go to his car." My grin grew, reaching my ears. "Oh my god, he'll call his phone while searching in his car and it will ring, leading him to the trunk. And what will be in there?" My excitement went through the roof.

"He'll find his phone and a drunk bitch!" Kate yelled. We all busted out laughing, even the guys.

"All we have to do is wait." Damon said.

"Yeah." Bliss agreed.

Christian's phone went off and he pulled it out to look at who it was. "Or maybe not." Christian showed us and it was Rick's picture that was displayed on the screen.

"Answer it!" Kate screeched.

"Put it on speaker." I added.

He answered and put it on speaker. "What's up man?" he said.

"Dude are you at home? I can't find my damn phone. I think I left it there."

"Did you call it and check everywhere? Your room?"

"Yeah, bro, it isn't here."

"What about your car?" Christian was really good at putting on a show. I was having the hardest time trying to keep my laughter inside. I couldn't say the same for Kate. Her face was red as an apple. She was silently laughing.

"Oh right. Can you look around while I check?" Rick said.

"Yeah, call me if you find it."

"Alright man, thanks." He hung up and I quickly grabbed the camera, turned in on and pressed record. I pointed it towards the house, making sure I got his front door and car in the same view. The light in his room turned off and I knew he was about to walk out that door.

"Wait, who has the steady hands? I'm going to be laughing way too much." I said.

"Damon." Everyone said in unison. I laughed and handed him the camera. He switched places with Kate so it would be easier. I also rolled down the window a tad, so we can capture his sounds as well.

I looked at the door and out walked Rick. I could already feel myself begin to chuckle. He had the house phone in his hand and he walked down to his car. He unlocked the car and opened the passenger's door. "Oh my god, this is it." Bliss squealed. He put the phone to his ear. He stood up and looked around. His ring tone was loud as hell, I could even hear it. He checked his back seats and he was getting so confused I could see it on his face.

I couldn't help it. I let out a small laugh. It was too funny. Kate joined me.

"He's walking toward the trunk!" Elliot was getting excited.

Rick stood in front on the trunk and pressed the button. It popped open and he placed his hands under it to bring it the rest of the way up.

Priceless, is all I have to say. Holy shit.

Rick's POV

What the hell? Where is my damn phone? I hear it ringing but it's not in the front or the back seats. I checked everywhere, between and under the seats. I swear I'm not going crazy. The only place left is the trunk, but it makes no sense for it to be in there. I might as well look what could it hurt?

I rounded the car and unlocked my trunk and instantly here my ringtone get louder. So it is in here, that's fucking odd. I use my hands to lift it the rest of the way up and get the sight of my life.

I jump back and scream, it was a manly scream though, and fall back on my ass. My hands break my fall and I am too scared to get off the ground. What the fuck is in my trunk? I lean forward so that I'm on my knees and I slowly rise and peak over the opening.

Oh my fucking god. It's a girl! How in the hell did she get in here.

Is she dead? Oh shit she's dead!

What am I supposed to do with a dead body?

I'm going to jail. Awe, fucking hell.

I stand up and just stare at the limp body in my trunk.

"Wait a minute." I whispered to myself. "Is that Elena?"

This is just fucking great. I run my hands through my hair and pace. I pace for a while and then I stop and look at her again. Maybe I should dump her body somewhere.

Nah. I would never get away with that.

Maybe I should check to see if she has a pulse. It would really suck if I dumped her somewhere and she's actually alive. I reach for her and when I do her eyes shoot open.

I reeled my hand back and let out a girly scream.

She jumped up and my phone came flying out of her fucking boobs. It landed on the ground with a crack. Great, now I'll need a new one.

"What am I doing here?" she shrieked.

"Uh, good question. I don't know." She gave me a look that told me to back up. She stumbled to the ground and ran after to me.

"You tried to kidnap me!" I ran for my life. This chick was insane.

"No I didn't!" I yelled as I went on one side of my car, putting distance between us.

"You're lying! I swear I am going to hurt you." Her eyes were blood shot. If she didn't smell like alcohol, I'd think she was possessed.

"You're fucking crazy!" I yelled. She dashed for me and I ran back around, grabbing my phone and sprinting to my door. I opened it and threw myself in, locking it behind me. She pounded on the door once and I just ran to my room. I let out a deep breath and sighed with relief, I didn't die.

_Wait until the guys hear about this. _I thought.

Ana's POV

"Please tell me you got all of that?" I asked through my tears. Everyone was laughing uncontrollably. That was the funniest thing; I think I have ever seen in my life.

"I got everything!" Damon chuckled.

"That was fucking amazing." Bliss cried.

"Oh my god, my stomach hurts from laughing so much." Kate said.

"He screamed like a little girl!" Christian bellowed.

"I swear this is going to get thousands of views!" Elliot literally had tears falling.

We watched the whole thing and laughed every second. Elena even chased him to the door, I thought she was going to break in or something. She was running all over the damn street and she eventually pulled her phone out of her pocket and made a call.

I was surprised when I saw Jack picking her up. When did those two start talking? Every time I saw him, he was alone. He drove up in one of those old classic cars that guys find 'sexy'. How a car can be sexy, I will never know.

"Hey guys I'm hungry." Damon said.

"Let's go to IHOP. I have been wanting a Blueberry pancakes for like, ever." Kate replied.

"Sounds good to me." I said. I looked at Christian for approval.

"Yeah, I could use some food." He said. I kissed him sweetly on the cheek and everyone was seated with their seatbelts. I'd say they had the same thoughts.

Christian pulled out and headed out of the neighborhood and onto the highway.

We headed to IHOP, with great footage, empty stomachs, and all at five in the morning.

*****Thoughts*****


	23. Chapter 23: A Frustrating Night

Christians POV

It's the weekend and Rick still doesn't know it's us who put that little tramp in the back of his car. Elliot hasn't put up the video yet either; he's been editing it and making the quality twice as great. He still laughs no matter how many times he has seen that damn video. Elena was being a bitch to everybody the next day and the rest of the week, especially Rick. She has also been hanging around that Jack guy lately, it's weird. They look like they're up to know good whenever I see them together. But that was the last thing on my mind. Every time I saw Elena, I thought of Rick. We all couldn't help but to laugh, knowing what we know. What was great was when she found out she would have to clean the whole school by herself. She was pissed and even confronted Ana. I remember the scene clearly:

"_So you have a fractured hand? How convenient." Elena hissed._

"_Aw now don't be upset." Ana replied with a mocking tone._

"_You probably did it on purpose." She spat out._

"_Really Elena? Are you that much of an idiot you'd think I would do this to my hand on purpose?" Ana cocked her hip and placed her hand on it. Elena was about to speak but Ana cut her off real quick. "Wait, don't answer that. Just shut it and enjoy your punishment." Ana took my hand and began to walk away._

"_Ana, I don't care if you a have a broken leg! You can help me fucking clean!" Elena yelled._

_Ana whirled around so fast and stood inches away from her face. "How about I take out the trash right now?" She spat out. Elena didn't say a word. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until Ana came back to me and took my hand in hers._

Ana didn't necessarily get out of cleaning; she just had to wait till her hand got better.

It's Friday night and Ana decided that we should have a movie marathon. Her parents were invited to some church banquet thing, so we had the whole place to ourselves. Grease was the first movie on our list and it was a great choice, I loved this movie. We were under the covers with our legs wrapped around each other. I looked down at her and saw how she was so intent on watching this movie. She was the cutest thing. I couldn't help about how she makes me feel good, whole, and I know I do the same for her. She even told me herself. I believe Ana is my soul mate, well if I even really believed in that shit, I know she would be. I have never had so many feelings for someone all at once. She makes me happy, sad, horny, frustrated, horny, nervous, horny, good, and did I say horny? It's been a long ass time since I've had sex and right now that idea is invading my mind. I want nothing more than to make love, not fuck, but actually make real love to this beautiful creature. I want to wait though, for her, but if she were to force me I would gladly give in. I don't think I could reject her for too much longer. My libido was wearing really thin and I was going to snap pretty fucking soon, as long as she doesn't try anything than I should be good. But this is Ana; every time we are a lone she tries something.

I'm fucking screwed.

Ana's POV

So, I'm lying here, watching Grease with my super sexy fuckable boyfriend, which is ironic because he won't even fuck me. Oh, how I wish that the old Christian would come out to play once in a while. I have given him so many damn hints that I want him to touch me, to kiss me hard, to do anything, but what does he do? He plays with my hair, he kisses my forehead, and he keeps his hands above the sheets. It's really frustrating. I want him, and I have no idea how I'm supposed to get him! I let out huge over exaggerated sighs, I toss and I turn to get 'comfortable', I rub his thigh, I kiss on his neck, and I get absolutely nothing. If he doesn't give it up soon I think I'm going to have to forcefully take what I want.

I look at the clock and its 8 o'clock, which means my parent won't be home for another four or five hours which gives Christian all the time he needs to have his way with me, so what in the hell is his fucking problem. I'm getting tired of waiting.

Another hour passes and we are now watching This is The End. I almost forgot about how much I wanted to screw Christian's brains out. It was one of the funniest movies I have seen in a really long time, plus it has James Franco and Jonah Hill. I think Franco is so cute and Jonah is just funny as hell, one of America's funniest actors, hands down. But I still haven't forgotten about Christian, I'm already wet just thinking about his hands on my body. If I am going to lose my virginity to any one, it will be Christian. I couldn't think of or would want anyone else to be that person on top or underneath me. It has to be Christian. I don't want it any other way.

And another fucking hour goes by, that leaves only two or three (if I'm lucky) to get what I want, and I am going to get it. Fuck waiting. I am going to make him suffer just like him making me wait.

I am losing my virginity tonight, whether Christian knows it or not.

Christian's POV

Ana's getting frustrated, I could tell. She keeps breathing heavily and sighing really loud. She wants something and I don't know what that is so I'm not biting.

It's 10 o'clock. A few more hours until her parents get back and a few more ours until I don't have to worry about losing my self-control. This Is The End just finished, and I have to say, that shit was pretty fucking funny. I think my favorite part was when Franco and McBride were arguing about coming on his magazines. My abs started to hurt after that damn scene.

"What movie do you want to watch next, babe?" I asked her.

She threw the blankets off of us and crawled out of bed. She shut off the TV and went to turn her light on, but she set it to a dim lighting. I could see her but it was so dim I couldn't make out the details in her face. She walked in front of the bed. I was still lying there wandering what she was doing.

"I don't want to watch another movie, Christian." Her voice was low and seductive. _Ah shit!_

I just stared at her.

She lifted her shirt slowly up and over her head, I heard her wince a little because of her hand. I can't believe what I am seeing; Ana is undressing in front of me. She really needs to stop, but my words are caught in my throat.

Oh god, her bra is black with lacing and a little pink bow in the middle. Her breasts are saying "touch me Christian" it's like a fucking calling.

She puts her fingers in the waist band of her shorts and pulls them down a little, letting gravity take them the rest of the way. Her fucking underwear matches her bra. She looks so damn good, I'm sure my mouth is watering.

"Ana…" that's all that would come out. She bit her lip and was looking at me like a sex God.

She reached up behind her and unclipped her bra. She let it fall and that was my undoing. I got straight of her bed and raced to her. I grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her to me. I put my other hand in her hair and crushed my lips to her. I gassed hungrily, with everything I had in me. She was torturing me and I just lost it, so much for getting my libido in check. She pushed me away from her with her good hand and I fell back on her bed. She then took her underwear off at let them pool at her feet.

She is really trying to give me a fucking heart attack.

"You know Christian, I have been really patient." That tone, I don't like it. "I get tired of waiting."

She slowly walked towards me, gets on her knees, and unbuckles my pants. I am so fucking hard; it will probably tear through my jeans before she can get them off. She loosens my belt and then slowly unbuttons and unzips them at the same time. She pulls them down and the stands to reach over and take my shirt off. She pushes me back on the bed and then leans down over me. She starts at my chest and kisses mw slowly down to my abs. Her tongue feels so damn good. She's kissing circles all around my torso as she slowly gets lower.

What the fuck? She totally skipped my package.

She's kissing, licking my inner thighs and all around my area but she isn't taking me. It like she is purposefully doing it. Its torture, honest to god, it is. I am getting frustrated; I look down at her and it clear as day she's doing it on purpose; she has this evil smile on her face, it's an evil triumphant smile. She lifts herself up and comes back up to nibbles my ear and sucks the life out of my neck. It feels so damn good and it only makes me want her more. What a fucking tease!

_What an evil little thing!_

*****I gave you guys a total cliff hanger!***Thoughts*****

**HaHa…I honestly feel really bad about it! I will finish this juicy scene in the next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24: Finishing What She Started

Ana's POV

Yeah, I'm a tease but I think he deserves it after not giving me what I wanted. I still couldn't believe I stripped in front of him. I was nervous as hell but I think I pulled it off pretty well. The look on Christians face gave me the confidence I needed to continue my plan. I stripped him bare and oh my god, let me tell you, his body was oh so fucking delicious and I got lick and kiss every inch. Well not every inch, at least not just yet. I am going to tease Christian until he decides to take matters into his own hands.

I nibble on his ear and then kiss him along his jaw. I could feel his hardness rub against my wet area. This is a sensational feeling. This is what Bliss is always talking to me about. Well now I get what she means. My lips find his and I kiss him fervently. I bring my leg over so that I'm straddling him and he lets out a groan. I reached behind me and grabbed him in my hands, I rubbed his erection up and down my vagina and around my opening but I never let him enter.

"Ana, what the hell?" I let a small giggle against his lips.

I slid down his body, looking at him with mischievous smile.

I took him in my mouth.

One lick.

One suck.

And I was done.

I got off of him and snuggled in the bed, acting as if I was done for the night and ready to go to sleep. I was an evil little bitch, but that's what he gets. Now I just have to wait for him to finish the deed.

"You're kidding right? You did all of this just to get back into bed? Fuck that!" He said in a frustrated voice. He threw the blankets off of me and flipped me onto my back. I bit my lip and gave him my best flirty smile. He lowered his head and kissed me possessively, dipping his tongue into my mouth. He placed his fingers over my clit and began circle his thumb over it. I gasped and let out a moan that's been waiting to come out. Oh god, it felt so could to be touched by him. He took my breast in his mouth and my back arched instinctively. I place my hand in his hair tugged harder every time I got closer to my release.

He removed his fingers and put his mouth back on my lips. While he kissed me I reached for my dresser and opened the drawer fast, getting out a condom. He took it from my hand and lifted himself off of me. His legs straddled me and he placed the latex over his piece and I just watched him like a fat kid was watching his cake being brought out to him. He fell back on top of me and propped me up so he can get a better gold of my body. His tight ass went a up a little as he placed his erection at my entrance. This was it.

_Take me Christian!_ I yelled in my mind.

Christians POV

I was at her entrance, ready to slide in. She was extremely wet, which will make this a whole lot easier for me. I slowly pushed my way into her and she gripped onto my back and dug her nails into my shoulder blades. It turned me on all the more. I pushed further in and she let a gasp of surprise. I pulled back to look at her face and her eyes were bugging out and her mouth was in the shape of an O. I have never seen that face in my life. All the other times I have had sex; none of the chicks had ever made this face.

"Oh my fucking god, Ana, what the hell?"

I was shocked out of my damn mind, she was a fucking virgin! I was about to pull out when she used her legs to push me in deeper. Her eyes closed tight and she hissed out the pain. "No Christian, please don't stop." Like I could, I was already inside her. I eased out and then went back in, and repeated the process until the pain went away. Her body began to motion with mine at a steady pace and I started to thrust in and out of her with more force.

I buried my face in her neck as she held me tight. She was moaning in my ear, making me come closer and closer to my climax. I wasn't going to last that much longer. She took hold of my ass and pulled me, forcing me to go so deep, her body began to tremble. Her legs started to shake and I knew she was almost there, I could feel the little tremors a long my dick.

"Christian…" She moaned my name softly and I groaned into her ear. Her body felt so damn good. I wanted to last as long as possible. I wasn't ready to come, not just yet. I pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach. I kissed her shoulder blades and moved down her back and kissed her cheeks. I positioned myself over her and she lifted her ass a little. I guided my dick to enter her canal through the back. She moaned and I thrust my hips into, forcing my erection into her beautiful body. She propped herself on her elbows and threw her head back, her long hair covering her back. I pumped in and out of her.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Come with me." I reach my hand around her waist and found her clit. I circled my fingers around it and rammed myself into her from the back over and over. She finally came, and I did as well right after her. We moaned and groaned together. I collapsed on top of her and we trembled together for a few minutes.

We didn't talk, we just laid there enjoying the sounds of our breathing.

Ana's POV

Okay, so I didn't tell Christian I was a virgin.

Whoops. Silly me.

He didn't ask and I figured he wouldn't have sex with me if I told and I didn't want to take that risk, so I kept it from him. The look on face was out of this world. If it didn't hurt so damn much I probably would have laugh, but it did hurt. A lot, actually. Bliss told me it would feel a little uncomfortable but she never said it would be like that. Damn. But afterword, it felt so fucking good. No wonder why everyone does it.

I was lying in underneath Christian and he's starting to get heavy. I push up with the little strength that I have and he eases off the rest of the way. He takes the condom off carefully and puts it back in the wrapper and sets in on the night stand. He then pulls me into his side and I snuggle up against him. He's so warm and smells like sweat and sex. I love it. I look up at him and he's staring at the ceiling.

"What wrong, Christian?" I asked.

He looks down at me with eyes of admiration and madness. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Oh. "I didn't want you to reject me if you knew I was."

"I wouldn't have rejected you." His eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

"Maybe not but you would certainly make me wait even longer. And I didn't want to wait. I wanted to do it. I wanted to lose it and I wanted you to be the one I lost it too. No one else." I said in one breath. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. A small spreads on his face. He better not be like this the rest of night. I look over at the clock and its 11 o'clock. We have an hour or so left in the night, let's cheer him up.

I lift up and straddle his lap. "I love you, Christian. Don't worry about it so much. It's over and done with." I lean down and kiss him softly then scoot down his legs. I see the softness of his dick get hard and rise within a matter of seconds. I take hold of him and gradually bring my mouth over it. I take him deep and start to wrap my tongue around his dick as I suck on him hard. He moans and places his hands in my hair. I circle my tongue around his tip and put my hand around his piece, pumping him fast in my hand. I repeat the process and his hands motion my head to go up and down.

I finish him off by taking his whole length into my mouth, deep throating him, and give one long hard suck. He groaned loudly and said, "I'm about to come, Ana." I licked him from the base all the way to the tip and sucked on his head. I felt his dick start pump and a warm liquid slowly filled my mouth. I hand no fucking clue what do next so I just swallowed it. It was sweet yet salty at the same time.

I lifted up from him and he watched me as I slowly licked my lips.

_Yeah. He definitely wasn't expecting that_. I thought.

******And there you have it. Ana finally loses her virginity****Thoughts? Did you guys like the sex scene? Was it too much? Not enough? Or just right?******


	25. Chapter 25: So Close!

Ana's POV

The sound of the front door wakes me up. I let out a yawn and stretch out my aching muscles. The memories of last night ran through my mind and I smiled big. I threw my arms out to my sides to grip my pillow and I hit something solid.

"Ow. Thanks babe."

I shot up out of bed and realized Christian was lying next to me. I turned my head to the clock and saw that it was one in the morning. _Holy Shit!_

"Christian!" I yelled in a whisper. He groaned and threw the pillow over his head. I took the pillow and slapped him in the back of the head. "Get up. My parents are home! We fell asleep!"

That woke him up with a jolt. He hopped out of bed and quickly started to put on his clothes. I ran to my drawer and grabbed an oversized t-shirt. I slipped it over my head and then helped Christian gather his shit. He had is shirt on and his boxers when I heard some noises. "Shh." I told him as I put my hand up.

"I'm going to go check on Ana." I heard my mother say. _Fuck! _

Christian started to yank his pants on but he wasn't going to have enough time. I could hear my mother's footsteps coming up the stairs.

I went behind Christian and pushed him roughly, making him fall in between the side of my bedframe and the wall. I scattered the room with my eyes to see if anything would give away the fact Christian was here. I saw his shoes at the foot of my bed. I grabbed them and threw them where I had thrown Christian.

"Ouch!" He yelled in a whisper.

"Shut up!" I responded. I ran to my bed and hopped in, throwing the covers over me right as my mom opened the door.

"Ana, honey, are you awake?" She said in a quiet voice.

"Mm." I murmured. She walked in and sat at my bedside. _Oh god mom, please just leave! _"How was the banquet?"

"It was quite lovely actually; your father really enjoyed himself." She smiled and I returned it.

"Well I'm glad." I closed my eyes so she could get the hint to go away and let me sleep.

"Well I will let you rest, sweetheart." _Thank you!_ She leaned over and kissed my forehead. I lifted the sheets a little, as she stood up, to let one of my legs hang out. I don't know if it was me but it was getting really hot.

"What's that?" She said with curiosity. I looked at what she was talking about and my heart dropped to my stomach. _Dammit!_ Why did I move my fucking leg?

"I started my period." I gave her an embarrassing smile. It wasn't a fake smile, because I was embarrassed and Christian could hear everything. This is just freaking great.

"Oh, well I'll wash them for you tomorrow." My mom could be so dense sometime. I fucking love it!

"Thanks, Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She walked out of my room and I quickly climbed out of bed to lock the door. I rested my back against it and let out a long sigh, sliding down to sit.

"You can come out now." I said.

"Thank God." I heard him say. I could make out the sound of movements. He was grinding against the wall and he threw his shoes onto the bed. And then there was silence. I looked over to see Christians head sticking out from in between the tight space. "Um, Ana?"

"Yup?" I responded.

"I'm stuck." He said restlessly.

I stood up and walked around my bed to get a good look. "What do you mean you're stuck?" I placed a hand on my hip.

"Exactly what I said, I am stuck." I just stood there and looked at him.

I waited for him to say something. "Are you really just going to stand there? Get your ass over here and help me?" He said.

"Are you really stuck? I mean really?"

"Yes really!"

"Really, Really?"

"Oh my fucking god, Yes!"

"Like are you sort of stuck or for real stuck?"

"I am for real stuck." He gritted through his teeth.

"What's your biggest fear?" I asked.

He was looking at me like I was growing a second head. "Who, fucking, cares?"

"I do. Now tell me." I cocked my hip.

"I hate spiders." Huh. Interesting.

"So if there was a spider on you would you be able to get out then?"

"Ana, I don't know, but I am fucking stuck. This space isn't very big and I'm not small."

I displayed a playful grin on my face. "Oh, I know your aren't small." I chuckled.

"You know, if I weren't stuck, I would take you right now, but seeing how I am stuck I really need you to help me out."

"So you're really stuck, huh?"

I could have some fun with this. A malicious smile surfaced my face and his eyes grew wide in alarm. "Ana don't you dare do anything I wouldn't fucking do." He was scared. I liked it, very much. Don't do anything he wouldn't do? Well what is there that Christian doesn't do? I can't think of one single thing.

Christian was holding his weight up with an elbow. His body was facing up and leg was stuck underneath my bed, his pants were halfway up his thigh and his other arm was stuck behind his back. The only thing he could move was his head. Christian Grey was in a very compromising position. I bit my bottom lip and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out a thick black sharpie from the top drawer and walked back to Christian. His mouth dropped open and I took the top off and attached it to the end.

"Anastasia! What the fuck are you doing?"

"Shush. I don't want my parents coming in here." I spat out through an evil grin.

I could smell the permanent marker as I leaned across the bed to reach his torso. "Ana, don't you dare!" He tried to get lose but he was only making himself worse. I lifted up his shirt. "Ana, I mean it, don't!" He was trying to be serious but there was a smile on his face.

"You know Christian you are mine. I won't have it any other way." I told him in a seductive voice. He was staring at my face but I was too busy writing on his beautifully sculpted abs. The coldness of the marker brought his attention back to what I was doing.

"Anastasia-fucking-Steele." He was laughing and it made me laugh to.

"If you'd stay still this will be so much easier for me." I said as I wrote the first word.

"It tickles." He turns is stomach a little and ruins my S.

"Christian!" I slapped him lightly on the face. "Stop it!" I finished writing and I added the perfect little doodle next to it. "I'm finished." I said as I popped the cap back on.

He looked down and his eyes grew. "Really Ana?"

I chuckled and threw myself on the bed. I started to laugh uncontrollably; it was so fucking funny. I lifted myself up and Christian was staring at me with narrowed eyes. "Read it to me baby!" I couldn't stop, this was too good.

"Really?"

"Yes or else I will write more."

"Anastasia's Bitch is what it fucking says and I'm going to get you back!" He paused as his shirt moved up with his movements. "Is that an ejaculating penis?"

I fell over and laughed. My legs were in the air and my hands were over my stomach as I screamed out a laugh, my mouth was wide open in everything. "Chris…stain…i…can't..fuck…ing..ahhh…breathe." It was hard to speak full sentences with me laughing so hard. Once my back started to hurt I knew I needed to chill. I breathed in two long breaths.

"Are you done?" I looked over and he had an amused look on his face.

"Yes, I'm sorry pumpkin." I got off the bed and walked to the foot of my bed. I bent down with my legs and lifted it just a little to move it to the side. Christian lifted himself off of the ground and was finally free to move. He walked out of the tiny space and leaped for me. I let out a squeal and ran into the bathroom. He chased me into Mia's room and I put my hands up in surrender. I had nowhere to go.

"Baby no!" I was laughing and he shook his head. He grabbed my out stretched hand and pulled me toward him, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I was still giggling as he walked us back into my room. He tossed me on the bed, hopped on top to where he was straddling me, and started to tickle me.

I knew I couldn't be loud but that wasn't a problem, I was laughing so hard it was silent. I couldn't breathe and I began to struggle under him. I kicked my legs and got one of them loose. As he continued to tickle me I continued to laugh, but I placed my foot on his chest quickly. I kicked him off and he fell onto the floor with a thud.

Thank god I was upstairs on the opposite side of the house and my parents were downstairs because they would have definitely heard that.

I finished laughing as he stood in front of me.

Something in his expression became dark and his eyes had an unnamed emotion. The mood changed and he slid my shirt up. I was completely naked under it. He had this dominant look in his eyes and I stood up in front of him. I kissed him softly and looked into his eyes as I reached for the hem of his shirt; I lifted it up and over his head. He did the same and I leaned in to caress his chest with my lips. His chest was hard but it was also soft and tasted sweet. He let out a small groan and I relieved him of his pants. He was incredibly beautiful and I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. I looked into his eyes and could swear I saw into the depths of his soul. I stood on my tip toes and kissed on his neck. His hands skimmed my ass and then cuddled my waist. I let out a whimper and moved my lips to his ear. I nibbled on his earlobe and whispered sweetly in his ear, "Make love to me, Christian."

I leaned back to look at his face, there was a small seductive smile on his face as he cradled me. Lowering me onto the bed, he found my lips. I let out a soft moan as he reached for his erection and slowly slid into my opening. It felt so fucking amazing. He leaned down and said into my ear. "I'm going in bare, but I will put on a condom when I'm ready. Do you trust?" His tone was sweet, sensual, yet it was also deep, and sexual. My breathing became rapid and I didn't want to talk, all I wanted to do was moan and roll around in my bed, but I managed to speak. "Yes…" I said faintly. He was moving in and out and taking me to new heights. He sped up and began to groan my name.

"Oh! Christian…" I whimpered. My hands gripped the sheets as I rocked my body into his. He suddenly pulled out and reached into my drawer for another condom. He slid it on and we continued our love making.

I snuggled into Christian's side as he kissed the top of my head. I lifted his hands to my mouth and kissed each of his fingers as I lay on his chest. His free hand circled around my bare back and it makes me really sleepy. I let out a deep sigh as my eyes began to drift.

"I love you, Ana." I heard Christian's faint voice as my body surrendered to unconsciousness.

*****Thoughts*****

**Thank you all for you reviews!**

**I've been getting comments on this chapter about having babies so I am going to clear this up:**

**He did go in bare but then put a condom on. There will be NO babies! Ana is not getting pregnant in high school! Just to be clear. I won't let it happen lol. Sorry to burst anyone's bubbles.**


	26. Chapter 26: Juicy Info & Revelations

Christians POV

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I rubbed a hot wet washcloth over my abs. Ana's little joke is not coming off. I stared at the black ink on my skin through the mirror, the color faded barely and I could still see it plain as day. I scrubbed so hard my skin is completely red.

"Hey dude, what…" Elliot barged into the bathroom and froze when he got a good look at my stomach. "What the hell, is that a dick on you fucking stomach?" His face had a grin and I wanted to knock him out into oblivion. I hit his pointing finger and continued to try and get this shit off me.

"Yes, Elliot, it's a dick, and it won't come the fuck off!" I yelled.

Elliot doubled over and began to laugh. "It already is!" I gave him a 'what the hell are you talking about' look. "Bro, back track to what you just said." He said, still laughing and clearly seeing the confusion in my face.

_It won't come the fuck off!_

I looked back at Elliot as he continued to chuckle. "Oh, your do mature." I rolled my eyes.

He hopped up on the counter and watched me. "So, tell me how Ana got that on you?" He leaned back against the mirror and let his head fall to the side.

"Well, we fell asleep, and her parents came home…." Elliot sat up straight and gawked at me.

"Wait, what? You stayed the night?"

"Well yeah, you didn't notice me here last night?" I asked.

"Uh, no, because I wasn't here either." He confessed.

I quit rubbing my skin and looked up at him. "And where were you?"

"Kate and I went to some party and we got a little wasted. Rick came to pick us up and I crashed at her house." Elliot looked away when he said the last part; he wasn't making contact at all. This is out of the ordinary for him, he is always very attentive and he's a pretty damn good listener. Sometime I wandered if he was gay, but one night I walked into his room and holy shit, I wish I hadn't. I know for a fact he is not gay, but this no eye contact things either means he's telling a lie or he's hiding something.

"Is that all?" I prompted, I wanted to know more. I knew there was more than what he was telling me.

"How did this turn on me? I asked you first. If you tell me, I will tell you." He responded.

"Fine." I let out a deep breath and started to scrub my abs. "Before you interrupted, I was saying that her parents got home and we freaked out. I was putting on my clothes and I guess she figured we weren't going to make it in time. So instead of putting me in the closet like they do in the move she pushes me and I fall in between her bed and the wall." I looked up and saw Elliot smiling big. "I got stuck and she decided to have her way with me."

He let out a long chuckle. "And so now you're Ana's Bitch." He sighed. "That is fucking funny."

"Yeah, whatever." I was getting frustrated. "If I scrub any harder than I am going to take my skin right off." I threw the rag into the sink and continued. "Now tell me Elliot."

His smile fell and he looked a little concern. "I don't even know how to say this so I am just going to say, but it was an accident."

I rolled my eyes. "Just spit it out!" I yelled. I was getting anxious, this must be good.

"I slept with Kate."

_HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! _I was not expecting that at all! I thought he was going to say he smoked weed or popped some ecstasy pills. I don't know which out of the three would be worse. Holy Fuck!

"Don't look at me like that." He said. I guess I looked dumbstruck or something, which I am, talk about a surprise.

I could feel my eyes popping out of my head and my mouth touching the floor. "Did you really?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Wait. Doesn't she like girls?"

"Yeah she does, but remember, we were drunk." Oh right, yeah that could definitely change how she felt about having some dick. I mean I don't blame her for liking pussy, because shit I like it too. Ana's to be specific.

"So did you like it?" I had to ask. I smiled and elbowed him playfully in the ribs.

"From what I can remember, yeah I did." He laughed and the turned to me. "Do not tell anyone, not even Ana. Kate will tell her.

"I won't say nothing, man."

He hopped off the counter and opened the door. Before he walked out he turned to me. "Oh, and permanent marker come off with nail polish remover." He winked at me than took off.

"You couldn't have told me that earlier?" I yelled. What a fucking dick.

I was going to get Ana back. All that tickling wasn't enough to complete my revenge, besides she kicked me and I fell on my ass. No, we were a long way from being even and I was going to get her real good. I don't know what yet but when I do she's going to wish she never even considered writing on me. I should have poured water on her this morning but I couldn't. She looked so precious in her sleep, so peaceful and delicate. I didn't want to wake her and I didn't want to leave. It took everything for me to get out of her bed and leave her serene body. I would have loved for her to wake up to my kisses trailing all over her body, but I definitely didn't want to get caught by her parents, so I kissed her on the forehead and I left her a cute note so she could wake up to.

Ana's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about Christian.

He invaded my every thought. He invaded my heart, my soul. I just let him in so damn easily, by the time I blinked I had no idea what the hell happen. But god do I love him, and the night that we had together just made my feelings grow all the more.

You know those girls who regret their first time? Or even their second? Well I am so happy to say that I'm not one of them. I couldn't think of anyone I would rather lose my purity too. I lost to it to someone I loved, someone I know I can trust. Although I wish he would have been there when I woke up, but his not was sweet and it warmed my insides:

_Good Morning Princess,_

_I didn't want to risk getting caught and you looked so peaceful in your sleep. I had a wonderful night and looked forward to more. _

_I love you my sweet Ana._

_P.S. Don't forget to wash the sheets;)_

I smiled at the memory.

"What are you smiling at?" My dad's voice pulled me out of my reverie.

"Huh?" I replied dumbfounded.

I saw a faint smile on my dad's face. _What the fuck?_ "I said, what are you smiling about?" he repeated.

I was sitting at the table with my head in my hands as my dad strangely took a seat at the opposite end with a glass of orange juice. I guess I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even hear him in the kitchen. "I'm just thinking about Christian."

"Isn't that the boy who came over a week or two ago?" He sipped his juice and stared at me intently. This is freaking weird.

"Uh, yeah it is, he's my boyfriend now."

He cocked an eyebrow. "I see."

"Can I ask you something?" his behavior was so bizarre, it was starting to freak me out and I wanted to ask him about it. No, wait, I need to ask him about it. The information he might convey is driving me insane to the max.

"Sure, Ana." I could tell he didn't like where this is going, but I think it's time we actually talked to one another. Hopefully he will let me in and I could give him the same opportunity.

"Why are you sitting here? With me that is." He looked taken aback by the question and he lifted his hand to rub down his face. "It's just, you're never in one room for too long with me, and this is the first time you've actually looked at me for more than a minute. I'm just curious."

He sighed a huge sigh and his tears began to water. Great. I didn't want him to cry; now I feel like shit. "Baby, I am so sorry." That caught me off guard. I felt my eyes go dry from the air as I expanded them as far as they could, my lips parted and I let out a small gasp of shock. "I just miss Mia so much and you two are so identical that it's hard to look at you and not imagine Mia as well. I know it sounds horrible, I do, and I'm sorry for ignoring you the past few years."

A single tear fell down his cheek. "Dad, I-I…" I had no idea what say, how to respond. That's the most my dad has said to me since Mia had died. I exhaled a deep breath. "I don't know what to say."

We sat in silence and I thought about Mia. What he said and how I feel. The more I thought about Mia, the more I realized that we're just as much different as we are the same.

"You know what, I do know what to say." I gathered my thoughts and spilled my heart out. "Mia and I were the same, in many ways, but were different to. How could you look at me and see her? Besides the fact that we look alike we have major differences. She liked designer clothes; I liked the knock off brands. She always wanted to eat McDonalds and I hated that place. I did my homework on time and she was a slacker, I'm a neat freak and she lets her room get messy." I was now pacing in front of him and his eyes were bugging out but he was listening. I knew he was. "She actually liked going to school and I didn't. She wore makeup and I hardly wore anything. I never followed the crowd and Mia was an open book to peer pressure and look where that got her! We are different!"

"You both were in track." He pointed out. "You both like to fight, so it seems, you used to do everything together. No matter how different you were, I still see just as many similarities. I understand where you're coming from. It's just hard not seeing the both of you together. You were twins. That's double and now that she's gone…"

"I know dad." I stopped right in front of him. He was facing my but his head was down. I got on my knees and looked up at him, tears running down my face. "But daddy, I'm still here. I'm alive and I'm the one who needs you now." The minute I called him daddy his tears followed pursuit. "I know it's hard, you were her father, but imagine what it was like for me. We were close, so close. We were twins. She was my other half and when she died, a part of me went with her. At least that's what I thought, but now I'm not so sure." I looked down at my hand. "You know how I fucked up my hand?"

"Ana." He said as warning through his tears, but I felt a small smile as well.

"Sorry." I smiled. "I went to Mia's grave Tuesday and I blamed God for taking her, but I also blamed him for taking you." He looked up at me. "When Mia died, I felt like your love for me did as well."

"Sweetheart…" He grabbed me in a soft hug. This was the first hug I've had in over two years. It felt foreign and didn't hug him back at first but then the memories flooded back and I remembered what it was like having my dad be there. "I am so sorry. That's not true. I was just scared. Please forgive me."

"Always." How could I not forgive him? He was my dad. I think I finally have my dad back. It will take a while for our relationship to get back on track, but I would do anything to have my daddy back. Anything.

He was broken.

Just like me.

******Thoughts**** It's about time Ana and her Dad severe that bond. Don't you think?******

**Please feel free to give me your ideas of what you think should happen in the story and I will definitely be open to suggestions and ideas.**

**Thank you so much for all your comments.**


	27. Chapter 27: Plots and Plots

Jacks POV

It's my second week at the stupid god forsaken school. What in the hell was my mother thinking when she thought this was the best school in the area? I don't see anything great about it. The class periods are fucking long, there seem to be more guys than girls that go here, and the teachers are complete assholes, well my teachers are, and the food. God, it should be illegal to sell that shit here. Yeah, nothing great about this damn place, except the parties, that Christian dude and the rest of his little gang sure do know how to throw a party. And his girlfriend, Ana, is pretty damn cute. I was so turned on when she slapped me. It made me all that more interested.

I sat at the lunch table across the cafeteria, watching Ana. She has the bluest eyes I have ever seen and those cute pink lips are just begging for my attention. The dark jeans that complement the ass she has look so damn good with her low cut white shirt and a leather jacket. She is the most deductible girl I have seen since arriving at this shithole of a school. It sucks that I have no classes with her, although I do have third period with her boy toy and his friend.

"You have a little drool on your face." Elena parks a seat right next to me and I give her a playful scowl. She pretty fucking hot, but with all the shit I've heard, well it's better to just look and not touch. I would much rather not have a disease, thank you, but she's a pretty cool person to chill with.

"I'm not drooling and I could say the same about you." I looked at her and she rolled her eyes. "So how was kissing Christian?" She told me about what happen that night we started talking at the party but I haven't been able to get much details since I had to attend court. All I know is that she kissed Christian, Ana saw, she ran, he went after her, and the next thing I knew I was picking her up in some random neighborhood.

She gave me a twisted smile that gave me the shivers. "It's freaking great and I know he liked it too." Her face turned into a scowl. "He just won't admit it. Poor Ana, she doesn't even see it."

Okay, now I think Elena is a pretty cool chick but I think she's just a little bit delusional. I was at the opposite end of the hall coming out of some room where kids were getting high and I heard him tell her off, besides that Christian really does look like he's hooked on Ana, which sucks for me because I want her. "Don't you think that maybe he doesn't want you?" She gave me the death glare. "I mean he does look pretty cozy with Ana."

"For now he does, but one way or another I am going to have him."

"And that's why you woke up in the back of a trunk." I gave her a mocking smile and took a sip of my fat free milk. Who in the hell even drinks this? What's the point of having milk if there isn't any fat? It just isn't the same. I finish my sip and throw the remaining liquid in the nearby trash. "So what are you going to about your situation?" I was honestly interested.

"Well I am going to have to get rid of Ana." She started to tap her fingers on the table.

"And just how are you going to do that?" I question her with doubt.

Elena continues to think. Her hands twirl with each other and then she starts to mess with her hair. Damn she really is thinking hard about this. I hope she doesn't hurt herself. She scrunches her brows together and then they return to normal with an added smile. "I got it!" her squeal causes a ringing in my ear. I try to rub out the sound with my fingers.

"Lay it on me." I tell her as I lean forward.

"You have a thing for Ana, right?" Do I? I mean she's hot and I would totally fuck her but would that be me liking her? Hmm. Do I like Ana?

"I guess." Her smile drops into a frown.

"What do you mean I guess?" She asks.

"Exactly what I said." She rolls her eyes.

"Anyways, I need you to pursue Ana." She retorts.

I think I like this plan. I could totally pursue Ana. "Okay, and what are you going to do?"

"Well of course I'll be pursuing Christian, but we need an in. This can't be done at school. We won't have enough time or be able to do certain things, so we need an in. They already don't like me, but they don't not like you!" She beams.

"Well Ana doesn't like me from the party incident but I can change that. I think Christian is skeptical about me and the others I'm sure I could charm."

"That's good. Befriend Elliot or Rick. Those two are more open to new friendships. And I know those sluts will love a new cute face." She rolls her eyes with disgust.

"What sluts?" I was dumbfounded. The only person I have heard was a slut was her.

"Kate, Bliss, and Ana. They look and act innocent but I know they aren't."

"You know, people call you a slut too." Did I just say that? Whoops. Sometimes my mouth doesn't have a filter.

"Yeah, I know but I don't give a fuck. No one knows me but me, so they shouldn't say shit."

"But isn't that what you're doing?"

She sucks her teeth at me. "Whose side are you on?"

"Yours, I was just pointing out a fact." I raised my hands in surrender.

"Well stop pointing out facts and help me break those two up." She pointed at Ana who was sitting on Christians lap and laughing at God only knows what. I wish that were me. I would love to have her ass in my lap. I am so taking her from that stuck up rich kid. If I use all the right charm I could make that happen in a week or two. Ana will eventually be mine.

Ana's POV

What the fuck is Elena staring at? I am getting really tired of looking at her freaking face. She's been looking at me ever since she walked into the cafeteria.

I turned my attention back to Christian as I felt him nibble on my ear. I giggled as he whispered some really dirty things. It made me want tare his clothes off and fuck him on this damn table. _Yum!_ His arms were wrapped around my waist and I hands an arm wrapped around his shoulder. I reached over the table with my free hand and asked Damon the bag of potato chips. He hands them to me and Bliss snuggles into his side.

They are the best couple I have ever seem I swear. She is perfect for him and he is perfect for her. It's a match made in heaven. I can't do anything but smile when I see them together. They are happy and deserve to be.

I take a look over at Elliot who's talking Rick and Kate seems a little off today. I wonder what's going on with her. She seems nervous and a little fidgety.

"Hey, do you know what's going with Kate?" I whisper to Christian. "She isn't being her normal obnoxious funny self." He looked at me in the eyes and gave me a small smile.

Oh my god. He knows what's wrong. My eyes get big and he puts his lips to my ear. I could feel his hot breath and it gives my arms tingles all over. "I can't say. Talk to her about it. In private."

I hop off Christians lap and tell Kate to come take a walk with me. She does and relief seems to wash over her face. I slap Christian in the back of the head and take Kate's arm in mine as we head outside.

I swung open the door and we walked into the cool air.

"Ana, I did something." Kate blurted. It made me want smile. I knew something was up and she isn't very good at hiding it.

"Yeah, I know." I let out a small chuckle as we walked down the outside hall.

"Oh. Well this isn't the easiest thing to say and I don't know how you'll react. Se here it goes…" She lets out a deep breath and so do I. Suddenly; I just got a little bit nervous. The way she's talking is making it seem like she did something horrible. But it can't be that bad, I mean Christian knows and he didn't seem fazed, he smiled about it. "I slept with Elliot." She shut her eyes as if I was going to hit her.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhh!_

"I thought you like girls?" was all I could say. I have to say I wasn't expecting that one. What a doozy.

"I do. I think I might like some dick too, I don't know. It was after a party and we were drunk." She shrugged her shoulders. "You're not mad?"

What? "Why would I be mad?" I asked.

"I don't know, Elliot's like your best friend and what happened might affect our group or something." She looks so ashamed of herself. I do not like it at all.

"Kate, you are my best friend too. And this would only effect the group you let it, but even if it did, I wouldn't be mad at you. The two of you made the decision, well kind of, and if that's what you wanted to do then who cares. I love you no matter what you do. So no I am not mad." I pulled her into a long hug.

Once we pulled back I just had to as. "So was it good?" the corners of my mouth turned up and my lips split into a wide grin.

She let out a laugh. "From what I can remember, yeah, he was pretty damn good." We bust out laughing and return to our table.

I take a seat back onto Christian's lap and join in on the conversation.

"There's this new movie coming out and we have to go see it." Bliss beams.

"And movie might that be?" Christians asks. I know what movie it, I want to see it to. I love that romantic stuff.

"The new Romeo and Juliet!" She squeals.

"Really? Haven't they made two of those already? Why do they need to make another one? It makes no damn sense." Elliot says.

"So, I want to see it too." I chimed. "Romeo looks pretty damn cute." Bliss and I giggle as Damon and Christian roll their eyes.

"I wanna see it too." Kate smiles.

"Well that's five votes right there. We over rule." I said.

"Wait, what do you mean five? Only three of you said you wanted to go." Christian countered.

"Well Damon automatically side with Bliss because that's his girlfriend and you side with me. Isn't that right?" I gritted through my teeth playfully.

"True but I don't want to see that." He said.

"Yes you do." I said deadpan. Everyone was staring at us in amusement. Christian was going to watch this movie. Why? Because I wanted to watch this movie and we are going to go together. Even if I have to drag him in my his ear. I gave him my evil glare. He avoided eye contact and was looking around and not at me. Oh but when he did look at me I could see him begin to sweat. His breathing became a little quicker as my stare grew intense. It was my mission to make him see it with me. He continued to sweat and he let out a breath he held in.

"Okay fine." He caved and my glare turned into a megawatt smile. Everyone laughed at Christian and I gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "I'll give you a reward in return, baby." I seductively whispered in his ear as I gave it a tug with my teeth.

I felt his dick start to twitch under my ass and it made me laugh.

"See, Christian that is why I never go up against Bliss." Damon said.

"You never say anything because you're a pussy." Christian said playfully. Damon just rolled his eyes and laughed. Bliss gave him a sweet kiss and leaned against his chest as she finished her Scooby doo fruit snacks.

_She is such a kid._

"So are we all going to this movie?" I ask.

"I'll go." Rick spoke. Everyone else nodded yes. And speaking of Rick…

"Hey, Elliot did you upload that video yet?" I probed.

Christian laughed a little, along with Damon. Bliss had her hand over her mouth and Kate had her hand down on the table. Elliot's smile was full of light and he was happy. And Rick well he looked freaking lost.

"Yeah, actually, I did last night."

"What video?" Rick exclaimed. I guess we couldn't contain our laughter so we let it go and we got looks from everyone in the cafeteria. They completely stopped doing what they were doing and watched us, which only made us laugh even more.

"Show him." Kate said still laughing.

So we showed him the video and the look on his face was priceless. I would pay to see that face again. He was mortified but then that look turned into laughter.

"Elena looks like a fucking mental patient!" He hooted. "So it was you guys who put that little skank in the car."

"We wanted to play a little joke on you." Elliot chuckled.

"You call that a little joke, that was huge." Rick was laughing with the rest of us.

"You're not mad?" Bliss asked.

"Why would I be mad? That was pretty damn funny. I couldn't think of a better prank."

That's why I loved Rick, he was the funny one, he jokes around and he doesn't take anything up the ass. When you play a joke on him he won't get mad. He just laughs it off and tells you how much of a good one that was. He's the clown of our group, the one who gets picked on the most, but he like it's that way and we all love him for it and who he is.

"Send the link of the video to everyone in school Bliss." I tell her. "Make sure everyone gets it."

"That's going to piss Elena off." Rick laughed.

"By the end of today she is going to be the schools object of laughter and she'll be looking for someone to kill." I say.

"Hopefully it won't be you. Remember your hand and the fact that she somehow comes for you." Christian says.

"I know, it's like she's obsessed with me." I giggle. I look over at her and she's sitting there with Jack, staring at me. I smile mischievously and look away.

"Wait, on second thought. Just send it to one person and let them send it. You know like a train. When Elena gets that video she could easily trace it back to you if you send it to everyone. So just send it to one person and let the train take its course." I suggested. I'm sure she'll think it's us anyways but it would hardly be accurate without some evidence.

"That's a pretty good idea." Damon says.

"That's my lady for you." Christian kisses on my neck and it makes my pussy clench with need. I can't wait until I can do it again with Christian. I'm getting excited just thinking about it.

"Okay I sent it." Bliss screeched.

"Awesome." I said.

The bell rang in that moment and we all got up and headed for our next period. We said our goodbyes and Christian, being a gentleman, walked me and Kate to our next class. He kissed me softly on the cheek and gave my ass a little slap as I walked in. I took a seat next to Kate and we started to talk when we heard…

"Oh my god is that Elena!" A group of people were in the corner laughing their asses off and we immediately went to see.

We pushed through the little crowd and saw Elena jumping out of the trunk and chasing after Rick like a crazy person. I looked at Kate and she looked at me and we laughed to our hearts content.

At the end of class, everyone had already seen it and about twelve of the students had in on their phones.

Wow, that video sure did get around fast.

*****Thoughts*** Thank you all for the reviews***And to Annie for the Jack idea, I was thinking of doing something like that and your comment confirmed my ideas*****


	28. Chapter 28: Apologies, Love, & Theories

Ana's POV

"Ana, can I speak to you?" I rolled my eyes and stared up at the ceiling, I wish he would just go away. I slammed my locker shut, which revealed Jack.

"And what do you want?" It was the end of the day and I was ready to just go home. I was exhausted and had homework to do.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted last week at the party. I was way out of line and I hope you can put it behind you. I want us to be friends." He gave me a small smile.

Friends? He wanted to be friends? After that little stunt he tried to pull, I don't think so. "Well, Jack, I don't want to be your friend." I placed my hands on my hips and cocked an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"Please Ana, can't you please forgive me?" Was her really pouting out his lip?

"Okay I forgive you." His smile grew instantly. "But I don't want to be your friend, so if you don't mind, I will be leaving." His frown quickly returned. I turned to walk away with a last eye roll before he grabbed me by the elbow.

"Ana, please, I want to be your friend." What is up with him?

I snatched my arm out of his grasp. "Why do you want to be my friend so bad all of a sudden?" I'll admit, I was a little curious. It isn't everyday someone begs me to be their friend.

"Look, I have never had any real friends before. And you're a really cool person. I shouldn't have treated you that way at the party and I will do whatever it takes to have you as a friend."

Eh. I'm a little skeptical.

"I'll think about it." I walked away quickly before he had a chance to say anything else. I exited the school and walked to my car. I saw Elliot and Christian there, waiting for me.

"Hey baby." Christian said as I sweetly kissed his lips and hugged him tight.

I kissed Elliot on the cheek and said, "You guys won't believe what just happened." I let out a breath and waited.

"Well aren't you going to tell us?" Elliot asked in anticipation.

"I was waiting for you guys to say 'what'." I giggled.

"Well what?" Christian asked.

"Jack just asked me to be his friend." Elliot chuckled and Christian looked a little uneasy.

"Jack is a cool dude." Elliot said. I snapped my head in his direction and so did Christian. "What?" He asked, clearly seeing the look on our faces.

"And when did you notice that he, " I said in air quotes, "is a cool dude?"

"I have in a class, didn't notice until today. We clicked pretty well." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You're insane. You can't be his friend." I said, eyes popping.

"Yeah." Christian agreed.

"And why not?"

"Because he's loopy." Okay so maybe he wasn't loopy but he tried to kiss me and I didn't want to admit that to Christian. I had no idea what he would do if he ever learned about it. The loopy idea was the best I could come up within the last second.

"Well I accidently might have invited him out to the movies with us." The words slowly rolled off of Elliot's tongue.

"Well that just fan-fucking-tastic." I threw my hands in the air. I turned to Christian. He had a poker face going on and I couldn't tell what was going through his mind. I didn't want him to get all roweled up, I knew he didn't like Jack, ever since I introduced them. He needed a distraction.

I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Sneak in my room tonight. Please?" I gently bit his earlobe and his body shivered. I pulled back and saw the smile on his face. It warmed my heart.

I kissed him gently but with meaning, before I hopped in my car. I waved to Elliot and drove off with the eagerness of what's to come.

###

**Elliot!** I texted.

**I'm sorry:/ Don't be mad! **He replied.

**Why did you invite him? :/**

**We just got a long so well and he asked if I had any plans and it accidently just slipped out. C'mon Ana. Don't be so uptight:P**

Uptight? Ugh, if he only knew. But I can't tell him because he will end up telling Christian and all hell will break loose and I am not ready for that.

**If he pisses me off even once then I will kill him:O**

**Damn. What did he do to you? Lol**

**Nothing. I will play nice. **I sent the message as I heard a knock at the window. I grinned once I saw my sexy beast. **Goodnight. Your brothers here. He came to play;D** I quickly got up after it sent to lock my bedroom door and then to unlocked the window. He hopped in and I immediately grabbed the back of his neck a crushed my lips to his. He returned my hungrily kiss as he swept me off my feet, literally. He carried me to my bed and slowly eased me down without breaking the kiss. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. My mouth began to run kisses all over his beautiful chest and my teeth nipped at him. He winced in pain but then let out a moan as I licked where I bit. He stood up and I followed, sitting on the bed. He was standing in front of me and I began to unbuckle his pants. I wanted him so bad at this point. His pants dropped to the ground and I was staring at his beautiful body. How could I have gotten so damn lucky? I stood up and walked around him. I wanted to admire every part of my gorgeous boyfriend. I trailed kisses a long his back as my hand lightly skimmed across his sculpted ass. God he was something to admire. I stopped and took off my oversized t-shirt. I was already naked and when I walked back around Christian could see me, his eyes turned dark and he attacked me. I let out a giggle as we landed on the bed. His body fit over mine perfectly, this was perfect. He was perfect in every way to me and I only loved him more. He leaned down and took one of my mounds and placed it into his mouth. _Oh that feels so good…_

He took my other breast and massaged it with his strong head. My back arched and I wrapped my arms around him and pressed his back down with my hands, encouraging him to keep going. I was moaning lightly with my mouth closed and I could feel his hard length in between my legs. It made me impatient, I wanted him now. He stopped sucking on my mounds and licked his way up my sternum, up my neck, and then to my ear. He pulled back and his beautiful gray eyes stared into mine and I couldn't help but to blush. "What?" I asked as he reached down to grab himself, without taking his eyes off of mine, and slowly eased into me. I let out a soft moan.

"You are so gorgeous." Could my face get any more red? "I love you so much." Yes, yes it most definitely can get redder.

"I love you too, Christian." I pulled him down to meet my lips as his body start to take motion. He eased out and then back in. his repetitive movements drove me insane. His head was suppressed into my neck as his erection was buried in my canal. My moans became louder and Christians pace began to speed up. It got highly intense as my body began to tremble under his. I could feel my vagina start to convulse as peak came more rapidly. I knew Christian was about to as well when he pulled out and slipped on a condom. Once he was situated, he rammed back into me and I let out a really loud moan. His hand came up to my mouth to cover the sound, so it wouldn't echo through the house. He rocked into me over and over than he lifted my right leg so he could get deeper into my wet pussy.

"Christian…" I moaned. He let go of my leg and I repositioned myself with my legs bent and spread wide. Christian fit wonderfully in between. He leaned down and kissed my lips and then down my neck as he continued to move in and out. My climax was coming and my legs started to shake once again. Christian placed his head in my neck as he groaned. I could feel the tremors starting in my vagina and the tightening of my muscles.

"Come with me baby!" Christian growled in my ear, and the sound of his voice made me come over the edge.

"Ana." He growled my name as he came. I could feel his dick pumping out his semen along my pussy. It made my orgasm last so much longer.

"Oh Christian…" I moaned in his ear as my climax started to subside.

###

I stared up at the ceiling, listening to Christian's soft breathing. He so cute when he's asleep, it makes me want to watch him, but that freaking creepy.

I turned into his side and initiated some ear nibbling. He smiled in his sleep and his eyes started to flutter a little. I couldn't help but to laugh and surprisingly it didn't wake him. I did it again except a little bit harder.

Nothing.

What a heavy sleeper. I bit a little harder and I regretted it. His hand came flying and knocked me in the face. "Ow!" I yelled. That's the last time I do that. I grabbed the bridge of my nose and started to laugh.

"Oh my god, Ana, I am so sorry!" he jumped up and started to check my nose. I pushed his hand away and continued to laugh. I don't know why I was laughing, but for some reason I found, him hitting me in the face while he was asleep, funny. Ridiculous. But here I am laughing.

"Remind me not to fuck with you in your sleep." I massaged my nose out with my face muscles as my laughing diminished.

He let out a deep chuckle that was sexy as hell. "I'm sorry, baby." He leaned in and kissed me lightly on the nose.

"It's fine." I sighed. "Are you going to stay the night?" I had a hopeful smile. I would love for him to say, but he always gets scared that my mother will catch us.

"I don't know. I really don't want to get caught by your mother." I rolled my eyes. Déjà vu, I swear.

"My mother is as dunce as they come." I said. "The last thing she'll expect is to have you in bed with me. Besides she hardly ever comes in my room in the morning. I'm a grouch and she's rather not deal with me."

"Alright." I let out a squeal of excitement and planted a kiss on his soft lips. "It's two in one in the morning. Let's go to sleep. We have school." He tucked me into his side and kissed the top of my head. "Goodnight Ana."

"Goodnight Christian. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams princess." I closed my eyes and dreamed a dreamless sleep as I snuggled into the love of my life's naked, warm body.

Elena's POV

Look at that stupid little bitch leaning all over Christian. He was leaning against his car and she was orientated a long side him. Ugh, it made me fucking sick. He should be with me, I am so much prettier than her and I don't have problems. I was going to do her some damage and not just because of Christian, but because I have been cleaning this damn school all myself, and she was the one who hit me first. I don't understand why I also have to clean. This is fucking insane and I am going to get her one way or another.

She's just like her fucking sister, parading around like she is something to be glorified. She is fucking trash and I can't stand her. And she ruined my name brand shoes with that damn salsa. I will never let that go. And I know it was her and her group of friends who sent that video to everyone. Yesterday when I walked down the halls and saw everyone whisper I knew something was up:

I was walking out of fourth period, which was P.E, when everyone started staring at me. Some laughed and snickered and others shook their heads.

"_What the hell are you all staring at?!" I yelled through clenched teeth. At that moment I got a text messaged. I opened it and there was a link to the video. I clicked on it and I watched. At first I had no clue what I was looking at until I saw myself jump out of the trunk of the car. I was drunk out of my mind and I looked crazy chasing after that Rick guy. I felt my blood boil. If it was possible for steam to come out of my ears, there would have been. I could feel my rage coming to the surface._

"_Who in the fuck sent this!?" I was mad as hell and I was going to kill someone. I saw some chick continue to laugh so I decided she would be my victim. I walked up to her and grabbed her by the shirt. I slammed her against the locker and her laugh ceased. "Who sent the fucking video?" I asked calmly but with all the anger in the world._

"_I don't know." I pulled her back and slammed her into the lockers again._

"_Don't you dare lie to me or I will rearrange your face." I said in a mocking nice tone._

"_I really don't know!" She yelled. "Everyone is sending it to everyone. I've had that message to me more than once today. There isn't a specific source. Everyone has been sending it."_

_I released her. "It must have started from somewhere." I snapped. She flinched under my tone._

"_Well I don't know, but I'm guessing it's an enemy." She grabbed her bag and sauntered off into her class, unfazed by my attack._

_When I find out who did this, I will murder them, I swear._

_I walked down the hall to my next class and everyone continued to stare. That's when I saw Ana looking straight at me with a sympathetic smile on her face. She grabbed Christian by his waist and turned to walk down the hall. Christian put his arm around her and she turned back to look at me. It was no longer a sympathetic smile, no; it was the smile of the devil himself._

_That fucking bitch. She did this. _

_I know it was her._

Jack pulled up in his Chevy Chevelle, blocking my view of Christian. His engine shut off and he hopped out the car.

"So any progress?" I asked as he walked up.

"Yeah, actually. I befriended Elliot and he actually invited me to the movies with them on Friday." He replied. I smiled big and felt some excitement coming on.

"And Ana?" he sighed.

"Well she said she's gonna think about it."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Think about what?"

"Whether or not she wants to be my friend." He shrugged his shoulders and placed his hands in his pockets. "It wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be. She's a tough chick to crack."

I rolled my eyes and sucked my teeth. "Well hopefully you can change her mind by the time you go to the movies with them."

"Well I wasn't planning on going." He stated.

"Excuse me? The hell you aren't. You are going to that movie. You need to get close so that we can find something on her or even Christian so we can break them up." I exclaimed in a loud whisper.

He raised his hands up in surrender. "Fine I will go, but don't expect anything to happen." He rolled his eyes and walked towards the school entrance.

I glanced over at Christian for one last look and that filthy slut had her tongue down his throat.

_Just one week Ana, and your world is gonna get turned upside down and I'll be the one on Christians arm._ I thought as I followed Jack in the building.

*****Thoughts***Any suggestions are greatly appreciated*****


	29. Chapter 29: Movies and Discoveries

**You know what pisses me off? it's when guests post stupid shit when they know I can't send them a PM to address their opinions or whatever. SO this is for the guest who clearly doesn't have the balls to post under a username. Instead of telling you in a message I will just humiliate you're opinion for all of my followers and devoted readers.**

**First of all, I am truly sorry you lost your twin in an accident but just because you aren't an aggressive person doesn't mean somebody else is. Not everyone is like you or deals with certain situations like you. A lot of the ideas I have about Ana come from a personal friend so your opinion is all it is, not a fact. **

**And second, I try to make this book as realistic as possible yet still be fiction and the reality is that half of teens and adults do not even use protection. At least I'm having them wear a condom, before anything could go wrong. This is my story and I'm not letting them get pregnant. As for the promoting unprotected sex, well this story is rated M for mature, which means its for people well over the age of eighteen who know what they're supposed to being doing. If younger people read it then that's not my problem. They should know how safe sex works work's from positive influences like their parents and schools and if my story effects them that much then their guardians aren't doing a very good job. So don't blame that on me.**

**And you must live under a rock if you thinks parents won't change the way they feel towards a child if they lose another. Some parent do become over protective and some don't. Not everyone is the same as you and your family. Some people grow up differently and exposed to a more harsh way of living. You don't state facts, you state personal opinions that aren't anywhere close to being true.**

**I know families who break a part because of a death and whose parents neglect their children. I am in a family like that. This story is has personal experiences a long with fiction ones. I wanted to make this story have emotion and feeling a long with it being on the line of reality.**

**And if you don't like it, well tough nuts, don't read it.**

**Thank you to all of my devoted readers, I love you guys tons and I hope you'll continue to read all the way to the end. **

Christian's POV

I can't believe Elliot invited that kid to go out with us and I can't believe he actually decided to come. I know it's not right to judge people before you get to know them, but there was just something about him that was…off. Everyone else seemed to be getting along with him; I guess I should not be such an ass and try too. I couldn't say the same for Ana. She looked pissed, like she was going to burn down the city pissed. It was so fucking cute, but it was a little scary too. I don't understand why she is mad though, I mean, she introduced me to him and seemed to genuinely like him. I wonder what happened.

"You alright, baby?" Her death glare vanished once she looked into my eyes.

"Yeah. I'm great." Okay, so she wasn't the best liar, but I wasn't going to push her. I am perfectly fine with her deadly stare being aimed at someone else, as long as that person isn't me, I'm good.

We all met up at Kate's house because she had to clean the house before she could go out. Bliss decided that she didn't want to wait at her house or Damon's so she suggested we meet up here so we could just leave. Ana and I didn't have a problem with it, so we got a ride with Damon and Bliss. Elliot rode with Jack, which wasn't all that weird because he invited him, and Rick walked. He only lived a few blocks from Kate.

"Hey Kate, you almost done?" Bliss yelled. We were all chillin' in her room while watching her clean it. Ana sat on my lap in her desk chair and everyone was on top of her bed.

"Babe, that's like the tenth time you have asked her with a minute." Damon pointed out.

"Yeah, Bliss, I will be done in a minute." Kate agreed.

"It looks pretty damn clean to me." Bliss countered.

Ana let out a laugh and I kissed her soft cheek.

"I probably can't clean fast enough cause I got a fucking audience." She counted us one by one with her finger. "I mean shit; there are seven of you in here."

"It's nice to know you can count." Elliot said.

"Shut up, dipshit." Bliss and Ana definitely had a laugh over that one. A long laugh. Their laughs are contagious, like really contagious. Once they get going it's hard for them to stop, and that makes everyone else laugh. Elliot started first and then there goes Rick. Usually Damon and I are the last to laugh; we are the more serious ones. Jack was just like what the hell is going on and surprisingly that is what made me laugh. My body started to shake from my laughter and it made Ana fall on the floor, she continued to laugh and so did I. Damon finally joined in and Kate just stood there in the middle of us all. Her face was annoyed, but it quickly left her face and she joined in laughing too. Jack had a look of horror and everyone noticed, we continued to laugh and it was getting to the point where my abs started to hurt and I couldn't breathe. It took a while but Jack started to laugh.

"Wh…y….are…we..lau..ghing…I ca..cant…brea..the!" Kate was on the floor with Ana, rolling over and laughing.

"I-I don't…know but we…have…to stop! Ahhh…it…hurts." Ana answered. I was the first who stopped laughing and then it was Damon. We took deeps breathes while everyone continued to laugh.

It was about another five minutes before everyone got themselves under control and it was another fifteen until Kate finished all her cleaning.

"Alright guys lets go." Kate said.

"Oh my fucking god, finally." Blissed exclaimed. She was ready to go.

At that moment Jacks phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the color I.D. he rolled his eyes and asked, "Hey Kate do you mind if I stay in here for a few minutes to take this call? It's my mother." He said it with playful disgust. I know the feeling.

"Yeah, of course, we'll wait for you downstairs." We shuffled out of the room. "C'mon guys, let's give the mama's boy some privacy." We all chuckled and headed downstairs.

Jacks POV

I closed the door behind them and headed for the closest. I was going to take the chance of someone accidently or even purposefully hearing my conversation.

"What Elena?" I snapped when I closed the closet door.

"Someone is a little touchy." She replied. "So anything?"

"No." I said through gritted teeth. "We are just leaving to the movies now."

"Ugh. Ridiculous. Hurry up and find something juicy."

I rubbed my hand over my face. "I doubt that I will. Ana and Christian seem pretty damn legit." I told her.

"You better do something."

"What the hell do you want me to do?" I yelled in a whisper.

"Flirt with her in front of Christian, cause some problems, I don't know."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes. "Bye." I hung up the phone before she could reply. This chick is fucking insane, I swear to god. I'm only doing this because I'm going to get Ana in the end and she's going to pay me handsomely. Thank god she's rich. I could use some money.

I opened the closet door to step out but I found myself face first on the floor. What the fuck? I turned and saw that I tripped over a pair of Kate's shoes. Girls, I swear. I got up and reached over to straighten them out when I colorful, what is that? A diagram? Well whatever it was it caught my attention. I pulled it out a read it. My eyes skimmed over the title that said: Let's Play the Player. There were a list of steps that had to be followed with a crap ton of notes.

Ana was or is playing Christian.

_Holy Fucking Shit!_

I think I found something to break them up.

Ana's POV

We were waiting in the hall of the movie theater while they cleaned it out. Christian, Damon, and Bliss went to get the drinks. I was so excited to see this movie, I was going absolutely insane. I won't even let Jack's presence ruin this for me. Nope, I won't. He's been looking at me strangely ever since we got here and it's making me extremely cautious. Unlike me, everyone else is actually being all buddy buddy with him, even Christian. It's freaking weird. I guess I could understand. It's not like any of them know what happened between us at the party. Otherwise he wouldn't have been invited. And he's been apologizing to me constantly since Monday. I still haven't accepted his friend request, but he's really determined to change my mind.

Speaking of the devil.

Jack made his way over to me. "Hey Ana." He smiled, and I have to say it was a dazzling smile.

"What do you want, Jack?" I said.

"I just came to say hi. You've been ignoring me and I must say it hurts a bit." He clutched his heart.

"You are so dramatic." I rolled my eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because Elliot invited me. I like him, he's really cool." He replied with honesty. Well it sounded like he was being honest, but I'm not falling for anything.

Christian needs to hurry up and get back here with the beverages. I'm thirsty and Jack is really starting to piss me off. "Well that's good to know. Go back over there with him."

He put his arm around me. The fuck? "Oh, but Ana, I like you."

I shoved his arm off with my hand. "Right, well I can't say the feeling is mutual."

"We will see. All I will tell you is that it won't be a game." He smiled a big devious smile and walked back to Elliot, Kate, and Rick.

What the hell was that all about? Like hell, I will never like him. I love Christian and that will never change. I will love him forever and more.

Christian finally came back and I ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. I almost knocked the soda's out of his hand, but I didn't care.

"Woah, babe, you almost made me spill our drinks." I just hugged him and nuzzled my face in his manly chest. "You alright."

"Yes, I just love you so much and that will never change." He hugged me back the best he could while still holding the drinks. I pulled back and he trailed kisses all over my face, my cheeks, my nose, my forehead, my lips, my chin, and everywhere in between. It made me smile and giggle. I grabbed him by the crook of his arm and he led me into the theater as the cleaning crew came out, everyone followed behind us.

We walked up the steps and I pushed him to go to the very top. I wanted to make out with him, so we had to be where no one could see us. It was an exciting feeling; I've never lip locked with anyone in a movie theater before. I took a seat next to Christian and Bliss sat next to me. Damon was next to her than it was Jack, then Elliot, and then Kate. We all passed the drinks and food around. I opened my large purse and pulled out three McDonalds bags.

We made a pit stop. The theater food is a little too expensive for my taste.

"Okay, who wanted chicken nuggets again?" I asked. Elliot, Jack, and Kate raised their hands. We ordered two twenty piece nuggets for them to share. I passed them down along with a handful of barbeque sauce.

I hand Christian his Big Mac with large fries and I handed the same to Damon. Bliss wanted a grilled chicken sandwich with fries and I handed it to her. I reached for the last bag and pulled out my quarter pounder with cheese and ketchup only a long with my fries and a vanilla shake. My mouth began to water.

All this food was cheaper than buy food here, thank god, I am the smart one or they wouldn't had to pay around forty bucks.

Fuck that.

We munched on our food and the theater started to fill up.

"Something smells good." I heard a person say. Bliss and I giggled with each other. Yup, it us who smells fucking good while you have to eat that expensive shit, which is not nearly as good.

_Sucker! _

The movie had started and I got to have my make out session with Christian and it was tasteful. "You're going to stay over tonight, right?" I whispered in his ear with a hint of a pout.

He nibbled my ear and had is hand firmly hold my face. "Of course baby." I smiled and we then turned our attention to the movie, and what a romantic movie it is. And that Romeo guys is fucking hot, but not nearly as hot as my Christian. But still, he's sexy and something I wouldn't mind looking at.

###

Jack's POV

Elliot dropped me off at my house and I thanked him for the ride. I walked inside and was met with a slap in the face. "Where the hell were you?"

"Wow mom, great way to greet you son."

"Don't get smart." She yelled.

"I told you, I was going to the movies, what the fuck is your problem?" I looked her over and realized she had a bottle of booze in her hand. I rolled my eyes and stared her in disgust. "Wait never mind. It's in your hand. Did you know that when you're drunk you get abusive? You're lucky you aren't dad or I would hit you right back." I didn't wait for an answer or another slap in my face; I just ran to my room, slammed the door, and looked it with my homemade chain.

I threw myself on the bed a stared up at the ceiling. Today was an actually good day other than when I took a step inside the house. I actually really like Ana's group of friends. They're definitely interesting, I can tell you that much. I have never seen anyone laugh as hard and as long as them it was odd, but a little refreshing.

But that diagram I found unquestionably threw me off. The way Christian and Ana act, you'd think it was real, but that chart or plane, whatever it was, says otherwise. I wonder if Christian knows. I mean no one is that good at acting right?

I'm not going to tell Elena what I have discovered just yet. I am going to do some digging around. To be completely honest I actually liked Ana and her friends. I actually liked Christian and Ana, well she's another story. I feel bad for like her. Well almost bad. I still wanted her and that wasn't going to change.

Today I'd say was definitely a success. I found out valuable information. One being that Ana could possibly playing Christian and the second was that they were the ones who posted that video. Elliot let me in on that and I found it really funny. I've seen that video about ten times already and I couldn't figure out who it was who sent it. Elena begged me to help find out who it was so I went on the YouTube channel it was posted on and the user name wasn't even a name and the email didn't have the name either. The picture was of some fiery object which gave me nothing and everyone in school didn't know who sent it because everyone was sending it to everyone. Whoever started this was fucking smart.

Luckily, Elliot told me because I would have been looking around forever.

And that information I am never going to tell Elena. I have to keep some secrets to myself and it had nothing to do with breaking up Christian and Ana, so she doesn't need to know. Plus it will be funny to see her squirm and people laughing at her for a good long while.

Elena can, secretly, rot for all I care.

_I'm doing this for the money._

*****Thoughts***Suggestions and Ideas*****

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**


	30. Chapter 30: Sweet Revenge

Ana's POV

Everything in my life is going perfect. I have my sexy boyfriend, my best friends, and my family was starting to come together. I couldn't think of a way my life could get any better. We even added a member to our friendship circle. Jack became close with Elliot at one point I got jealous. Elliot's had been my best friend ever since he got here. I took him under my wing when he was a freshman. Of course he had looks that made girls week, and the captain of the baseball team kind of look going on, but I knew he would be my best friend and he chose me rather than the popular crowd. Kate and Bliss welcomed him in when I introduced them and we have been inseparable ever since. It looks like Jack is warming his way into my place. It doesn't bother me anymore, I have Christian and it's the second best thing that happened out of my friendship with Elliot. I'm still a little cautious around Jack though, he looks at me like he wants to devour me. Christian seems oblivious but I guess it's a good thing. I'm not one for drama.

"Babe!" I quickly turned and got hit in the face with a giant snowball. Holy shit it was cold and it hurt like a bitch. "That's for the permanent marker incident!" It finally decided to snow last week and I can say that I am loving it, except for when Christian decides to throw overly size ice balls at me. I've always loved snow and the cold weather. I hated heat, with heat came humidity and sticky air. Yuk! It was nice at times, especially here in Washington, but to have heat every day? No thank you, not for me. I had on my dark skinny jeans, my cute pink and black snow boots, a black long sleeve shirt, a pink scarf, and a black jacket that kept me super warm. I even had on some pink ear muffs. Kate and Bliss basically had the same thing on as me except Kate was wearing a blue jacket, blue snow boots, and Bliss had on a black jacket, purple snow boots, and purple ear muffs. We looked cute.

"Wow, real mature, Christian." I giggled and tackled him to the ground. It was early in the morning and we have ten minutes to get to our first class. I wrestled him on the ground while Bliss held open the door.

"Ana, Christian!" She barked. "You guys are going to make us late. And I would very much like to see Damon before then."

Christian stopped wrestling me and sat up. "You could go without us. And take Kate with you."

"Gee, I feel so wanted." Kate said with sarcasm. I giggled and took that opportunity to tackle him into the ground, face first. I jumped up and ran inside. Bliss and Kate following me.

"I'm going to get you back!" He yelled. I turned and saw him spitting out snow. We laughed until we entered our first period class.

Bliss, Kate, and I took our seat in the back corner. Kate started the topic of conversation and it was a doozy.

"So I think I like Elliot." My mouth dropped and so did Bliss'.

"Kate I thought you liked girls? You're confusing me." Bliss said as she massaged out her temples.

I just giggled. I figured she had a crush on him. She would sneak glimpses at him every now and then and I caught her every time.

"I think I'm bi, because I do like girls. You know Bliss I used to like you, back when we first met." Now that made me laugh out loud. The look on Bliss' face was priceless. She was definitely shocked.

"Well what's not to like?" Bliss responded clearly enjoying the attention.

We rolled our eyes.

"So anything else?" I asked.

"I think I may like Jack too." Oh god.

"Are you absolutely sure you like girls?" Bliss said with wide eyes.

"Yes stupid. It's just I don't like any of the girls here. But I do like the boys. And Jacks been flirting with me nonstop and I can see it kind of makes Elliot jealous."

"Well that's definitely interesting. What are you going to do about it?" I was curious.

"Well I'm going to pursue both of them and whoever asks me out first then I will go with person."

"Seems reasonable." I responded.

"Okay class let's get started…" The teacher's voice rang over the entire class and I just thought about Christian. I was day dreaming about our secret nights that we spend together, his hands and the way they fit with mine, his sexy lips, that gorgeous hair, and those dark gray eyes. Damn. My boyfriend was freaking hot and I missed him.

My thoughts took a turn when I pictured his hands slowly grazing my body; the chills that I get when he nibbles on my ear, the way his tongue know how to work up my body. I could still feel his rough kisses, his hands on my thighs, his fingers massaging the inside of my thighs, and his big dick in my….

I was pulled out of my sexual thoughts when I felt Kate kick me with her foot. "What?" I asked. She pointed to the front of the room.

The teacher was looking straight at me, as was everyone else in the damn room.

Shit.

"Anastasia, would you please read you're prompt out loud."

I didn't even write my prompt. Why did the administrators give me English for first period, anyways? "I don't care to share." I said. It was way too early in the morning to think, let alone write.

Bliss let out a giggle. "Bliss, would you care to share?" her snicker subsided when the teacher called her out, which made me chuckle.

She shared her prompt, well she just made it up as she talked. She didn't write anything down either. The rest of the class period I just returned to my thoughts of Christian.

I get to see him next period.

###

Jack's POV

Okay I honestly think that what I found in Kate's closet is old, because Ana and Christian seem to really love each other. And I don't think I want to get in between that. They deserve each other; I actually have my sights on Kate. I've heard she like girls and she is way too pretty for that, so I think I'll get in on that.

I decided to sit with Elena today, to tell her I don't want to be a part of her plan anymore, because I don't. I don't like her controlling, I've been controlled by my mother my whole damn life and I'm tired of it. I love my mother with everything that I have, but at night, I put that love away. During the day my mom is freaking amazing. She wakes up early and makes me breakfast, she's a real estate agent and she makes a ton of money, but at night she drinks, and she drinks a lot. She's often abusive and I try to avoid her as much as I can and it's been like that ever since my dad decided to leave. That was ten years ago.

So you can understand that I will not stand to be controlled by this chick.

"Hey, Elena, I need to talk to you." I took a seat in front of her.

She cocked her eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I'm not doing this anymore. If you want to break Christian and Ana up than you're on your own."

Her eyes grew and I can see her veins reflection her anger.

Here we go.

Elena's POV

"What the hell, Jack?" I yelled. He can't seriously be doing this. I need them broken up and it need to be soon or else I will never get to fucking be with him.

"I'm sorry Elena but I'm done. They have actually become my friends and I don't want to ruin that." This cannot seriously be happening.

"You have to do this, or you won't get your money or Ana." I spat out.

"Ana is a beautiful girl, but she belongs with Christian. And as for the money, you can keep it." They do not belong together. Jack began walking away from the table. I need to come up with something, anything, I cannot to do this on my own, and I will be damned if I see Christian and Ana suck face any longer.

"They talk shit about you!" I yelled. This was the first plan that popped into my mind. He turned around slowly. Yes! It got his attention.

"What are you talking about?" He said. Oh, he's mad. Then this shouldn't definitely get him back on my side.

"I have a class with Damon and Christian, and they talk shit about you." It isn't true of course, but he doesn't need to know that.

"You're lying." He said through gritted teeth.

"What do I need to lie to you for? I'm being honest. They even said you were nothing but trash." But that's not true either. Maybe I'm being a bitch, but I honestly don't two shits. I want Christian and if that means hurting people along the way than so be it. I don't have time for pity parties.

The look on his face was anger and confusion. "I didn't want to tell you, because it didn't matter at the time, you were only pretending to be friends with them, but now that you actually want to befriend them, I just thought you should know what they really thought about you. Ana talks mad shit about you too, I even heard her mention something about your mother, but I'm not sure." Okay so I'm a little harsh, but hey, don't hate the player hate the game.

He slammed his fists on the table and I have to say it scared me. I flinched and shook my head. "I'm sorry, Jack, I just thought you would want to know. They aren't your friends, but I am." I reached for his hand to give him some fake comfort. Emphasis on fake, I could care less about Jacks feelings.

"It's a love game." He said with blood shot eyes.

Okay I'm confused. "A what?"

"Ana was playing Christian all along. I found the plans in Kate's closet." Well I wasn't expecting something so damn juicy. This is fucking great. "Are you happy now?" I took my hand away from him and he stormed off.

Oh, dear Jack, I am more than happy. I am beyond that.

I am ecstatic.

I looked over at the table and saw everyone there except for Ana. The little bitch must have gotten out of class late or something. This is going to be the biggest and the best break up, this school has ever scene. The best break up is when it's a public one. And who, better than me, will be able to pull this off without a hitch.

_Tomorrow will be a performance. _

_Ana, Ana, Ana do I have something in store for you. _

******Thoughts?****Any suggestions are always appreciated******

**The next chapter will be a very interesting one. This chapter is a little short due to me posting two others today as well. **

**Everyone is so anxious to know if the 'game' will come out and I have a little spoiler for you.**

**Spoiler Alert!**

**It will come out, but not in the way you will expect. **

**The next Chapter will be posted tomorrow night. I am going to make it good and long, for you guys. Not the whole revelation will be revealed but half of it will be. I'm excited to write it, I hope your excited to read it!**


	31. Chapter 31: And It's Out Of The Bag

**TO MY ANONYMOUS REVIEWER: **

**I am not contradicting myself. I love my reviews. But your review isn't really relevant to my story. All you're saying is ppl aren't like that and blah blah blah. And you say that they are facts. Well maybe for some people they are but for others they are opinions and I am speaking from personal experience so before you post something make sure it actually applies to EVERYONE before you want to tell me about facts.**

**Oh and you must like my story if you continue to review it.**

**Please don't post anymore reviews, they are…irrelevant because they are not facts.**

**Thank you**

**TO ALL OF MY DEVOTED READERS: THIS IS WHERE THE STORY STARTS TO GET JUICY!**

Ana's POV

Ugh. I am so sick and tired of school. I wish it was the end of the year already, my teachers have been giving me a hard time and my last teacher made me stay after class, and now I'm late. Well you can't really be late to lunch, but still.

I opened my locker and placed my books and my purse inside when I felt masculine hands push me against the cool metal cabinets.

I let out a yelp. "What the hell is your problem, Jack!" I yelled. Just when I was starting to like him, he goes and does some stupid shit like this.

"My problem? You are my problem. If you wanna talk shit than say it to my face!" he roared. I could feel the anger coming off his breath. He was two inches away from my face.

"Jack, I have no idea what you're talking about!" I screamed. He pulled me from the lockers and pushed me back against them with much force. I cried out.

"You're fucking lying." He yelled.

"Why would I lie?" I was getting a little bit nervous and mad. My back was starting to ache and he was really pissed, who knows what he's capable of.

"So my mother didn't come out of your mouth?" He bellowed.

"Jack I don't even know your mother! Now let me go!" I screeched as I tried to claw his hands off. At that moment Christian came into view and threw Jack to the ground.

"What the fuck is your problem? Don't you ever lay a hand on her again!" I could see the veins come out of Christian's neck as he stood over Jack. He then turned to me and placed a hand on my face. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay."

Jack was up from the floor. "Don't let your sweet Ana fool you. She's been playing you the whole time." He spat out.

"What are you talking about!?" Christian gritted through his teeth as he grabbed Jack by the shirt.

"Ask her and Kate. I'm sure they've been keeping tabs on their little diagram!" Jack shouted and then he ran off, slamming the exit door open.

Then Christian turned to me. "Is it true?"

I felt my heart drop in the pit of my stomach. This isn't how this was supposed to happen. Christian wasn't supposed to find out. How did Jack even know? My heart is racing and I know that my skin is paler than ever. I never should have played that stupid game. How do I prove to Christian that what we have is real? I have already lied to him once; I will never do it again. I can't afford to lose him. He makes me feel whole and sane.

"Yes." I had tears spilling from my eyes and my chest started to expand rapidly. "But it's not like that anymore. That game has been over for weeks now. I love you, Christian, you have to believe that." I reached over to touch his arm, but he flinched and pulled it away. That hurt me more than anything.

"So it's been a game." He couldn't even look me in the face.

"Christian, please, I am so sorry." I was blabbering like a little girl and it was so hard to speak without getting choked up.

"Well, it's only fair that I return the same pain. I played you too." He spat out through his clasped teeth. My heart couldn't take much more pain and that was the icing on the top. He gave me one last look before he followed Jacks take of leave. When he slammed the door, I cringed and slowly sank to the ground, drowning myself in tears.

I couldn't be mad at him.

I was just as guilty, plus it would make me a hypocrite.

Christian and I aren't over. I won't let it be.

I will fight for his heart.

Christians POV

How could she do this to me?

The thought invaded my mind as I entered my room and slammed the door closed. I know I shouldn't be thinking that thought. I did it to her as well, it doesn't make me any better, but it doesn't change the way that I feel. I'm hurt, angry, confused, worried, I have emotions all over the place, and I feel like a fucking girl, this is insane. No matter how many times I tell myself that I have no right to feel the way that I do, I still can't help but to feel that way. I threw myself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I am not going back to school today, fuck that. I'll go tomorrow, but today I need time for myself.

I love her. I do, with all of my heart and soul, but how can I trust her? Better yet, how will she be able to trust me? We both fucked up and this situation is out of control. This wasn't how I pictured us to be, to end. Is this the end?

I have so many wild thoughts running through my mind.

Ana's POV

"Ana, what happened?" Elliot's eyes were filled with worry. It made me cry all over again. He held onto me as my legs began to shake. I hissed out pain when he touched my back. "Ana, what's going on?" the sincerity in his voice made me grateful. He was the best friend I could count on.

"Christian…" I shuddered, "He found out about the game." It looked like he saw a ghost. His face drained of all color as he cradled my head in his hands.

"How did this happen?" I could no longer stand, I sunk to the ground and he went down with me. He rocked me back and forth.

"Jack…" He stopped to look at me.

"What?"

"Jack, he…he told Christian. He was so mad and he slammed me against the lockers." I sniffled.

"Ana, he did this to your back?" I felt his hands pull my shirt down. He gasped. "You have a huge bruise."

I didn't care about my back; all I cared about was Christian. "He so mad at me…I don't know what to do. I love him, Elliot." I cried.

"I know, baby girl." He kissed my forehead. "Everything will be okay."

I hoped to God it would be okay, if I didn't have Christian than I would never have any idea how my life would turn out. Christian gives me hope, and faith. I may not know how my future will turn out but have him with me will make all the mysteries worthwhile.

"Ana, Elliot!" I heard Kate screaming from down the hall. "What's wrong?" Bliss, Damon and Rick came after her. "Christian left to get you and you never came back."

"Christian found out about the game." Elliot said. Bliss threw her hands to her mouth and Kate had a look of horror.

"How?" Bliss said.

"Wait, what game?" Damon asked.

Elliot looked at Damon and Rick. I could tell he didn't want to say anything. Bliss avoided all eye contact with her boyfriend, Kate danced on her feet and looked all around he and I just didn't give a shit anymore.

"Elliot, Bliss, Kate, and I came up with a plan to play Christian. The objective was to make him fall in love with me and in truth I fell for him. Jack somehow found out and spilled it." My body was numb. I could no longer cry or feel anything. I don't think I'm sad anymore. I'm angry. I have rage towards Jack and his ignorance.

"He got violent with her. Look at her back." I couldn't stop Elliot from showing them.

They all gasped. "What the fuck? I am going to kill him!" Kate screamed at the top of her lungs as she reached for me.

"He won't get away with this." Damon said. He reminded me of Christian before he took off, mad. Bliss had tears spilling when she saw the bruises. But I didn't care.

"Why would he do that?" Bliss exclaimed with a shaky voice.

"He said I was talking shit behind his back and something about talking about his mother, I don't know, it was so confusing." I said, trying to summon my thoughts.

"Who would tell him that?" Rick said.

"I know." Kate said deadpan.

We all looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Who hates Ana, more than anything? Who got their ass kicked twice? Who did Jack start hanging with when he first got here? And who would do anything to get Christian?"

"Elena." Everyone said is unison.

"What a sneaky, conniving little bitch." Bliss said.

"There's not much we can do about it now. If Jack knows than he's likely told Elena, which means she will use this to her benefit, but what she doesn't know is that Christian knows. At least her plan won't have an effect on us." I said.

"What are you going to do baby girl?" Elliot asked.

"I'm going to get him back."

Elena's POV

"Mr. Cruz?"

The vice principal turned in his chair.

"May I use the cafeteria stage tomorrow?"

"May I ask why?"

"I have an announcement to make and it's important for it to be heard." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"And what is so important?" Ugh. Really? Why does he have to ask so many damn questions? Can't he just say yeah sure okay and leave it at that?

"It has to do with keeping the school clean." I'm fucking brilliant.

"That's seems plausible."

I shrieked with excitement. "Thank you so much."

I dashed out of the Administrators office and let out a breath of accomplishment. My eyes wondered and I found Ana and her group of friends. Hmm…Where's Christian? They're fucking pathetic, I swear. I sauntered off to put my master plan together.

He'll love me. I know he will, he just needs a little push and Ana just needs to go.

###

Ana's POV

I locked myself in my room.

I threw on an oversized hoody, shorts, and long socks.

I lied in bed and I thought. I thought about how everything should have turned out differently. I imagined being with him forever. He knew how to make me laugh, he made me smile, he made me laugh, and he made me sad. The important thing is that he made me feel. I never thought I could feel the way he made me feel ever again. Losing my sister changed everything for me. It turned my world upside down and having Christian made it upright again.

"Mia, I wish you could tell me what to do." I whispered into the silence that surrounded me.

I knew she couldn't really give me an answer, but it still felt right to ask her. I will always miss my Mia but I know she's in a better place and that I'm meant to be here. I never could have coped without Christian's help. He has healed my heart and my wounds. I was counting on him to be the constant part of my life.

I count on that to still happen.

I sent a text. **Christian…**

I needed him in my life. He felt so right and I would give anything to have him here. He should be here right now, sneaking into my bedroom window, touching me with his soft male hands. I turned over onto my side and faced the empty side of my bed, the side where Christian should be. A single tear escaped my blue orbs.

I lied there for thirty minutes until I got a text back.

**Hey baby girl. Christian is so…distraught:/** I was a little disappointed that it wasn't Christian but Elliot was the next best thing.

**He's distraught? Well so am i! **I replied. I was hurting just as much as him. He played a game on me too. When did it become real for him? Did it even become real?

**I know. He shouldn't be acting like that. He played you as well. Damon told me all about their little games.**

**Exactly. **

**He loves you though. I know my brother and he loves you. **That made me feel a little better but I would have rather heard it from Christian himself.

I ended the conversation with Elliot and I turned my thoughts over to something a little more positive. I am going to make him mine again. He has to forgive me. I've already forgiven him.

I drifted off into a deep sleep, my thoughts consumed with the love of my life.

My dreams consisted of Christian.

Christians POV

I tossed and turned. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, and I couldn't think straight. Elliot's been in my room the past three hours trying to talk some sense into me. I listened. I didn't say anything but I listened. I know what he saying is true. He knew Ana and how she felt. He was her best friend. I valued his knowledge when it came to her and just because I found out what she did doesn't change how I evaluate Elliot's opinions on her.

**Christian…**

Ana's text made me want to cry. I just left her high and dry in the hall at school. Her tears broke my heart, but I let my emotions get the best of me. What I felt in that moment was anger. I was hurt and I wanted her to hurt just like me, so I told her about my game as well. I know I should have been more sensitive about the way it came out, but in that moment I didn't care.

I didn't text her back. I couldn't.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day at school. I know I need to talk to her but I will do it when I feel it's right. Once my negative emotions have receded, I will then take the initiative and talk to her. I don't even know where we stand at this point.

"Jack hurt her, Christian." Elliot's low voice whispered.

I saw him shove her into the lockers and I wanted to kill him. "I know."

"No, I mean her back has bruises all over the top." I sat up quickly.

"What?"

"Yeah, I found her walking down the hall in tears, I hugged her and she winced at the pain. She told me what happened and looked at her back."

And I just left her there. How could I be so fucking stupid? Can this day get any worse?

"Christian, I was a part of the game too." I stand corrected, apparently things can get worse.

"Why? You're my brother! How could you do that?" I shouted.

"I know, and it was wrong. I see that now, but at the time I felt it could do you some good. You played girls like it was no big deal. I didn't like it. Bliss didn't like. Kate didn't like it and neither did Ana. But you have to know that I wasn't her idea. It was Kate's. She just went along with it. Please don't be hard on her. After all you played her too. Don't be a hypocrite."

He got off the bed. "I love you bro." Elliot said in a whisper as he walked out my door.

I feel back against the bed and thought about Ana.

What am I supposed to do?

Why does relationships have to be so complicated.

I continued to toss and turn, when I finally fell into a restless sleep.

It wasn't peaceful.

Jacks POV

If I get slapped by one more girl I swear to god I am going to scream. Kate found me roaming around the school after my incident with Ana and she slapped me. Story of my fucking life. After I cooled off, I felt so bad for what I did to Ana. I have never put my hands on another female before and when I did, I felt lower then dirt. And I feel even worse for revealing the information I knew. Kate explained everything to me and I can't believe I was stupid enough to fall for Elena's lies. How could I stoop so low?

"_Jack!" I turned to see Kate swing her hand across my face._

"_What the hell?" I shouted. _

"_How could you do that to Ana!? She has bruises on her fucking back!" she shoved me with her hands and I stumbled back._

"_Don't get mad at me! She needs to learn to keep my name out of her mouth!" I yelled back. I wasn't in the mood for this shit._

"_You really believe Ana would say those things? She would never talk about her friends behind her back!"_

"_She never considered me as her friend!" I countered._

"_Well, she was starting to and you ruined." She slapped me again. "I know Elena was the one who told you that shit. And she was lying. Elena doesn't care about you, or your fucking feelings. She hates Ana and will do anything to get her out of the way. She wants Christian and she used you to do it. You're a fucking idiot."_

The more I thought about what Kate said, the more I believed it to be the truth and because I couldn't control my anger, I hurt Ana in the process, both physically and emotionally. I caused her and Christian to break up and in the end Elena had won. If I would have believed her and just kept my mouth shut everything would have been fine.

All I could do now is apologize to my friends. That is if they want to even be my friend anymore. I think I have ruined that too.

I have to make things right and I am going to start with Elena. She needs to be taught a lesson and if Ana and her friends don't give her one then I will be sure to do it myself.

Tomorrow shall be interesting.

I know Elena has a plan to hurt Ana and hopefully I can stop it and if not I will ruin it.

*****Thoughts*****

**The next chapter is the one that everyone will be waiting for. Elena's public revelation, a heartfelt speech, and some sweet revenge.**

**Will love prevail? Or will the pain be too much for our lovers?**


	32. Chapter 32: What's a Little Humiliation?

**Here's the scene everyone's been waiting for! ****Enjoy Enjoy!**

Ana's POV

I dragged myself out of bed with hatred towards the world. I have managed to lose my sister, my family, and the part of myself that could take on anything. It was hard to get myself back together after that. Bliss, Kate, Damon, and Rick did everything they could to get me back on my feet, to see that life was still worth living. I tried to be the girl I was, but it was difficult, my heart wasn't in it and everything had changed. But then Elliot came into my life and he made me see things differently. As we got closer I told him my story. I told him what I had lost and how it has changed me and he helped in any way that he could. I could honestly say that having Elliot made the pain a little more bearable.

And then there was Christian. I remember the first day I saw him. He walked through the halls wearing a gray v neck, a leather jacket, and dark jeans that fit just right. He was gorgeous and that moment was when I developed a crush, but I knew he wasn't for me. It was also the moment I vowed to never be with someone like him. The year passed since he first arrived and I learned over that time that he was nothing but a man whore. It reminded me of Ethan. It made me hate Christian with every fiber in my body, so I agreed to this love game. But as the days went by, the weeks, I realized that Christian is nothing like Ethan. Just when he came into my life I thought everything would be perfect, my family has come together and I have finally learned to let my sister go and now the only reason why I accomplished what I thought was impossible is now gone. Could the world get anymore cruel? Christian helped me heal. He mended my heart. He taught me how to love. He made the pain go away. He has a story to his past and his reactions are caused by past actions. How could I play him for something that was entirely his fault?

I grew to love Christian. I fell for him so hard. It wasn't the plan, but it happened. I can't take it back and I don't want to. I want to love him; I want him to love me.

Today was a new day and it was the day that I would explain everything to Christian, to pour out my heart and tell him how much he meant to me.

I slowly got ready for school. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, put on some deodorant, and threw on dark boot leg jeans, a white long sleeve, a brown leather jacket, a scarf to match as well as the shoes. I curled parts of my hair to give it some volume and I wore a little bit of makeup to cover the redness and the puffiness under my eyes. I don't want anyone to know how much I've been crying. I've too weak for far too long and it needs to change. I looked myself over in the mirror. I really really looked, at the person I have, how I have changed, who I have become, and just how much Christian has been a part of that.

I let out a sigh and exited my room.

Today was going to be a very long day.

###

I thought my first class was difficult, but my second has got to be the worst. I just want to crawl up into a hole and die. At least in my first class I had Kate and Bliss to cheer me up and it was working. We laughed and they told me everything would be okay. That Christian would come around and he'd apologize. Yeah, that's not what happened. I walked into Art class and found Christian sitting on the opposite side of the room along with Damon. I know Damon isn't mad at me, he was my close friend long before Christian got here, but Christian is his best friend and who am I to come between that? I wouldn't, I just couldn't. He gave me a sympathetic smile and mouth "Sorry". I returned it and snuck a look at Christian. He didn't look at me. He looked down and I'll admit it hurt a little inside. I made my way over to my seat, I sat down and I did nothing. The entire class period consisted of me doing nothing. I just stared down at the table and tried my best not to cry. I'd give anything for Christian to talk to me, to yell at me, to scream at me, anything would be so much better than his silence. He's purposely ignoring me and I don't know how to react to that. I don't know if we are together or not, but I do know that I want to bawl my eyes out. I want to lock myself in a closet and surrender to the pain. But I won't do it here, in front of him, and give him the satisfactory of the pain he's caused.

The class dragged on and on. I felt like it would never end and when that bell finally rang, I left that room in the blink of an eye. I took off so fast that no one even saw me. The room felt like it was closing in on me and I couldn't bare it anymore. I ran to the faculty bathroom and cried. I don't know why I am even crying. How could I let one simple boy dictate my feelings? I'm young and there are so many guys out there, why am I letting this one affect me?

_That's stupid Ana. You know why._

I do know why. He's Christian, the boy who stole my heart, the one who made you see things in a different way.

The tardy bell rang and that meant I was late. Damn. I leaned over the sink and wiped my eyes of the salty waterworks. I took three shuddering breaths and gathered myself together.

"Those are the last tears I will shed." I whispered to my reflection.

I straightened my jacket, tamed my hair, and departed from the bathroom.

I walked down the east wing and stopped when I saw Christian down one of the halls. I backed up to the edge so he couldn't see me. He was wiping some chicks face with his hands. She smiled up at him and he returned it.

I looked away and leaned my back against the wall.

_Do NOT cry Ana!_

I know I should read into this, but what is a girl to think? I'm not shedding anymore tears. I will pour my heart out to Christian no matter what is I just saw, and if he doesn't want me anymore, well then that's fine.

I love him enough to let him go.

I continued my walk down the hall and when I got into class, I let my thoughts run wild.

God, I hope this isn't the end.

###

Lunch, finally came and it was awkward as hell. Christian didn't sit next to me and Damon wasn't sitting next to Bliss. Elliot sat next to me holding my hand and Kate was on my other side with Bliss sitting on her lap. Rick joined Damon and Christian. It was weird. We were all split up and the silence was slowly killing me. Christian, Damon, and Rick were having conversations but I didn't want to convers ate. I felt like wallowing in my pity.

"What the hell is Elena doing?" Elliot said. We all turned to look up. She was on the stage running around like a chicken with her head cut off. What a lovely though. I would love to cute that bitches head off. She's ruining my fucking life.

"I have no idea." Bliss said. We carefully watched her and she started to set up the microphone stand. She had some kid fix up the intercom so it would echo through the room. "Whatever it is can't be good. Or it's just won't be important."

I looked over at the corner of the stage and saw Jack sneak behind the curtain with a huge ass bucket.

_What the hell is he doing?_

Elena tapped on the microphone and said, "Testing, Testing, one, two, three."

"Yeah, we can fucking hear you!" Someone yelled.

It made me giggle. The first real giggle I've had all damn day.

"Okay, well I would like to start with hello. I hope everyone is having a wonderful day, I know I am." I rolled my eyes at her stupidity and listened to what she was going on about.

"I would like to start by saying Ana is a manipulative bitch." Everyone gasped and I felt like I was going to throw up. The color drained from my face and I could feel Elliot tense next to me. This can't be happening, if there is a God, he hates me.

"Yeah, everyone thinks she so cool, so sweet. Well you are all being deceived. She's heartless and toys with people." She continued.

"Ana, you need to stop this." Kate whispered. She was angry and she was crying for me. I would love more than anything to stop her, but no. I wanted to hear what she had to say.

"No, Kate, let her continue." I had no emotion in my voice and the only emotion I let show on my face was hatred.

"And I can prove to you just how much of a conniving little witch she is. Her and her friend decided to play a game on you Christian." I wanted to look at Christian so bad, I want to see his face, but I couldn't. "She and her friends decided to get you to fall in love with her. But she was going to leave you high and dry at the end. She never loved you. It was all a game to her." I could hear whispers echoing off the walls, I could feel people's stares. Elliot held me, but I shrugged him off. This was the moment to share what I felt. Christian is not going to be 'the one that got away'. No, I won't let it. This is the moment to tell him that everything was real and if he still doesn't want me, well than I least I could say I tried.

I took a stand and walked to the stage. "Awe, here comes the trifling little tramp now."

Oh god if only I could hit her. I mean I could but now isn't the time. I walked up the steps with a blank face and raging eyes.

"What has little miss perfect got to say?" She said. "Did you really think you could get away with hurting my Christian?"

My? She is so fucking delusional. Note to self: Put Elena in an insane asylum.

I made my way to the microphone, knocking her out of the way. She sucked her teeth at me and I looked out at the audience.

"What Elena has said is true. My friends and I did play a game on Christian. As many of you know, I lost my twin sister in a car accident because of a boy named Ethan; surely you all remember that jerk. Well when I first laid eyes on Christian, I knew he was exactly like him. At least that's what I thought at the time. I was broken from my loss and as the year passed Christian did turn out to be like Ethan. He slept with countless numbers of girls and he never committed to any of them. So my friend Kate came up with a plan to Play the Player. I was all for teaching him a lesson, because girls shouldn't be treated like garbage. Well except for Elena." Everyone laughed as I continued. "At first the game was easy. All I could think about was my sister and how her life got cut short, because of someone like Christian. I couldn't wait for the game to be over, so I could see him hurt, but as the weeks went by I learned more about Christian and his past. It helped me see why he was the way he was." I took a deep breath and wiped away my tears. I sniffled into the microphone and looked to find Christian. I locked eyes with him and didn't look away as I continued. "But I was wrong. Christian is nothing like Ethan. He is sweet, he's caring, and he's beautiful on the inside and out. I didn't play the game, the game played me. And you know what? I have no regrets. I am glad I played the game. It was the best thing I could have ever done, it is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Because without the game, I never would have given Christian the time of day and that would have been a shame. That stupid love game is the only reason him and I were together. It was the reason as to why I found out who he really was, the reason why I have learned to love, and to forgive. He has healed my heart and has given me the will to go through life in a positive way. When I'm with him the pain goes away and the longer we were together it made everything bearable. Eventually I had no pain at all. This love game started out wrong, but it ended with something amazing, it ended with real love." Christian had tears falling from his face and I can see many of the girls did too. "The love I have for Christian goes past my heart, I love him deep within my soul. He is the sun in my sky, the water in my lake, the blood that pumps through my heart, he is the words in my book, he has have left a mark on my heart and he will forever be my everlasting love. He is the one for me and now everything could be ruined and that is what hurts the most." I took another deep breath and let the tears fall. "Christian I am so sorry for everything, but I can't say I would take it all back, because if I did, we wouldn't have found love with each other." I paused and looked dead into his eyes. "And that would have been the biggest mistake I could ever make."

I stepped away from the microphone and ran behind the curtain, bumping into Jack. I heard applauses bounce off the walls.

Jack's POV

Wow, Ana really knows how to make a speech.

I even shed a few tears.

I am going to be the closing act. It took me all damn morning to fill this bucket up; I got here right when Elena started her stupid speech. She has a lot of nerve to play with people's feeling. Well do I have something I store for her.

The Café room filled with applauses and Ana ran right into me.

"Jack what the hell are you doing back here?"

"Ana, please forgive me for everything. Elena is such a bitch and I shouldn't have listened to her."

"It's not your fault, I should have told Christian from the beginning." I smiled at her and wiped away her tears with the pads of my thumb.

"Well that was a ridiculous, please don't tell me you're going to fall for that petty whores tricks." Elena just didn't know when to stop.

"Would you like to stick around for my closing act?"

"What do you mean?" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "And what's that smell?" I gave her a devious grin and looked down.

Her eyes expanded so far I thought her eye balls would pop out. "Jack, you aren't?"

"Oh but I am. She deserves it."

"Poor poor Ana. Don't any of you feel sorry for her!" Elena yelled.

"Shut the fuck up Elena, you're the damn slut!" Was that Kate? "Why don't you go suck a nut!" Yup that's Kate.

Ana giggled at her friend. "It's show time." I told her.

I picked up the heavy bucket and ran on stage.

This for all the people she's hurt and bullied. I lifted up over my hands and poured the liquid all over her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lugs. The cafeteria erupted in laughter, I turned to look at Ana and she fell to her knees. Her laughter rung out over everyone and it made me happy. After everything she's gone through, she deserved a break and I needed to make things right with her.

"Jack!" Elena's shriek got my attention. "What the fuck! What have you done! What is this!" She had the fluids dripping down her hair, in her eyes, and mouth, she was drenched.

I grabbed the microphone and announced to everyone, "Well Elena, that would happen to be my piss!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and ran off the stage. I looked around the room and saw everyone laughing. I looked at Kate, Damon, Elliot, Bliss, and Christian. They were all laughing. This was going to be talked about for weeks. I even saw the lunch administrator laughing. I wonder why he didn't stop Elena from that speech.

Oh, well.

I would say it ended pretty well.

I took the dramatic effects up a notch and bowed to my audience. "Thank you, I'll see you next week." I placed the microphone back on the stand and walked behind the curtain.

"I cannot believe you just dumped your pee all over her!" Ana squealed with excitement.

"I think she deserved it after all the shit she's pulled."

"Thank you Jack." She smiled.

"For what?" I asked as I cocked my head to the side.

"For apologizing and for humiliating Elena in front of the whole senior and junior class."

"Well I will gladly do it again. Although I don't deserve your forgiveness, I hurt you and that was unacceptable. I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me and I just want you to know I am truly sorry."

"Well, it did hurt, but it's just a bruise. It not as bad as everyone made it seem, but I do accept your apology."

"Thank you Ana, it means a lot. I really enjoyed having you and your friends being my friend. It was a good feeling. I'm hoping it could continue."

"I don't know about them, but I am your friend Jack."

I kissed her cheek and then picked up my bucket. I walked out the back door exit to the small stage and into the hall.

Now, I need to go make things right with everyone else.

Ana's POV

I paced back and forth behind the stage curtain. I didn't want to go back out there. I just poured my fucking heart out and if Christian were to reject me after all that, I don't know if I would be able to take it.

I paced and I paced.

"Just go out there Ana." I said to myself. "Don't be a fucking chicken."

I feel sick.

I'm freaking out and I have no idea what to do.

My hands are shaking, and I could feel sweat drip down my back and my hair. It's fucking disgusting and I need to shower.

I wiped the sides of my face with my hands. "Ugh!" I let out a frustrated grunt.

I massaged my temples and licked my lips.

"Uhhmm."

I looked up and froze.

"Christian…"

*****Thoughts*****

**Another Cliffhanger…Whoops!**

**How did you guys like the way it turned out? I think Elena getting pee thrown on her was great! Hahaha!**


	33. Chapter 33: Make Ups & Punishments

**Dear readers, if you're wondering who that girl was that Ana saw Christian with, NO WORRIES. It's no one important or threatening to your favorite lovers. I just through that in there to show you how much Ana is willing to hold her ground and how nothing will stop her from telling Christian how she feels.**

**Thank you**

Ana's POV

"Christian…" My heart skipped a beat when I saw his beautiful face. I was anxious and happy at the same time. I didn't know what was about to come out of his mouth, but him having the effort to come talk to me and not ignore must be a good sign, right?

He slowly made his way towards me. My breath got caught in my throat and words were kept at the tip of my tongue, nothing came out. He was inches away from my face.

"Ana, did you mean it?" He said breathlessly. His hand went up to my face and he hesitantly touched it. I nodded my head and stared into his eyes. I desperately wanted to know what he was thinking, how he was feeling and if he still wanted me.

Christian's POV

I couldn't control my hand as it touched Ana's face. She looked so beautiful and I missed her last night. I have never felt so alone in my life and I never want to feel that way again. What Ana said up there, for everyone to hear, really hit me. She was so sincere and the poetry of her words sung throughout the room making everyone feel that emotion.

In that moment I realized just how much I was in love with this sweet girl. There is no way in hell I could ever let her go. We both played a game and we both decided that it would be real.

I asked her if she meant every word she said and I believed her. How could I not?

"Ana, tell me that you meant it." A tear fell down her right cheek and I wiped it away with the pad of my thumb.

"I meant it Christian, every word. I love you so much and I'm sorry for how you found out. I should have told once I knew it was real." Her lips puckered out as she tried to force herself not cry.

"I'm sorry too. You weren't the only one who played a game and you weren't the only one who fell in love." I whispered in her ear. "I love you Anastasia Steele."

She laughed through her tears. "And I love you Christian Grey." I tucked my hand at the base of her neck and pulled her in for a much needed kiss. It was aggressive, but soft, sweet, with just as much passion, maybe even more passion than any other kiss that we've shared. I didn't want an inch between us; I closed whatever gap there was and took a tight hold of her waist with my free hand.

This is the end, no more games, no more lies, no more deceit. It's been real for a while and it will continue to be that way.

We continued to kiss as I continued to hold her close to me. I never wanted to let her go and I only wanted to shower her how much she meant to me.

She pulled away and whispered on my lips, "It will be me and you forever, right?" She looked into my eyes for confirmation.

I smiled at my lovely flower. "Forever." I whispered back. She looked at my lips and kissed me. I knew everything from here on out would be perfect. I had Ana and she had me.

That's all we needed.

Elena's POV

"Mr. Cruz!" I came into his office screaming.

"Elena, what on Gods earth happened to you?" He stood up with wide eyes.

"What happened to me? Ask Jack and Ana! They did this!" I yelled. I was fucking pissed. I was livid. Jack and Ana have no freaking clue what's coming for them! I am so done playing nice and going easy. Oh no, Jack and Ana are going to get it.

"What is that awful smell?" He pinched his nose shut.

"It's fucking pee!" I shouted. "Jack poured pee on me!"

He didn't have anything to say. He just stared with an appalled look on his face and hand over his nose.

"Well aren't you going to do something!"

"Oh, right." He leaned over and pressed his office intercom button.

The sound of his voice echoed out throughout the halls. "Attention all students, would Ana and Jack please report to my office immediately."

"You better make them pay for this! I am covered in urine! I smell and this shit could give me some sort of infection!" I cried.

Mr. Cruz rolled his eyes and took a seat. If he lets them get away with this than there will be hell to pay. I am not going to take this shit.

Mr. Cruz' POV

I have never in my year of experienced dealt with someone as annoying as Elena. She complains about every little thing if she doesn't get her way. If she was my child I would give her a bare ass whooping.

"What are you going to do?" She shouted.

I would love more than anything to get this little girl out of my office so I could continue on to more important things. "I don't know what I will do at this moment. I'm sure you had a part to play in this."

She crossed her arms over her chest and let out a frustrated sigh. Elena isn't innocent; I know that for a fact. I lost count of how many times students have come into my office complaining about her. Christian just brought in a girl earlier who cried over something Elena had said. And right now is the time I will deal with her and whatever other problems are about to step into my office. Which will be right about now….

"Mr. Cruz, whatever Elena has told you is a lie!" Kate yells as she stumbles into the room. Behind her was Bliss, Damon Jack, Rick, Elliot, Ana, and Christian.

"I believe I said I need to see Jack and Ana. Not the whole posse." I said, tracing circles around my temples. Kate is another student who's been in my office numerous amounts of times. She has a big mouth.

"Yeah we heard what you said, the whole school did but there is no way we are going to let this trick make up lies and try to get away with this!" She countered.

Trick? "What is a trick?"

"The definition of a TRICK is Elena and the definition of Elena is a whore, slut, hoe, etcetera."

"You name it that's what she is." And who is Kate without her two other musketeers, Bliss and Ana.

"You three are fucking stupid. You're the sluts." Elena said.

"That's enough. Thank you Ana and Bliss for the informative, but highly inappropriate definition." I let out a deep breath.

"Hey Elena, you fucking smell." Elliot chimed in.

"Okay, the next curse word I here, it's ISS for every single one of you. Stop acting like children and get yourselves together." I leaned back in my chair. "Now, who wants to start talking in an adult like manner?" No one said anything. "Let's start with Jack. Why did you throw urine on her?"

"Yeah I did and I did it because she's a compulsive liar, a unscrupulous bitch, and she likes to play with people emotions!" He said.

"Bullshit!" Elena shouted.

"That so isn't bullshit and you know it, Elena!" Bliss yelled.

"You tried to severe the relationship I had with Christian…IN PUBLIC!" Ana screamed.

"What do you mean in public?" I asked.

"Here, why don't we listen to it?" Kate smirked. "Yeah, Elena. That's right, I recorded everything you said. When you said that you were having a good day, I knew you were about to ruin someone else's, so I recorded you."

"Well, let's hear it."

The moment she took out her phone was when Elena hurdled over her chair and jumped on Kate.

"You dumb bitch you have nothing to prove!" She screamed. Damon and Elliot pulled her off and tossed her back on the chair.

"Now I need to disinfect my hands." Elliot spat out.

I think I need to take an early retirement.

Ana's POV

"Play it Kate." I said. I took hold of Christian's hand and pulled him up front and center next to Kate and Elena.

She pressed the play button on her phone and handed it to Mr. Cruz, so that he could watch. "Here you go, an audio visual presentation."

Mr. Cruz put on his glasses and watched the video play out.

"_I would like to start by saying Ana is a manipulative bitch."_

"_Yeah, everyone thinks she so cool, so sweet. Well you are all being deceived. She's heartless and toys with people."_

"_Ana, you need to stop this." _

"That's my voice" Kate said.

"_No, Kate, let her continue."_

"And that's Ana's"

"_And I can prove to you just how much of a conniving little witch she is. Her and her friend decided to play a game on you Christian."_

_She and her friends decided to get you to fall in love with her. But she was going to leave you high and dry at the end. She never loved you. It was all a game to her."_

_Awe, here comes the trifling little tramp now."_

"_What has little miss perfect got to say? Did you really think you could get away with hurting my Christian?"_

"Okay, I've seen enough." Mr. Cruz handed Kate's phone back. "Now Elena, I have zero tolerance for bullying and what you did was unacceptable. I let you use that stage to talk about 'cleaning'. You miss used the authority I gave you in doing this on your own. Not to mention a girl came in here crying because you insulted her intentions and bad mouthed her appearance and family. You have a full week of ISS, you are required to have thirty hours of volunteer work or else you won't graduate, and you are to clean the school for another week without Ana's help."

"You can't be serious!" Elena stoop up so fast it gave me whiplash and screamed for the world to hear.

"Oh, but I am, very serious. And I will be calling your mother about you activities. You may leave." She turned around and bumped my shoulder.

"This isn't over." She whispered before she slammed the door open and yelled all the way down the hall.

I couldn't help but to smile. It sure feels good to beat Elena and I can't say that I feel sorry for her. I'm actually pretty freaking happy. She is going to be confined to one room for a whole freaking week. That would drive me absolutely insane!

"And Jack, you too will have a week of ISS. I don't understand how you thought it would be okay to dump pee on Elena."

"I didn't think it would be okay, but I thought she deserved it. Why can't you just suspend me?" Jack asked with a lot plead in his eyes. I tried not to giggle.

"I have been in the administrative business for a very long time and over the years I have learned that suspending students doesn't do anything. They watch TV, sleep in, play video games, and go out. Suspension is like a vacation to you kids and you don't deserve a vacation."

"Okay fine, can you at least give me ISS the week Elena isn't there?"

"No can do. That's the other part of your punishment."

"Well shit." Jack muttered under his breath.

I looked up at Christian; he was so quiet and was saying much of anything. He had a blank face. I tugged on his shirt. "Baby, you okay?" he looked down at me and just kissed me on top of my head.

"You're dismissed, Jack." Mr. Cruz said. Jack walked through us and left the room. Christian let go of my hand and followed him. Uh oh, something is up. "As for the rest of you, I suggest you all just try and stay out of trouble."

"But we didn't do anything!" Bliss exclaimed. Damon held her down with his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, Cruz, if anything we helped you put away a bully. You should be thanking us." Elliot crossed his arms and sneered.

"I understand that and I didn't say you guys did anything. All I'm saying is to stay out of trouble." He stood up and walked around his desk, opened his door and said, "Now if you all don't mind I have paper work to file, parents to call, and the winter school dance that needs to be put into place."

We all filed out of his office, me being the last. "And Ana…" Mr. Cruz stopped me, "I am sorry for everything Elena's put you through."

I smiled at him and nodded.

Christians POV

When we all went to the office and Jack came too I wanted nothing more than to hit him. I hated myself for not going to Ana when Elliot told me what he did, but as usual I let my emotions get the best of me. Today I started to think more clearly and I wanted to hit him.

I followed Jack out of the administrative office and followed him outside to the school parking lot. "Jack."

He quit walked and turned around. "Oh, hey, Christian I wan…." I didn't let him finish. I gave clipped him in the face making him fall to the ground. He sat up and wiped the blood from his nose.

"I guess I deserved that."

"Yeah, you did. How could you do that to Ana?" I spat out at him with a glare.

"Look, man, I'm really sorry. I let my emotions get the best at me and I over stepped my boundaries." He picked himself up off the ground and stood in front of me. "I know it's going to take a lot for you to ever forgive me. I already apologized to Ana and everyone else and they've forgiven me."

What? They did? What the hell for?

"I can see the look on your face and you're probably wondering why. And to be honest I don't know, but I am going to tell you what I told them. I have grown to like your friends. You guys are fun and you really care about one another. Your close and that all I ever wanted. I don't get much of that at home. I thought Elena was a friend. I was new here and didn't know any better and I went along with all her little delusional concepts because she was all I knew. But when I came into your group I felt something different. It was real friendship and I am so sorry that I betrayed you and Ana."

"I see." I didn't know what to say but my gut told me to believe him. But how could I just become his friend again after everything that happened?

"I will do anything."

Anything?

I swung my fist in his face again, knocking him back to the ground. He massaged out his jaw and looked up. "Really, man?"

"Yeah, really." That made me feel better. I laughed at him and offered my hand. He grabbed it and I pulled him up. "Pull another stunt like that again and I'll put you in a fucking coma."

He stopped and I just kept walking.

"You're not serious, right?"

I didn't answer. I just kept walking.

"Christian?" A mischievous smile spread on my face as I let the fear build inside him. I wasn't going to answer him, but I would put him in a coma if he ever hurt my precious Ana again.

I have already hurt her.

I'm never going to let that happen again.

*****Thoughts?*****

**The make up scene wasn't long due to the fact that Ana poured her heart out earlier and they both played each other. There wasn't anything to argue or discuss since Christian new how Ana felt already and Ana just didn't care whether or not Christian played a game to. They knew that they still wanted each other. It was only a matter of who will confront who first.**

**I have a feeling this story may come to an end soon**** if you have anything that you want to be addressed and put into the story than please tell me. If you have any ideas on how to keep it going than let me know. I would to put your ideas and conceptual thoughts into my story. Please do not hesitate to share!**


	34. Chapter 34: The 'REAL' Reunion

**Thank you all for your thoughts and ideas. I know some of you didn't like my idea but I just want to let you know that it was only an idea. I have many more and looking through you guys' perceptions I can see why some don't like that idea. I am always thinking of new ideas and if there is something you really want then PM me!:)**

**Thank you all for your support and I will continue this story till the end of their school year! **

**I love you all!**

Ana's POV

"Christian…" I moaned out his name as he sucked on my neck. Oh, how I have missed him at night, since all hell broke loose. I missed his lips, his tongue, his teeth when they nibble and pinch. I have missed his big masculine firm hands, his beautifully sculpted abs, that tight ass, the way he groans out my name when I have made him reach his limits. "Oooohhhhhh," I whispered seductively in his ear as he trailed down my neck. His lips felt so damn good. I tangled my hands in his hair and tugged as he started to pull my shirt down.

SLAM!

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!"

I jumped up so fast that I flipped over the bed and landed flat on back. "Ow!" I opened my eyes after the pain went away. I looked up to see Christian hanging off the bed, staring at me.

"You okay baby?" He asked with a chuckle.

"It's not funny, that hurt." I sat up and tried to work out my shoulder. "I told you we should have gone to my house." But no, he insisted we come to his house and look at what happens. His mother comes in and witnesses her son, nearly sucking on his girlfriend's breasts.

He rolled his eyes and helped me up.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in mom."

The door cracked open and Grace looked guilty. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it mom. It's not what it looked like. Ana said she was feeling so I was checking…her chest…you know to see if she was hot." Really Christian? That's the best you could come up with?

My cheeks blushed with embarrassment and Christians cheer stupidity, like Grace would fall for that.

"With your mouth?" She questioned.

"I read online that's its more effective if you feel heat with your lips then your hands." Well at least he said something right. I heard that somewhere too. But he should stop, he's only digging himself deeper.

"I'm sorry Ms. Grey." I said bashfully.

"Ana, c'mon now, you've been coming here ever since you and Elliot became best friends, just because you are dating my other son doesn't mean you need to start calling me Ms. Grey." I loved Grace; she was so sweet and nice, for the past year Bliss and I really got to know her. Over the holidays, the important ones anyways, we would come over and help Grace cook dinner and decorate the house. Bliss always had problems with her mom and my family wasn't a family at the time, so we came here and spent the holiday with Elliot. Damon, Kate, and Rick would show up after their family time and when we all got together it was like we had created our own. "I always thought you would be dating Elliot, but hey, Christian is just as great." I looked at my boyfriend and smiled. He returned it to me. Everyone always thought Elliot and I would get together, but it was never like that. He was my best friend and I loved him like a brother.

She reached over and gave me a huge hug. "It's been a while since I've seen you." She squealed like a teenager and it made me giggle.

"I know, I've missed you."

She stepped back. "Well I just came up to let you know that I have to run into the office for a few hours. There are a few clients who are getting a little feisty and impatient. You have to make them happy in order to thrive, right?"

I laughed as Christian said, "Right."

She kissed him on his cheek as well as me. "Now don't do anything stupid." She pointed with her finger. "And I know as soon as I leave that's what you're going to do anyways. So Christin, honey, double wrap." She had two condoms in her hand and tossed them on the bed.

My eyes grew to the size of golf balls and I threw my hand over my mouth to hold back the laugh that was struggling to come out. I can't believe she really just said that. I bit down on my lip to keep my giggles in. Where she got condoms from I have no freaking clue, but oh my fucking god is it funny!

"Wow, mom." Christian's whole face turned a whole new shade of embarrassment.

"Love you sweetie." She pinched his cheek like a grandmother would to her grandchild. She walked out of the room and the moment her footsteps faded into the distance, I let out my laugh. It was dying to come out. I doubled over and held my stomach to ease the pain in my abdomen. Out of all the things a parent could say, I think that was the funniest comment I have ever heard.

I continued to laugh. When Christian threw me over his shoulder, I still laughed, when he flipped me onto the bed, it only made me laugh more. He lied on top of me and nibbled on my ear. What did I do? I was still laughing; it was starting to get hard to breathe.

Christian was getting frustrated me, which made me laugh. "Ana…" He put his hand over my mouth and snaked his hand into my pants. He found my clit and started to massage it with his fingers, making circular motions. My laugh ceased and turned into a moan. He found my lips and kissed me ravenously. I parted my lips, granting him entry. Our tongues wrestled together with passion and heat. I could feel the electricity, the tingling of my nerves, the sensations that makes my pussy clench with need. He broke the kiss and took off my pants, tossing them to the side; my underwear followed the same pursuit. The cool breeze made my vagina pulse and I was so ready for him. He got on his knees and the edge of the bed and dragged me with him. My legs went wide to welcome his forthcoming actions. He kissed my inner thighs and then I felt his hot breath on my wet sex. "You smell so sweet." His sexual tone and the look on his face made me moan with pleasure alone. He traced his tongue on the outside of my folds and teased me until I whimpered for him to give me something more.

He gave in to my needs and flicked his tongue out, excavating into my folds and finding the pulsing bud. He circled around it and sucked lavishly. I gripped the bed sheets and rocked my hips to the rhythm of his tongue, moaning to the sounds of his grunts. He led his tongue away from my clit and dipped into my sex hole. He orbited his tongue around it and licked up and down my external genital. He refocused on my clit and began to suck with force. The passion was almost too much to handle and I was about to go over the edge. My breathing heightened and my moans rang throughout the room as he licked and sucked veraciously. "Oh my god, Christian." I came in his mouth but he still continued to eat me out. The pleasure of my orgasm diminished and my legs began to shake uncontrollably. I closed my legs, because I just could take it anymore. But he had other plans, he used the strength of his arms to snake under my thighs and hold my legs down. His tongue brushed inside my folds and he kneaded my throbbing clit. I cried out as I felt another more excruciating orgasm came. It was painful but god did it feel good at the same time.

Christian finally ceased his feasting fest and kissed his way up my stomach and to my neck and lips. I returned his kiss and could taste myself on him; it was sweet and so arousing. He sat us both up and undressed the rest of me. I in return pulled his shirt off and unbuckled his pants, pulling them down and letting them drop to the floor, pooling at his feet. He stepped out of them and leaned back over me. His lips met mine and we kissed sweetly, it grew aggressive as we felt the pulses radiate through our bodies. I turned my head as Christian began to kiss it. I saw the condoms lying on the bed. I held in a giggle as I remembered what Grace said and grabbed one. I tore it open with my teeth and Christian pulled back at the sound. He let out a laugh when he saw the smile on my face.

He straddled me and I rolled the condom on him. I was so ready for him. I could feel my stamina building up. We continued our kissing and finally having enough; I grabbed his piece and guided him inside my wet vagina. I let out a soft moan as he hissed out the same pleasure. I wrapped my arms around his back and gripped him tightly as he pushed his way in deeper. I left one hand on his back, digging my fingers into his skin, as I lead my other hand in his copper locks. I pulled gently as he maneuvered in and out of me. I followed the motions of his body and followed his detections.

"Oh, Christian!" I moaned. I was starting to grow aggressive as I could feel my climax coming. I was almost there, but it didn't want to come. It was like my own body was taunting me. After, the agitation was too much to take, I flipped our bodies over with the strength I had and began to ride Christian. He was shocked by the turn of events, but when a woman wants her orgasm, she'll do anything to get it. I used the muscles in my thighs to elevate myself, getting a better grounding. His hands gripped my hips tightly and he helped to kind my body in an up and down motion. I hopped on his hard length as I spread my hands over his hard chest. My god this felt so damn good. I closed my eyes as I felt the intensity construct inside me. I could feel the tremors along my vaginal walls, the irrepressible throbbing of my clit. I took my two fingers and rubbed circles over it. Christian's eyes grew dark with desire and his hooded eyes looked at what my fingers were doing. I could feel is cock pulse in me and I could see his jaw clench. His head fell back as he groaned out my name. "Ana…" The pumping of his cock made me reach my climax. The combined orgasm of my G spot and my clit made the experience so much more intense and last so much longer. It was the best feeling in the world and I rocked myself along his waning hard on.

I collapsed on his chest and lied there with him still inside me. Once our breathing became even, I swung my leg over slowly. He took off the condom and tossed it as I reached for the covers and threw them over us. He swatted my butt playfully and I let out a giggle and snuggled into his side.

"I love you, Christian."

I turned to look at me and slowly leaned in to kiss me. It was sweet and gentle. "I love you, Ana."

We welcomed the silence that fell over the room.

I let my thoughts take its course and all I could think about was Christian and the way things have turned out. The truth came out, Elena got her ass handed to her, Jack finally chose the right side, he patched things up with Christian, although I know he is still a little mad at him, but who wouldn't be? Our friends, our family, are perfect and we have never been closer than ever. Soon we can add another couple to the list, I honestly think something's going to happen between Elliot and Kate, but we will see. I don't know what to do about Rick, maybe he still seeing his neighbor friend or whatever. I'm just happy that I have Christian.

I looked up and saw him sleeping. What?

_Oh, NO, this will certainly not do._

I sat up quickly hoping to wake him. It didn't work.

I slapped him. It didn't work.

I pinched his nipple. It didn't work.

What a heavy sleeper.

I ran my eyes over his body and thought of something.

_Hmmm…I wonder._

I moved to straddle the bottom half of his legs. I pulled the blanket back and admired his beautiful body. I leaned down and licked his soft piece. It sprung to life in seconds. I held back a giggle as I grabbed his full length in my hand. I place it in my mouth slowly, letting my hot breath warm it up. Once I closed my mouth around it, I began to pump him in my mouth. I caressed his silky skin with my tongue and sucked the tip. His body began to stir and his eyes were moving rapidly behind his lids. I licked my way down to the base of his cock and…._hmmm….let's try this_….keeping my eyes on Christians face, I moved my tongue lower and licked his testicles. His eyes sprang open, and sudden moan escaped his lips. His eyes found mine and he put his hands in my hair and guided me to finish what I started. I fervently sucked on him and let my tongue lick and embrace around his extravagant length. He let out a final gut wrenching groan as her pumped his seed into my mouth. Once he finished ejaculating I swallowed the sweet yet salty warm liquid and kissed my way up his body.

Christian gripped my hair with powerful force and pulled me to his lips. He enveloped my with his hard sexy lips and I welcomed his tongue.

He overturned me onto my stomach, still gripping my hair, and slid into me from the back. He bent his head down to kiss my neck as he drove in and out of me with possessiveness. I moaned for him to continue. I could never get enough of him.

"Christian…." I screamed his name. "harder!"

He thrust his pelvis into me with more force and I welcome the pleasure and the passion to take control of my body. I bowed to the needs my body wanted, the needs that only Christian could bring out of my. He knew how my body worked, how much I could take, and the little things that can send me over the edge.

I surrendered my body to Christian, knowing he will take to my sweet oblivion.

**How's that for a reunion!:D**

**LOL thoughts!?**


	35. Chapter 35: Play time

**Hey Everyone, I'm sorry about the long wait. It's the end of the semester so I have essays, projects, and presentations to get done. I have been really busy and again I'm sorry! After Tuesday I will be able to keep up daily like I normally do! Thank you so much for your patience and your wonderful reviews.**

**I love you guys!**

Christian's POV

I woke up to a warm body stirring next to me. Ana was snuggling into my side with her head on my chest. She looked so innocent in her sleep. I traced my fingers down the side of her face. A small escaped her lips and I bent my head down to lightly kiss her forehead. I rubbed my face with my hand and looked over at the clock. It was almost midnight.

"Why are you moving so damn much…" I look back down at Ana and see her tutn over onto her stomach, facing away from me.

Okay, was she talking in her sleep or was she aware of she was saying? There's only one way to find out, so I shake the bed. I hop on it up and down. _Oh god that sounded dirty. Haha. I'm funny._

She removed her head from under the pillow and stared at me with a look that could kill. "Christian, shake the bed one more time and I swear to God I'm going to make sure you never have kids." My eyes were as wide as saucers. She was dead serious. I wanted to laugh so badly. She is definitely not a morning person, well it's not morning but you get what I mean.

"Baby it's midnight." I said as I chuckled.

"Really? God my mom is going to have my ass." She said in a monotone.

"Wow, you really sound concern." I was being sarcastic, she sounded like she didn't even give a shit.

"I'll just text her real quick and tell her I fell asleep at Bliss'." She reached over the edge of the bed and grabs her phone from out of her pants pocket. She sends a quick text and lays back down.

"So… is your mom home yet?" She asked.

"Uh, I have no idea and I don't really care right now." I just was to have my way with this beautiful girl. I bend down and start to kiss her bare shoulders and seek my way down to her soft pale mounds.

The unexpected happens. She pushed me away.

What the fuck?

""Christian if we have any more sex, I swear I won't be able to walk right. It will look like I have something stuck up my ass." I chuckled at the relief I felt. I thought something negative was going to come out of her mouth. But that was definitely not negative; I take that as an excellent complement.

"Oh, c'mon baby…." I whisper seductively in her ear. "I will be very gentle."

A small smile played on her lips. "Well….when you put it like that…"

Yes! "No, sex though."

Fuck! She laughs at the obvious disappointment on my face. "You can do other stuff though."

"Like…" I asked with my head cocked to the side.

"Here, how about you go down on me and I'll just lay here and take it?"

"You lazy ass!" I threw a pillow at her and she giggled.

"Take it or leave it Christian. You totally fucked me up, literally, and now I'm sore. You owe me this, especially after the wakeup call I gave you."

"Touché." I replied. "Fine, well get comfortable."

"Oh, I will." She snuggled deep into the bed and has pillows surrounding every side of her.

"Okay, let me take a piss real quick." I chuckled as I hopped off the bed.

I did my thing and then washed my hands. When I came back out Ana was already sound asleep.

_Well shit…_

###

Ana's POV

"_Ana you're going to slow!" _

"_Well excuse me Mia, but I am a long distance runner, not a sprinter!" I was running as fast as I could to keep up with my sister but she was pretty damn fast. "Mia slow down, where in the hell are you going?" It was pitch black all around us. All I saw was her and emptiness._

"_Ana when are you going to learn…" She trailed off. She stopped running and I did too. She was a few feet away from me. The blackness that encircled us opened in front of Mia. It was beautiful. I could see clouds on the other side. It was blue all over._

_Mia and I both gaped when we say our Grandmother descend from the clouds. "Grandma Anamia!" We exclaimed. She's been gone for years and I never thought I would see her again._

"_Children." She had the sweet voice that every grandma has. She smiled at Mia and then looked at me. "Be brave my sweet Ana." I was confused a little. Why didn't she say the same to Mia?_

_She reached for Mia's hand. "Come my child, we shall watch over Ana together."_

_Mia took a small step back. "What do you mean, Grandma? I want to be with her."_

_Grandma smiled a sweet smile, an understanding smile. "As would I but there are something's in life that cannot be. Come now…" Mia looked back at me and a small tear escaped her eyes. She smiled and reached for grandma's hand._

"_Wait, Mia, where are you going?" I was panicking._

"_Don't worry Ana, I will watch you. I promise."_

"_Why would you wanna do that when you can just stay here with me. You can watch me up close and personal."_

"_I-I don't know, but something is telling me I'm not allowed to stay."_

_I looked at the old woman. "Grandma Anamia, why are you taking her?"_

"_Don't you worry sweet cakes. Your time will come and you can watch over the ones you love with Mia."_

"_When?" I asked._

"_You have a while, but it will go by quickly so live now and enjoy life while you can." I had tears streaming down my face._

"_But I want to go now."_

"_You cannot." She smiled and pulled Mia into the clouds._

"_I love you Ana." Mia said._

"_As do I, my sweet grandchild."_

_The darkness swallowed them up and I was left alone with nowhere to go. I tried to run but I couldn't tell if I was moving._

_Then the feeling of falling came over me. I felt like I was endlessly falling, just like in Alice in Wonderland. It was a weird feeling, almost as if I wasn't feeling it; I don't know it's hard to explain._

_I finally ceased my falling and I opened my eyes. I was staring into dark gray stormy eyes. "I'll never let you go." He whispered._

"_Christian…"_

_His image faded._

The next thing I knew I was gasping for breath as I threw myself up and into the air. It was fucking freezing and I as I took in my surrounds, I saw Christian with a small bucket and laughing to the point where his face looked like a tomato.

"CHRISTIAN FUCKING GREY!" I screamed. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" I hopped off the bed and ran after him. He ran out the room and I stopped myself. I was still naked. There was no way I was coming out like this. I quickly threw on my clothes and continue my hunt. Oh he was going to get it, I swear to god.

I saw him run down the stairs and I took off after him. "Gat back, here!"

"Hell, no!" I heard him yell. He was in the kitchen running around the island. He stopped when I was on the other side. If he wanted to get away he would have to take a leap of faith and try to dodge me.

He tried to do the fake and runs but I caught on and his tricks were starting to wear thin. So he did the only thing he could do. He dashed past me and I caught the hem of his shirt, making him jerk back. I jumped on his back and cover his eyes, so he could see. I tried my best to put all my weight into him so he would fall to the ground, but he was big and had some muscle so it was pointless. He reached for my arm and pulled me around so I was in front of him. He fell onto the couch, him on top of me, and pinned down my arms. I struggled to break free and the next thing that happened was definitely an accident but I must say that it happened at the right moment. I kneed him in his crotch and he rolled off the couch. I groan a little and I jumped in him and took his nipples in between my fingers. He cried out and I tightened my grip.

"That wasn't such a good idea, now, was it?" He chuckled a little and I put more effort into the pinching. He still would answer me so I did the next best thing. I twisted his nipple.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, let go!" He yelled.

"Your never gonna do it again?"

"No, no, I swear, never again."

"Good." I reached back and squeezed his junk in my hands. "Because if you do, we won't have sex for a whole fucking month."

"You wouldn't?" His face turned serious.

"Oh, but I would, Christian." I smiled a devious smile. "Don't tempt me."

I got off of him and walked back up to his room leaving him to consider his option. Elliot was at the top of the stairs. "Your freaking awesome, baby girl." He gave me a high five. I was about to enter the room when Elliot stopped me. "Oh and Ana…"

"Yes?"

"Next time you have sex with Christian; make sure you guys are the only ones in the house."

"Oh, shit…"

Elliot laughed and my face turned red with embarrassment.

"It's alright. I don't know if this is weird, but hearing you guys gave me a hard on."

"Oh my god, Elliot." I laughed. "Your fucking crazy."

He continued to chuckle all the way down the stairs. "You better be good Christian." I heard him say.

"Man, fuck you." Christians said in a pouty voice.

I just laughed at the two of them and walked into Christian's room.

**Sorry this is a short chapter but I am super busy. I wanted to give you guys something to read while I finish up my work!**

**Things will be back to normal by Wednesday! I promise. Thank you all for your patience and reviews.**

**Thoughts on todays Chapter?:)**


	36. Chapter 36: Let's Dance

**Sorry for the wait!**

Christian's POV

"Wow, man you look good in a suit!" I turned and saw Elliot standing in the threshold of my door.

"Thanks, bro; you don't look so bad yourself."

"Thanks man, are we all carpooling?"

"Well duh, we can't go separately, we're a group. It would be weird not going with everyone else."

"True that. Well let's go. Kate's getting impatient."

"I still can't believe you asked her."

"Hell, I can't believe she said yes."

"Yeah, me either. She's a handful."

"I think I can straighten her out! Literally!" Elliot busted out laughing and I had to join him. That was the funniest thing I have ever heard in a long while.

"That was a good one." I said as I took in a deep breath to stop my laughing. "Let's go." I grabbed my phone, wallet and keys. Elliot led the way down stairs and I followed. We gave our mother a hug and kiss and we were this close to making it out the door, until she said something about pictures.

Fuck.

We ended up leaving the house thirty minutes later.

We took our mom's escalade and made the round trip. We picked up Kate, then Damon, and then Rick. Bliss was at Ana's, and Jack was at the dance already. He and Elena had to help the student council set up. Another punishment Cruz handed to them.

I pulled into the driveway and everyone all got out at one. "Okay, guys…" They shook the whole damn car. By the time I unbuckled my seat belt they were already in the house. Too cold for them I guess. I hopped out the car and followed them into the house.

"Oh, Christian, don't you look handsome." Ana's mom called once she saw me. I gave her a head and said thank you. Her dad was also down here and he gave me a shake and a warm smile, so much better from when I first met him. That shit was awkward as fuck. "Ana, Bliss, hurry, they're all here."

"Okay!" We heard them both yell in unison. "Kate!"

Kate stood at the mention of her name and ran up the stairs to the girls. "I'm coming!"

"Oh, god, we're going to be here all night." Elliot groaned. It made Carla laugh.

Ana's POV

"Yes?" I heard Kate as she turned the corner and walked into my room. She gasped. "Oh, Ana you looks so fucking awesome!"

"So do you!" she was wearing a black cocktail dress with red pumps. It made her legs look endless. I was wearing a red cocktail dress with black pumps and Bliss wore a red one like mine except hers had black trimming and a black belt under her bust. Her heels were red. She was a mixed design of me and Kate. My hair was in soft curls and ended just below my mid back. Kate had her hair up in a messy bun, with loose curled tendrils. Bliss had a similar hair do, hers was just a low bun and it was to the side. Her black hair looked amazing and worked well with her pale skin. Our makeup was also similar with the red lips, flushed pink cheeks, and eyeliner and mascara. We looked pretty damn good.

"Why did you call me up?" She asked.

"So we could all walk down together silly!" Bliss said when I wide grin. "They don't know that we dressed similar. We are going to look so fucking awesome when we walk into that dance."

"I agree." I replied. "This will be an epic dance."

"Hell yeah!" Bliss yelled.

"Girls! HURRY UP!" We heard them all yell. I giggled at their impatience.

"Well, you guys ready?"

"Yeah." They said in unison. We walked out of my room and started down the stairs side by side. I trailed behind a little, since the stair case was all that wide.

"Oh, Annie darling, you look gorgeous, as do you Bliss! You all match!" My mom exclaimed. She came over and gave me a big hug.

"Thanks mom."

She let go and I walked to my dad. "You look beautiful, sweetheart."

I squeezed him hard. "Thank you daddy."

I let him go and that when I got a good look at Christian. And oh my god, was it a sight to behold. He looked panty dropping gorgeous!

"Wow, Christian, you look…" I was trying to find the right word. "Yummy." Yeah, that all I could come up with. He was beyond handsome. He was fucking yummy!

He let out a chuckle and said "And you Ana, you look absolutely stunning."

I blushed and turn to look at everyone else. "Awe, Elliot, you look so cute. Damon you clean up well, and Rick. I must say you look just as good as the rest." I looked at all my friends in awe. This was the best group anyone could ever ask for and I thank God every day for having them.

###

We entered the school's gym and I was so stunned by the theme. I never paid attention when the student body took a vote on the theme. I didn't really care about that sort of thing, but when I walked in I was in complete awe. The theme was Paris. The room was dark with deep blue and purple colored accents. There were white lights that circled the ceilings, the podiums, and the tables, which had blue and purple candles that surrounded the flower center pieces. And the stage, my god, the stage was magnificent. There was a ginormous Eiffel Tower that covers the stage, the base of the tower being the stages opening.

"Wow, this is fucking awesome." I turned to look at Kate.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. It looks so good." Christian tightened his hand around my waist and kissed my temple.

"Do you want anything to drink baby?" He asked as I leaned into him.

"Yeah, but first let's all take a group picture for the year book. I pointed in the direction of the camera man who was in the back of the room.

"Oh my god, yes, we have too." Bliss clapped her hands with excitement.

Kate reached over to my and took my arm along with Bliss', pushing Christian and Damon out of the way. "Let's go, before someone else gets there." We all laughed and skipped to the picture man.

"Hello ladies, don't you all look absolutely beautiful." The camera man was pretty young, and I must say he was pretty hot too.

"Why, thank you." Bliss batted her pretty eyes, obviously having the same thoughts as me. Kate just rolled her eyes with a laugh and pulled us close to her.

We posed a cute pose and smiled big. Flash. Holy shit that bright.

Christian and the guys finally got here after the picture. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me. Damon walked over to Bliss and Elliot walked to Kate. "Where's Rick?" I asked.

"He's waiting for his date to arrive." OHHHH. I thought in my head.

"Everyone ready?" the camera dude asked.

"Yeah." Kate, Bliss, and I said in unison.

"Say cheese!"

"What are we five?" Christian said with a serious tone.

I hit him on his chest. "Christian, c'mon, have some fun."

He chuckled. "Okay, I'll have some fun." At that moment, he gripped my ass so hard that jumped and had a look of pure shock on my face. Unfortunately it was at the same time the photographer took the damn picture.

"Wow, Christian, really?" I asked.

Everyone else was laughing and although it made me mad I had to laugh with him. Besides, I will get him back. I always do.

###

I grabbed Christians hand and led him onto the dance floor. I don't know why but I was feeling very anxious and horny, really fucking horny.

I danced with Christian as if I was at a club, I was going crazy and he was laughing at my…hypertension. "Are you alright?" He asked. At least I think that's what he asked. I don't know but I'm going to answer him anyways.

"Yeah, I just need a drink!" I yelled over the loud music. I wasn't really the best dancer but I didn't give a shit, I just wanted to party like there was no tomorrow.

"Ana, you have had like, ten cups of punch. And you haven't even gone to the restroom yet."

"I know but I'm thirsty." I pouted. He let out a deep sigh and went to get me some more punch. He was back in seconds and I chugged that shit like there was no tomorrow.

"God, that's really good and refreshing." I wiped my mouth with my hand and turned my back to Christian. I started to dance on him and he complied with the rhythm of my body.

We danced for a while I started to get thirsty again. Hmm, maybe I am drinking a lot. Oh well I feel freaking awesome. "Christian I need one more drink."

"Ana, this is the last one. I don't want you pissing on yourself."

"I'll go to the bathroom, I promise."

###

Christian's POV

I turned to get her another glass of punch. I have never known anyone to drink so much liquid and have yet to go to the freaking restroom. I made my way to the punch bowl. When I heard Jack yell my name along with Elliot. They were jogging towards me.

"What's up guys?" I asked as I dipped the ladle into the pink liquid and poured it into a clear plastic cup.

"Do not drink that!" Elliot slapped the cup out of my hand, making it spill all over the table.

"What the fuck, Elliot?" I snapped.

"Elena spiked the punch." Jack said with urgency.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me?" I yelled.

"No, we're not. Lucky for us we told you in time." Elliot said, sounding like the ultimate hero.

"Um, no bro, you didn't."

"What do you mean, you didn't drink the punch. So yes I did." He countered.

"No, but Ana did." Elliot's triumphant smile quickly faded and Jacks mouth opened slightly.

"You're kidding?"

"I wish."

"Um, guys?" We jerked our heads towards Jack and followed his line of sight. My lips parted and a small gasp left my mouth.

"Holy fucking, shit." Elliot stared.

There are so many things that I knew about Ana. And I have come to know how she thinks, the way her body works, and how she will react to any given situation. But the one thing I have never anticipated was the Drunk side of Ana. At partied she had a couple of those flavored beers, but she has never ever been drunk. I could only imagine what Elena put in the punch and as I looked around the gym, Ana want the only one who seemed to be buzzed, but Ana wasn't buzzed, she was fucking drunk.

"How much did you give her?" Elliot looked at me with an amused smile plastered on his face.

I turned my attention to Ana. She was on the stage, basically grinding on the base of the Eiffel Tower. "Like nine or ten."

"That explains a lot." Jack said.

"What the hell is Ana doing?" I heard Damon yell as he came to us. I saw Bliss and Kate run over to her, carefully trying not to fall in the heels. "Oh, and don't drink the punch."

"To late for that." I smirked.

"Ana has had at least nine cups of the stuff." Elliot informed him.

His eyes grew wide and he looked over at the girls. Bliss was pulling on Ana's arm and she was holding on to the tower for dear life. "No." We heard her yell. Elliot was trying desperately not to laugh a long with Jack. Damon looked amused and worried and that's how I was feeling as well. It was amusing because I've never seen this side of her but I was worried because I didn't want her to hurt herself or to get in trouble by the chaperones.

Kate now had her by the waist, due to Bliss falling on her ass when Ana jerked her off. "ANA!" Kate yelled. Ana quit her tantrum and stood in Kate's face. She said something to her and Kate slapped her.

"Oh, shit!" Elliot exclaimed. He took off at the same time I did, but it was too late, by the time we got there Ana slapped Kate back.

"Oh will you too stop. Ana your drunk! And Kate you're a little buzzed! Stop acting like brats!" Bliss yelled. Elliot and I stopped at the stage as we watched the weird scene unfold. Kate let out a cry and then so did Ana.

"I'm so sorry, Ana. I love you!"

"I love you too Kate." Ana sobbed as she reached for Kate. They held each other in a hug that was longer than two minutes. They sunk to the floor and cried together. Hugging out whatever problems had happened.

"What the fuck was that?" Elliot and I asked in unison as Bliss walked down the stage stairs.

"Oh, don't worry about it. They're just not themselves. They'll get over it." She let out a much needed sigh. "Thank god I don't like punch right? Otherwise you all would be in trouble." She let out a deep laugh and skipped over to Damon, enveloping her in his arms.

"I don't find this funny." I said as I looked at Kate and Ana, still on the stage hugging.

Elliot just shrugged and threw his arm over my shoulder. "It's actually a little funny." He laughed out. I just shook my head as he lead me over to the guys, leaving Ana and Kate to their…whatever the fuck that was.

**Sorry for the chapter being a little short. I have WRITERS BLOCK :/**

**If there is anything you want me to add to the dance scene then please do not hesitate to give me suggestions. It may spark some creativity into my imagination! Thank you and I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving !:)**

**Hugs!**


	37. Chapter 37:Two Big Mouths & A lot To Say

**Thank you for the reviews**

Christians POV

"Ana I really need you to stay still." She was falling all over the damn place and it was hard to keep the attention away from her. Luckily some people had way more than her and are getting all the attention on them.

Ana draped her arm over me. "Christian, I fine. I just feel kinda sick" She slurred the words and began to laugh. She didn't even make sense. 'I fine?' Yeah okay.

"Well can you at least walk in a straight line?" It was hard to help her if she kept leaning to the right.

"Damon can you help me out here?" He walked over to me leaving Elliot and Jack. He came on the other side of her and helped even out her weight. We walked over to the tables and I set her down.

"Ana you need some water."

"You're so funny Elliot."

"I am not Elliot you twat." I chuckled at her dumb found look. "It's Christian."

I don't know what I said but she doubled over with laughter. "Oh my god, Ana, you are never getting drunk again." She put her finger to my lips and shushed me.

"You are so much sexier when your mouth is closed."

"Dude, I think she's one of those drunks who tell the truth." Elliot came over along with everyone else. They sat around the table. Kate didn't look so good.

"You alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah, whatever was in that punch really fucked me up!" She groaned and placed her hand over her stomach.

"Yeah I totally can't believe Elena spiked that shit!" Elliot exclaimed.

"You have to be fuckin kidding me." Ana's said with drunken anger. I couldn't help but to laugh and so couldn't everyone else.

"No Ana, we aren't. She drugged the juice." Bliss said with a smile. She looked at me. "What are we going to do with her?"

"You aren't doing anything with me." Ana said with a little bit of a slur.

"You need to go home, baby girl." Elliot said.

"I don't need to do a god damn thing." I rolled my eyes at Ana's stubbornness.

"Some one looks a little tipsy." I turned to see Elena smirking at Elena.

"Yeah, bitch. Its cause you spiked it." Kate snapped. "And my stomach is fucked up. I should kill you, but I won't because I don't feel like getting up."

"Tsk Tsk." She than looked at me. "Would you care to dance, Christian?"

Are you serious? "I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot poll."

"Elena you are a SLUT." Ana made sure to put emphasis on the last word. I smiled at her. She was the cutest thing when she was angry and god was she angry. Bliss and Kate snickered behind us. Jack, Rick, and Elliot didn't even try to contain their laughter, and Damon well he just smiled a shit eating smile.

"Someone has liquid courage." Elena smiled cunningly.

"Liquid courage? God Elena. I don't fucking need courage to say how I feel about your stupid ass. You are so damn fucking annoying. You're a dirty fucking hoe and I am sick of looking at your fucking fucked up looking face." I don't think I have ever heard the word fuck so many times in one sentence. "Have you learned nothing you fucking dip shit?"

"Has anyone else heard the f word being used that many times in one sentence?" Elliot voiced my thoughts. "Say it again Ana. That was funny!"

"Elliot, be quiet." Kate said.

"Ana, you aren't making any sense." Elena smirked as she ignored Kate and Elliot, and shook her head mockingly.

"Oh, she makes perfect sense, Slut." Bliss took the attention away from Ana. "And I will repeat her question: Have you learned nothing?"

Elena said nothing.

"Here let me clear it up for you, dumbass." Kate said in a frustrated tone. "You have had your ass kicked twice, have been publicly humiliated, let's see…" She counted on her fingers. "Well shit you have been publicly humiliated a lot. There was the first fight where Ana knocked you unconscious, the second fight at the party, oh and let's not forget that unforgettable video that has over a million views. It has so many views that Elliot started getting checks from people who want to post their advertisements on it…" There were small gasps coming out around the table. We definitely weren't expecting her to tell her it was us. Kate looked at Elena's horrified expression and let out a chuckle. "That's right bitch, we were the ones who threw your sorry ass in the car and filmed every second of it. But anyways, let me continue my list, where was I? Oh right, when you tried to publicly humiliate Ana in the café which backfired, and when you got Jacks piss thrown all over you. Not to mention you got in trouble with Cruz and none of, besides Jack, did." Kate took a long breath. "Does that seem to register in your head?"

"The only thing that registers is how Ana is shit. Not mention that you're such a bitch, Kate." My hand tightened to a fist at Elena's words and I was about to knock her ass out. I didn't care if she was a girl. There are lines that can be crossed if necessary and I wouldn't think twice if it meant protecting Ana. But Kate beat me to it. She got off her chair and covered the distance between her and Elena. All we heard was a piercing slap. Elena held her face with a distasteful look.

"And you're a sleazy, good for nothing, low down dirty ass whore who needs to learn when to give up. Now get the fuck out of our faces." Kate said threw gritted teeth.

Surprisingly, Elena sucked her teeth, rolled her eyes, and stomped away. I don't know if it was because she was smart or because Ana and Bliss got up and stood behind Kate. I'm guessing Elena didn't feel like getting a serious beat down.

"Wow Kate, that was a bit harsh, don't you think?" Damon asked. Everyone had wide eyes around the table in astonishment, including me. I was not anticipating her to say all that shit or to hit her.

"Yeah, but I don't give a fuck."

Ana and Bliss chuckled at her.

"Are you guys…" I was cut off by Mr. Cruz on the intercom.

"Attention students, the dance will be ending early due to someone spiking the punch. I have witnessed a few students who are already a little…out of it. Please call your parents and let them know the situation. There will be the school officers who will check all of you at the door to make sure you aren't driving under the influence. If anyone knows who did this, please come to me immediately!"

"Well this is just great." Elliot muttered. "Should we tell Cruz it was Elena?"

"Hell to the mother fucking yeah!" Ana yelled. We laughed and I help her up. "How are we going to prove it was her?"

"That's a pretty good question, baby." How were we going to prove it was her?

"Oh wait, don't forget there are camera's in here. They must have caught her in the act." Elliot sighed. "Well let's hope so."

Ana wrapped her hand and arm around my waist and nibbled on my ear. "Let's go to your house." Her seductive tone, the wetness of her tongue, and the air seeping in to cool it gave me shivers that went down my spine.

How could I say no?

**Sorry for the short Chapter**** Studying for exams and writing my last essay!**

**I have also started on the preface and chapter one to the sequel of Two Can Play A Love Game. The idea that I shared with you all has been tossed out the window and the way I'm doing it now is better, well at least I thinks so.**

**I would love to be able to share a preview with you all to see what you think, but I also don't want to ruin anything for you guys. I kind of want it to be a surprise but I don't want to post it and then you guys hate it. **

**So for the people who want to know what it is going to be about than send me a PM and I will give you the summery. If you want to be surprised well than great!**

**Thank you all so much. I will post another chapter hopefully tomorrow. Would you all like another sex scene in the next chapter or should I skip over it? I don't want the story to have too much sex in it. But if you want it I will do it! :) **


	38. Chapter 38: Cheap Date & Eaves Dropping

Ana's POV

"Christian?" I looked over at him with pleading eyes. Elliot and Kate got a ride with Jack and we just dropped off Rick, Bliss, and Damon. It was just me and him.

"Yes love?" He looked over to me, glancing at the road every few seconds.

"I'm hungry." My stomach was growling and it felt like it was eating itself. The buzz of the alcohol was wearing off and I was getting a headache.

"Are you?" I nodded. "What do you want?" Hmm. What do I want? I'm thinking, I'm thinking, I'm thinking…

God it's hurting my head. "Uh…" Something simple, quick, easy. "Oh, I know, McDonalds." Oh man, that sounded so good right now.

"McDonalds? Really? Out of all the restaurants you pick that place?"

"What's wrong with McDonalds? Not fancy enough or something?" I crossed my arms over my chest. What does he have against McDonalds, besides the fact that it can make you fat. "Too cheap?" He chuckled at my obvious irritation.

"Not at all. Well it is cheap, but I just would like to take you somewhere nice for a change."

"Christian, you took me to New Orleans for our first date. That will last me a few good years before you have to take me anywhere else that's nice. Besides, I don't like all that fancy stuff. I am perfectly fine with a double cheese burger from the dollar menu or some chicken nuggets." He rolled his eyes and gave me a smile.

"Fine, if that's what you want."

"It is what I want, now take me there." The dominance in my voice made his head snap to me. "Please." I added with my sweet voice. He turned his head back to the road with skeptical side glances. I let out a chuckle. I guess he wants to be the one wearing the pants in the relationship. I will let him think that, but we all know I'm the one who has him by the balls.

###

We walked into the fast food place and I practically ran to the counter. I was so hungry I couldn't wait to put all that greasy food in my mouth.

"What can I get for you?" I looked at the guy's name tag. I really looked. I was still a tiny bit loopy so I didn't know the meaning a personal space.

"Uh, yes…" I squinted my eyes and read the name on his chest. " Tony. I would like a double cheese burger from the dollar menu and the ten piece chicken nuggets with small fries." I felt Christian grip my waist and pull me from the counter.

"Ana, you are too close to the guy." He kissed my cheek. "Sorry man, this girl at our school dance spiked the drinks and well she had a little too much. She doesn't know the meaning of personal space."

Tony…Wait, that's his name right? I looked at the tag again. Oh yes Tony. He laughed and said, "It's cool, bro. What can I get for you?"

"Uh, I'll have a big mac with large fries."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah."

He set the cups on the counter and I grabbed them. I sauntered off the fountain. Let's see, what do I want? I think I'm in the mood for Dr. Pepper. I pressed the cup under the opening and pressed it against the latch. I filled Christians with Coke and I took the drinks to a cozy booth area that was away from the other people in the place. I sat down at the same moment Christian got to the table. He sat across from me. My elbows were on the table and I had my head resting in my hands.

"You feeling okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I am just super hungry and I'm starting to get a little bit of a headache."

"Hangover?"

"I don't know. I still feel a tiny bit buzzed. Not too much though."

"Well when we get to my house I am going to take care of you. I want you to get into bed. You'll need some water and just a lot of rest."

"But, I don't want to rest." I pouted.

"Ana, there will be plenty of time for sex. I want to take care of you first." He was aggravating, but he was also the sweetest guy ever, so thoughtful and considerate. I smiled.

"What? Why are you smiling?"

"Because you're so…you." I kept the sweet smile on my face.

"That's a good thing right?"

"Of course silly." I laughed at him.

"Order 368" we heard them yell.

Christian got up and fetched our food, he came back and handed me my meal. I watched him intently as he opened the little box that held his burger. He was the cutest thing I have ever seen. It still amazes me that he's mine.

He was about to put the burger in his mouth when he caught me staring. "What?"

"I love you, Christian."

He stood up and walked around the side of the table. He slid into the booth next to me and kissed my lips softly. "And I love you, Ana." I smiled against his lips. I could feel his warm breath.

"Well are you going to kiss me?" I asked. He chuckled and closed the distance between our lips.

He pulled away and placed my hair behind my ear. He looked over every inch of my face and lightly kissed both cheeks, my forehead and my nose. "You're so beautiful."

I blushed and ducked my head so he would see how he made me so flustered. His chuckle rung through my ears, it was a truly appealing sound. It was deep, almost seductive. I grabbed my burger and unwrapped it. I could practically taste the grease, it made my mouth water. I took a bite.

I closed my eyes and savored it. MMMMM! "Omg, Christian, this is so good." I shimmied my shoulders as I said, "Mmmhmmmhmmm!"

I opened my eyes and saw Christian looking at me like I was crazy. I didn't care; I kept chewing and making noises that showed how good this was. Christian reached for his drink and began to suck in the liquid. I took another bite and the delicious sensation crept in again. I shrieked in satisfaction. "It's like an orgasm in my mouth!"

Christian choked on his drink and put his hand over his mouth, turning to face me, eyes wide and trying to swallow. "You didn't just say that?"

I laughed at his shock and that he almost choked. "I did."

"You are something else entirely."

"But you love me right?" I displayed my innocent look with pouting lips.

"Yes, more than you know." I leaned in and kissed his lips.

He smiled and continued to eat. I finished my burger in silence, trying so hard not make any pleasurable noises. This burger was so good and it's been a while since I've had a burger.

I then started on my nuggets, while Christian finished up his fries.

I was on my second nugget when I felt Christian's eyes burning a hole through my brain. I turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"What? I can't just look at you?" He said in a dreamy voice. Man he was so good looking. It really should be illegal to looks so damn good.

"You can, but is there a reason why?" I tilted my head, waiting for his answer.

"I'm just wondering how I got so lucky?"

"Lucky?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm lucky that I have you."

"Um, no, I think it's the other way around."

"Ana, come on, you're gorgeous, you're smart, you're independent, and you can handle yourself. You're perfect. You don't expect anything from anyone, you're an amazing friend."

I blushed at his revelation. I've been told these things before but not in one whole sentence. I stared at him as he continued to tell me how perfect I was, but I don't think I'm perfect, but I do know that for him I am. Just like he's perfect for me.

"You are my everything, Ana."

"You are my everything too, Christian."

We just stared at each other for the next five minutes. His eyes were filled with love, admiration, hope, and warmth. These past few years have definitely been difficult, but ever since Christian became a part of my life, not as just a friend in our group, but as a boy who wanted to play a game, everything in my life got better. Except for where Elena is concerned. She just…ugh… I'm not going to think about her right now.

"Let's get out of here."

"What about your nuggets?"

"I'll eat them in the car." He stood up and lent me his hand. I reached for it and he lifted my up. He snaked his arm around my waist and I leaned in for a hug. His lips met the crown of my head and I turned to grab all the trash and my nuggets. We made our way to the exit and I tossed the trash on the way out.

###

I hopped out of the car and made my way to the door. I waited for Christian as he turned off the engine and hopped out, locking it behind him. He put his hand in the back of my head and pulled me in for a heart melting kiss. I stumbled back when he broke away. I felt like I was left in a daze. Christian had hooded eyes that were full of want, no, need. He unlocked the door and we stepped in. I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him too me. Our lips clashed together and he lifted me up, my legs wrapped around his waist. He walked to the wall of the stair case. I wrested my head against it as he devoured my neck with the licking and sucking of his tongue. A small moan escaped my mouth and then a louder one came out of nowhere. I froze.

I tapped Cristian. "Shhh." He stilled.

That moan wasn't mine.

"Ohhh God." Christian and I looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Who the fuck is that?" I asked.

"I have no idea. It's not my mom. She had to leave for a business trip a few hours ago." I unwrapped my legs from around Christian and made my way upstairs.

"Where are you going?" He yelled in a whisper.

"I'm going to go eaves drop, duh!"

"Don't stop!" I tried not to laugh when I heard the screams coming from upstairs. And then I got serious. That sounded like…oh my god. Christian was now right behind me.

"That's Kate!" I squealed with laughter.

His eyes got wide. "And Elliot?"

"Yeah!"

"She is not a fucking lesbian!"

"Well, obviously. She's bi." I covered my mouth to control myself. I walked the rest of the way upstairs. As I got closer to the door the sounds became clearer, louder.

"Oh Elliot, ohhhhhh aghhhh god, it's so good"

"I'm about to come baby. Fuck, you're so damn tight. Keep bouncing. Fuuuuukkkkk!"

All I have to say is that I am horny.

Christian has his hand over his mouth, trying so desperately not to laugh. "Let's go babe. Stop being nosy!" He pulled me to his room and I didn't fight him. I wanted what Kate was getting.

I closed the door behind me, kicked off my heels and basically jumped Christian. I took off his dress shirt and unbuckled his slacks. He kicked them off and discarded the dress from my body. I unclasped my bra and pushed Christian onto the bed. I let my panties fall to the floor after sliding them down. I was so horny and I want him so bad. I grabbed a condom and put it on him slowly, trying to build up the tension. I climb onto him and grabbed his hard length in my hand. I guided him to my wet can and slowly slid onto him. His groan fell in sync with my moan. I spread my hands on his pectorals and ran them down his hard abs as I guided my body up and down his shaft. His masculine hands gripped my waist firmly and helped direct my body. I rocked back and forth; I slowly hopped up and down.

"Faster baby! Shit, you feel so fucking amazing." I complied and went faster. I wanted to make him feel good. I reached behind me a cradled his balls in my hand. I massaged them and he began to groan. "Holy fucking shit." He bucked into me and I was just about to fall over the edge. I release his sack and placed my hands back on his chest. Screw his pleasure, I wanted mine. I focused on the sensations of his length working its way deep into my vagina.

"Oh, Christian…" I screamed. My legs started to shake and I could feel his cock start to pump a long my vaginal walls.

"Come with me, baby." I gritted through clenched teeth. His seductive words a lone sent me over the edge. I let out a sexual scream just as Christian groaned out a deeper one. I collapsed on top of him and tried to regulate my breathing. He kissed the top of my head and turned me over to the side. My eyes were closed but I could hear him taking off his condom and throwing it into the trash. He threw the covers over our naked bodies and I snuggled into him as close as I could.

"I love you, Anastasia."

I heard Christian whisper. "Mmm." It was all I could manage to say. I was so exhausted from the events of today I just fell into a blissful sleep, dreaming of grey eyes, copper colored hair, and a big dick.

*****Thoughts*****

**A longer Chapter for you guys!:)**


	39. Chapter 39: Mornings

Ana's POV

I woke up in the middle night extremely horny. I thought it was because of some dream I had but as I became aware of my surroundings, I saw Christian wide awake with his fingers inside my vagina. He had a sexy ass grin on his face and his eyes held desire. He started to move his fingers and I laid back and took what he was giving. I closed my eyes and began to rock my hip against his fingers. It felt so damn good. I guess this was for when I woke him up with a blow job.

My breathing picked up and I began to scrunch my face with the motion of his limbs. I could feel my climax start to build already and I was ready for my sweet release and the feeling of exhaustion to creep on. "Mmmm." I moaned lightly and his lips suddenly crashed into mine. It was an urgent kiss, but at the same time it was deep, adoring. I pulled away and worked his fingers a little faster. "Christian…" I whispered. I was ready to fall over the edge. I wanted it to come already; I was so damn ready for my orgasm.

"Come on baby." He whispered.

I rocked and rocked as he went in and out at a steady rate. "You're almost there." He said. I came within the next thirty seconds and I moaned out Christians name with the collapse of my trembling legs.

The feeling subsided and the exhaustion took on. Christian climbed up to my side and held me in his arms, gently running his fingers through my hair until I fell into a blissful sleep.

###

I woke up to the sunlight pouring in the room; I stretched my sore limbs and yawned. I looked over and saw Christian sleeping peacefully. He looked innocent and vulnerable. I reached over a kissed him lightly on the nose.

I heard noises coming from downstairs, so I got up quietly and went through Christian's drawers. I grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of his basketball shorts. I slipped them on once I found my underwear and bra. I quickly went into the restroom and brushed my teeth and face. Looking at Christian one more time, I walked out of his bedroom.

Once I got to the stairs I smelt bacon. _Mmmm. Yummy_. I love bacon.

I skipped down the stairs and ran to the kitchen. Elliot was cooking and Kate was sitting at the table. "Well good morning you guys!" I haven't forgotten what I heard last night and the blush on Kate's cheeks tell me she's embarrassed about something. I know what it is.

Elliot turned and smiled brightly. "Good morning, baby girl." I kissed his cheek and then went to sit with Kate. "Good morning, Ana." She said.

"So… how was your night?" I wiggled my eyebrows and her eyes grew.

"I should ask you the same." She shot back.

"Someone's a little feisty." I chuckled at her defense.

"My night was pretty good, Ana." Elliot yelled and gave me a shit eating grin.

"Tell me something I don't already know." The sarcastic tone in my voice made him confused, I could tell by the dumfound look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"She means that she was eaves dropping on you guys last night and heard both of you come!" Christian walked into the kitchen in shorts and no shirt. It was a yummy sight. He went over to help Elliot cook.

"Ana!" Elliot yelled.

"Hey, you did it to me too!" I countered. I was not going to get in trouble with something he did as well.

"Wow, Ana." Kate was laughing but her face was red.

"Christian, go put on a shirt!" I could hear Elliot in the background as I focused my conversation with Kate.

"Don't be embarrassed." I shoved her with my arm. "You guys sounded hot. It was like watching porn, without the visual, of course."

"Oh god, Ana. And I'm not embarrassed. I heard you guys last night too."

"Oh…Shit." I wasn't loud. Right? I don't think I was loud. Hell I don't remember.

"Yeah."

"Whoops!" We laughed and waited to be served.

###

"So are you going out with him?" Bliss asked Kate as we walked towards the escalator.

"Nah, he hasn't asked." Kate said.

Bliss gasped in horror. "What an ass. You sleep together but he doesn't ask you out? Um, I don't think so." I laughed at Bliss' blunt attitude.

"I don't know if I want to be with him." Now it was my turn to gasp.

"What do you mean? You told me you liked him." I said as we stepped onto the moving stairs.

"I do, but I don't know if I want to be in a relationship right now."

Oh. "Oh."

"Yeah." She let out a long over exaggerated sigh and we all laughed it out.

We came to the mall and had our girl time. It's been a while since it was just us three. I can't even remember the last time we had a girl's night out. Oh wait yes I can, it was a year after Mia died. Kate, Bliss, and I were sophomores. We were cuddled up watching Pride and Prejudice. After that was when we started hanging with Damon and Rick a lot more. And then half way into sophomore year, Christian showed up with his brother Elliot.

"Ohhh, let's go in here!" Bliss squealed as she pulled me into Gap.

We shopped for the longest time; we were there until the mall closed and after that we went to a strip mall and shopped some more. I was exhausted by the time I got home, but I did get some pretty awesome clothes. We were carrying so many bags and we continue to add more until the night was gone.

We walked to a nearby ice cream parlor and snacks on the cold creamy dessert as we sat at a table near the door.

"You know, Valentine's Day is coming up soon." Bliss smiled and looked at me.

"What are you and Christian doing?" Kate asked.

"Uh, I haven't really thought about it. I guess dinner, maybe a movie." I shrugged my shoulders. "What about you?"

"Well Damon is going to come up with something great."

"Is that right?" I countered.

"Yes, because if he doesn't I am going to kill him." What she said didn't bother me but the fact that she was smile the sweetest smile it was pretty scary.

"And you Kate?" I asked through my laughter.

"I am going fuck Elliot's brains out!" Bliss and I both stopped and looked at her.

"What? So it's normal for Bliss to say she'll kill Damon, but it's totally out of the ordinary for me to get some dick on a day that pretty the entire human population is doing?" She threw her hands in the air. "Yeah, because that makes total sense."

I looked at Bliss, she looked at me and we completely lost control. Our abs were getting a major work out tonight.

*****Thoughts*****

**Wanted to give you guys a little something! The week is almost done which means I will be back to posting Chapters pretty much daily and you will be happy campers. I have also been working on the Sequel which is coming out great! I am super excited. This story is coming to its end in the next five chapters and then I will post The Sequel! I have no idea what I will name it yet but there you have it**

**Much Love, Bre.**


	40. Chapter 40: Valentine's

Ana's POV

So it's Valentine's Day. It came faster than expected, and I am really nervous for what Christian has planned. He's been so secretive the past few days and it's annoying. I like surprises, but I don't like them that much, and knowing Christian, well he has definitely planned something big.

I sat on the front porch waiting for him. He told me to look descent; I took that as an insult as if to say I always look crazy, which I don't. I know I don't. I wore my good dark skinny jeans, a black halter top that was silk, it hugged my boobs and flowed at the bottom. I threw on my black pumps, a black leather jacket, a scarf, and had my hair curled. I had a natural look of makeup on my face and I smelt fan-freaking-tastic.

I was ready for him and when he pulled in front of my house in a limo, my mouth fell to the ground. He stepped out the back and oh my god was he delicious looking. His hair looked like sex hair, he was wearing dark jeans the made him look amazing, black dress shoes, and a grey button up dress shirt. He looked like he just stepped out a magazine ad for Men's Express. He walked to me and kissed me lightly on the cheek, taking my hand.

"Are you ready?"

I couldn't answer him. I was still stunned by the limo and the way he looked. I'm pretty sure I have drool coming down the corners of my mouth, so I simply nodded and let him tug me a long. I entered the limo, which had a flat screen TV, a mini bar, and a L shaped seating area. It was so freaking cool. The last limo I was in was plain and depressing. I guess that was because we were going to a funeral, but this…

This limo is freaking awesome.

"Do you like it?"

I turned to Christian. "Are you kidding? It's so cool!"

He smiled and held my hand as the driver pulled out onto the road. It was a comfortable silence that settled between us, and I closed my eyes, leaning my head on his shoulder. I took in the smell of him and sigh in satisfaction.

"How are you, Ana?"

I lifted my head and looked into the smiling eyes of my wonderful boyfriend. "I'm great. I can't believe you got a limo."

"Anything for you." He traced my cheek with his hand and I couldn't help but to lean into his touch.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"That is a surprise."

Ugh. I rolled my eyes playfully. "Can you at least give me a hint?"

He looked at me. The look on his face and the pacing of his eyes were telling me he was thinking of what to say. "Fine."

I squeaked in excitement. "Yay."

"It has to do with you and me."

"Well no shit."

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Okay…It has to do when I realized what I wanted."

I cocked my head to the side. "Okaaayyyy…."

"That's all I'm going to tell you."

I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. "I guess." He chuckled and pulled closer to him. He kissed the crown of my head and let out a deep breath.

This drive felt like it was going on for hours and hours and hours. I was getting anxious and it was getting extremely hard for me to sit still. My patience was wearing thin and I was shaking my legs, making weird sounds, singing how long the drive was, and poking Christian in the face, chest, and sides.

"We are almost there woman, chill." He said as he grabbed my hand just before I was about to poke him in the cheek.

"If you say so…" I threw myself back against the seat, crossed my legs, and began to whistle.

It was about ten minutes before Christian finally yelled, "Thank god we are here!" He threw his hands up in relief and hopped out of the car, leaving me behind. What a jerk.

I slid out of the car. "Well that wasn't so bad, right?"

Christian snapped his head to me so fast I thought his neck was going to break. "Says you!"

I laughed at him, clearly he was annoyed by me, but I was so anxious I couldn't help it. "You're so silly, Christian."

I walked passed him and that was when I froze and took in my surroundings. I was so busy being anxious I didn't even bother to look out the window to see where we were going. "Christian, why are we here?" I turned around to look at him. He was smiling so brightly it made my heart melt. In his hand he had a box, a small box that was black. He stepped closer to me and opened the box. I gasped. It was a silver ring with a heart and a key that wrapped around and connected to one another. It was absolutely beautiful.

"You'll always have the key to my heart baby." He slid the ring on my middle finger that belonged to my right hand and kissed me softly. He pulled away barely and whispered on my lips, "Always."

I laughed threw the tears that were threatening to come out. I blinked them away and smiled at the love of my life. "Thank you so much." I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

I let go and he took my head, dragging me behind him down the beach of La Push. When we got closer I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. I could see there was a table with two candles, there were two plates, glasses, forks and knives, and a small speaker that played music. It was so beautiful. The table was surrounded by snow, which had rose petals and candles covering every inch I could possibly see and only a few feet away were the waves that washed up on the shore.

"Christian this is so…how did you pull this off?"

"Don't you worry about that." He kissed my lips and lead me to the table, pulling out my chair. I took a seat and looked at the plate. It had baked chicken, green, beans, and mashed potatoes covering the whole thing. My mouth was watering as I took in the scenery of my favorite meal. There was smoke coming from it so it was still hot. How in the hell did he do this? I really want to know. I looked up at Christian and he had a victorious smile. He was planning on me to love it and what can I say? I absolutely do love it.

We started to eat our food and listen to the music. We had conversations that were about any and everything. Christian told me about what Damon did for Bliss and I thought it was so cute. Damon and Christian are definitely a like when it comes to pleasing their ladies. He told me Damon took Bliss on a replica date of their very first one. He asked his mom if he could use her money power to rent out one of the theater rooms in the movie theater to play the movie they saw together. Their first date was like two years ago so the fact that he could remember what movie they saw says a lot. I thought it was the sweetest thing. I told Christian exactly what Elliot and Kate were doing.

"Are you serious?" He said laughing.

"Yeah, dead serious."

"I don't know why they don't just get together." Christian said as he took a sip of water.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea." I brought my glass of water to my lips.

"Oh, Rick is getting it on with his neighbor."

"I have no doubt about that." Before Christian was a renounced man whore, him and Rick would go on a woman binge and see how many chicks they could screw before the week was over.

He laughed and I looked at him intently while taking little sips of my water. I studied his face. I looked at his sexy full lips, his smooth skin, those haunting gray eyes, his sex gripping hair, that manly chin, and his perfectly straight teeth.

"What?" He asked when he caught me staring.

"Why did we come here Christian?"

He slowly set down his glass and stood up. Rounding the small table he took my hand and pulled me up. He motioned his head towards the water.

We walked in silence and I snuggled my body into my warm jacket and scarf. I waited for him to speak when he was ready. I took in the beautiful ocean, the smell of the air. The small wind blew rose petals everywhere and it was a striking visual as the light of the candles flickered brightly in the darkness.

"Christian?"

He turned to me a small smile crept on his face. "Why did I bring you here?"

"Yes." I said through a soft grin.

He stopped walking and turned in front of me. "I love you so much, Ana."

He cradled my face in his hand. "I know."

He kissed my forehead. "Remember a few months back when we took a trip here?" I nodded my head to let him know I was listening. "When you left with Kate, Bliss, and Elliot to get stuff for our fire, I was here talking with Rick and Damon. We talked about you."

I smiled at his admission and kissed the inside of his hand.

"Ana, that moment was when I ended that stupid game. It was the moment I wanted this to be real." He took a step closer and leaned down. His lips were millimeters away from mine. I could feel his warm breath on them. He lightly touched my lips with his but didn't kiss me. "It was the moment I realized I was falling in love with you."

I let out a small gasp. He started to fall in love with me all that time ago. It was only the beginning of our 'fake' relationship. But it wasn't fake, it was real. I think it was always real.

I placed my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him towards me for a passionate kiss. I let his tongue snake in my mouth and as mine and his danced together, this warmness was forming in my stomach. It has never happened before. I am so in love with this guy. I pulled away. Our breathing was uneven and he rested his forehead against mine. "I love you, Christian." I whispered.

He tugged me bag to his lips and kissed me hungrily. He growled as we got deep into the kiss. It made me feel things in between my legs. His hand was in my hair, gripping it tightly. I let out a whimper and he held me even tighter. I loved the feeling being wrapped in his strong arms. It was a comfortable and a safe place. I brought my arms up and hooked them around his neck, pulling him more into me. He sucked on my tongue and I bit at his bottom lip. It was cold outside but in this moment I couldn't feel any hotter. He broke this kiss and tailed little pecks of his lips down my jaw and down the side of my neck.

I know from the depths of my soul how Christian feels for me. Everything he says a does, shows just how much. This was the best Valentine's Day I could have possibly imagined and one of the best days of my life. It was a considerate gesture, a memorable moment, a significant place, and a piece of history that would become one of our legends.

*****Thoughts?*****

**Another quick update for you guys! Finished one of my projects so I took a break and wrote this for you all:) I hope you enjoyed.**

**Much Love, Bre.**


	41. Chapter 41: Almost Spring

I lay in bed and look up at the ceiling, just thinking. Thinking about how much my life has changed since the death of my precious twin. It's been a hard two years without her and her death caused so much destruction in our family. I lost my relationship with my dad, our family times no longer existed, my mother hardly cooks any more, and my dad would keep to himself. They could care less about what I did, who I did it with, well I'm sure they care, but they know who my friends are so they never worried about me much. Life was hard without my other half. Bliss, Kate, Rick, and Damon did everything they could to cheer me up. They took me out as much as they could, they made jokes, did whatever I wanted, and tried so hard to be everything I needed.

The Elliot came. He was a new face, knew nothing about who I was, or my past, so he didn't treat me like I was broken and it was refreshing. It made me feel like a different person, most refreshing. We became inseparable within a matter of months and I loved him to death. I told him everything about me when I felt the time was right. He sympathized with me, but he never looked or treated me any different after and it was a really good feeling. He knew there was something up. I was sure he heard something about me eventually, the whole school knew, it was unsettling.

And then came Christian. He didn't know a single thing about what happened in my life. Elliot never told him and I made sure of it. It wasn't his business to know and I despised Christian at the time. He was my friend, but he was still an ass. And now? Well now I am in love with him and am so glad I made the choices that I did. It led me to him and not only that but it led me to my time of healing. I'm not angry at my sister anymore. I have forgiven her for being reckless, for leaving me. Christian helped me heal and he gave me the courage to make things right with my father. It has been a rocky few years between us, but things are getting better. I have full conversations with him, we eat dinner together as a family now, my mom cooks now, and we laugh. We actually laugh together and it isn't awkward to be around them and have an open connection. My heart warms when I hear their laughter, when I see their smiles, and to think, this is all happening because Christian has entered my life as not just a friend but as a boyfriend. Sure it didn't start off that way, but that is what it is now and I wouldn't have it any other way.

This year has gone by so fast and I do not want it to end. It's already going to be spring soon, which means spring break, and after that its prom, then it's the end of the year. That's a sad thought. Christian's going to be graduating this year and after summer he'll be off to Harvard, which is on the other side of the continent. How depressing. I really wish he would have chosen somewhere closer but its Harvard. Christian is taking over his mother's business and he needs a good business degree from a top notch school. I would never dream of holding him back. I am so proud of him and I know he'll make it big in the world. He has too, he's counting on it and I'm going to support him every step of the way. I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about what could happen to our relationship, who wouldn't when their boyfriend is on the other side of the U.S. Not to mention he's sexy as hell, and he's going to be running a billion dollar company. Girls will be falling at his feet, but I trust him. I know he wouldn't do anything that he would regret, or do anything to jeopardize our relationship. You know what? I'm not even going to worry about that right now. I am going to love him every day for the rest of my life and I am going to just enjoy our relationship day by day. I'm not going to waste my time thinking about the future. Living in the here and now is what I am going to do.

I sighed and hopped off my bed. I went through a stack of movies and picked the one I was looking for. I don't know why but I am definitely in the mood to watch The Notebook. I popped it into the DVD player and turned on the TV. As the previews for other movies flashed across the screen, I ran down stairs and grabbed a bunch of junk food. When I got back, I set down the Oreos, Hershey candy bar, graham crackers, M&Ms, and popcorn on the bed in front of me. Grabbing the remote, I pressed play.

Eating junk food, watching a romantic movie….by myself, you'd think I was going through a tough break up or something. _Hahahaha,_ I mentally laugh at myself.

I was halfway into the movie and it was my favorite part, when my phone vibrated.

"Ugh."

_What you doing babe?_ It was from Christian.

_I'm watching the notebook._

_By yourself? O_o_

_Yes indeed nd its my fav part. Txt u after. Muah_

I pressed play and listened to the best part in the movie.

"_Was that your plan? Was that a test I didn't past?"_

"_No, I made a promise to a man, he gave me a ring and I gave him my word."_

"_And your word is shot to hell now don't ya think?"_

"Hell to the yeah her word is hot to hell, she cheated on him for heaven's sakes!" I yelled at the T.V. Allie is freaking crazy! She clearly loves Noah. I never did understand her, but I love the damn movie anyways. It's so romantic.

"_You're bored. You're bored and you know it. You wouldn't be here if there wasn't something missing. _

"_You arrogant son of a bitch."_

Hahaha. Allie makes me laugh with some of the things she says.

"_Would you just stay with me?" _

"Say yes girl!" I know she wasn't going to say yes but hey, it doesn't hurt to yell at her and voice my thoughts.

"_Stay with you? What for? Look at us, we're already fightin'" _

"_Well that's what we do, we fight... You tell me when I am being an arrogant son of a bitch and I tell you when you are a pain in the ass. Which you are, 99% of the time. I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings. You have like a 2 second rebound rate, then you're back doing the next pain-in-the-ass thing."_

" _So what?" _

"_So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day."_

How could she say no after that? I would have given in after that shit. Allie has two sexy men on her arm and if I was in her position I don't know what I would do. James Marsden's character is pretty damn sexy. He never gets the girl. He didn't get her in Enchanted or the Notebook. It's sad, really.

The movie ended and I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep thinking about Noah's love for Allie and wishing Christian's love for me was just as powerful.

###

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and answered. "You better have a good reason for calling me at…" I stopped to look at the clock, "three in the morning." I was a little bit cranky. Who wants to be woken up and this hour? I sure as hell don't.

"Babe? You never texted me back!" He said.

"Oh…Whoops. I'm sorry I uh crashed."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, don't worry about me I'm just gonna…."

"Ana!"

"Huh? Yeah! Whats up?"

I heard him chuckle on the other end. ""Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight."

I don't remember what happened after that.

###

It was the end of the week before spring break and I was contemplating on what to with the whole week off.

"Hey, Ana!" I turned and saw Bliss running from her car to the schools entrance.

"Hey where's Damon?" Those two always came to school together so it was weird seeing her by herself.

"Oh he took an early spring break. He and his mom and dad went to Italy. It was his early graduation present."

"Oh how fun." I held the door open for her as we walked into the hall. "What do you have planned?"

"You mean what do we have planned." I mischievous smile curled upon her lips. "My mom is pissing me the fuck off and she's getting on my nerves. There is no way I'm spending it with her."

"Well what do you have in mind?" I was pretty much up for anything. "Christian and Elliot are going with their mom to Puerto Rico, so it's just you, me Kate, Rick, and maybe Jack."

"Actually, Rick is going to visit his Grandma in Vermont. She's sick. And Jack is going to visit his dad. Everyone is leaving. Si it's just you, me, and Kate.

"Wow, aright then." I smiled at her. "What did you have in mind?"

"We are going to go club hoppin' and party at the beach."

"Club hoppin'? Really? We aren't old enough. You have to be eighteen, and we are only seventeen." I was turning eighteen in a few months and Bliss' birthday was right after mine.

She smirked and said, "Actually, they're having a lot of teen nights this week so we're good."

"I guess." We walked into our first period class and took our seats. Kate was already here because she had tutoring earlier. "Hey Kate."

"Can I tell you guys something?"

"Yeah." Bliss and I said in unison.

"I absolutely hate school."

I let out a giggle. "Don't we all."

"I mean really, who in their right mind would need to know trigonometry for their career? I sure as hell don't. And history? Who gives shit. And do not get me started on English, it's my first language, I'd say I'm an expert."

"Oh god Kate, you are something else." I said through my laughter. Bliss was laughing with me and Kate just smiled after giving our muscles something to ache about.

The class is half empty do to everyone taking an early vacation. There were only ten of us in class and I liked it that way. It felt calm, easy, and just a better feeling over all.

The day went by rather quickly for a Thursday. It felt weird not having Christian or Elliot around. If I wasn't with one of them I was with the other. I was in Art class all by myself. Damon wasn't there, Christian wasn't there and the other five people in the class, I didn't talk to. I was so lonely and all I could do was listening to my iPod and do my work. After lunch the rest of the day flew by and before I knew it, I was saying by to by to Bliss and Kate in the parking lot.

My phone vibrated once I left the school parking lot. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey baby girl."

"Elliot! Oh my god I miss you! Today was so weird without you and Christian. Damon's gone too and so are Rick and Jack. It was just me Bliss and Kate."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess we didn't get the memo to take off for the break early."

He chuckled. "Well I miss you too! Christian lost his phone and he told me to give you a call so he could talk to you."

"Oh, so you didn't miss your best friend?" I teased.

"Of course, I always miss your crazy self. Oh, here's your boy toy." I heard the phone muffle.

"Hey baby."

"Christian!" I squealed like a little girl.

"I miss you. I wish you would have come with me."

"No, you enjoy your family time, sweetheart." He asked me to go but I couldn't intrude on him and his family like that. Even though Grace was like a second mom I just couldn't bring myself to tag along. I wanted them to have the time together.

"We just got settled into the hotel. Its fucking huge!"

"Christian, watch your mouth." I heard Grace in the background. I laughed at her and made the turn into my neighborhood.

"Sorry."

"How funny." I said not trying to hide my amusement.

"Yeah well I gotta go babe! I'll call you tonight. I love you."

"And I love you."

We hung up the moment I parked in my drive way. I was gather my stuff when my phone rang again.

"Yes?"

"Oh my god, Ana, let's start spring break early!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out a long sigh. "What are you talking about?"

"Let's skip school, tomorrow." She screeched. I had to pull the phone from my ear to make sure there wouldn't be any personal damage. I kept the phone away and I could still hear her talking up a storm.

It is going to be a long spring break.

*****Thoughts?*****

**We're getting closer to the end**** oh no! Good thing there is a sequel!**

**Much love, Bre.**


	42. Chapter 42: Spring Break

It's officially spring break and Bliss has already dragged me and Kate to Golden Gardens. There were thousands of people on the beach and over half of them are in college. Girls were walking around in their bikinis, boys were shirtless, there was alcohol everywhere, and some people could care less that they were basically dry humping out in the open. Is this college? Is this what people do? The TV shows I've seen were pretty bad, but you would think that's not how it really was. Well I thought wrong. I've seen Veronica Mars and there is no way I am going to risk putting a date rape drug in my system, No thank you.

"Bliss I have a really bad feeling about this?"

"Oh, c'mon Ana, don't be a party pooper." She laughed and pulled my hand down to the beach. There was a huge bon fire in the middle and flames flew into the dark sky. I let out a deep breath and followed Bliss, Kate dragging right behind me. The speakers coming from a truck blasted music throughout the open beach. "My cousin should be here somewhere." Bliss poked her head around in search for this cousin.

"Bliss!" I turned and saw a tall girl with pale skin, straight black hair that flowed over her breasts, with tattoos up her arms and some on the sides of her ribs. She looked like a biker pin up girl and her white bikini made her look all the more beautiful. The look really goes with her.

"Drew!" Bliss let go of my hand and ran to her cousin. I'm guessing that's who that is.

"How are you?"

"I'm good! It's been forever since I've seen you!" Bliss walked her over to me in Kate.

"I don't think I like her." Kate whispered in my ear. I cocked an eye brow at her. Kate usually doesn't like anyone so it doesn't surprise me, but when she doesn't like someone she has a reason to and I trust her instincts right now.

"Drew, this is Kate and Ana. They're my best friends." Bliss introduced us and I had to elbow Kate when I heard suck her teeth.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I stuck my hand out to shake hers. She looked down and laughed, not taking it.

"It's cool to meet you." She then turned to Kate, who had her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyebrow arched, waiting for Drew to say something. "And are you gonna offer me a hand shake too?"

Kate let out a sarcastic chuckle. "No, I'm going to shove…"

"Okay, why don't we go dance or something?" I intervened. Tonight, I didn't feel like watching Kate get into a fight. I pulled her away from Drew and we walked to the area where everyone was dancing. "What was that Kate?" I asked with a smile.

"She was being so rude. I really get a bad vibe from her."

"I agree, but it's Bliss' cousin. Let's at least play nice." I suggested.

Kate shrugged. "As long she doesn't do anything to piss me off, she should be good."

I laughed at her.

"So what do you want to do? I don't want to dance right now."

"I guess we could just mingle?"

"Yeah, well I'm going to grab a drink." I started to walk backwards, waiting to see what she was going to do.

"Alright, I'm gonna get Bliss."

"Okay, remember, be nice." I narrowed my eyes.

"Alright Ana. I won't do anything I won't regret." She turned and leaved. Realizing that wasn't even an answer to my unspoken question. She said I won't do anything I won't regret. Well I'm pretty damn sure she won't regret hitting Drew. Dammit.

I walked to the beverage area and grabbed a water bottle from the numerous amounts of coolers that scattered to area. I guzzled it down and a fast rate. I didn't comprehend how thirsty I was.

"Someone was thirst."

I quickly removed the bottle from my lips and brought my hand up to my mouth, wiping the excess water that spilled form my lips. "Sorry." I said as I turned, facing the person who spoke. He was tall, lean, fare skin brown hair, and had gorgeous green eyes.

"Don't be." He took a few steps closer to me. "What's your name?"

"Ana." Why did I just tell him my name? "And you are?"

"Remi."

"Well it's nice to meet you." I said and turned to walk away.

"What brings you to the party?" Obviously this guy can't get the hint. He was right on my footsteps.

"My friend dragged me here." I said with a smile.

"So I'm guessing you're not a party girl?"

"No, I like to party, I just don't know anyone here." I walked around the bon fire in desperate search for Bliss and Kate.

"Well, you know me." I stopped in my tracks and turn to face him.

"Are you flirting with me?" I had to ask, he was making it really obvious, not to mention awkward.

"Maybe." He stepped closer.

I put my hand on his chest and pushed him away. "Do you not know the meaning of personal space? Um, back up."

He chuckled and grabbed my wrist. "Calm down girl. I'm just being friendly."

"A little too friendly, I have a boyfriend and he wouldn't appreciate you trying to make move on me."

"Is he here?" He asked looking around.

"No he isn't."

He huffed. "Well its fair game, baby." What an asshole.

"No it's not. And don't call me baby, show some respect and back off." I spat at him. I am in no mood for his games. I'm getting mad, I'm a little tired and I miss Christian.

"Back off?" he said the words but his actions were the exact opposite. He stepped closer, his lips almost touching mine. I stepped back and looked at him in disgust. Screw this, I turned to leave but he clearly hand something else in mind. I felt his fingers grip my upper arm tightly and yanked me back to him. I did the only thing that registered in my mind. I swung my arm and hit him in the jaw. I staggered back and fell to the sandy ground. I shook out the pain in my hand. I will need to ice that. I ran to find Kate. We needed to leave and soon.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Kate's number. She picked up on the third ring. "Ana, what's up?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm over by the big black truck, the one playing the music."

I circled around and saw the truck she was talking about. I made sure she stayed on the phone until I got there. When her blonde hair caught my sight I hung up the phone and ran to her.

"Hey. You alright?" She asked.

"No, we need to leave. I have a really bad vibe about this and I think we should go, like right now." She saw the panic in my eyes and shook her head, agreeing with me. "Where's Bliss?"

"I don't know, I couldn't find her so I just came over here to listen to the music."

"Shit, c'mon, let's go find her." Kate took my hand and we snaked through the crowd looking for Bliss. We started from one end of the beach and couldn't find any trace of her. Once we hit the end we were about to give up until we found Bliss lying on a lounging chair. I gasped at the sight. Kate had her mouth opened and a look of horror on her face. She was in her bikini, lying there, letting guys do body shots. Her cousin was there cheering the guys on and letting them do the same to her.

"What would Damon think about this?" Kate said as she looked at me in worry.

"This isn't Bliss, she would never do something like this." I was in disbelief. This wasn't Bliss. Sure she loved to party, but she respected herself enough to know when to stop, and she would never to something to jeopardize her relationship. She was so in love with him and she would throw away a two year relationship, just to have body shots.

"Something's not right." I said. I took Kate's hand and we ran closer to the horrid festivity that was taking place.

I was right. Something was wrong. Bliss was unconscious.

"What the hell are you fucking idiots doing!?" Kate screamed, realizing the situation that was at hand.

"It's called body shots. Would you like a turn?" A guy with blonde hair and blue eyes wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Hell no!" She said. I ran to Bliss' side and pushed all the guys off of her. I lifted her up and cradled her head in my arms.

"Your ruining the party!" Drew yelled.

"The party? Are you fucking kidding me? Your cousin is unconscious and all you have to say is that we're ruining the party?" Kate was in Drew's face at this point and I was shaking Bliss lightly, trying to wake her up.

"She just had too much to drink!" Drew said.

"Clearly you don't know Bliss. She knows how to hold her liquor something is wrong, what the hell did you do?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Kate gritted through her teeth.

"I didn't do anything. Bliss' needs to be more careful, she is responsible for herself."

"Bitch please, you did this."

"Bitch?"

"Yes bitch!" Kate yelled. She had enough. She reached for Drew and grabbed her by the hair. She used the hand that was in her hair to keep her steady as she pounded her fist into her face.

"Mmm." I heard Bliss moan and it took my attention away from Kate bashing Drew's head into the ground.

"Bliss', are you okay? You need to wake up for me." I lightly padded my hand against her face. "C'mon, wake up."

"Ana? What's going on, my head hurts."

"C'mon sweetie." I stood up and helped her get on her feet. She draped an arm over me as I put my arm around her waist. I turned around and saw Drew on top of Kate. She was trying to punch her, but Kate's arm was blocking her blows. I wanted to get in there and help but I had Bliss on my arm and she was weak and none of the guys were stopping them. They were recording and chanting. I searched for an option, anything to help Kate. There was nothing so I gently sat Bliss down and went to the catfight. I grab Drew by her hair and dragged her off of Kate. I used the strength I had and flung her to the side, making her flip into the sand. I ran to Kate and helped her up.

"That chick tried to hit my face." Kate said. "Did she get me?" She turned her face so I could see all the angles.

I couldn't help but laugh at her. "Really, Kate?"

We hurried over to Bliss and carried her. "You all had your show now leave!" I yelled at all the guys who were still recording. I looked back and saw Drew getting up off the ground.

"C'mon Kate, lets hurry." We carried Bliss back to the car and set her gently in the back.

"What the hell happened back there?" I turned to Kate hoping she would have an answer.

"I think she was drugged. I heard someone say that there was GHB and Xanax going around. I think Bliss accidently had some." My eyes went wide and it made total sense. "Bliss drinks all the time and she knows her limit."

"Yeah, I knew something was up." I took a deep breath and started the car. "What are we going to tell Damon?"

"I don't know, should we tell him?"

"I don't know. It would ruin their relationship, if anything he'll want to kill her cousin for putting her in this position. He knew we were going to a beach party so he can't be mad at her."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, well we'll call him when we get to my house. Sleep over?"

"Definitely." She smiled.

###

Kate and I paced in my sisters room as the phone rang. We put Bliss bed in my room and sneaked off to call Damon. It's super late here so it should be morning over there, right? Oh well, he needed to know and I wanted to get this over. I was nervous, I had no idea how he would react.

"Ana?" We stopped pacing and let out a deep breath.

"Hey Damon, how's Italy?"

"It's freaking amazing!" I put the phone on mute.

"Kate he sounds so happy, why tell him, now."

"Ana, don't be a pussy." Ugh.

"Hello?" I took the phone off mute.

"We're still here."

"We're?" he said.

"Yeah, Kate is with me. I have you on speaker."

"Oh okay so what's up?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, dreading his reaction. "You know how we went to the beach party?"

"Yeeeeaaahhh…."

"Well…."

"Well what?" his toned changed from happy to concerned and it was making this so much harder. "Ana, what happened?" I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't. And apparently Kate could stand my internal debating so she took the phone.

"Damon it's Kate, someone drugged Bliss at the party and guys were taking body shot off her, Ana and I stepped in to take of the situation. Ana and I ended up fighting her cousin and then we took her home. She's in bed resting." I don't think Kate even breathed.

'Way to lay it on him, that was so blunt, and very inconsiderate of his feelings." I whispered to her.

"Oh shush, if we waited for you to lay it gently on him then we would be here all damn night."

It was quiet. Too quiet.

"Damon, are you alright?"

"Who fucking drugged her?" He yelled. I jumped at the sound, in all the years I have known him, Damon has never yelled. He was calm, cool, and collected.

"I-I don't know." I stammered.

"It was her cousin." Kate said deadpan.

"Kate you don't know that." I said.

"Yes I do, it was her I know it. Besides I wouldn't mind seeing Damon beat her to a pulp. She deserves it."

"Kate, are you sure?" Damon asked.

"Yup. But don't worry about it. We took care of it. I'm sure it's on YouTube. Everyone was recording it."

"Is she okay?"

"yes Damon, she's fine. We're at my house and we're going to have a sleep over."

"Okay, Ana, please, no more beach parties."

"I agree." I assured him. "Goodnight Damon, or Good morning, whatever it is. Have fun in Italy, we'll see you in a few days, don't let this event ruin your time."

"Goodnight, Ana. And Kate."

"Night." We hung up the phone and walked back to my room.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." I aid, turning to Kate.

"Your right." Kate said as she laid on my bed next to Bliss.

"What do you want to do?" I asked, steering the conversation to a more positive one.

"Let's watch a movie." Kate said. She stood up and went to rummage through my drawers for something to sleep in. I grabbed something too and changed as did she.

"Hmm, what movie?" I asked.

"How about…" she tapped her pointer finger against her bottom lip. " The Titanic?"

"Nahh, I don't feel like crying. I want to laugh." I looked at my movie list. "Oh hey how about The To Do List? I just got it a few days ago. I haven't seen it yet."

"Oh yeah, I heard that was super funny!" Kate said as she bounced on my bed. Bliss moved around and we went still, not wanting to wake her up.

We stifled a laugh and turned on the movie.

###

It's been four days since Bliss' incident and for those few days Kate and I didn't let her drink and we kept her far away from the beach. We took her to the movies to go and see Frozen. We went to the mall and walked around the city, doing normal girl stuff. She was furious with her cousin and we had to calm her down before she did something extremely rational. I never realized how much of a potty mouth Bliss really had. Kate and I had an earful and Bliss even said she thought she needed to go to church after that. She was livid and I wouldn't want to be Drew if I were her.

"Okay, it's Friday night. How about we go to the teen club?" Bliss suggested as we lounged around in my room.

"Hmm, I guess. They don't sell any alcohol, just soda, juice, and water." Kate shrugged her shoulders and looked at me.

"I guess so." I sighed. "What time did you want to go?"

"Well its six now, it opens at eight." Bliss lied on my bed.

"Well I guess we can start getting ready. You both can borrow some of my clothes so you don't have to go home."

"Awesome!" They exclaimed in unison. I sometimes think we spend way too much time together. We rummaged through my closet, finding the perfect outfit for me, I settled on wearing blue skinny jeans, a Drake t shirt, a leather jacket, and my combat boots. Kate decided on wearing her jeans and my red halter top and her black strappy sandals. Bliss wore her dark skinny jeans and one of my Paramore t shirts with her black converse. We did each other's makeup, giving ourselves natural looks. My hair was down with wavy curls, Kate's hair was straight and down, while Bliss put her long hair into a side pony tail. We were ready to go. I grabbed my car keys and we ran down stairs.

"Bye dad, bye mom." We took off towards the door and were stopped just before we opened it.

"Hold on you three. Where do you think your going?" I slowly turned and looked at my dad and mom who were sitting at the table drinking coffee and surfing on their lap tops.

"We're going to a club." I said with the shrug of my shoulders.

"Ana, your seventeen, you can't go to a club." My dad said, putting down his mug.

"No, Mr. Steele, it's a teen club. There will be kids from ages sixteen to eighteen. That means absolutely no alcohol." Bliss informed him. I saw his shoulders visually relax.

"And where is this club?" My mom piped in.

"It's called Mist."

"What time will you be home?"

"Well seeing it is a teen night, they'll close it around midnight." I said, trying to put their minds at ease. This is the only bad thing about my family reconnecting. They start to act like actual parents and now I can't just leave like I used to. I don't even let Christian spend the night anymore, because my mom has been coming in a little too much and my dad even started to come up stairs. He never entered my room, but I wasn't willing to risk my dad catching Christin in my bed or inside of me, for that matter. Now I just go to his house and tell them I'm sleeping over at Kate's or Bliss' house.

"I want you back by eleven young lady."

"C'mon mom, its spring break." I pouted.

"Okay fine, eleven thirty."

"I'll take it. Let's go."

"Be careful girls."

"Yes sir!" We said in accord.

I closed the door and we dashed to my car.

###

The music was loud and it was dark as hell, there were colorful lights bouncing off every wall. The dance floor was filled with teens and I couldn't wait to get out there with my girls. It was a huge place, with a bar in the very back and the rest of the open space was a dance floor. Around the sides were couches and small tables to mingle and if you looked up there was a second floor, which was where the DJ was. I was definitely impressed and I didn't get a bad feeling in the pet of my stomach like I did at the beach. It was refreshing and I was ready to have some fun.

"You guys wanna dance?"

"Do you have to ask?" Bliss yelled over the music. She grabbed my hand and I grabbed Kate's. We made our way to the dance floor and through the crowd of sweaty teens. When we found the perfect spot we started to dance to the music.

The music flowed through our bodies and we laughed and had wild conversations. A guy came up behind me and started to dance. It didn't feel right. I turned to face him and leading him to Kate and Bliss so we were dancing in a group. Christian wouldn't like a guy dancing on me from behind, I know he would and he has a temper. I know how he would feel, and I wouldn't want him feeling like that. I turned the guy down as gentle as I possibly could and on the plus side he didn't even know.

"Do you guys want to get a drink?" I yelled.

They nodded their heads and we left the dance floor and the random guy. We pushed our way through the body of people and found seats at the bar.

"What can I get you ladies?"

"Can I have a ?" Kate asked.

He nodded. "Make that two." I said.

"And you?" He looked to Bliss.

"I'll have Sprite."

"You got it." He grabbed three cups and filled them with ice. Reaching for the hose, he grabbed one cup and sprayed in the carbonated liquid. He repeated the process with the other two cups and placed them in front of us.

I swigged my drink down and felt refreshed. I pulled out my phone to check the time just as Christians handsome face lit up my screen.

"I'll be back." I showed them my phone to let them know I was stepping out to take his call.

"Tell him I said hi." Kate yelled. I nodded and headed out the side door.

"Hey Christian." I said.

"Ana, I miss you!"

"Awe do you?"

"Of course. I'll be back in two days."

"And I cannot wait. I am dying to have sex with you."

"Baby, I've been jacking off all damn week."

I laughed at his choice of words. "Wow, Christian." I could here is chuckle on the end and it made me clench my thighs.

"So how's the club?"

"It's actually pretty fun. We all have to go sometime."

"I agree, anyone hit on you?"

"I thought there was an ulterior motive to your question." I giggled. "But to answer your question, no."

"Good."

"Kate said Hi."

"Jesus, Elliot won't shut up about her. "

"Really? How is my bestie?"

"He's fine."

"That's great."

"Well I will let you go, love, I just wanted to tell you I love you and to see how you're doing."

"And I love you Christian. See you soon."

"You bet." I could hear him smile through the phone. He hung up and I let out a deep breath. God, how much I loved this kid.

I returned to the craziness inside and continued to part with my friends. We were having the time of our lives. We ended arriving home twenty minutes late but my parents were asleep so it wasn't that big of a deal. Kate and Bliss spent the night at my house for the fourth time this week and we stayed up watching Pride and Prejudice, while stuffing our faces with lots of chocolate and popcorn.

Aside from the stupid beach party, this was one of the best spring breaks I have ever had.

*****Thoughts?*****

**Three Chapters left!:)**

**Much love, Bre.**


	43. Chapter 43: Prom

**Sorry about the wait**** I have been studying for finals. I took three of them already and I got one more to go. Yay for me! I also had a bit of writers block, that why I kind of did a little skip! So I took a break! Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Lots of hugs, Bre!**

Ana's POV

"Christian!" I ran outside and jumped into his arms. It was a great spring break, hanging with just the girls, but I really missed my boyfriend. His sweet smell went up my nostrils and I took him all in. He wrapped his strong arms around my body.

"I missed you baby." He sweetly nipped my ear and it gave me the chills. I laughed and squeezed him so tight. I missed this. I missed his touch, his smell, his laugh, his voice, and the sweet words that come out of his mouth, his hugs, his kisses, and just everything about him.

He put me at arm's length. "You still look the same, beautiful as ever."

"You were only gone for a week and a half." I smiled at him, trying to hide my blush.

"I know, but still."

"So, how was Puerto Rico."

"It was gorgeous, lots of beaches. Mom really did enjoy herself."

"That's great. It sounds so exciting." He put his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek gently. I guided him inside the house so we could watch movies and cuddle, one of my favorite things to do with him.

###

Four weeks later…

It was Saturday night.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and took a deep breath. I examined my features, my hair down in long wavy curls, my eyes covered with natural shadows, my cheeks, a light blush displayed on them and my soft pink lips. My eyes traveled down to a red floor length dress. It hugged my body and showed my slim curves. The back exposed my pale skin and crossed at the top, creating a halter sort of look. It was elegant, flawless, and absolutely stunning.

I took a deep breath and stared at the reflection. It was a magnificent change. The makeup made me look older, but without it being too much. The dress added to my intelligence and gave off a radiance I never knew I had. I felt different, a new person almost. I spun slowly to see my whole body; I was so excited to be going to prom. If I wasn't with Christian I wouldn't even be going, considering it was only the Seniors who got to have prom. It would only be me, Bliss, Damon, and Rick tonight. Kate and Elliot will be spending their time doing other…activities.

I did one last look over and smiled. Grabbing my clutch, I turned off the light and walked out of my room.

I took a dramatic walk down the stairs, building the anticipation.

I heard the sound of my mother gasping. "Oh, Ana, baby, you look absolutely gorgeous."

I smiled at my mother's affectionate words. "Thank you." I then glanced at Christian. He looked speechless. His mouth was opened and his eyes glimmered in amazement. I'm guessing I look as good as I feel. I tried to hold back my blush, but I couldn't. The way he was looking at me made it impossible.

"Wow, Ana, you look…" I waited for the words. But nothing came out. "You look…"

"Thank you." I said through a laugh. "You too." He looked super sexy in his tux. It fitted him perfectly and showed of his lean body. He was absolutely delicious and that red tie did wonders for his face and it also matched my dress.

"Okay, let's have some pictures!" My mom came and pushed us closely together. "Eeek. You both look so remarkable together."

I smiled at her obvious excitement for the tow of us and gave her a cheeky grin for the camera.

It was a beautiful moment.

###

We entered Seattle's Entertainment Center where prom was to be hosted. I gasped at the beauty of the place. What immediately caught my eye was the big crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The decorations almost seemed antique. It gave me the feel of being in an old fashion ballroom that took place in the 40's or 50's. It was absolutely gorgeous and I was in awe. I would definitely have to thanks to the student council for pulling something off like this, it is truly remarkable.

Bliss and Damon were sitting at a designated table when we arrived. When she saw me her mouth dropped and her eyes sparkled with pure delight. Of course she got up to look at me. It's not every day I wear something so bold and revealing, but it was also elegant, classy.

"Oh. My. God. Ana! Where did you get that dress?"

"Some store Grace took me too! Way too expensive for my taste if you ask me, but I had no choice." I laughed.

"Well you look so gorgeous."

"And so do you!" I exclaimed. And she did. She absolutely did, but it doesn't surprise me, Bliss is a beautiful girl, with her midnight black hair that flowed in perfect curls down her back, her pale skin that made her look a little supernatural, and dark translucent eyes that finished the look. She was wearing a silver dress that hugged her body and flowed to the floor, showing her curves and mounds. The neck line was heart shaped and instead of her sleeves sitting on top of her shoulders, they were hugging them on the side.

"Thank you." She said. "Christian, don't you look dashing." She smiled cheerfully.

"And you look beautiful." He leaned in and kissed her cheek lightly.

"We saved you guy's seats, oh and Rick isn't coming, he got the flu!" She exclaimed.

I laughed at her overly excited-ness. _Is that a word? No I don't think it is._ I laughed at inner thoughts and mentally shrugged at myself. She seemed excited about Rick getting sick, but I'm sure it was about saving us a seat and the overall occasion. Christian tightened his grip on my waist and I instinctively leaned into him. We made our way to the table and I took in Damon. He looked handsome in his tux, his dark brown hair and chocolate eyes throwing in the look. It's not like he can wear jewelry or make so his hair and eyes are his accessories. "Hey Damon, you look so handsome." I smiled cheekily at him as he stood up and looked me over.

"And you look, wow, I never thought I would see you in something so…bold." He chuckled and gave me a hug. I used to wear a lot of dark colors, especially after Mia died. I'm not sure if it was a phase, I didn't realize I was doing it. I guess this red dress is shocking to everyone.

I laughed at Damon's choice of words. "Well, thanks." Christian was chuckling beside me. He pulled my chair out for me and I sat next to Bliss. He then sat next to me and scooted his chair closer. I took his hand in mine and we talked with Bliss and Damon.

"So Ana, what do you think Kate's doing?" Bliss turned to me.

"Hmm, I don't know, what do you think Elliot's doing?" I bit my lip in thought.

Our eyes met and slow smiles took on over our faces.

"Each other," we said in unison. We broke out in laughter and got strange looks from Damon and Christian, but that only made us laugh even more. We didn't quiet down until Ms. Collin, the teacher who is in charge of student council, got on the stage and began to speak.

"Good evening everyone, I hope you are all having a great time so far."

The room erupted in cheers and laughter.

"Now settle down kids. I am up here to announce your Prom King and Queen, along with the Prince and Princess. And we also have the Duchess and the Duke."

The room quieted down when she pulled out the first card. "Your Duchess for tonight is…Jaylyn Fairchild."

I clapped for the girl. I knew who she was by name but I have never interacted with her before. She was a popular girl, but she hung out with the wrong crowd. Hmm. Wait, what kind of crowd am I in? My group isn't bad. We throw parties and are…oh shoot. We are accomplices to underage drinking. Damn. I guess we are kind of bad. But we don't do drugs like her! So that's a plus.

"Our Duke is Alex Michaels."

I clapped again and waited for her to get on with it.

"Our Prince is…Rider James."

I remember her him. Before Christian came to school here I had a major crush on Rider. He was the dreamy bad boy that your parents would never let you go out with. He was sweet but had a dangerous side to him. He was gorgeous with his pitch black hair and eyes almost as blue as mine. His had a more navy color to them. I fawned over him and Bliss thought I was insane. Mia always told me to go for him, but I was a little chicken to walk on the dark side. I always thought Christian was a little dangerous too, but he was a different dangerous. Rider was the drug dangerous and Christian was the 'making you fall in love dangerous', someone who could change you. Well I already feel for him and I'm pretty damn happy. Besides, when Mia died, I decided that Rider was the kind of guy I wanted to be around. The difference was that Ethan hid who he really was and Rider didn't, Mia never knew what hit her and because of that she isn't sitting here with me, enjoying this moment.

But I'm not going to think about that. I cleared my throat and focused on who was to be rulers of this fair night. I already had an idea.

"And the moment everyone has been waiting for…drum roll please!"

There were crickets.

"Well then, never mind." I laughed at her awkwardness, she was a cute petite woman with brown hair and green eyes that were caressed my black frames. "Now we had a pretty close tied between two young men. Your King for this evening is….Christian Grey!"

Of course he is. The room erupted in cheers and laughter. I clapped my hands together along with the rest of them. He stood up and leaned down to kiss my lips softly. He made his way to the stage just like the others.

"And now for you Queen we have…we have a tie."

The room fell silent and Bliss and I looked at each other confused.

"I don't know we are going to do this. The tie is between Elena and Bliss."

"What the!" I stood and yelled, a little too loud, apparently. Everyone was looking at me. "That's impossible! If you're going to choose a queen then choose Bliss!" I continued.

"You can't tell her who to choose!" Elena stood up from five tables over. "That's not fair."

"The hell I can! You don't deserve to be Queen!" I was going to stand for this. I hardly doubt this tie was an accident. Who in their right minds would vote for Elena?

"Oh and Bliss does?"

"Is that a trick question? Hell yeah she does, she isn't a conniving little…"

"Ladies, that is quite enough!" Ms. Collins yelled from the stage. "Now we will be civil about this."

Bliss tugged on my arm, making me take my seat. "This is so freaking insane." I told her.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled.

"Now, Christian gave me an idea. We are going to settle this now. I will call out the two competitor's names and whoever has the highest cheers will be Queen.

"Okay first contestant is…Bliss!"

I cheered! I screamed at the top of my lungs, I screamed so loud I couldn't tell if anyone else was cheering. And then it was over.

"You have officially damaged my hearing, Ana." I looked at Bliss who had her ears covered and face scrunched together. Damon was laughing at me and I couldn't help but smile. I wanted Elena to go down!

"And last but not least…Elena." There were cheers, it was actually descent. More cheers then I would have expected.

"It's clear who the winner is!" Is it clear? I'm not too sure if it's clear. "The winner is…Bliss!"

"Oh thank god!" I threw myself back in my chair and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in.

Bliss laughed hard and hugged me. I hugged her back and she kissed my cheek, telling me how crazy I was. And I was crazy, Bliss deserved to be Queen, not that other _thing,_ besides I would go ballistic if I saw her arms wrapped around Christian. I watched as the court took its place on stage. The places erupted in cheers and Damon and I smiled at out soul mates and best friends.

The King and Queen had the first dance. The princess and prince joined after the first song, and then so did the Duchess and Duke. After a while the rest of the student body went to the dance floor.

"Would you care to dance?" Damon asked.

"I would love too." I smiled and took the hand he held out to me.

He led me to the dance floor and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We swayed to the music and twirled in the heat of the other people. We laughed and made jokes about Elena; we reminisced in our long friendship and remembered the old memories. I didn't realize how what used to be and what is now, will be no more in the next two or three months.

We bumped into Bliss and Christian and happily exchanged partners. I held on to Christian like there was no tomorrow. The reality of how fast the school year has gone by and the little time we have left until he leaves hits me hard. "I love you, Ana." He whispered sweetly in my ear.

I leaned in closer, closing whatever space there was a kissed him hard. This kiss was urgent with a whole lot of need, assurance. I pulled away.

"And I love you." I said looking into his beautiful gray eyes. They were so full of joy, love, and exhilaration. He leaned in slowly and kissed me tenderly. I felt all the love through that kiss. I felt his longing, the need for me.

I could feel it in the depths of our souls as we intertwined with one another.

*****Thoughts?*****


	44. Chapter 44: Graduation and a Declaration

Christian's POV

"Christian Grey." I walked out on the stage and was engulfed in bright lights, the flashes of cameras, and screams that almost me death. They were cheers, very loud cheers. I walked over to the principal and shook his hand, grabbing my diploma with the other. "He was in the top ten percent and got a full scholarship to Harvard." I turned and smiled and then made my way off the stage.

I did it. It's finally over.

I smiled at my inner thoughts and made my way down the ramp, rounding the corner and taking my seat in my designated row. The ceremony wasn't long. We didn't have a whole bunch of kids in the senior class. So I didn't have enough time to get bored and impatient. I waited to hear Damon and Rick's name and I cheered for them.

My heart stopped at the realization that I was actually graduating, done with high school. It was a bittersweet feeling, because as much as I wanted to be done, I was now about to enter the real world and being faced with adult situations. I knew it would be hard but I adapt easily and I will conquer the world. Not literally, but you know what I mean. It was a pretty damn good year for me. I had the best of friends and I had an amazing girlfriend. I wish Ana was a year older or I was a year younger, maybe we could be going away to school together. I sighed and watched the rest of the student take their diplomas. I was glad with the way things had turned out in the end. There were problems along the way but it was nothing that couldn't be fixed. I had Ana and she has me. That's the way it was going to be. That's the way it had to be.

The annual graduation theme song came on and the whole student body stood and walked out in the way practiced earlier this morning. Once we were out of sight of the audience, people scattered everywhere to find their friends and family.

"Bro!" I turned and saw Damon and Rick run towards me.

"We did it! No more high school!" Damon slapped the back of my shoulders. "Cambridge here we come!"

Damon got a scholarship too, not that we needed it, but free money is free money. We were going to Harvard together and I honestly couldn't wait. I would miss the life I had here, but it was time to make new memories, go to the best school to get an amazing education, and live for the future. "I know!" I said through a laugh. We made it to the end of the hall and saw our parents along with Ana, Bliss, Kate, Elliot, and Jack.

Ana ran to me and I held out my arms. "I am so proud of you, Christian!" She smiled and kissed my nose.

"Thanks." I leaned in and kissed her lips.

"Congratulations, honey." My mom came and hugged me next.

"Thanks mama." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her tightly.

We all gave our hugs and kisses, said our congratulations, and smiled knowing that the time has been good. I took Ana's hand in mine and we all walked out of the building and made our way to the vehicle.

I was exhausted from the day, all the practicing, and figuring out the next steps, being in that room for so damn long, I wanted a nap. I wanted to cuddle with Ana and just sleep peacefully with her beside me.

And that's exactly what I did.

Ana's POV

"I love you, Christian." I sighed and cuddled into his side. He was warm, the snuggling type. I pulled the blanket over us to keep warm. It was dark in his room. The only light was the moon shining in from the large window. It was quiet and all I could hear was the sound of the tree's blowing in the wind and Christian's breathing. It was a nice night. It made you want to lay in bed and do absolutely nothing else. I would miss these nights, laying with Christian, feeling his warm body next to mine, his soft, yet demanding hands upon my skin. I'd miss everything, his smell, his laugh.

"I love you, too, Ana." He sighed and kissed the top of my head. I lifted my head and turned over on my side, looking into his gray eyes.

"Are you going to miss me, Christian?"

His breathing slowly faded to the point I couldn't hear it anymore, his eyes peered deeply into my soul and his lips parted. "Why wouldn't I?" he said.

"I know you would, I just wanted to hear you say it." His lips curled into a small smile.

"I will miss you, Anastasia."

"You're not lying?" I cocked an eyebrow. I knew he wasn't but I just wanted to give him a hard time.

"No." He said. But he sounded more serious than I did. He gripped my arms and turned me over. Now he was leaning on top of me and his lips grazed mine ever so sweetly. "I will miss you every minute of every day."

"Really?" I said in a whisper. I wanted nothing more than to reach up just an inch and kiss those sexy lips.

He looked over my face, traced his finger over my brows, down the side of my face, over my lips, and caressed my chin. "I will miss you beautiful eyes, you cute nose…" He kissed each feature as he continued his list. "I will me your laugh…"He kissed my throat. "I will miss your cheeks…" He kissed my cheeks. "I will miss your lips…" He leaned in and gently kissed my pink lips. "Your body." He maneuvered his body over mine and trailed kisses from my forehead, to my neck, to my stomach, and then my thighs. He came back up a smiled. He kissed the area in between my breasts. "I will miss your heart." He said when he looked into my eyes.

"You don't need to miss it." I caressed his cheek with my right hand. "You already have it. Forever."

"Just like you have mine. Forever."

"Forever." I repeated. He leaned down and kissed me passionately.

"Forever." He whispered through our kisses.

I believed him, just like he believed me. I will love him, with my entire mind, body, and soul. We have come such a long way since this all started. I have learned to love, to care and I have taught him the same thing. We taught each other, we grew with each other, and I don't plan to be with another_. Ha that rhymed. _I feel complete since I have lost Mia, and I know where ever she is that she is happy for me and would definitely like Christian.

I held on tight. I held Christian with all my strength as he kissed me. I didn't want this moment to end, to disappear and remain as a memory. No, I wanted to experience this forever, put it on repeat and rewind to experience it all over again.

I wrapped my legs around him and moved with him in an even motion. I wanted every ounce of him, everything to remember and cherish. He kissed my neck and sucked with his tongue. I leaned my head back to give him better access. His groans only made me want to devour his body. Something in him triggered and he turned wild. His strong hands tore my shirt from my body. I gasped at the hunger in his eyes. His suckled on my lips and unzipped my pants, putting his fingers deep into my wet canal. My back arched and couldn't help but to follow my natural instincts and rock my body into his active fingers. His thumb found my clit and he put another finger into my vagina. "Oh…" I couldn't stop the moan that came out. It felt so damn good.

He was driving me up the wall and I was getting frustrated. I could feel my climax, it was right around the corner but I wanted all of him, I wanted this delectable male inside me. I sat up and pulled his shirt off. I jumped on top of him and unbuckled his jeans. I tugged them down and inched my way down his body so I can completely remove them. I took my pants off and reached in the drawer for a condom. I tore it from the packet and slid it on him gracefully. Christian lifted himself up and sat on the edge of the bed, me standing in front of him. He traced his hands from my thighs up to my shoulders. He reached behind and unclasped my bra. It fell down body and he finished off by removing my underwear, it pooling and the bottom of my feet. His hands took hold of my mounds and began to suck on them. I leaned my head back and let the feeling take over my body.

When I couldn't take it anymore I lowered him down and climbed on top of him. I grabbed his hard shaft and eased down onto him. His groan linked harmoniously with my moan, the sound bouncing off the walls, surrounding us with the effects of our movements. I moved up and down on him as his hands rested on my hips and guided me. My head fell back and I hissed out the feeling of his hard length moving along my walls.

"C'mon baby." He whispered. I could feel his dick pumping and the tremors of my vagina hugging him.

I was so damn close. I picked my head up and put my hands on his chest. The pulsing of his member was driving me over the edge and I couldn't take it anymore. My orgasm washed over me and the moans rung throughout my ears. As my orgasm coasted to a stop, I could feel Christian still pumping out his seed. His final groan came and I collapsed on his body.

Forever.

I wanted this forever.

*****Thoughts*****

**One more Chapter. I already have it done and will post tomorrow morning:) Maybe tonight.**


	45. Epilogue

Ana's POV

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't sad. I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt. I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. And I'd be lying if I said I would never want to be selfish, because I did. I wish I could be selfish right now, to tell him I didn't want him to go, to tell him to screw Harvard and just stay with me. But I'm not selfish; I don't think I could be even if I tried. So I stood there, watching him throw suitcases in the back of his Camaro. I was silent, tears falling down my cheeks. I felt like this was goodbye. I don't know why but something was telling me this was the end and to be honest I think it is. I'll be here in Seattle and he'll be across the damn continent in Massachusetts. I looked away from the scene that was unraveling in the front of my face. I looked over and saw Bliss with Damon.

He decided to drop her off here with me and Elliot, and also to say goodbye to us and Grace. Not one, but two important members in our group were leaving us. It was a sad day for me, for Bliss. She was crying and clinging onto Damon for life.

Christian could hardly look at me without breaking down and I didn't want to do that to him. He ran into the house to grab his last bag and at that moment I let out a sob and a few more tears. I put my face in my hands and let out a scream, a scream of pain, and heart ache. I did not want him to go. I thought I did but I was so wrong.

I saw him come out the front door, Elliot following him but stopped at the end of the porch. I wiped away the evidence of the hurt and I took long deep breaths to calm myself down. When he reached the car, he threw his last suit case in the trunk and closed it with a lot of strength. He stayed over his car for a minute and inhaled deeply. He hit the top of his car lightly and then turned to look at me. I saw so much emotion in his eyes. There was sadness, pain, guilt. Negative emotions and I didn't want that. I managed a small smile, but he knew it was forced.

"Ana." He said.

My bottom lips began to tremble at the sound of my name on his lips. My throat was burning from all the tears I was holding in.

"Forever." He said. My vision began to blur as the tears began to pull in them. I rushed into his arms and held on tight. I could no longer control the sobs that came out, or the tears. I let myself cry, I cried hard. His arms wrapped around me and for a minute it felt like there was nothing going to happen, but only a minute. It didn't last long. The reality always destroys things, always. No matter what you do, how much you wish, it never lasts. And I wanted this hug to last. I pulled away and saw tears streaming down his face.

My heart cracked.

I put my hand behind his neck, stood on my tip toes and crushed his lips to mine. He opened his mouth and let his tongue snake out; giving him access to my mouth I opened it. Our tongues danced together and our continuous tears interweaved with one another. His hand tangled into my hair while his other one gripped my waist like a life line.

We wrested our foreheads together when we broke the kiss. "Please, take care of yourself." I whispered. His eyes closed, but a small smile displayed on his lips.

"You too, baby." He kissed me softly. "I love you, angel."

I laughed a small laugh through my tears. "And I love you, dark angel."

"Dark angel?"

"Yes, because you completely stole my heart and didn't think of what it would do to me. You are an angel, but you aren't innocent. You know what you were doing and you didn't warn me."

"Baby…" His voice trailed as he pulled me in for another tight hug. It was so tight that I couldn't move, but that was okay. I was perfectly fine being like this.

He let me go and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Damon walked over to us with Bliss. "C'mon man, we have to leave if we are going to make it in time for registration and orientation. Christian nodded and Damon looked at me a smiled.

"I'm going to miss you, Ana." He hugged me tight and kissed my cheek.

"I'm going to miss you too." This really sucks. My boyfriend is leaving and so is one of my childhood friends. He turned to walk around his truck, which was next to Christian's car. I heard the door open and Bliss crying. I looked back at Christian and he led me to the driver's side of his car.

I felt the tears coming on again, but I didn't my best to push them back. "Drive safe, okay?"

He nodded and kissed both cheeks, my forehead, my nose, and then my lips. "I will." He opened the car door. "I love you Anastasia Rose Steele."

"And I love you, Christian Grey!" He kissed me hard, the last one for a while.

He got into his car and I back up so he could close the aluminum door. I walked closer to the house and stood next to Bliss. She took my hand and hers and I grasped it tightly.

Damon turned his truck around and headed for the opened gate, with Christian following him. I could feel my legs giving out on me. I felt a little sick and I just wanted sit down. Before I could go down, taking Bliss with me, Elliot came and held me by my arm. I turned into him and sobbed. "It's okay, baby girl." He cooed in my ear. I felt Bliss come around and we huddled together. Best friends finding comfort in one another.

God knows I'll need it for the next few months.

Christian's POV

I looked in the rear view mirror and saw Ana, nearly falling until Elliot caught her. My fingers gripped the steering wheel, my knuckles turning white. I debated turning around and taking her with me. This was so hard and I was hurting. I wiped the tears from my eyes and breathed.

I had to go.

As much as I didn't want to, I had to. I wanted to make something of myself, so that in the future I could take care of her. I wanted to be able to provide for her, to raise a family and spend the rest of my life in complete bliss with her. I wanted to be content with Ana.

My sweet, precious Ana.

Missing her will be and everyday consequence of me going across the U.S, but in the end it would be so worth it.

I have thousands of countless hours to think, to think about her, to remember what will come of this.

This is for her.

*****Thoughts*****

**This is the end of this story**** So sad, but no worries! I already have the first two chapters done for the second one. **

**I just can't think of a good title.**

**So here's what I am going to do. How about all of you lovely devoted readers PM a title you think the book should have. Here is a summary to help with the title thinking process.**

**Summary: Ana and Christian have been parted for four years and when they suddenly bump into each other they try so hard to keep away, especially now that they are both in new relationships. But when two people are destined to be together, how long will fate be willing to keep them apart?**

**The faster I get a good title the sooner I post the first chapter.**

**Thank you all so much for going on this journey with me and I will love to take you on another.**

**Love always, Bre.**

**Second story is already Posted. Its called Playing for Forever!**


End file.
